<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ein Held, ein Werwolf und ein Zaubertränkemeister by Spinnchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800809">Ein Held, ein Werwolf und ein Zaubertränkemeister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen'>Spinnchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, M/M, Werwölfe, letztes Schuljahr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort ist tot und Harry beginnt sein letztes Jahr an Hogwarts... er erwartet ein ruhiges Schuljahr, ganz normal, ohne spannende Ereignisse und das Schlimmste würden wahrscheinlich die Abschlussprüfungen sein... aber natürlich irrt er sich da gewaltig.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ein leises Rumpeln riss Harry James Potter aus dem Schlaf. Er kniff die Augen kurz zusammen und sah dann mit verschwommenen Blick zur Zimmerdecke hoch.<br/>Er war nun schon ein paar Wochen siebzehn Jahre alt, was nicht unbedingt bedeutete, dass er dadurch Vorteile hatte. Nein, die besaß er schon seit der Schlacht, in der er Voldemort vernichtete und der guten Seite zum Sieg verhalf. Es herrschte Frieden in der magischen Welt, endgültig, und die Schlacht ging auch sonst verhältnismäßig gut aus... zumindest was die Anzahl der Toten anging, gut, fast alle Todesser starben, aber das war nicht das, woran er dachte.<br/>Die welche nicht starben, saßen ja auch in Askaban und langsam, aber sicher, würden sie alle den Besuch eines Dementors bekommen... doch die Toten auf der guten Seite...<br/>Ginny starb, als Einzige der Weasleys, ja, es war traurig, das einzige Mädchen der Familie, die geliebte Tochter und Schwester... Ron hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet, Hermine befand sich noch in Australien und schrieb Harry nur einmal einen kurzen Brief. Darin sprach sie ihm ihr Beileid aus und das sie sich bei Schulbeginn in Hogwarts wieder sehen würden.<br/>Aber Ron schwieg, ebenso auch alle anderen Weasleys, der Laden der Zwillinge hatte sogar geschlossen. Sie öffneten ihn, seit der Schlacht, nicht einmal. Sicher trauerten sie, um Ginny, auch Harry war traurig gewesen, aber ändern konnte er es nicht mehr. Er vermochte keinen der Toten zurück zu holen, nicht Ginny, nicht Tonks, Hedwig, Hagrid... niemanden. Das war etwas, was die Weasleys alle noch erkennen mussten, Ginny war tot und nichts auf dieser Welt konnte das ändern.<br/>Und Harry war siebzehn, er durfte sich sowieso von nichts und niemanden auf Dauer runter ziehen lassen, lieber freute er sich darüber, dass viele andere seiner Freunde überlebt hatten.<br/>Und die, welche nicht seine Freunde waren, aber es trotzdem verdient hatten. Severus Snape zum Beispiel, oder die Malfoys... erst kurz vor der Schlacht erfuhr er, dass nicht nur der ewig fiese Zaubertränkemeister als Spion arbeitete, sondern auch sein bester Freund und dessen Familie. Draco wurde sogar nur zum Todesser, damit die Tarnung nicht aufflog. Es war so geheim, dass eigentlich nur Dumbledore noch davon wusste, und vielleicht auch Professor McGonagall... aber die konnte man leider nicht mehr danach fragen, auch sie starb in der Schlacht.<br/>„Harry“ rief von irgendwoher eine männliche Stimme, woraufhin der junge Mann seine Brille auf die Nase setzte, aber nicht sofort aufstand:<br/>„Du solltest langsam aufstehen, sonst kommst du zu spät zum Zug.“<br/>Der Zug... Harry wollte mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren, das letzte mal, denn sein siebtes Jahr begann und im Sommer wollte er nach Hause apparieren. Das durfte er schon, trotz der Tatsache, dass er nie den Schein machte. Aber als Held hatte man nun mal ein paar Privilegien, trotzdem jedoch, wollte er in den Weihnachtsferien ordentlich seinen Apparier-Schein machen.<br/>Ein Held war nur solange ein Held, wie er von anderen zu diesem gemacht wurde.<br/>„Oder willst du doch apparieren“ rief die Stimme hoch, woraufhin Harry sich erstmal hinsetzte und die Stirn rieb, die Narbe war immer noch da, genauso wie schon zuvor... hatte er doch gehofft, sie würde mit Voldemort verschwinden. Aber dem war nicht so, als würde die Verbindung zwischen ihnen immer noch bestehen, selbst über Diesseits und Jenseits hinweg.<br/>Und irgendwie ängstigte ihn diese Vorstellung nicht einmal.<br/>„Nein“ rief er:<br/>„Ich komme gleich.“<br/>Das beste was ihm nach der Schlacht passiert war, er durfte mit Remus Lupin zusammen wohnen... Harry schenkte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer das Erbe der Blacks, woraufhin der erstmal eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse mietete. Dort besaß der junge Held dann auch ein eigenes Zimmer, an dem ein eigenes Bad angrenzte und Remus konnte kochen... er konnte verdammt gut kochen!<br/>Irgendwann in seinem eher durchwachsenen Leben, als Single und fleischliebender Werwolf, musste der ehemalige Lehrer beschlossen haben kochen zu lernen und nun profitierte Harry davon.<br/>„Ich habe auch Frühstück gemacht, und dir schon Proviant eingepackt“ natürlich war Remus dankbar, nicht nur dafür, dass er nun ein reicher Mann war und nicht mehr arbeiten musste, aber er hätte Harry wahrscheinlich auch verwöhnt, wenn dieser ihm kein Geld schenkte. So war er nun mal... der junge Held stand auf und rieb sich erneut die Stirn... irgendwann hatte er angefangen darüber nachzudenken, wie gut Remus doch aussah, wie niedlich und irgendwie doch stark, attraktiv... wild... Und dann traf er seinen Mitbewohner einmal, als er aus der Dusche kam und nur ein Handtuch trug, das war der Moment gewesen, indem Harry erkannte, dass er mindestens bisexuell war.<br/>Aber Remus war irgendwie tabu... jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Da musste sich Harry wohl einen anderen Mann suchen und inzwischen nur darauf hoffen, dass der Werwolf auch im Sommer öfters mal halbnackt aus der Dusche kam.<br/>Ja, ein Mann, das wäre gut, jemand der auf ihn auch mal beschützte und sich nicht darauf verließ, dass der Held in dem jungen Mann alles wieder gut machte.<br/>Harry ging duschen, machte sich fertig und als er aus dem Bad kam, verkündete Remus ihm, dass sie Besuch zum Frühstück erwarteten. Jemand, der sich kurzfristig angekündigt hatte und Harry dann auch zum Zug begleiten wollte... wer das wohl war?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry betrat die Küche und fand dort nur seinen Lieblingswerwolf vor, der gerade noch an etwas arbeitete.<br/>Remus ließ mittlerweile sein Haar lang wachsen und rasierte sich regelmäßig glatt, keine merkwürdigen Bärte mehr, nur noch die Narben und tiefgoldenen Augen... und es war ja nicht so, als würde Harry nicht genau das attraktiv finden. Dazu immer dieses weiche, dunkelblonde Haar... er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und umarmte Remus dann kurz, auch das führte er erst ein, nachdem er den Werwolf halbnackt sah.<br/>Ja gut, man konnte tatsächlich glauben, Harry wäre doch irgendwie hinter Remus her, aber dem war definitiv nicht so. Er sah den Werwolf eher als seine heimliche Schwärmerei an und bis jetzt hatte sich der auch noch nicht beschwert. Wahrscheinlich würde er das tun, wenn es dann doch um eine Beziehung ging, oder um mehr als nur eine Umarmung.<br/>„Wer kommt denn“ der junge Held rechnete schon ein bisschen mit Hermine, vielleicht aber auch Luna... nein, von der hatte er gehört, dass sie die Schule abbrach. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr und ging lieber auf Reisen, außerdem fand sie angeblich einen Freund, genau wusste es Harry jedoch nicht.<br/>„Severus“ verkündete Remus und sofort erstarrte sein junger Mitbewohner, wurde leichenblass im Gesicht:<br/>„Eben kam eine Eileule von ihm, er schrieb, er wolle noch vor dem Schulbeginn mit dir reden und dann auch mit dem Zug fahren. Deswegen würde er dich gerne zum Bahnhof begleiten.“<br/>„Das hat... er doch...“ schnappte Harry nach Luft:<br/>„Niemals so geschrieben?“<br/>„Doch hat er“ Remus holte den Brief hervor und der Held bemerkte dabei ein Hemd, welches er vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich holte es sich der Werwolf am Tag zuvor, als er einkaufen war.<br/>Kleidung war auch das erste gewesen, was sich der ehemalige Lehrer von dem neuen Reichtum kaufte. Und das war auch gut so, es machte aus Remus einen ganz neuen Werwolf, Mann, vielleicht würde er noch in diesem Jahr, allein dadurch, eine Frau finden... nein, hoffentlich nicht, Harry wollte im Sommer wieder in sein Zimmer ziehen und sich noch ein bisschen verwöhnen lassen.<br/>Der junge Mann bekam den Brief und tatsächlich, Severus Snape schrieb Wörter wie „gerne“ und sogar „dankbar“, außerdem sollte Remus den „Jungen“ davon abhalten seinen „alten“ Lehrer mit einem Avada zu begrüßen.<br/>Als ob Harry so etwas tun würde, dann wären doch all seine Mühen, bei der Schlacht, vollkommen umsonst gewesen. Außerdem hätte er dann die gesamten Malfoys am Hals... sie schrieben Harry zwei Wochen zuvor und bedankten sich für die Vernichtung Voldemorts.<br/>Ein kleiner Dank, der einzige, Harry rettete die gesamte magische Nation, aber nicht einmal vom Ministerium bekam er auch nur einen warmen Händedruck. Für die meisten war es selbstverständlich, eine Pflicht, dass Harry aber dafür sein Leben riskierte... nicht nur bei der Schlacht...<br/>Das interessierte wohl keinen.<br/>„Vielleicht wurde er mit einem Imperio belegt“ überlegte der junge Mann ernsthaft, woraufhin Remus eine Augenbraue hob und dann schmunzelnd den Proviant in eine Tasche packte. Hoffentlich waren es wieder die sensationellen Sandwiches, welche der Werwolf schon öfters machte... eventuell sollte sie Harry sich einfach schnappen und dann auf eine Weltreise gehen.<br/>Und das am besten noch bevor Severus Snape... es klopfte und Harry erstarrte erneut, sein Blut schoss ihm förmlich aus dem Kopf raus, runter in die Brust, und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals hoch.<br/>Eine Flucht war nun unmöglich, er musste sich dem Professor stellen, egal was dieser von ihm wollte.<br/>„Wieso hast du jetzt plötzlich Angst“ fragte Remus besorgt, legte die Tasche zur Seite und ging zur Tür:<br/>„Er ist sicher nicht gekommen, um dir den Kopf abzureißen. Er will reden.“<br/>„Wieso ist er...“<br/>„Nicht eher gekommen? Soweit ich weiß, wurde er erst vor einer Woche aus St. Mungos entlassen und dann hat er sich wohl erstmal erholt“ Remus öffnete die Tür und begrüßte den Zaubertränkemeister grinsend, verkündete ihm, dass Harry voller Angst am Küchentisch saß.<br/>Nun würde eben dieser junge Held am liebsten im Boden versinken, wie konnte dieser verdammte Werwolf so etwas auch noch ausplaudern?<br/>„Hast du ihm nicht gesagt, wieso ich hier bin“ fragte Severus Snape mit einem leicht schnarrenden Unterton in der Stimme:<br/>„Zuzutrauen ist es dir, Flohträger.“<br/>„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du hier bist, um mit ihm zu reden. Ich habe ihm sogar deinen Brief gezeigt, aber ich denke, er glaubt dir nicht. Würde ich aber auch nicht tun, wäre ich er.“<br/>Der Professor sagte dazu nichts, Harry drehte langsam seinen Kopf zum Flur und sah deswegen wie die beiden Männer von dort kamen.<br/>Der Zaubertränkemeister trug wie immer nur schwarze Kleidung, sein Haar aber war länger geworden und er hatte es sich leicht nach hinten gebunden. Außerdem trug er eine lange Narbe auf der rechten Wange, welche ihm bis zum Hals runter ging und stark nach einem Fluch aussah, es gab etliche Zauber, die so etwas bewirken konnten.<br/>Dazu hatte sich der Professor auf einen schwarzen Gehstock gestützt, und er hielt seine andere Hand etwas merkwürdig über dem Mantel.<br/>Genau auf einer Stelle, welche leicht ausgebeult war, als steckte etwas in einer Innentasche und er wolle es mit seiner Hand verbergen.<br/>„Ich hab etwas für dich“ verkündete Severus und griff in seinen Mantel, Harry erwartete einen Zauberstab und das dort heraus kommende Avada, aber stattdessen hörte er es Gurren und bekam im nächsten Moment eine kleine, weiße Eule präsentiert.<br/>Sie war keine Schneeeule, eher ein Kauz, aber schneeweiß, so wie Hedwig, die ja nicht mehr da war.<br/>Harry ließ ein Quietschen hören, kein Wunder bei diesem niedlichen Tier, und Remus hob beide Augenbrauen.<br/>„Ich habe gehört, deine Eule starb in der Schlacht und ich dachte du brauchst eine neue“ erklärte der Professor, woraufhin Harry noch mehr erstarrte, etwas was die kleine Eule zum Anlass nahm in die Arme ihres neuen Besitzers zu springen:<br/>„Es ist ein Mädchen. Bekomme ich einen Kaffee, Flohträger?“<br/>Severus setzte sich, Harry sah ganz langsam auf die Eule, in seinen Händen... das war doch kein Postbote, die konnte ja gerade mal eine Postkarte tragen.<br/>Aber wie süß sie sich in seinen Händen aufplusterte und dann wie in ein Nest gurrend einfach hinsetzte.<br/>„Baby“ fragte Harry atemlos.<br/>„Nein, sie ist über ein Jahr alt. Eine neue magische Rasse“ der Zaubertränkemeister erhielt eine Tasse Kaffee, den Remus auch wirklich nur für Gäste im Schrank hatte:<br/>„Können wir jetzt reden?“<br/>„Worüber“ schnappte Harry nach Luft.<br/>„Ich werde wieder unterrichten, der Schulminister hat mich förmlich angefleht wieder Zaubertränke zu übernehmen und ich bin ja eigentlich ein ganz Netter... nein, eigentlich bin ich dies Jahr noch stellvertretender Direktor und nächstes Jahr darf ich dann die Schule leiten“ nickte Severus ernst und nahm einen Schluck:<br/>„Und da du eine Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke bestehen musst, du aber nichts lernst, wenn du weiterhin Angst vor mir hast, dachte ich, wir klären das besser vorher. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du keine Angst haben musst. Ich habe dich nie gehasst.“<br/>Harry öffnete und schloss den Mund, wie ein Fisch an Land, Remus ließ ein leises, amüsiertes Glucksen hören.<br/>„Severus musste eine Show abliefern, nicht nur für sämtliche Todesser und Voldemort, sondern auch für Dumbledore“ erklärte der Werwolf ernst:<br/>„Wie auffällig wäre es doch gewesen, wenn er dich von Anfang an gemocht hätte? Wenn er das sogar gezeigt hätte? Aber diese Schauspielerei ist jetzt nicht mehr notwendig, Voldemort und Dumbledore sind tot.“<br/>Harry schloss seinen Mund recht geräuschvoll, dann setzte er die kleine Eule auf dem Esstisch ab und legte seine Brille daneben. Erst rieb sich der Held über das Gesicht, danach kniff er sich in den Arm und dann putzte er langsam die Brille. Als er sie wieder aufsetzte, hatte Severus Snape seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Das war eindeutig kein Traum, und natürlich erwartete der Professor eine positive Reaktion, eine die ihm der junge Mann sicher nicht verwehren wollte.<br/>Harry legte langsam seine Hand auf die, mit der Severus sich immer noch auf dem Gehstock abstützte, sagte nichts und sah ihn einfach nur an... während seine neue Eule den gebratenen Speck entdeckte und sich an diesem gurrend bediente.<br/>„Harry sollte jetzt frühstücken“ bestimmte Remus, nach einigen Momenten, und setzte dem Helden einen vollen Teller vor:<br/>„Und dann müsst ihr euch auf den Weg machen. Woher weißt du eigentlich, Severus, dass Harry heute mit dem Zug fährt? Er darf doch apparieren.“<br/>„Ich habe geraten“ verkündete der Zaubertränkemeister, mit einem finsteren Lächeln, er log also:<br/>„Wo ist mein Frühstück?“<br/>„Bist du hier um zu essen?“<br/>Harry nahm die Hand weg und stellte fest, dass die Eule drei Scheiben von dem Speck gegessen hatte, zum Glück entdeckte Remus den Diebstahl noch nicht... denn es war seiner gewesen.<br/>„Wenn ich schon einmal hier bin, dann will ich ganz sicher nicht nur Kaffee. Und für ein Frühstück habe ich immer Zeit, zur Not apparieren wir zum Gleis.“<br/>„Wollte ich sowieso“ Harry entspannte sich und fing an zu essen, trank dazu kalten Kakao und bot der Eule etwas Wurst an. Sie schnupperte kurz daran und plüschte sich dann ordentlich auf, öffnete den Schnabel wie ein hungriges Küken, woraufhin Harry sie fütterte.<br/>„Du hast den Speck nicht genommen, oder“ fragte Remus nun, der den Diebstahl bemerkte, während er für Severus ein Sandwich belegte, die Eule erstarrte und Harry nahm die Tat auf sich:<br/>„Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass du... du hast den Speck nicht genommen, es war die Eule! Ich kenne dich zu gut, Harry!“<br/>Nun sah der Held aus, wie ein Hase der direkt in den Lauf eines Gewehrs blickte, Severus Snape ließ ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln über seine Lippen wandern.<br/>„Sie ist noch klein, sie muss viel essen, um...“<br/>„Sie ist ausgewachsen“ verkündete der Zaubertränkemeister fies und erhielt das lecker belegte Brot. Er sah einige Momente darauf, aus dem Sandwich kam ordentlich Sauce heraus, es gab nicht nur reichlich Schinken, sondern auch Salat... sicherlich schmeckte es großartig, aber sehr wahrscheinlich würde er es nicht essen können, ohne eine Sauerei zu veranstalten.<br/>Remus und Harry waren sich dessen bewusst und besonders dem jungen Mann machte es überhaupt nichts aus.<br/>Severus aber schien für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. Dann aber presste er das Brot soweit wie möglich zusammen und biss hinein, die Sauce tropfte, samt einer Tomate, auf seinen Teller.<br/>Noch nie hatte Harry seinen Lehrer so essen gesehen, aber es zeigte ihm auch, dass dieser es ernst meinte... dass er in Wirklichkeit ganz anders war, als er sich in den letzten Jahren zeigte.<br/>„Ich bin froh, dass ich ab Heute meinen Speck für mich alleine habe“ schmunzelte Remus und nickte der Eule zu, während der Professor sein Sandwich langsam aufaß und sich danach sauber zaubern musste:<br/>„Und wie willst du die Eule nennen?“<br/>„Daisy“ kaute Harry fröhlich:<br/>„Und ich werde nicht nur deinen Speck vermissen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ob es hier etwas gratis gibt“ Harry und der Professor apparierten auf den einzigen freien Platz, welchen es noch auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ gab, und mussten diesen auch gleich verlassen. Es war der Apparierpunkt, den alle nutzten, entschieden schoben sie sich in die Massen von Schülern und Eltern hinein und im nächsten Moment erschien auf dem Punkt auch schon eine dreiköpfige Familie. Mutter, Vater, und ein kleines, blondes Mädchen von gerade einmal elf Jahren. Sie sah verschüchtert aus, und das erst recht, als sie erkannte wer sich noch alles auf dem Gleis befand... es war ja kaum ein Durchkommen und Harry sah schon den Weg zu den Ständen versperrt. Dabei wollte er doch unbedingt noch frittierte Euleneier kaufen... apropos Eule, Daisy hockte auf seinem Kopf und hatte sich dort ein provisorisches Nest aus seinen Haaren gebaut. Dort war sie sicher, und erwies sich auch als stubenrein. Immer wenn sie etwas fallen lassen musste, flatterte sie kurz von ihm weg und kehrte dann erleichtert zurück in ihr Haarnest. Das war gerade die beste Lösung für sie Beide, Harry musste keinen Käfig tragen und Daisy lief nicht Gefahr durch die ganzen Leute verletzt zu werden.<br/>„Ja, Unterricht in Hogwarts. Das kommt davon, dass Voldemort niemanden mehr bedrohen kann. Viele Eltern haben ihre Kinder von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons geholt, um sie wenigstens noch für ein paar Jahre nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Nur der siebte Jahrgang wird sich nicht mehr verändern, es lohnt sich nicht das Kind für ein Jahr auf eine andere Schule zu schicken“ erklärte Severus trocken:<br/>„Du kommst mit in mein Abteil, im Lehrerwaggon, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du vielleicht im Gang ausharren musst. Denn wie es aussieht, werden alle anderen Abteile schon voll besetzt sein. Außerdem können wir uns in meinem Abteil ungestört noch etwas unterhalten.“ Der Professor streckte sich etwas, sah über die Menschenmassen hinweg und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Harry nahm sofort an, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer jemanden suchte... und dann auch fand, als er einen leicht zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, sich wieder dem Helden zuwandte.<br/>„Wen haben Sie gesucht“ wollte Harry wissen, eigentlich war er immer noch auf die frittierten Euleneier aus und im Grunde konnte er sich ja auch noch welche besorgen. Der Zug traf erst in gut zehn Minuten ein und der Stand war nicht weit entfernt, aber gerade war es wirklich so voll, dass er auch bezweifelte überhaupt den Hogwarts Express betreten zu können. Die rannten ihn doch um...<br/>„Den Schulleiter, für dieses Jahr, er wollte auch mit dem Zug fahren und ganz sicher wird er uns gleich Gesellschaft leisten“ verkündete Severus und folgte Harrys Blick zu dem Stand mit den Euleneiern:<br/>„Eigentlich hat uns Lupin genügend Proviant eingepackt.“<br/>„Aber eben keine frittierten Euleneier... au... Daisy...“ die kleine Eule hatte angefangen ihm auf dem Kopf herum zu picken:<br/>„Die sind nicht echt, die heißen nur so, weil sie die Form haben! Das ist gefüllter Teig.“ Er spürte wie sie inne hielt und dann entschuldigend vor sich her gurrte.<br/>Magische gezüchtete Tierrassen, Schlangen zum Beispiel, oder Hunde, verstanden die menschliche Sprache meistens. Das war mit in der Zucht drin, ein Zauber der sich über Generationen hinweg immer weiter vererbte. Deswegen wunderte es Harry auch nicht, dass Daisy ihn verstand und dann auch so intelligent war, ihren Fehler einzusehen.<br/>„Es dürfte noch genug Zeit sein, welche zu besorgen“ überlegte der Professor ernsthaft und sah wieder zu dem Stand:<br/>„Aber ich komme nicht durch die Massen, gib mir Daisy und lass deinen Koffer hier, ich warte auf dich. Und solltest du nicht durchkommen, dann treffen wir uns im Lehrerwaggon wieder. Ich mag die mit Chili-Kürbisfüllung.“ Er wollte Harry Geld geben, aber der winkte nur ab, übergab Daisy an den Zaubertränkemeister und verschwand in der Menge.<br/>„Nun...“ Severus wollte sich die kleine Eule gerade in den Mantel stecken, da hörte er eine Stimme nach ihm rufen und dann sah er auch schon wie Lucius Malfoy sich einen Weg zu ihm bahnte. Der Malfoy sah leicht zerzaust aus, als er bei seinem besten Freund ankam, kein Wunder, keiner der Schüler, oder Elternteile, sah danach aus, als wollten sie für ihn Platz machen... oder für irgendjemand anderes.<br/>Selbst das kleine Mädchen, und ihre Eltern, war nicht weit vom Apparierpunkt weg gekommen. Sie konnten ihn gerade einmal verlassen und einen Meter weit gehen, nun hatten die Eltern ihre Tochter in die Mitte genommen und sprachen ihr beruhigend zu.<br/>„Wo ist Harry? Wolltest du nicht mit ihm fahren“ fragte Lucius, nachdem er entschieden zwei ältere Schüler zur Seite schob und dafür natürlich Beschwerden erntete:<br/>„Da steht ja sein Koffer.“<br/>„Er holt frittierte Euleneier und wir teilen uns gleich ein Abteil.“<br/>„Also hat es funktioniert“ freute sich der Malfoy und Severus berichtete ihm kurz, wie es am Morgen ablief:<br/>„Dann kann ich ja nur darauf hoffen, dass es bei mir auch so leicht von Statten geht. Auch wenn ich gerade keine neue Eule für ihn habe.“<br/>Er lachte leise auf und sah dann aus dem Bahnhof raus, das Pfeifen des Zuges war zu hören und fast gleichzeitig ging eine Welle durch die Massen. Alle Schüler rafften ihre Koffer auf und wollten sie den Bahnangestellten geben, damit diese sie später auf den Zug brachten... dummerweise war es wirklich voll auf dem Gleis und es sah immer mehr danach aus, als ob an diesem Tag nur wenige ihren Koffer auch wirklich los wurden. Der Rest musste ihr Gepäck, dann wohl mit ins Abteil nehmen... oder im Gang davor lassen.<br/>„Lass mich den Koffer von Harry klein zaubern und...“<br/>„Nein, er wollte schon eben nicht, dass ich den Koffer klein zaubere. Er meinte er habe da einige magische Dinge drin, die das nicht vertragen und ich will kein Risiko eingehen“ unterbrach Severus seinen besten Freund:<br/>„Wer weiß schon was er darin mit sich herum trägt und auch auf keinen Fall bei Lupin lassen wollte.“<br/>„Vielleicht sagt er es uns im Abteil“ zeigte sich der Malfoy neugierig, der an diesem Tag auch mit dem Zug fahren wollte, welcher gerade im Bahnhof eintraf und schon wieder ging eine starke Bewegung durch die Massen.<br/>Nun wollten sie alle als Erster in den Hogwarts Express hinein, aber erstmal schafften die Angestellten eine Gasse, für diejenigen die aussteigen wollten.<br/>Und diese Gasse ging bis zum Apparierpunkt, neben dem Severus und Lucius auf den Helden warteten.<br/>„Draco ist auch hier? Oder ist er doch appariert“ fragte der Zaubertränkemeister neugierig, als alle ausgestiegen waren, durften als erstes die Erstklässler die Gasse nutzen, um in den Zug zu kommen. Darunter war auch das blonde Mädchen, welches sich schüchtern von ihren Eltern verabschiedete und dann ihren Koffer zur Waggontür zerrte. Dort wurde ihr das Gepäck abgenommen und ein Angestellter hob sie in den Zug. So ging es am Schnellsten, trotzdem fiel Lucius und Severus in diesem Moment auf, dass das Mädchen ein ganzes Stück kleiner war, als ihre zukünftigen Jahrgangskameraden.<br/>Das war dann auch der Moment in dem ein sehr zerzauster und zerknautscht wirkender Harry Potter zurückkehrte, mit einem großen Beutel aus dem es fettig triefte. Zu behaupten frittierte Euleneier seien gesund, wäre glatt gelogen, aber lecker waren sie und es gab sie mit jeder Füllung, die man sich auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen konnte.<br/>„Ich wurde fast zerquetscht“ stöhnte er auf und entdeckte dann den Malfoy, erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment und Severus fragte sich ernsthaft, wann der Junge sich das angewöhnt hatte. Wäre Harry auf dem Schlachtfeld auch vor Schreck, oder gar Angst, erstarrt, hätte er sicherlich nicht Voldemort besiegen können. Es musste also danach gekommen sein, eventuell sogar erst während seines Zusammenlebens mit dem Werwolf...<br/>„Du hast doch hoffentlich keine Angst vor mir“ fragte Lucius, während die Bahnangestellten weiterhin alle Erstklässler organisiert in den Zug brachten:<br/>„Denn das dürfte sich schlecht auf die Fahrt auswirken, da ich mit euch ein Abteil teilen möchte. Kommt, nehmen wir diese Gasse hier, sie bietet sich ja förmlich an.“<br/>Er nahm einfach Harrys Koffer, der Held erhielt Daisy zurück und sie setzte sich wieder in sein Haar, dann gingen sie zu dritt zur Waggontür und wurden dort entschieden aufgehalten.<br/>„Erst die jüngeren Schüler“ schimpften die Angestellten streng.<br/>„Ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts“ verkündete Lucius Malfoy recht gelassen, Harry aber erschrak erneut ein wenig:<br/>„Und wir wollen nur in den Lehrerwaggon... also bitte...“<br/>Der Angestellte zögerte, sah Severus und Harry kurz fragend an, dann nickte er zustimmend und ließ die Drei in den Zug hinein.<br/>„Beeilen wir uns“ bestimmte Lucius und hob den heldenhaften Koffer hoch, um ihn durch den Gang zu tragen, und dabei festzustellen das der junge Mann wahrscheinlich Blei und Steine da drin hatte.<br/>„Eigentlich nicht“ schmunzelte Harry, der sich wieder entspannter zeigte, was war denn auch so schlimm daran Lucius Malfoy ein Jahr lang als Schulleiter zu haben? Er würde wahrscheinlich nur die Schule grün-silber streichen und in Slythwarts umbenennen, aber sonst würde sich nichts ändern.<br/>Und dann, wenn Harry wieder bei Remus eingezogen war, würde Severus Snape die Schule übernehmen und genauso gut führen wie jeder andere Direktor zuvor... oder sogar noch besser.<br/>„Es fühlt sich aber so an“ lachte Lucius und sie erreichten den Lehrerwaggon endgültig, von wo sie aus sahen, dass auf dem Gleis mittlerweile Ungeduld aufkam. Einige Eltern beschwerten sich, dass der „Held“ schon hinein durfte und überhaupt, wieso mussten sie solange warten?<br/>„Sie können ja mit ihren Kindern auch apparieren“ schimpfte einer der Angestellten, was er lieber nicht gesagt hätte. Sofort kam Tumult auf, die Eltern schimpften wie sehr sich ihre Kinder auf die Fahrt gefreut hatten, und das nachdem die Schule fast ganz zerstört wurde und einige haben ja auch für den Aufbau gespendet...<br/>„Nicht soviel wie ich“ nickte der Malfoy ernst und schaffte den Koffer in ein besonders gemütliches Abteil:<br/>„Ich habe soviel Geld für Hogwarts in die Hand genommen, dass sie einen der Türme nach mir benennen könnten.“<br/>Das Abteil war mit Brokat und Samt eingerichtet, es gab dicke Vorhänge und ein kleines Regal mit Büchern. Lucius hob Harrys Koffer in die Ablage und öffnete dann das Fenster, woraufhin ihm ein angekauter Apfel entgegen flog. Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen und das Fenster wieder schließen.<br/>„Wir hätten auch warten müssen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und sah plötzlich einen braunhaarigen, lockigen Kopf unter ihrem Fenster auftauchen:<br/>„Da ist Hermine...“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, wurde es draußen lauter und die Masse bewegte sich wütend, Hermine kreischte auf und Harry öffnete das Fenster schnell, hängte sich raus.<br/>„Hermine“ rief er ihr zu und sie sah entsetzt nach Oben:<br/>„Gib mir deinen Koffer und dann ziehen wir dich rein.“ Harry wurde daraufhin entschieden in das Abteil gezogen und Lucius nahm seinen Platz ein, erhielt auch so den Koffer der Schülerin und hob ihn in das Abteil.<br/>Dann hängte er sich wieder halb raus und packte Hermines Hände, im selben Moment flog ihm ein Schulbuch entgegen, es traf ihn, aber da er Hermine schon hoch zog, musste er es ignorieren.<br/>Mühsam schaffte er die junge Frau in das Abteil und schloss dann das Fenster schnell wieder, das Buch hatte eine kleine Platzwunde auf seinem Kopf hinterlassen.<br/>„Ich heile Ihnen das“ bestimmte Hermine sofort, als sie sich gefangen hatte, und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den lädierten Malfoy:<br/>„Das reinste Chaos heute, ich dachte ich könnte ganz gemütlich mit dem Zug fahren, aber stattdessen werde ich fast nieder getrampelt. Und frittierte Euleneier habe ich auch nicht bekommen. Dabei sollen sie angeblich so gut sein, dass sogar Merlin danach süchtig geworden wäre... so zumindest sagte es mir die Werbung im Tagespropheten gestern.“<br/>„Zum Glück habe ich gerade genügend kaufen können, und ja, sie sind großartig“ lächelte Harry sanft und sah dann wieder auf das Gleis, die Leute ließen sich einfach nicht beruhigen:<br/>„Ob wir pünktlich losfahren?“<br/>„Der Hogwarts Express war noch nie unpünktlich“ nickte Severus ernst und setzte sich dann an das Fenster, öffnete neben sich eine Luke in der Holzverkleidung und griff hinein. Harry nahm nun stark an, dass es ein Abteil war, welches der Professor immer dann nutzte, wenn er mit dem Zug fuhr.<br/>Und tatsächlich holte er eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus dem geheimen Versteck, sowie zwei kleine Gläser.<br/>„Willst du dir mit diesen Beiden ein Abteil teilen“ fragte Hermine neugierig und als sie Lucius dann auch endgültig heilte, bekam sie von diesem einen Platz angeboten:<br/>„Im Hinblick auf das, was dort draußen gerade vor sich geht, ist es wohl das beste Angebot, welches ich heute bekommen kann. Danke.“<br/>Sie setzte sich neben Lucius, der gegenüber dem Zaubertränkemeister platz nahm und gleich auch ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey bekam, Harry aber sah noch einmal zum Fenster raus und auf das Gleis. Zum Glück konnte er das Fenster gefahrlos öffnen, ihm wurde nichts entgegen geworfen und so sah er, wie die Angestellten verzweifelt versuchten alle Schüler gesittet in den Zug zu bekommen.<br/>„Wir hätten uns wirklich nicht vordrängeln dürfen, da sind gerade ein paar Leute echt wütend auf uns“ stellte Harry ernst fest und hängte sich noch etwas mehr aus dem Fenster raus, was Daisy zum Anlass nahm ins Abteil zu flattern und nach kurzem Überlegen setzte sie sich auf Hermines Schulter.<br/>„Die ist ja niedlich“ freute sich die junge Frau sofort und bekam vom Zaubertränkemeister auch ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey hingehalten, dass sie sogar annahm.<br/>„Habe ich vom Professor heute Morgen bekommen, sie heißt Daisy“ verkündete der Held und kam dann wieder ganz ins Abteil, schloss das Fenster mit ernster Miene:<br/>„Ich habe Draco gesehen, irgendwo ganz weit hinten, zusammen mit zwei seiner Freunde. Ich glaube sie überlegen gerade, ob sie apparieren sollen.“<br/>„Eigentlich wollte er genau das vermeiden, immerhin ist es seine letzte Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts Express“ überlegte Lucius besorgt und stand auf, um aus dem geschlossenen Fenster hinaus zu schauen.<br/>„Und damit hatte er die gleiche Intension wie ich, diese Fahrt ist sehr wichtig für mich... und wahrscheinlich auch für ihn“ seufzte Harry, Lucius trank sein Glas mit einem Schluck aus und verließ dann das Abteil eilig:<br/>„Was macht er?“<br/>„Er wird das jetzt regeln“ nickte Severus ernst:<br/>„Normalerweise würde ich ihm helfen, aber noch habe ich meine Grenzen“ er deutete auf seinen Gehstock und trank etwas von dem wirklich guten Feuerwhiskey, zumindest stellte Hermine dies gerade fest.<br/>„Ist es sehr schlimm“ fragte die junge Frau besorgt.<br/>„Noch ist es schlimm, aber ich wäre kein guter Zaubertränkemeister, wenn ich mich nicht wenigstens schmerzfrei halten könnte. Und der Rest verheilt spätestens bis Weihnachten...“<br/>„Ich gehe ihm helfen“ bestimmte Harry und war schneller aus dem Abteil raus, als die beiden Übriggebliebenen reagieren konnten.<br/>„Noch etwas Feuerwhiskey, Miss Granger“ fragte der Professor daraufhin gelassen und Hermine nickte einfach nur zustimmend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ihr braucht euch nicht zu beeilen, es sind noch genügend Abteile frei. Keiner muss hierbleiben, versprochen“ Harry atmete immer wieder tief durch, wenn eine Gruppe von Schülern den Weg in den Hogwarts Express gefunden hatte und das Chaos nicht mehr allzu groß war.<br/>Mittlerweile waren drei Türen geöffnet worden, an einer arbeitete Lucius, an der nächsten mehrere Bahnangestellte und zum Schluss der junge Held. Sie befanden sich alle in Sichtweite, schickten aber immer jeweils eine Schülergruppe abwechselnd in eine andere Richtung. So ging es einigermaßen geordnet zu, noch jedenfalls, da draußen wollten auch noch einige aufgebrachte Eltern mit den Verantwortlichen sprechen und sich über das Chaos beschweren.<br/>Aber das war dann kein Fall für den Schulleiter, sondern den Betreiber des Zuges.<br/>„Wie läuft es bei dir“ fragte Lucius besorgt:<br/>„Langsam sehe ich hier ein Licht am Ende der Massen... und der Hogwarts Express kann wirklich noch pünktlich abfahren.“<br/>„Wir fahren definitiv pünktlich ab, und wenn wir Schüler hier lassen müssen“ schimpfte einer der Angestellten, das hätte er lieber nicht gesagt, denn seine Schlange vor der Tür wurde daraufhin panisch und wollte gleichzeitig hinein.<br/>„Das hat er davon“ schimpfte Lucius, ab weder er noch Harry konnten helfen, die Angestellten wurden förmlich überrannt von den Schülern.<br/>Harry wandte sich wieder seiner Schlange zu und sah direkt in die Augen von Ron Weasley... im nächsten Moment spürte er einen kräftigen Schlag in seinem Gesicht, irgendwas knackte ganz nahe seinem rechten Auge. Und dann merkte er wie seine Beine nachgaben und wie er auf dem Boden landete, Blut trat aus seiner Nase heraus und Rons Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf.<br/>„Nun wirst du dafür büßen, was du mir und meiner Familie angetan hast“ fauchte Ron und stieg über ihn rüber, ging einfach weg. Alles drehte sich, Harry stöhnte auf und dann spürte er den Schmerz. Sein ganzes Gesicht brannte und vibrierte förmlich, Lucius tauchte über ihm auf und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.<br/>„Bewege dich nicht“ befahl er dem Helden, Harry hörte einen Patronus und sah dann einen großen, weißen Adler über sich hinweg fliegen, damit rief der Malfoy wohl nach seinem besten Freund. Harry selbst würde auch nach dem Professor rufen, würde jemand mit lädiertem Gesicht vor ihm liegen.<br/>Lucius ging wieder weg, er musste die Schüler nun umleiten und zudem schloss er die Tür, welche der junge Mann bearbeitet hatte... Schritte waren zu hören und dann auch ein Gehstock.<br/>„Harry“ brachte Hermine entsetzt hervor:<br/>„Was ist passiert?“<br/>„Rofff“ stöhnte Harry unter Schmerzen und spuckte dabei auch Blut aus.<br/>„Nicht sprechen“ schimpfte der Professor und dessen fast schwarze Augen tauchten über Harry auf:<br/>„Egal wer oder was dieses „Rofff“ war, es hat dir nicht nur die Nase gebrochen.“<br/>„Ron“ stellte Harrys beste Freundin sofort fest:<br/>„Er kann mit einem Schlag sicher einiges brechen... aber wieso sollte er das tun? Hat er etwas gesagt?“<br/>Der Held wollte antworten, aber der Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters verbot es ihm.<br/>„Das kannst du gleich auch noch erzählen. Erstmal musst du hier aus dem Gang raus... Miss Granger, lassen Sie ihn schweben, wir bringen ihn erstmal ins Abteil. Lucius, hast du was gesehen?“<br/>„Nein, ich sah erst zu ihm, als er schon auf dem Boden lag und Weasley über ihn rüber stieg. Dummerweise hat das Jahr offiziell noch nicht begonnen, deswegen kann ich ihn nicht bestrafen, Harry könnte ihn höchstens anzeigen.“<br/>Der junge Mann fing an zu schweben und wurde so durch den Gang, zurück in den Lehrerwaggon, und das Abteil, gebracht. Dort schwebte er auf die Sitze, Severus' Gesicht tauchte wieder über ihm auf.<br/>„Ich gebe dir etwas von meinen Heil- und Schmerzmitteln“ erklärte er ernst:<br/>„Die habe ich mit Werwolfsblut gebraut, damit bist du spätestens in zwanzig Minuten wieder hergestellt.“<br/>„Hat das keine Nebenwirkungen“ fragte Hermine besorgt.<br/>„Ich nehme es seit einer Woche und die einzige Nebenwirkung ist, dass ich mein Steak neuerdings lieber etwas mehr blutig esse. Er wird aber nichts derartiges haben, es ist ja nur eine Behandlung, und bei mir dauert es nur etwas länger, weil ich auch von Flüchen verletzt wurde“ Severus entfernte sich wieder und kramte irgendwo herum, dann wurde dem Helden, mit leichter Gewalt, ein wirklich ekelhafter Trank eingeflößt. Und noch einer, kaum war der erste mühsam hinunter geschluckt, und ein dritter... Harry würgte, aber konnte nichts ausspucken, weil Severus ihm den Mund zuhielt.<br/>Und überhaupt, jetzt schmerzte sein Gesicht erst recht.<br/>„Ich frage mich was in Weasley gefahren ist“ schimpfte der Professor, als er seine Sachen wieder weg räumte und plötzlich spürten sie wie ein Ruck durch den Zug ging und dieser dann endgültig losfuhr:<br/>„Endlich. Lucius wird auch gleich wiederkommen und dann können wir gemeinsam ergründen, wieso Weasley ihn einfach so niedergeschlagen hat. Du hast ihn doch nicht gereizt, oder?“ Severus war wieder über Harry und überprüfte dessen Gesichtsknochen, langsam hörte es auf zu schmerzen. Es war als würde alles innerhalb weniger Minuten zusammenwachsen und heilen, dieses Werwolfsblut musste ganz rein und frisch gewesen sein. Und vor allem hatte der Fellträger definitiv noch nie den Wolfsbanntrank genommen, damit fiel dann schon mal Remus als Spender raus.<br/>„Nein“ brachte der Held mühsam hervor:<br/>„Er sagte... ich würde für all das büßen, was... ich ihm und seiner Familie angetan habe.“<br/>„Und was soll das sein“ fragte Hermine aufgebracht:<br/>„Ginny ist tot, ja, ich habe ihnen mein Beileid ausgesprochen und bekam keine Antwort darauf. Ansonsten weiß ich nur, dass Arthur erst freigestellt wurde und jetzt wieder jeden Tag zur Arbeit geht. Woran sollst du schuld sein? An Ginnys Tod? Ganz sicher nicht. Sie wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet, ich habe es gesehen und... ich werde es wahrscheinlich nie wieder vergessen.“<br/>„Ich weiß nicht was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht“ Harry setzte sich auf und nahm die besorgte Daisy in Empfang, sofort presste sie sich gurrend an ihn und schnäbelte an seinem Daumen herum:<br/>„In seinem Blick war soviel Hass...“<br/>„Soll ich gehen und mit ihm reden“ bot sich Hermine an, in dem Moment als Lucius gerade das Abteil betrat.<br/>„Nein, das werden Sie nicht tun Miss Granger. Wer weiß was Weasley dann mit Ihnen macht, wenn Sie ihn überhaupt finden. Der Hogwarts Express ist hochvoll, in jedem Abteil sind mindestens sechs Schüler, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Ich werde heute Abend die Tische, in der großen Halle verlängern, müssen. Willst du Weasley anzeigen, Harry?“<br/>„Nein“ der junge Held schüttelte ernst den Kopf und richtete dann den Zauberstab auf sich, um sich etwas zu säubern, denn er bemerkte, dass ihm noch Blut im Gesicht klebte:<br/>„Was auch immer ihn dazu getrieben hat, vielleicht ist es damit erledigt... auch wenn ich das nicht glaube. Immerhin sagte er, ich werde für all das büßen, was ich ihm und seiner Familie angetan habe. Ich weiß zwar nicht was ich getan haben soll, aber es klang so als wäre es nicht mit einem Schlag aus der Welt geschafft.“<br/>„Sollte er in Hogwarts etwas gegen dich unternehmen, dann kann ich ihn direkt bestrafen“ nickte Lucius ernst:<br/>„Vorausgesetzt es hat jemand gesehen, oder du kannst es beweisen. Wenn Weasley dumm genug ist, wird es ihm egal sein, wo und wann er dich angreift. Und selbst im Schlafsaal wirst du nie allein mit ihm sein.“<br/>„Oder vielleicht doch, er muss mich nur abfangen oder erwarten... verdammt, ich hätte einfach abbrechen sollen...“<br/>„Hast du jetzt etwa Angst vor ihm“ kam es von Severus, Lucius und Hermine gleichzeitig, letztere stemmte zusätzlich die Fäuste in die Hüften und sah ihren besten Freund sehr ernst an.<br/>„Ich kann mich doch nicht gegen ihn wehren, wenn er mich noch mal angreift. Er war mal mein bester Freund.“<br/>„War, ist genau der richtige Ausdruck dafür“ bestimmte Severus:<br/>„Kein Freund, würde einem anderen einfach so ins Gesicht schlagen und dann so etwas sagen. Er ist definitiv nicht mehr dein bester Freund... auch wenn ich zum Beispiel, wenn Lucius so etwas bei mir macht, erstmal fragen würde, was seine Motive dafür sind. Aber du warst auch mit Ron nicht über zwanzig Jahre befreundet.“<br/>„Wenn er dich schlägt und dir droht, dann war ihm diese Freundschaft eindeutig nicht wichtig genug... ich gehe ihn jetzt suchen und frage ihn danach. Es wird keine acht Stunden dauern, bis ich diesen verdammten Zug nach ihm durchsucht habe“ bestimmte Hermine und wollte zum Abteil raus, Lucius aber packte sie, drückte die junge Frau auf einen Sitz runter und gab ihr die Tüte mit den frittierten Euleneiern.<br/>„Die dürfen nicht kalt werden, und deswegen werden wir jetzt alle davon essen“ bestimmte der Schulleiter ernst:<br/>„Und was Weasley angeht, da werden wir in Hogwarts weiter sehen, wie er sich verhält. Am Ende ist es doch mit diesem Schlag bereinigt und er verhält sich das Jahr über ruhig. Ist noch etwas von dem Feuerwhiskey da?“<br/>„Nein“ Severus schmunzelte leicht amüsiert und lehnte sich dann zufrieden zurück:<br/>„Miss Granger brauchte einen besonders großen Schluck, als sie erfuhr, dass du dieses Jahr der Direktor von Hogwarts bist. Und dann war die Flasche auch schon leer. Ich glaube wir müssen eine neue, für den Zug, besorgen.“<br/>„Und wenn es nächsten Sommer wieder genauso zugeht, dann werden wir sie auch brauchen“ lächelte Lucius zufrieden und nahm dann ein Chili-Kürbis-Eulenei aus dem Beutel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Diesmal habe ich zum Glück ein festes Motiv für den üblichen Weasley-Hass, aber natürlich verrate ich nichts vorher. Will nur einmal erwähnen, das ich mir da was festes ausgedacht habe. Etwas was sogar, in dieser Situation, einigermaßen plausibel ist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich will nicht über die Schlacht reden“ Harry saß mittlerweile am Fenster und hatte die Beine angewinkelt, die Arme darum geschlungen.<br/>Daisy schlief auf seinem Kopf und er blickte immer wieder hinaus. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis sie in Hogsmeade ankamen und dann wurde er wahrscheinlich auch wieder mit Ron konfrontiert.<br/>Außer er schaffte es, vorzugsweise mit Hermine und anderen Freunden, so schnell wie möglich in eine Kutsche zu kommen.<br/>Wer kümmerte sich nun eigentlich um die Thestrale, Hagrid war ja nicht mehr da...<br/>„Wir reden sehr oft über die Schlacht“ nickte Severus, aber er konnte auch verstehen, wenn der junge Held genau das nicht tun wollte:<br/>„Es hilft viel zu verarbeiten, besonders bei uns alten Kämpfern“ er nickte in die Richtung des Schulleiters, welcher gerade das dritte Mal gegen Hermine, im magischen Schach, verlor. Und jedes mal machte sie ihn um fünfzig Galleonen ärmer. Es lag den beiden Schülern aber auch sehr fern ihm zu sagen, dass Hermine einmal einen Schachkurs belegte.<br/>Es war ja nicht so, dass Lucius es sich nicht leisten konnte, sein Geld an sie zu verlieren. Und er wunderte sich noch nicht mal, wieso sie ihn immer nur mit wenigen Zügen besiegen konnte, er oft nicht mal kam auch nur seinen König ein Feld zu bewegen... geschweige denn eine andere Figur, außer der Bauern.<br/>Und außerdem hatte er vorgeschlagen zu spielen.<br/>„Remus hat auch nicht darüber geredet“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:<br/>„Und er ist genauso alt wie Sie, Professor.“<br/>„Er ist ein Werwolf, er heult an Vollmond ein bisschen herum und schon ist alles vergessen. Wölfe denken nur an die nächste Beute, nicht an den Hasen, den sie vielleicht das letzte mal nicht erwischt haben“ nickte Severus:<br/>„Und da ist es egal, ob man den Wolfsbanntrank nimmt, oder nicht.“<br/>„Da wünscht man sich schon ein bisschen, ein Werwolf zu sein“ Lucius holte fünfzig Galleonen aus seiner Geldbörse und übergab diese an Hermine:<br/>„Das war definitiv unser letztes Spiel, für das nächste hole ich mir jemanden, der es nicht so gut kann.“<br/>„Dann sollten Sie ihn vorher fragen, ob er nicht irgendwann mal einen Schachkurs belegt hat“ grinste Hermine frech und steckte das Geld ein, woraufhin sie einige ernste Blicke empfing:<br/>„Sie haben nicht gefragt und ich wäre doch dumm, es Ihnen zu sagen, oder?“<br/>„Sind Sie sicher, Miss Granger, dass Sie nicht eigentlich nach Slytherin gehören...? Solche Eigenschaften bin ich eigentlich nur von meinem eigenen Haus gewöhnt und nicht von den Gryffindors.“<br/>„Das ist es“ Harry löste sich aus seiner Haltung und war nahe dran von seinem Sitz aufzuspringen und davon zu stürmen, aber das hätte ihm ja nichts gebracht:<br/>„Das ist die Lösung meiner Probleme. Ich will den Hut noch einmal aufgesetzt bekommen. Heute Abend.“<br/>„Wieso“ staunten die Drei, die gerade nichts davon wussten, was da im heldenhaften Kopf vor sich ging. Denn Harry hatte sein Erlebnis mit dem sprechenden Hut, von damals, niemandem erzählt, auch aus Angst, dass er noch einmal umsortiert wurde.<br/>Selbst seinen engsten Freunden sagte er nichts, vielleicht auch, weil er glaubte sie sähen in ihm dann einen Slytherin im falschen Haus.<br/>„Ist das möglich, kann man mir den Hut noch einmal aufsetzen“ fragte Harry den derzeitigen Direktor von Hogwarts, der daraufhin sehr nachdenklich wurde.<br/>„Es kam noch nie vor... aber rein theoretisch ja. Doch was versprichst du dir davon?“<br/>„Das werdet ihr dann sehen, ich habe ja selbst auch keine Garantie. Aber es wäre eine Bitte... sagen wir, es ist euer Dank an mich, dass ich Voldemort getötet habe. So kann das dann auch an die Presse gehen, falls die danach fragen“ Harrys Herz schlug wie wild, nun konnte er es kaum noch abwarten nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wenn sein Plan aufging, wenn der sprechende Hut ihm diesen einen Wunsch erfüllte, so wie damals, dann wäre für dieses letzte Jahr zumindest ein kleiner Abstand zu Ron da.<br/>Und es gab ja keinen Grund mehr, es nicht zu tun.<br/>„Nehmen wir einmal an, Harry setzt den Hut gleich auf“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:<br/>„Und der Hut kommt tatsächlich auf die Idee, ihn neu einzuteilen. Was geschieht dann?“<br/>„Das Wort des Hutes ist Gesetz, wenn er ihn neu einteilen will, dann geht Harry für das ganze Jahr in...“ Lucius unterbrach sich und musterte den jungen Helden für einige Sekunden, dann ging ihm wohl ein Licht auf:<br/>„Das willst du! Du weißt, dass der Hut es tun wird.“<br/>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es will, aber wenn er es will, dann wird er es tun“ nickte der Held ernst:<br/>„Ich sollte damals nicht nach Gryffindor kommen, ich habe ihn überredet. Er wollte mich erst nach Slytherin einteilen. Aber Draco hat mir zuvor solche Angst gemacht, dass ich ihn förmlich angefleht habe nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen.“<br/>„Du bekommst den Hut nicht aufgesetzt.“<br/>„Sie schulden mir was“ schnappte Harry, und machte dann zum ersten Mal von seinem „Heldenstatus“ Gebrauch:<br/>„Sie, Draco und Narcissa, Snape hier und die ganze verdammte magische Welt. Ich verlange kein Geld, davon habe ich genug, ich will auch keine Statuen, Partys und Empfänge im Ministerium. Das Einzige was ich will, ist den Hut noch einmal aufgesetzt bekommen. Ich weiß jetzt wie die Slytherins wirklich sind, ich weiß das sie mich aufnehmen werden und mir einen ordentlichen Abstand zu Ron verschaffen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich auch mit Draco gut verstehen werde. Ich war nie feige, ich habe mich immer jedem Kampf gestellt, aber gegen Ron komme ich ohne Hilfe nicht an. Und die beste Hilfe werde ich in Slytherin finden.“<br/>„Lass ihn“ forderte Severus plötzlich und legte seine Hand auf den Arm des aufgebrachten Schulleiters:<br/>„Er hat recht, wir schulden ihm alle etwas und diesen kleinen Gefallen können wir ihm ruhig tun.“<br/>„Du willst ihn ja nur in deinem Haus haben.“<br/>„Es ist auch dein Haus, und das deines Sohnes, deiner Frau. Es ist auch das Haus unserer Freunde, Lupin jetzt mal ausgenommen. Und ja, ich will ihn in Slytherin haben, er könnte dort besser in Zaubertränke werden und einen guten Abschluss machen. Im Grunde wäre es mir egal, aber wenn die Möglichkeit besteht... wieso nicht. Ich kann so besser auf ihn eingehen, denn selbst Longbottom ist begabter in Zaubertränke, als er.“<br/>Lucius wurde still und dachte erneut darüber nach, wenn Harry wirklich nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde, musste er das ganz sicher dem Tagespropheten erklären und damit auch die ganze Geschichte erzählen.<br/>Und Harry würde auf ewig ein Slytherin sein.<br/>„Also gut“ bestimmte der Schulleiter dann:<br/>„Unter einer Bedingung: Zukünftig, auch nach der Schulzeit, wenn dich jemand fragt, in welchem Haus du warst, dann antwortest du mit Slytherin.“<br/>„Wenn der Hut mich umsetzt und ich das Jahr in Slytherin bin, dann werde ich es gerne mit voller Stolz tun“ versprach Harry und die Beiden gaben sich die Hände darauf. Der Held wusste genau was Lucius damit bezwecken wollte, den Stand des Hauses heben, denn bisher war es nur das von Voldemort gewesen. Würde Harry aber ein Slytherin werden, würde es auch das Haus von dem sein, der Voldemort besiegte.<br/>So profitierten sie Beide davon und Harry bekam ein ganz besonders gutes Bauchgefühl bei der Sache. Es war als würde der Hut ihm in diesem Moment schon sagen, dass alles gut wurde und er ihn ruhig aufsetzen konnte.<br/>Und wenn es doch nicht funktionierte, der junge Mann sich irrte, dann blamierte er sich halt ein bisschen... er war schon so einiges gewöhnt, schlimmer konnte es eigentlich nicht mehr kommen.</p><p>„Bevor wir nun mit der Einteilung der Erstklässler beginnen...“ Lucius hatte sich am Abend noch eine edle Robe angezogen und begrüßte nun alle Schüler in der großen Halle, und ja, sie mussten vorher noch die Tische verlängern, denn die Schlange der Erstklässler ging allein schon vom Lehrertisch bis zur Tür.<br/>Alle Gryffindors, auch Ron, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen. Hermine hatte sich unter Lavender und einige andere Mädchen gemischt, erzählte ihnen leise was am Gleis passiert war, und der Platz von Harry blieb erstmal leer.  <br/>Er stand in der Nähe, hinter einem Vorhang, den Platz zeigte ihm der Professor, und von dort aus konnte Harry auch alles sehen was in der großen Halle vor sich ging. Aber eben die Lehrer nur von Hinten, auch den neuen Verwandlungslehrer, und Hauslehrer für Gryffindor, ein kleiner, dicker Mann mit nur noch wenigen Haaren auf dem Kopf. Er schien freundlich und gemütlich zu sein, denn er klopfte immer wieder Professor Sprout auf die Schultern und lachte dabei fröhlich.<br/>Und die Schlange der Erstklässler, da war auch wieder das kleine Mädchen, Harry konnte nur ihre Haare sehen... und wie ein anderer Erstklässler sie gerade etwas schubste. Kinder konnten manchmal grausam sein, je nachdem in welches Haus sie kam, würde es für sie einfacher oder schwerer sein, sich zu behaupten.<br/>„Bevor wir nun mit der Einteilung der Erstklässler beginnen, gibt es noch etwas besonderes, dass der sprechende Hut heute tun muss. Es ist sozusagen ein Sonderfall“ erklärte Lucius ernst und nickte zustimmend, woraufhin Harry hervor kam und sich ohne Umwege auf den Stuhl setzte, der eigentlich für die neuen Schüler bestimmt war.<br/>Ein Raunen ging durch alle anwesenden Schüler, Harry sah kurz zu Ron und erkannte sofort denselben Hass, in dessen Blick, wie auch am Morgen.<br/>Hoffentlich kam er nicht irgendwann auf die Idee sich an Hermine zu vergreifen, aber die meinte auch, sie schaffe das und hätte genug Freunde, nicht nur in Gryffindor.<br/>Mit Magie konnte er ihr jedenfalls nicht beikommen, und das wusste er auch.<br/>Lucius nahm den Hut und setzte ihn Harry auf den Kopf, sofort erwachte das alte Lederstück zum Leben.<br/>„Irgendwie habe ich darauf gehofft, dich eines Tages wieder hier zu haben“ schmunzelte der Hut und Harry zeigte ein ehrliches Lächeln:<br/>„Und ich weiß auch was du möchtest“ er wurde sehr leise, nur Harry konnte ihn noch hören:<br/>„Um Tom zu besiegen, musstest du ein Gryffindor sein, es gab damals gar keine andere Wahl für dich. Hättest du mich nicht gebeten, dich woanders hin einzuteilen, dann wärst du in Slytherin genau richtig gewesen. Damals, als alles hier noch ganz anders war. Damals brauchtest du den Mut, welchen die Gryffindors dir gaben, du brauchtest ihn, bis Tom sein endgültiges Ende fand“ er wurde lauter, so das alle im Saal es hören konnten:<br/>„Aber Harry, du wusstest all die Jahre auch, dass du im Herzen immer ein Slytherin warst, und es auch noch bist. Deswegen schicke ich dich für dieses letzte Jahr in das Haus, welches zu lange auf dich warten musste. Du bist loyal, mutig, klug und hilfsbereit, du bist ein „SLYTHERIN“!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ein Raunen ging durch sämtliche Schüler, und einige Lehrer, als Harry aufstand, den Hut abnahm und ihn an Lucius übergab. Fast gleichzeitig veränderte sich die Uniform des Helden von Gryffindor in Slytherin, das gehörte auch zur Magie des Hutes und Harry fühlte sich sofort irgendwie besser... freier.<br/>Nur war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ihn die Slytherins nun aufnahmen, besonders bei Draco konnte es noch zu einigen Spannungen kommen.<br/>Harry sah zu dem entsprechenden Tisch, an dem die Schüler sich in einer Art Schockstarre befanden, dann aber stand Draco plötzlich auf und organisierte einen freien Platz, neben ihm, für den neuen Slytherin.<br/>Der Held lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, erreichte Draco und drückte erstmal dessen Hand kurz, dann setzte er sich zwischen ihn und Blaise Zabini.<br/>Fast schon vorsichtig berührte er erst den Tisch, dann untersuchte er kurz seine neue Uniform. Doch gerade als Draco etwas sagen zu ihm sagen wollte, kam Daisy zum Fenster rein geflattert und setzte sich wie ganz selbstverständlich auf Harrys Kopf. Sofort war die kleine Eule bei den Mädchen beliebt und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da gurrte sie in den Armen von Pansy Parkinson herum.<br/>„Ich glaube das war gerade das Highlight des ganzen Jahres, sicher wird der Tagesprophet darüber berichten. Es gibt immer jemanden, der für ein paar Münzen ausplaudert, was in Hogwarts so passiert. Oft sind es sogar die Lehrer“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft, während sein Patenonkel Severus Snape die Schüler einteilte:<br/>„Was sagen deine Freunde dazu?“<br/>„Sie hatten kein Mitspracherecht, nur Hermine durfte ihre Meinung dazu äußern und sie meinte, sie selbst käme schon klar“ Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen und sah zum Gryffindortisch, als sich die Schlange der Erstklässler langsam verkürzte. Sofort trafen sich seine Blicke mit denen von Ron, dessen Hass so eindeutig war, dass man ihn fast schon greifen konnte.<br/>Und dann formte er stumm das Wort „Bastard“ auf seinen Lippen, wahrscheinlich sollte dies Harry irgendwie Angst machen, oder anderweitig beeinflussen... aber der Held sah recht gelassen zu den Erstklässlern, wo gerade das kleine Mädchen den Hut aufgesetzt bekam. Ihr Name war Elisabeth McQuinn und Severus fragte sie kurz vorher leise etwas, woraufhin sie zustimmend nickte.<br/>„Wohin gebe ich dich nur“ murmelte der Hut nachdenklich, normalerweise war er selten so unsicher:<br/>„Schwer... schwer... ah, vielleicht doch nicht, da bist du ganz sicher gut aufgehoben... SLYTHERIN.“ Das Erstaunen war den anderen Erstklässlern ins Gesicht geschrieben, Elisabeth aber rutschte stolz von dem Stuhl runter und Severus nahm ihr den Hut ab. Während sie zu ihren neuen Mitschülern lief, veränderte sich ihre Uniform, kaum saß sie, stand Draco auf und ging zu ihr, flüsterte mit ihr und wieder nickte sie zustimmend.<br/>Der junge Malfoy kehrte zurück auf seinen Platz und wurde von Harry fragend angesehen.<br/>„Sie ist reinblütig, das dürfte auch erklären wieso sie ein ganzes Stück kleiner ist als die anderen“ erklärte Draco nur, Harry wusste genau was er damit meinte, genau wie bei den Adligen der Muggel, gab es auch bei den reinblütigen Familien in früheren Zeiten Inzest, und das konnte sich noch Generationen später auswirken:<br/>„Die McQuinn stammen ursprünglich aus Schottland und es gibt, wie es aussieht, nur noch ihre Eltern und sie. Und sie hielten sich schon aber auch immer sehr bedeckt, deswegen sind sie auch nicht so bekannt wie die Blacks zum Beispiel. Ich habe sie nur gefragt, ob sie zu der Familie gehört, und das war es wohl auch, was Onkel Severus sie fragte. McQuinn ist ja auch ein Muggelname, da konnten wir uns nicht sicher sein. Dad wird das auch interessieren, er beschäftigt sich gerne mit Ahnenforschung, und so etwas...“<br/>Onkel Severus... Es war das erste mal, dass Draco auch öffentlich sagen konnte, dass der Professor sein Pate war, und Harry erfuhr schon während der Fahrt, dass die Beiden ein recht inniges Verhältnis pflegten... zumindest dann, wenn sie sich privat trafen. Etwas was nun in Hogwarts auch öfters passieren konnte, niemand der Beiden musste etwas verstecken oder anderen etwas vormachen.<br/>Aber Draco hatte auch noch einen zweiten Paten, und das Verhältnis zu diesem war sogar so innig, dass der Junge sogar jede Sommerferien mit diesem zusammen verbrachte. Und das schon seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr.<br/>Wer das aber war, wusste Harry nicht... vielleicht erfuhr er es noch im Laufe des Jahres.<br/>„Du kommst aber nicht ins Team, außer du bist flexibel“ nickte Draco, als das Thema auf das kommenden Schuljahr wechselte:<br/>„Ich bin der Sucher von Slytherin, und will es auch bleiben. Immerhin habe ich nach diesem Jahr vor, den Besen an den Nagel zu hängen, da will ich das noch mal genießen... wenn du jedoch auf einer anderen Position spielen willst...? Jeder der gut fliegen kann, kann auf allen Positionen spielen und wir wissen alle, dass du der Beste auf dem Besen bist.“<br/>Harry wurde nachdenklich, sollte er sich noch einmal dem Quidditsch widmen? Und wenn ja, was machte er, wenn er gegen Gryffindor spielen musste, seine alte Mannschaft, mit Ron als Hüter.<br/>War er vorsichtig und ließ es, oder mutig und versuchte es einmal auf einer anderen Position?<br/>„Normalerweise würde ich es als Jäger versuchen, aber für das letzte Jahr lohnt es sich auch nicht mehr, noch in einem neuen Team anzufangen. Ich will nach diesem Jahr auch was anderes machen, Quidditsch gehört definitiv nicht zu meiner Lebensplanung“ bestimmte er, ja das war die richtige Entscheidung:<br/>„Ich werde euch aber ordentlich anfeuern, versprochen. Ihr seid jetzt mein Haus, da ist es nur rechtens wenn ich euer Fähnchen schwenke.“<br/>Er lächelte sanft und erhielt dann auch Daisy zurück, die sich ordentlich durchgeschmust zeigte, im gleichen Moment erschien das Essen und schon war sie auf das Fleisch aus.<br/>„Hey hey, du hast eigentlich dein normales Futter und zudem hast du dich die ganze Zugfahrt über durch unseren Proviant gefressen. Selbst die frittierten Euleneier musstest du unbedingt probieren“ lachte Harry und hielt die zappelnde Eule etwas bestimmter fest, fast gleichzeitig zauberte er auf ein gebratenes Hähnchen, löste so etwas ungewürztes Brustfleisch ab.<br/>„Ich kenne sie schon“ nickte Draco der kleinen, gefiederten Dame entgegen:<br/>„Onkel Severus brachte sie gestern mit nach Hause, er ist ja gleich vom Krankenhaus aus zu uns gezogen. Dad hat ihn gar nicht erst ins Spinners End zurückkehren lassen und schon vor zwei Wochen die ganzen Sachen dort rausholen lassen. Jetzt steht das Spinners End zum Verkauf, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand haben will. Onkel Severus meinte auch, du bräuchtest keinen Postboten, sondern ein Haustier. Deswegen hat er so eine kleine Eule gekauft, und eindeutig hat er die richtige Wahl getroffen.“<br/>„Ich ahnte schon, dass sie kein besonders guter Briefträger sein wird“ nickte Harry schmunzelnd und gab Daisy das Fleisch:<br/>„Aber für so etwas gibt es ja erstmal die Schuleulen, und dann später Poststellen, wo man eine Eule mieten kann.“<br/>„Ich muss den Professor mal fragen, wo er diese Eule her hat“ überlegte Pansy ernsthaft:<br/>„Und ob sich so ein Tier mit meinem Richard vertragen würde. Ich leihe dir übrigens gerne einmal Richard aus, Harry, ich verschicke eher selten etwas und so ein großer Uhu muss beschäftigt werden. Außerdem kommt er dann nicht auf dumme Ideen, letztes Jahr hat er drei Schuleulen geschwängert, allein nur weil ihm langweilig war. Der Professor war nicht begeistert und hat schon von Kastration gesprochen.“<br/>„Ich werde definitiv auf das Angebot zurückkommen“ nickte der Held amüsiert und widmete sich dann selbst dem Essen:<br/>„Ich habe Remus Lupin versprochen, ihm mindestens einmal die Woche zu schreiben... na ja, eigentlich habe ich ihm gesagt, ich schreibe ihm einmal die Woche und er durfte nichts dagegen einwenden. Er soll ja nicht vergessen, wer im Sommer wieder bei ihm einzieht und sich von seinen hervorragenden Kochkünsten verwöhnen lässt.“<br/>Harry holte sich von den Steaks, sah dabei wieder zu den Gryffindors rüber und erwartete eigentlich, dass Ron sich gerade den Magen vollschlug. Aber stattdessen begegneten sich ihre Blicke erneut und Harrys ehemalig bester Freund strich sich langsam über den Hals.<br/>Etwas was nun auch einige Slytherins, inklusive Draco, sahen.<br/>„Also habe ich mich nicht geirrt, als ich heute Morgen sah, wie er dich niederschlug“ stellte der junge Malfoy fest:<br/>„Beziehungsweise, ich sah ihn als er vor dir stand und dann wie du zu Boden gegangen bist.“<br/>„Er hat mir die Nase und den Unterkiefer gebrochen“ murmelte Harry leise:<br/>„Zum Glück bin ich mit dem Professor, Hermine und deinem Vater, im Abteil gefahren. Ich durfte einige sehr eklige Heiltränke zu mir nehmen, war aber schnell wieder hergestellt. Ich weiß nicht, was in Ron gefahren ist, aber sein Hass ist echt, und sehr schmerzhaft. Aber glaubt nicht, ich hätte mir deswegen den Hut noch einmal aufsetzen lassen. Ich gehöre hierher, dass ich jetzt etwas Abstand zu Ron habe, ist nur ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt.“<br/>„Wenn er es wagt dich erneut anzugreifen, kann er sich warm anziehen“ bestimmte Blaise, mit den Backen voller Kürbischips und so musste Harry etwas schmunzeln:<br/>„Slytherins passen aufeinander auf. Das gilt auch für die...“ Blaise holte blitzschnell aus und warf einem frischgebackenen Slytherin, einen Hähnchenschenkel an den Kopf:<br/>„...Für die Kleine da. Sie ist in deinem Haus, Idiot, such dir jemanden anderen, den du ärgern kannst! Und wir vergreifen uns erst recht nicht an Schwächeren.“<br/>Tatsächlich hatte Blaise nicht als Einziger gesehen, wie der Junge heimlich Elisabeth die Chili-Sauce in den Kürbissaft kippen wollte.<br/>Draco und Pansy waren nur nicht so schnell gewesen.“<br/>„Wieso bist du nicht im Team“ fragte Harry neugierig, der Erstklässler rieb sich seufzend die Stirn und entschuldigte sich dann brav, der Wurf war ganz ordentlich gewesen.<br/>„Ich gehöre nicht auf einen Besen“ wehrte Blaise kauend ab:<br/>„Ich habe keine Höhenangst, aber das ist mir alles einfach zu schnell. Wenn ich mich in die Luft begebe, dann fliege ich in Schrittgeschwindigkeit, mehr halte ich nicht aus. Aber dafür kannst du von mir das Anfeuern noch lernen, niemand ist so laut und überzeugend, wie ich.“<br/>Er grinste breit und Harry setzte Daisy auf dem Tisch ab, da er sich einer Suppe widmen wollte. Die kleine Eule nahm das zum Anlass, zwischen den Leckereien, an den Schülern vorbei zu wackeln. Solange bis sie tatsächlich Elisabeth erreichte, die gerade vom Speck nahm und dann auch eine Scheibe abgab.<br/>„Daisy könnte unser diesjähriges Haus-Maskottchen sein“ überlegte Pansy ernsthaft und zauberte, aus einem ihrer Haarbänder, ein grün-silbernes Halstuch. Damit stand sie auf und band es Daisy um.<br/>„Perfekt, und wesentlich besser als die Kröte von Michael letztes Jahr...“ nickte Draco zustimmend und schon war es beschlossene Sache, woraufhin die kleine Eule besonders stolz den Speck verschlang:<br/>„Gehen wir hoch, es wird Zeit. Ich hab schon das Passwort.“<br/>„Du bist Vertrauensschüler“ staunte Harry und stand auf, holte sich Daisy und setzte sie sich auf den Kopf.<br/>Da war sie einfach am besten aufgehoben.<br/>„Nein, Dad hat noch niemanden für dieses Jahr bestimmt. Ging ja auch Ende letzten Jahres etwas drunter und drüber hier, aber ich übernehme das solange, bis jemand dafür gefunden wurde. Dad hat mich darum gebeten, und mich um das Passwort kümmere ich mich ja nicht zum ersten Mal. Wird sicher nur ein paar Tage dauern, dann hat er einen ausgesucht... Blaise vielleicht, oder Pansy. Lasst uns gehen und unten noch ein bisschen feiern. Wir feiern, dass Harry jetzt dort ist, wo er hingehört, und die neuen Schüler, das neue Maskottchen, und das wir nicht allzu große Verluste in der Schlacht erlitten... einfach alles. Und das alles mit ganz viel Butterbier.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Du solltest es als große Ehre empfinden, dass du mit mir den Schlafsaal teilen darfst“ Draco war schon leicht angetrunken, da einer der Sechstklässler irischen, magischen Whiskey mitbrachte, als sie Harrys Koffer zu dessen Bett brachten:<br/>„Normalerweise suche ich mir meine Bettnachbarn sehr genau aus.“<br/>Eigentlich war harter Alkohol in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt, aber wer war Harry denn, dass er sich beschwerte? Er hatte ja auch schon einiges in die Schule geschmuggelt, und das nicht zum ersten mal, geschweige denn, dass auch nur ein Teil davon legal war.<br/>Und der Whiskey war wirklich gut gewesen, nichts was man einfach so runter kippte, sondern bei einer ordentlichen Feier vor dem Kamin genoss.<br/>„Ach tatsächlich, und wieso komme ich dann in Crabbes altes Bett“ fragte der Held neugierig, auch er hatte schon leicht einen Sitzen... aber das war nicht das erste mal und spätestens am Morgen war davon nichts mehr zu spüren.<br/>Dracos ehemalige Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle saßen in Askaban, da sie ganz eindeutig, und aus freiem Willen, für Voldemort arbeiteten... und auch irgendwann versuchten Draco auszuspionieren.<br/>Aber der war zum Glück um einiges klüger, als die Beiden, gewesen.<br/>Irgendwann nutzte er sie sogar, um Voldemort mit falschen Informationen zu versorgen. Das sie nun in Askaban saßen, und das wahrscheinlich für den Rest ihres Lebens... dies interessierte Draco nicht mehr im Geringsten, sein einziger wirklicher Freund war immer nur Blaise gewesen, auf den konnte er sich bedingungslos verlassen.<br/>„Besser als der Boden allemal, oder“ lachte Draco fröhlich und beobachtete dann, wie Harry seinen Koffer auf das Bett hob und öffnete:<br/>„Da sind aber nicht nur deine Klamotten drin, was ist das?“ Harry konnte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren, da hatte der junge Malfoy schon ein altes, vergilbtes Blatt Papier in den Händen und betrachtete es genauer.<br/>„Das ist etwas, was so magisch ist, wie du es dir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen kannst“ nickte Harry lächelnd, er vertraute Draco, er musste es sogar tun, denn Vertrauen erzeugte bekanntlich Gegenvertrauen:<br/>„Und es ist so mächtig, dass sogar dein Vater, und der Professor, dafür so einiges tun würden. Inklusive ihre Verliese leeren.“<br/>„Du veräppelst mich doch“ schmollte Draco sofort:<br/>„Das ist nur ein altes Blatt Papier.“<br/>Harry zog den Zauberstab und tippte auf das Papier:<br/>„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.“<br/>Sofort öffnete sich die Karte des Rumtreibers und Draco erkannte ihre ganze „Macht“, seine Augen wurden immer größer und größer, je länger er darauf sah.<br/>„Das ist Hogwarts, und da sind Blaise, Onkel Severus, Dad... Sie bewegen sich...“<br/>„Die Karte zeigt an, wer sich gerade in Hogwarts befindet und wo genau. Und wo sich die einzelnen Personen hin bewegen. Mein Vater, Remus, Sirius und Peter Pettigrew haben diese Karte in ihrer Schulzeit erschaffen... Remus hatte sie zuletzt, er weiß noch nicht, dass ich sie vor einer Woche gefunden habe und sie jetzt hier ist. Aber er vertraut mir auch und weiß, dass ich damit keinen Unsinn treibe... jedenfalls glaubt er es zu wissen. Und er muss ja nicht alles erfahren.“<br/>„Wieso ist Elisabeths Name unter einem Haufen von Erstklässlermädchennamen“ Draco tippte darauf, sofort war Harry da und sah auf der Karte, dass es gerade bei dem Mädchen drunter und drüber ging.<br/>Beziehungsweise, Elisabeth war drunter, und die anderen Mädchen drüber.<br/>Sofort lief er raus, die Treppe runter, an den restlichen Feiernden vorbei und dann ganz einfach die Stufen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen rauf. Vorbei ein kreischenden und quietschenden Mädchen, in den Schlafsaal, dort grub er Elisabeth aus dem Haufen prügelnder Klassenkameradinnen aus.<br/>„Was soll das“ schimpfte er und versuchte dem Mädchen das Haar etwas zu richten, was aber auch nicht wirklich half, denn ansonsten war sie zerkratzt und mehrere blaue Flecken wuchsen in ihrem Gesicht.<br/>„Wir haben ihr nur gezeigt, wo ihr Platz hier ist“ schnaubten die Mädchen, Harry sah zu Elisabeth, sah ihr in die Augen, schnupperte fast unmerklich, dann lächelte er plötzlich und hob sie einfach auf seine Arme.<br/>„Ich werde jetzt mit ihr reden und danach wird sie selbst klar stellen, wo ihr Platz hier ist. Das schwöre ich euch.“<br/>Er trug Elisabeth runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde dort von Blaise und Draco erwartet, die sich sehr erstaunt zeigten.<br/>„Was denn“ fragte Harry neugierig.<br/>„Der Schutzzauber zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen...“<br/>„Ich bin Harry Potter“ unterbrach der junge Mann den Malfoy abwehrend:<br/>„Glaubt ihr wirklich, mich kann so ein Zauber aufhalten? Ich muss mich jetzt kurz mit Elisabeth unterhalten.“ Er trug sie hoch in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal, setzte sie dort auf seinem Bett ab.<br/>„Wieso wehrst du dich nicht“ fragte er und fing an seine Klamotten auszupacken.<br/>„Ich bin zu schwach.“<br/>„Bist du nicht“ nickte Harry ernst:<br/>„Was haben dir deine Eltern gesagt? Das du es verstecken sollst? Das es niemand wissen darf? Das du dich nicht wehren sollst, alles ertragen, nur damit es keiner erfährt? Haben sie deswegen auch deine Augen verzaubert?“<br/>„Woher...“ Elisabeth erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, dann nickte sie zustimmend.<br/>„Ich sage dir jetzt, was du tun wirst. Du wirst dich wehren und erst recht wenn sie dich schlagen. Dann schlägst du zurück, du bist noch klein, du wirst sie nicht gleich töten. Aber sie werden merken, dass sie mit dir nicht machen können, was sie wollen. Ich erlaube dir dich zu wehren.“<br/>„Kannst du das?“<br/>„Natürlich kann ich das... wie verbringst du den Vollmond?“<br/>„Meine Eltern holen mich abends ab. Sie haben dem Direktor geschrieben, dass sie mich einmal im Monat, für eine Nacht, nach Hause holen wollen. Das geht auch, weil Vollmond meistens Samstags ist.“<br/>„Schreib sie an, schreib ihnen, dass du eine bessere Lösung gefunden hast, Pansy wird dir ihren Uhu leihen. Und ich schreibe einem Werwolf, der unbedingt ein Rudel braucht und sich hier, in der Nähe von Hogsmeade, verwandelt. Er wurde auch als Kind gebissen, mit zehn Jahren, und er hat sich für den schlechteren Weg entschieden. Das weiß er jetzt auch, er wird sich deswegen gut um dich kümmern und dich zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht willst. Und wenn du ein Rudel hast, brauchst du den Wolfsbanntrank auch nicht mehr nehmen... ich rieche ihn an dir... er wird ihn dann auch nicht mehr nehmen müssen.“<br/>„Ich habe noch nie einen anderen Werwolf getroffen“ murmelte Elisabeth leise und starrte auf ihre Hände:<br/>„Außer den, der mich biss. Er wollte mich fressen, mein Vater hat mich aber noch rechtzeitig gerettet. Er sagt, es ist okay, Mum sagt, es ist okay... aber ich weiß, dass es nicht okay ist. Ich bin eine McQuinn, ich bin die letzte dieser Familie... und ich bin jetzt nicht mehr reinblütig.“<br/>„Nein, du bist jetzt viel besser“ es war nicht Harry, der antwortete, sondern Draco, der mit Blaise in den Schlafsaal gekommen war:<br/>„Du bist etwas ganz wunderbares, scheiß auf die Reinblütigkeit, ich habe selbst oft darüber nachgedacht mich beißen zu lassen. Von meinem zweiten Paten, der ein Werwolf ist. Man wird dadurch stärker, gelassener, zäher... aber es waren auch harte Zeiten, jetzt denke ich nicht mehr darüber nach. Und doch, es ist nichts schlechtes daran ein Werwolf zu sein. Willst du Lupin für sie anschreiben, Harry?“<br/>„Ja, sie können einander helfen, indem sie ein Rudel bilden. Und sie ist noch ein Kind, es gibt keinen Grund für ihn, sie abzuweisen. Nicht in menschlicher Gestalt, und nicht in wölfischer.“<br/>„Dann müssen sie den Wolfsbanntrank nicht mehr nehmen und das ist auch gesünder. Wir sollten aber mit Dad darüber reden, komm Elisabeth, wir gehen zusammen zu ihm, jetzt noch. Er sollte Bescheid wissen, und dann wird er auch deinen Eltern schreiben. Und Harry... keiner kann den Zauber auf dem Mädchenschlafsaal aufheben! Nicht einmal Merlin persönlich konnte dies in seiner Schulzeit. Der Zauber lässt von allen Männern nur die schwulen ungehindert durch.“<br/>Draco holte sich Elisabeth in die Arme und trug sie runter, nur Blaise blieb zurück.<br/>„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen“ schmunzelte dieser und entdeckte die Karte des Rumtreibers:<br/>„Bei mir wirkt der Schutzzauber auch nicht... was ist das für eine Karte?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Harry, da ist Besuch für dich“ es war früher Morgen, als es bei den Slytherins einmal wieder drunter und drüber ging, aber diesmal nicht durch eine Prügelei. Man suchte seine Bücher zusammen, machte sich fertig und wollte dann so schnell wie möglich zum Frühstück.<br/>Danach begann der erste Unterricht in diesem Jahr und als erstes stand tatsächlich Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den Gryffindors, an.<br/>Harry atmete tief durch, laut dem Plan gab es für seinen Jahrgang nicht nur Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Gryffindors, sondern auch Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und das bedeutete auch, dass Harry seinen ehemals besten Freund in diesen Unterrichtsstunden am Nächsten war... doch würde der Weasley ihn so öffentlich, direkt vor der Nase eines Lehrers, angreifen?<br/>„Angenehm oder unangenehm“ fragte Harry neugierig, betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand dort Hermine vor, die gerade eine schnell gezauberte Rose, von einem schockverliebten Slytherin, annahm.<br/>„Sie wertet unseren bescheidenen Gemeinschaftsraum auf jeden Fall auf“ schmunzelte Blaise galant und die junge Frau bekam leicht rote Wangen.<br/>„Ich habe gerade gehört was gestern hier passiert ist“ erzählte Hermine sofort:<br/>„Die Kleine ist ein Werwolf?“<br/>„Ja, aber unser neuer Direktor hat gestern noch zwei Briefe geschrieben“ erzählte Harry und zauberte dann seine Bücher herbei:<br/>„Einen an ihre Eltern und einen an Remus. Es sind keine offiziellen Schreiben, aber er will auch das Beste für Elisabeth... von wem hast du davon gehört?“<br/>„Von Professor Snape, der mir eben begegnete. Er meinte vielleicht brauche Elisabeth derweil eine weibliche Hand... eigentlich war ich ja nur auf dem Weg hier runter, um dir von Ron zu erzählen. Er hat gestern noch sehr aktiv versucht ein paar Leute gegen dich aufzubringen, deswegen hat er auch eine Rede im Gemeinschaftsraum gehalten.“<br/>„Hat er seine Motive offenbart?“<br/>„Nein, er sagte nur, du hast ihm, und seiner Familie, das Schlimmste angetan, was man sich vorstellen könnte.“<br/>„Dann müsste ich jemanden von ihnen getötet haben, jedenfalls ist das meine Vorstellung vom Schlimmsten, was man jemanden antun könnte“ Harry runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich und verließ dann mit Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging mit ihr zusammen zur großen Halle hoch:<br/>„Oder sie haben ein anderes Verständnis davon, was schlimm ist. Aber eigentlich dachte ich auch, sie trauern noch um Ginny.“<br/>„Sicher tun sie das, und so etwas kann einem auch den Verstand vernebeln, oder sogar ganz außer Gefecht setzen. Vielleicht haben sie über ihre Trauer hinweg einen Grund gefunden dich zu hassen...“<br/>„Und das hat sich dann so gefestigt, dass sie es sogar schlimmer finden, als Ginnys Tod. Irgendwie kann ich das noch gar nicht glauben, aber es wird wohl so sein. Ron hatte doch keinen Erfolg, oder?“<br/>„Er wurde ausgelacht, Neville hat versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber dann meinte er nur, wer nicht für ihn ist, ist auf deiner Seite und somit der Feind aller Weasleys. Vielleicht ist es auch nur sein Hass, eventuell wissen die anderen nichts davon und sitzen trauernd zuhause, während er hier rum spinnt.“<br/>„Das wäre tatsächlich möglich, vielleicht sollte ich ihnen mal schreiben“ Harry rieb sich über die Stirn:<br/>„Ich habe einen leichten Kater, wenn Ron mich heute meint angreifen zu müssen, werde ich eventuell genauso unvorbereitet sein wie gestern.“<br/>„Und das solltest du nicht sein... lass mich einen Zauber auf dich wirken, der dir etwas hilft“ Hermine zückte den Zauberstab und belegte ihren besten Freund mit einem leichten Heilzauber, sofort war Harry zumindest schon einmal seine Kopfschmerzen los:<br/>„Ich nehme an, es gab gestern Abend noch eine kleine Feier bei euch.“<br/>„Ja, und einer meinte sein irischer Whiskey wäre genau das richtige Getränk dafür.“<br/>„Harter Alkohol ist an Hogwarts nicht erlaubt.“<br/>„Wie so viele andere Dinge, die wir früher gemacht haben, oder gar ebenso in die Schule schmuggelten. Und der Whiskey ist ja jetzt nicht mehr da.“<br/>„Weil ihr ihn getrunken habt“ Hermine spitzte die Lippen amüsiert, als sie die Tür zur großen Halle erreichten:<br/>„Ron scheint noch zu denken, dass ich irgendeine Art von Zuneigung für ihn empfinde und natürlich hinter ihm stehe. Er setzt es einfach voraus, deswegen hat er wohl auch noch nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen. Definitiv wird er sich wundern, wenn er feststellt, dass es nicht so ist. Wir sehen uns gleich.“<br/>Sie betrat die große Halle und ließ die Tür offen, Harry wartete aber noch einige Momente, bis Draco und Blaise ihn erreichten und dann gingen sie zusammen zum Frühstück.<br/>„Wir haben Hermine übrigens das Passwort gegeben“ verkündete Draco:<br/>„Ich denke wir können ihr vertrauen und sie hat versprochen immer im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einen von uns zu warten. Das ist auch allgemein klüger, als wenn sie im Gang wartet... wer weiß wer ihr eventuell folgt und sie vielleicht für eine Verräterin hält.“<br/>„Ist das überhaupt erlaubt, ich meine, kein Gryffindor würde so etwas tun“ staunte Harry und nahm dann Daisy in Empfang, welche die Nacht bei den anderen Eulen verbracht hatte. Sie sah zerzaust aus und ein paar ihrer Bauchfedern fehlten, der Held untersuchte sie sehr besorgt und wurde dabei mitleiderregend angegurrt.<br/>„Ich glaube die anderen Eulen waren nicht so begeistert über ihre Anwesenheit, nicht jedes Tier wird im Turm akzeptiert“ stellte Pansy ernst fest, als sie sich das auch ansah:<br/>„Und was das Passwort angeht, es ist nicht erlaubt... aber der Professor hat normalerweise nichts dagegen. Es kommt immer mal wieder vor, dass das Passwort an „Verbündete“ weiter gegeben wird.“<br/>„Ich habe doch gestern von meinem zweiten Paten erzählt“ nickte Draco:<br/>„Er hatte das Passwort auch und war in Ravenclaw. Mum, Dad und er waren schon in der Schulzeit befreundet, vor dem Biss und auch danach.“<br/>„Dein Pate ist ein Werwolf... damit hätte ich nie gerechnet. Auch weil der Professor erzählte, du hättest oft die Ferien bei ihm verbracht.“<br/>„Und da ist auch immer mindestens ein Vollmond mit drin, aber er ist harmlos, da er Menschen als sein Rudel ansehen kann. Deswegen braucht er auch keinen Wolfsbanntrank, den er sowieso nie freiwillig nehmen würde. Für ihn sind auch Menschen andere Wölfe, sobald er im Fell steckt. Er wurde mit siebzehn gebissen, und hat erst mit siebenundzwanzig das erste mal andere Werwölfe getroffen... außer den Jungen, den er mit einundzwanzig biss... du kennst ihn.“<br/>„Ich kenne ihn...“ Harry wurde nachdenklich und quietschte dann leise auf:<br/>„Remus?“<br/>„Ja. Mein zweiter Pate ist Fenrir Greyback“ nickte Draco heftig:<br/>„Er ist der liebste und beste Pate überhaupt und er hat auch dafür gesorgt, dass die Werwölfe aus der Kolonie, in der Schlacht, auf unserer Seite kämpfen.“<br/>Harry wurde wieder sehr nachdenklich, bekam Daisy zurück und tröstete sie mit einer Scheibe Speck.<br/>Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, dass etliche Werwölfe bei der Schlacht waren und teilweise die Todesser mit bloßen Hände in Stücke rissen.<br/>„Wenn du ihm das nächste mal schreibst, dann schreib ihm, dass ich ihm danke“ bestimmte der junge Held dann und widmete sich seinem eigenen Frühstück:<br/>„Und Daisy, du gehst nicht mehr in den Turm zurück. Du hast keine versteckten Kräfte, mit denen du dich dann doch wehren kannst. Heute Abend kommst du in den Schlafsaal und jetzt nehme ich dich erstmal mit, in Zaubertränke gibt es sicher ein gemütliches Eckchen, wo du schlafen kannst.“</p><p>„Passt sie in deine Hemdtasche“ Hermine holte, auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke, Daisy von Harrys Kopf, wo diese sich schon wieder ein Nest baute, runter und versuchte sie in die Hemdtasche zu schieben:<br/>„Nein, eindeutig nicht.“<br/>„Lass sie auf meinem Kopf, da stört sie auch nicht... außer der Professor hat etwas gegen ihre Anwesenheit. Dann muss ich sie in den Schlafsaal schicken, wo sie dann bis heute Mittag auf mich wartet.“<br/>„So sollte es normalerweise sein, aber ich verstehe auch, dass sie nach der Nacht im Turm jetzt nicht allein sein will.“<br/>„HERMINE“ brüllte Rons Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen, sie drehten sich um und sofort sah Harry wieder diesen unendlichen Hass in den Augen seines ehemals besten Freundes:<br/>„Was machst du bei diesen Bastarden und diesem...“<br/>„Harry ist mein Freund“ verkündete Hermine sachlich:<br/>„Und die Slytherins sind ganz klar nicht unsere Feinde. Sie sind sogar sehr nett.“<br/>„Also bist du auch so eine Verräterin, wie diese widerlichen Bastarde. Ich hatte dich wirklich für klüger gehalten“ Ron zog den Zauberstab, wurde aber im nächsten Moment von Harry entwaffnet.<br/>„Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen“ verkündete er ruhig:<br/>„Wir waren Freunde und ich habe diese Freundschaft nicht beendet, sondern du. Ich will dir nicht wehtun müssen, aber ich werde es, solltest du Hermine, oder einen meiner anderen Freunde, angreifen. Das gilt auch für jeden einzelnen Slytherin.“<br/>„Als ob ich vor dir Angst hätte, stinkende Missgeburt“ zischelte Ron und holte sich seinen Zauberstab zurück, aber noch bevor er auch nur an einen Zauber denken konnte, trat der Professor an sie heran.<br/>„Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich daran, dass Duelle an Hogwarts nicht erlaubt sind. Und das erst recht nicht in einem Gang, vor einem Klassenraum“ erklärte er mit eisiger Stimme.<br/>„Sie haben sich nicht duelliert“ meldete sich Hermine sofort:<br/>„Harry hat ihn bisher nur entwaffnet.“<br/>Es wurde für einen Moment still, der Held steckte den Zauberstab weg und wandte sich dem Klassenraum zu, Ron ließ er einfach stehen.<br/>„Gut, dann los, alle rein da. Wieso ist Daisy hier“ Severus pflückte die kleine Eule von Harrys Kopf runter und schon fing sie an glücklich zu gurren.<br/>„Haustiere sind nicht im Unterricht erlaubt“ keifte Ron, der natürlich nicht den Mut hatte in Anwesenheit eines Lehrers etwas gegen Harry zu tun. Erst recht nicht, wenn es Severus Snape war.<br/>„Ich habe Harry diese Eule geschenkt, deswegen kann ich wohl entscheiden, ob sie hier erlaubt ist, oder nicht“ nickte der Professor, woraufhin nicht nur Ron sich erstaunt zeigte, ein leises Raunen durch alle Gryffindors ging:<br/>„Aber natürlich ist sie das nur, wenn sie nicht beim Brauen stört. Wurde sie im Eulenturm gerupft?“ Er untersuchte Daisy ernst und Harry bestätigte es.<br/>„Ich braue ihr einen Federwuchstrank, während ihr einen Aufsatz genau über diesen Trank schreibt. Schlagt die Bücher auf Seite 607 auf, dort findet ihr alles darüber.“<br/>Alle Schüler setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, Harry wieder zwischen Blaise und Draco, und schlugen die Bücher auf. Hermine setzte sich zu Lavender und Neville, da war sie gut aufgehoben und besonders letzterer sah aus als würde er die Freundin mit aller Kraft verteidigen wollen.<br/>„Der Federwuchstrank wurde schon vor sechshundert Jahren das erste mal gebraut, er wurde extra für Posteulen entwickelt und wird jetzt auch Daisy gut tun. Am Abend ist sie dann wieder hergestellt. Und jetzt arbeitet, still, ich will von euch nur eure Federn hören. Und Sie Weasley, verhalten sich besonders ruhig, denn ich werde sie eventuell nicht nur entwaffnen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„...Versteht ihr denn nicht, was hier passiert. Seid ihr wirklich so blind?“<br/>Es war Zeit für das Mittagessen, als Harry, Draco und Blaise, mit Daisy auf dem heldenhaften Kopf, von Wahrsagen kamen und in der großen Halle nicht nur das Mittagessen vorfanden.<br/>Daisy hatte im Unterricht von Professor Trelawaney geschlafen, und Harry war auch nahe dran gewesen, aber dummerweise hätte die Lehrerin es auch sofort bemerkt. Nur Draco konnte schlafen, man konnte fast meinen, Trelawaney hätte Angst vor Lucius und ließ deswegen dessen Sohn in Ruhe. Etwas was Draco natürlich nicht störte.<br/>Ron stand am Gryffindortisch und regte sich gerade sichtlich auf, während die anderen Mitglieder des Hauses sich über das Essen her machten.<br/>Und Hermine sich nebenbei angeregt mit Lavender, über die nächsten Stunden, unterhielt. Harry hörte dies nicht, aber er kannte ja seine Freundin, wenn sie beim Essen immer wieder auf ihre Bücher tippte, dann ging es um den Unterricht.<br/>„Er geht nach Slytherin, und langsam aber sicher, zieht er euch mit auf die Seite dieser verdammten Schlangen. Hermine ist ihm schon verfallen...“<br/>„Halt mich da raus, Ron“ fauchte die junge Frau sofort:<br/>„Mir ist egal was für Märchen du erzählst, aber zieh mich nicht da mit rein.“<br/>„Du wurdest schon reingezogen, von ihm und seinen Todesserfreunden. Wer sagt uns eigentlich, dass er Voldemort wirklich getötet hat? Oder schlimmer, jetzt wo er in Slytherin ist, könnte er ja versuchen selbst die Macht an sich zu reißen und Voldemorts Werk weiterzuführen. Und dann bist du als Erstes dran, Hermine, denn wir wissen ja alle, wie Voldemort mit Muggelgeborenen vorgegangen ist.“<br/>„Dann kannst du ja froh sein, dass du als Reinblut mit dem Leben davon kommst“ versetzte Hermine trocken, und ein wenig spitz, dann winkte sie Harry kurz zu und widmete sich wieder ihren Freundinnen.<br/>Ron war für einen Moment irritiert, dann aber setzte er zu einer neuen Rede an, diesmal aber war die neue Leitung von Hogwarts schuld, dass der Held solch eine Schande auf die Schule lud.<br/>„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass der sprechende Hut einfach so die Schüler einteilt? Wenn es tatsächlich immer nach den Eigenschaften ging, dann wäre doch Neville nie in Gryffindor gelandet...“<br/>„Jetzt reicht es“ der genannte Schüler stand ebenfalls auf:<br/>„Als echter Gryffindor brüste ich mich sicher nicht damit, was ich schon alles getan habe. In der Schlacht zum Beispiel. Und als echter Gryffindor hetze ich auch nicht gegen Freunde, egal in welchem Haus sie sind. Du hast wohl vergessen, dass Harry etwas entscheidendes für dich und deine Familie getan hat... damit das er Voldemort tötete, hat er eure Leben gerettet, eure und unsere. Deine Eltern und Brüder waren im Orden, was meinst du wer noch vor Hermine dran gewesen wäre? Genau, die welche gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben, die hätte er sich als erstes geholt. Genau wie meine Eltern, die immer noch in St. Mungos sind und dort wahrscheinlich sterben werden. Du hast sie doch gesehen, ihr habt alle gesehen, was Voldemorts Gestalten mit ihnen gemacht haben. Oder Harrys Eltern, die schon lange tot sind, getötet von Voldemort persönlich. Du solltest dich was schämen, ich gehe... mir ist der Appetit vergangen.“<br/>Neville verließ die große Halle mit ernster Miene, fast gleichzeitig betraten Severus und Lucius den Saal und sahen dem Schüler neugierig nach.<br/>„War etwas, was ich wissen sollte“ fragte der Schulleiter neugierig:<br/>„Oder wieso steht ihr hier und lasst das Essen kalt werden?“<br/>„Wir haben uns nur die Weasley-Show angesehen“ schmunzelte Draco:<br/>„Und Neville hat sie sehr eindrucksvoll beendet.“ Tatsächlich setzte sich Ron gerade brav auf seinen Platz und nahm sich etwas von dem Essen, wohl aber mehr, weil die beiden Männer gerade in die große Halle kamen, und nicht aufgrund Neville's wirklich beeindruckender Rede.<br/>„Weasley war eben noch bei mir im Büro, er meinte Severus hätte sein Leben bedroht... ich habe ihn ausgelacht und gleich wieder weggeschickt“ amüsierte sich Lucius, wurde dann aber wieder sehr ernst:<br/>„Ich muss mit Elisabeth reden, denn ich habe auf beide Briefe eine Antwort bekommen.“<br/>Sie gingen zum Slytherintisch und nahmen das Mädchen mit, hinter den Lehrertisch, Hermine kam dazu und auch Harry blieb dabei. Draco versprach ihm was von den Hähnchenschenkeln zur Seite zu tun.<br/>„Willst du die schlechte oder die gute Nachricht zuerst hören“ fragte Lucius besorgt, Elisabeth atmete daraufhin tief durch.<br/>„Die schlechte zuerst“ bestimmte sie dann mutig.<br/>„Deine Eltern waren nicht begeistert von dem Vorschlag, dich mit einem anderen Werwolf zusammen den Vollmond erleben zu lassen. Sie schreiben mir“ Lucius holte den Brief hervor:<br/>„Dass sie am Besten wissen, was für dich genau das Richtige ist. Du sollst weiterhin den Wolfsbanntrank nehmen und dich bedeckt halten. Es ist“ er las direkt aus dem Schreiben vor:<br/>„schon eine Schande genug, dass du gebissen wurdest, man müsse das nicht auch noch fördern. Und solange niemand davon weiß, ist es auch nicht passiert... dazu schreiben sie, dass ich ja als Oberhaupt einer alten, reinblütigen Familie genau wüsste, wie man in einem solchen Fall zu handeln habe. Sie sind enttäuscht von mir, dass ich überhaupt einen solchen Vorschlag mache... Ich bin gerade sehr enttäuscht von den McQuinn, denn eigentlich hatte ich sie bisher für eine sehr ehrenwerte, reinblütige Familie gehalten.“<br/>„So haben sie es mir nie direkt gesagt“ seufzte Elisabeth leise, man sah in ihren Augen, dass sie sehr traurig wurde:<br/>„Aber ich habe so etwas schon geahnt. In dem Brief zeigen sie ihr wahres Gesicht... was ist die gute Nachricht?“<br/>„Remus hat geschrieben...“ erzählte Severus und zeigte dabei ein leichtes Lächeln:<br/>„Dass er seine Sachen packt und erstmal ein Hotelzimmer in Hogsmeade nimmt. Dann sucht er sich von dort aus eine Mietwohnung. Er ist begeistert und freut sich darauf dich kennenzulernen. Ihr könnt einander helfen, egal ob er fast dreißig Jahre älter ist als du, oder nicht. Werwolf ist Werwolf, wenn er im Fell steckt. Nur bist du ein sehr junger Wolf, und er ein eben ein alter. Und er hat versprochen, dich zu nichts zu zwingen und dir zu helfen.“<br/>Sofort legte Harry seine Hand erleichtert auf die Schulter des Mädchens und auch Hermine lächelte zustimmend.<br/>„Aber meine Eltern erlauben es nicht, und sie werden an Vollmond kommen, um mich abzuholen“ warf Elisabeth ein.<br/>„Es kommt niemand ohne Erlaubnis des Direktors nach Hogwarts rein und kein Kind darf abgeholt werden, auch nicht von den Eltern“ wehrte Lucius entschieden ab:<br/>„Aber dir erlaube ich, aufgrund der Umstände, dass du in Begleitung nach Hogsmeade runter darfst. Dafür reicht auch ein Siebtklässler. Ich will dich nicht alleine runter laufen sehen, dafür bist du noch zu jung. An Vollmond kann Remus dich abholen, aber an allen anderen Tagen muss jemand aus Hogwarts dabei sein, jemand der volljährig ist. Wenn du es nicht willst, dann wirst du deine Eltern nicht mal an Weihnachten sehen müssen, aber ich werde nicht aufhören ihnen zu schreiben. Vielleicht kann ich sie auch umstimmen. Und auch Remus wird mit ihnen sprechen wollen... und wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, habe ich noch jemanden in der Hinterhand, der sicher gerne für dich sprechen wird.“<br/>„Er wird sicher auch in seiner neuen Wohnung kochen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, oder eher Harrys Magen:<br/>„Du musst unbedingt mal bei ihm essen, Elisabeth, er ist ein hervorragender Koch.“<br/>Das Mädchen schwieg, erhielt von Lucius den Brief ihrer Eltern, und dann auch den von Remus.<br/>„Sie haben immer gesagt, es wäre okay, und ich wusste das es nicht okay ist“ seufzte sie:<br/>„Aber ich habe auch gehofft, dass es okay ist, wenigstens ein bisschen.“<br/>„Es ist okay“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:<br/>„Es ist vielleicht nicht für deine Eltern okay, aber für deine Freunde, und für uns.“<br/>„Und doch darf ich es nicht öffentlich machen.“<br/>„Nein, weil Werwölfe an Hogwarts noch nicht erlaubt sind. Ich habe vor mich nächstes Jahr zum Zaubereiminister wählen zu lassen, vielleicht schaffe ich es das alles in ein oder zwei Jahren zu ändern. Aber manche Dinge funktionieren einfach nicht sofort. Lass den Zauber auf deinen Augen und verbringe mit Remus die Vollmonde, das ist das beste was du erstmal machen kannst. Und lass dich nicht von deinen Eltern zu solch unsinnigem Verhalten überreden. Eltern haben nicht immer Recht, etwas was aber auch ich erstmal lernen musste.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Martin Peaks war ein kleiner, runder Mann, mit großem Haarverlust und grauen, langen Schnurrhaaren, statt eines Bartes. Um seine fröhlichen, hellblauen Augen herum, hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre einiges an Lachfalten gebildet, genau wie eigentlich im ganzen Gesicht.<br/>Er war ungefähr sechzig Jahre alt und trug Lederkleidung, die eindeutig ihre besten Tage schon hinter sich hatte. Trotzdem wirkte der Mann allgemein gepflegt und vor allem sehr freundlich.<br/>Harry erfuhr zudem, dass Professor Peaks bisher an Ilvermorny lehrte, der Schule in den USA. Auch dort gab es Häuser, weswegen er sich zudem als Hauslehrer für Gryffindor eignete. Der perfekte Ersatz für McGonagall und wie es aussah, waren alle Gryffindors mit ihm zufrieden... nur eben Ron nicht. Aber den konnte gerade gar nichts zufrieden stellen, es wirkte fast schon so, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und gehörte nach St. Mungos und nicht nach Hogwarts.<br/>Harry hatte auch schon Rons Eltern geschrieben, aber bisher noch keine Antwort erhalten. Und er glaubte auch nicht, dass da noch was kam... und wenn dann nichts positives, denn immerhin hatten sie ihm ja bisher auch nicht geantwortet.<br/>„Ich habe vor zwei Wochen die neuen Vorgaben des Ministeriums bekommen“ erklärte der Professor gerade, als Harry ein wenig verzweifelt versuchte Daisy vor dem Lehrer zu verstecken:<br/>„Und wenn Sie nicht gleich still sind, Mr. Potter, verwandele ich Ihre Eule in ein Bündel Schreibfedern.“<br/>Harry erstarrte vor Schreck und holte dann Daisy hervor, setzte sie sich auf seinen Kopf und sie fing gurrend an sich dort ihr berühmtes Haarnest zu bauen.<br/>„Wird ihm eigentlich neuerdings alles erlaubt“ beschwerte sich Ron sofort lautstark:<br/>„Noch nie durfte ein Schüler sein Haustier mit in den Unterricht bringen...“<br/>„Halten Sie den Mund, Weasley“ unterbrach Professor Peaks den Schüler etwas barsch:<br/>„Nach ihren Ansprachen in der großen Halle, und dem Gemeinschaftsraum, habe ich sowieso schon genug von Ihnen und wenn sie so weitermachen, dann gehen sie zum Schulleiter... in der Gestalt eines knallroten Staubwedels. Und was die Eule angeht, sie stört weniger als Sie und zur Not kann man sie ja für eine Demonstration nutzen“ Ron schwieg daraufhin, aber Harry sah wie sein ehemaliger Freund die Wut nur sammelte, irgendwann würde er explodieren:<br/>„So, was das Ministerium angeht, sie haben erlaubt den Schülern des siebten Jahrgangs zu zeigen, wie man ein Animagus wird. Aber nur theoretisch, sollten sie es danach versuchen wollen, dann müssen sie sich auch registrieren lassen. Die Unterlagen dafür habe ich mir vorsichtshalber einmal kommen lassen, ich habe erstmal zehn Exemplare da. Und ich denke, wir könnten auch mal schauen, welches Tier sie denn werden würden, das geht auch, sollten sie sich nicht für das Leben als Animagus entscheiden. Auf jeden Fall aber kommt es in den Abschlussprüfungen vor, also lernen sie gut mit und zeigen sie vollen Einsatz.“<br/>„Ich werde ganz sicher kein Animagus“ murmelte Harry leise:<br/>„Am Ende werde ich noch eine Schlange und schon bin ich nicht nur für Ron Voldemorts Nachfolger.“<br/>„Ich fände es cool eine Schlange zu werden“ überlegte Blaise ernsthaft:<br/>„Eine Anakonda, oder Boa... oder eine Giftschlange, eine Kobra vielleicht.“<br/>„Ich bezweifle sehr, dass Sie eine Schlange werden, Mr. Zabini“ nickte Professor Peaks ernst:<br/>„Ich kann so etwas, nach all den Jahren, schon sehr gut einschätzen. In Ilvermorny ist Animagus ein freiwilliger Zusatz-Unterricht, ab dem sechsten Jahr, und ich habe den fast dreißig Jahre lang geleitet. Ich habe schon alles gesehen, aber Schlangen gibt es nur sehr selten. Oft ist man einfach nicht arrogant, oder eitel, genug. Und selbst bei Ihnen, Mr. Potter, bezweifle ich es stark, trotz der Tatsache, dass Sie noch Parzel sprechen.“<br/>„Der verdammte Tagesprophet...“ brummte Harry sofort, stand vor einiger Zeit im Tagespropheten, als der Held den Tierladen in der Winkelgasse besuchte und einigen Tieren fast automatisch antwortete.<br/>„Schimpfen Sie nicht auf die Zeitung, und sie müssen sich ja dessen auch nicht schämen. Voldemort ist tot, und trotzdem sprechen Sie noch Parzel, das bedeutet doch nur, dass Sie es nicht von ihm haben. Und mittlerweile dürften Sie auch der letzte Zauberer mit dieser Fähigkeit sein. Alle anderen, welche es noch können, sind mindestens zur Hälfte ein magisches Wesen... halbe Naga zum Beispiel, oder Gorgonen.<br/>Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sie eine Schlange sind, ich denke eher an ein kleineres Raubtier, ein Wolf, oder Hund, Waschbär oder Fuchs.“<br/>„Was sind Sie denn, Professor“ wollte Draco neugierig wissen, woraufhin dieser amüsiert schmunzelte:<br/>„Sicher eine Katzenart.“<br/>„Das ist tatsächlich so, an mir sieht man auch sehr gut, dass der Animagus im Laufe der Jahrzehnte dann auch einige äußerliche Eigenschaften, seines Tieres, annimmt. Die Schnurrhaare kommen ja nicht von irgendwoher, sie sind aber einfach nur langer Bart und haben keinerlei Funktion. Raten sie“ schlug der Lehrer amüsiert vor:<br/>„Es gibt ja viele Katzenarten... was trauen sie mir zu.“<br/>Sofort war alles dabei, von normaler Hauskatze, bis zum Puma.<br/>„Tiger“ schlug Harry plötzlich, als Einziger, vor und wurde von seinen Mitschülern erstaunt und verwirrt angesehen, während sich Professor Peaks tatsächlich in einen großen, und starken, Tiger verwandelte, und wieder zurück.<br/>„Das Aussehen bestimmt nicht die Gestalt, sondern der Charakter. Natürlich wäre dem Schulleiter ein Löwe, für Gryffindor, lieber gewesen, aber es gibt kaum welche, die auch dann gleichzeitig Verwandlungslehrer sind. Und ich bin auch lieber ein Tiger, die sind nicht so faule Rudeltiere, wie die Löwen“ lachte der Professor fröhlich, dann wackelte er zu Harry und holte sich Daisy in die Hände:<br/>„Ich denke Miss Granger und Miss Parkinson könnten Eulen werden, mmh... lassen sie uns wetten... ich sage ihnen jetzt jedem ein Tier, und wenn es sich bei nur einem nicht bestätigt, dann lade ich sie alle vor Weihnachten noch zu heißen Waffeln in Hogsmeade ein. Wenn ich aber jede Gestalt richtig geraten habe, dann werden sie alle im neuen Jahr einen Nachmittag lang diesen Klassenraum von Oben bis Unten sauber schrubben... ohne Magie. Abgemacht?“<br/>Die Slytherins stimmten sofort zu, sie liebten es zu wetten und zu spielen. Die Gryffindors hingegen zögerten ein wenig, machten dann aber auch mit. Professor Peaks steckte sich nun Daisy in die Hemdtasche und ging langsam durch die Reihen, sagte jedem ein Tier, auch Ron... bei dem er auf eine Ratte, oder eine Maus, tippte. Hermine und Pansy hielt er jeweils für Eulentiere, Uhu oder Kauz mit eingeschlossen, Draco war ein Frettchen, Blaise ein Waschbär und bei Harry musste er ein wenig länger nachdenken.<br/>„Ich sage einmal Wolf oder Hund. Das ist ungefähr das gleiche, wenn Sie ein Hund werden, dann sicherlich ein Husky oder irischer Wolfshund, etwas was dem Wolf nah ist, vielleicht sogar ein Mischling. Was würden sie davon halten?“<br/>Harry runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, wenn er tatsächlich so ein Tier wurde, dann konnte er eventuell mit Remus und Elisabeth die Vollmonde verbringen. Besonders wenn dieses Tier dem Wolf nahe war, oder gar ein reinrassiger Wolf. Die Beiden konnten sicher noch ein drittes Rudelmitglied gebrauchen und Harry würde es ganz sicher nichts ausmachen mit den Beiden ein wenig zu spielen... und zu jagen.<br/>„Ich fände es gut und würde mich dann auch registrieren lassen“ bestimmte er.<br/>„Damit du ganz legal ein Monster sein kannst, genau wie dein geliebter Werwolfsbastard Lupin“ kam es sofort von Ron, und das war dann definitiv zu viel für Harry. Er brauchte nur zwei Zauber, da hing sein ehemals bester Freund an der Decke, nur mit Shorts bekleidet und stumm gezaubert.<br/>Professor Peaks gluckste dazu nur fröhlich und fuhr dann gelassen mit dem Unterricht fort, während Ron unter der Decke zappelte. Am Ende der Stunde sollte Harry ihn dann runter holen, aber er meinte nur, er habe den Zauber vergessen und verließ das Klassenzimmer... mit seinen Freunden.<br/>Auch Hermine konnte sich ganz plötzlich nicht mehr an den Zauber erinnern und gesellte sich schnell zu den Dreien.<br/>„Das war das beste, was du tun konntest“ nickte sie Harry zu:<br/>„Du hast so deeskalierend reagiert und ihn nicht angegriffen, dazu einen Freund verteidigt. Und Professor Peaks wird ihn entweder selbst von der Decke holen, oder jemand anderes dafür finden. Gib mir jetzt Daisy...“<br/>Sie holte sich die kleine Eule und steckte sie in ihren Umhang, da blieb diese aber nicht, stattdessen versuchte sie aus Hermines Haaren ein Nest zu bauen.<br/>„So kann das nicht das ganze Jahr gehen“ beschloss Blaise:<br/>„Wir besorgen ihr einen Transportkorb in Hogsmeade. Dort kann sie dann auch während des Unterrichts schlafen, entweder mit im Klassenraum, oder doch im Schlafsaal. Je nachdem, was sie sich gerade wünscht.“<br/>„Das ist eine gute Idee“ stimmte Hermine sofort zu:<br/>„Gehen wir gleich nach Hogsmeade runter, und danach komme ich mit zu euch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wir machen zusammen die Hausaufgaben.“<br/>Sofort legte Harry einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf, wonach Draco und Blaise auch gleich fragten.<br/>„Ihr habt noch nie mit Hermine zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht“ ächzte er erschrocken, besann sich dann aber wieder und grinste unheilvoll:<br/>„Und danach werdet ihr genauso entsetzt sein, wie ich... aber definitiv auch ein bisschen klüger.“<br/>„Und das ist allein was zählt“ lachte Hermine fröhlich und zauberte ihre Bücher weg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ist Potter jetzt unter die Schwulis gegangen, oder was“ lachte Ron Weasley dreckig, als der Held mit seinen Freunden, zum Abendessen die große Halle betrat und einen Teil seiner Einkäufe mitbrachte. Um genau zu sein, Daisys neuen Korb, ein Gebilde aus weißem Holz und rosa Spitze, die kleine Eulendame saß auch darin und knusperte gerade noch einen frischen Eulenkeks... Harrys Züge verhärteten sich sofort und seine Wangenknochen zuckten gefährlich.<br/>„So was ekelhaftes, am Ende trägt er noch einen BH und steigt zu Malfoy ins Bett... wobei Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern“ wetterte Ron weiter, Harry war stehen geblieben und gab Hermine ganz langsam den Korb.<br/>„Mach nichts unüberlegtes“ flüsterte sie, woraufhin der junge Mann ihr ein leichtes, unheilvolles Lächeln zeigte.<br/>„Und wer weiß was er früher alles in unserem Schlafsaal gemacht hat... ekelhaft! Solche Schwulen, die sind doch nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.“<br/>„Ron...“ Harry hob eine Augenbraue:<br/>„Also jetzt hast du mich wirklich getroffen... ich würde dich doch nie freiwillig anpacken und deswegen habe ich allein schon, aufgrund deines Gestanks, früher nichts gemacht. Da ist mir so einer hier doch viel lieber...“ Und dann war der Held plötzlich blitzschnell, er schnappte sich den sehr unschuldigen Blaise und zog ihn an sich ran, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf und flüsterte dabei, dass er mitspielen sollte.<br/>Und das tat Blaise auch, woraufhin sie sich innig küssten, vor allen, in der großen Halle, auch Severus und Lucius waren da, und der Zaubertränkemeister bekam für einen Moment sehr große Augen... genau wie der Rest aller Anwesenden.<br/>Harry gab, nach fast unendlich wirkenden Sekunden, Blaise frei und leckte sich frech über die Lippen, sein unfreiwilliger Kusspartner aber bekam ordentlich weiche Knie.<br/>„Lecker“ grinste Harry breit und holte sich den Korb, mit Daisy, zurück:<br/>„Und übrigens, Daisy ist ein Mädchen, ich fand Rosa da einfach nur sehr passend.“<br/>Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, Draco und Blaise folgten ihm, letzterer wackelte noch etwas sehr merkwürdig dabei.<br/>„Was muss ich tun, damit ich das öfters bekomme“ fiepte Blaise dann auf seinem Platz herum.<br/>„Sorry, ich steh eher auf so was wie Remus“ murmelte Harry entschuldigend:<br/>„Aber Ron kriegt den Mund nicht mehr zu, das allein war es doch wert gewesen, oder?“<br/>„Definitiv“ grinste Draco und wuschelte Blaise tröstend über den Kopf:<br/>„Du findest noch jemanden, der genauso gut küssen kann.“<br/>„In zehn Jahren nicht“ klagte der arme Slytherin und Pansy nahm ihn daraufhin tröstend in den Arm.<br/>„Spätestens Morgen früh ist er wieder ganz der Alte“ versprach sie Harry, der sich besorgt zeigte, ihm lag es natürlich fern Blaise das Herz zu brechen:<br/>„Wir haben alle schon mal mit Blaise geknutscht, und auch bei Draco war er danach so.“<br/>„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich nicht vielleicht auch homosexuelle Neigungen habe“ wehrte der Malfoy daraufhin sofort ab:<br/>„Ich bin aber ganz sicher hetero und Blaise kam schnell darüber hinweg. Er jault nur, weil er noch keinen Freund hatte. Gibt halt nicht so viele Homosexuelle an Hogwarts.“<br/>„Ich hatte auch noch keinen Freund“ nickte Harry tröstend:<br/>„Andererseits hab ich es auch spät erfahren und wahrscheinlich wird es Morgen das erste Mal im Tagespropheten stehen... und damit öffentlich gemacht. Aber das ist mir egal, ich bin in Hogwarts und Hogsmeade einigermaßen sicher und spätestens an Weihnachten ist auch wieder Gras drüber gewachsen... oder Schnee drauf gefallen.“<br/>„Wer weiß das schon, vielleicht hängen sie sich auch daran auf, dass du ihnen keine kleinen Potters schenkst“ überlegte Draco, eher weniger ernsthaft:<br/>„Oder sie schlagen potentielle Ehemänner für dich vor... und dann kippen sie aus allen Latschen, weil du mit Remus Lupin ausgehst.“<br/>„Der würde niemals mit mir ausgehen, und ich nicht mit ihm... er ist nur zum Anschauen da. Wie eine uralte Flasche Whiskey, die du nicht aufmachen willst.“<br/>„Das verstehe ich, Dad hat so eine, einer der ersten magischen Whiskeys, die je gebrannt wurden... die darf auch nur angeschaut werden. Aber sie ist auch etliche tausend Galleonen wert.“<br/>„Siehst du, und Remus ist so ein Whiskey... sagt ihm das aber nicht“ schmunzelte Harry:<br/>„Er weiß nicht, dass ich schwul bin.“<br/>Daisy kam aus ihrem Korb und suchte mit größter Präzision, und sehr schnell, den Slytherintisch nach Leckereien ab. Bei Elisabeth wurde sie fündig, besonders weil die junge Werwölfin ihren Teller gerne mit viel Fleisch voll packte.<br/>„Er wird es spätestens Morgen im Tagespropheten lesen“ bestimmte Draco und lockte Daisy mit etwas Speck zurück zu ihnen:<br/>„Hier kann keiner die Klappe halten, wenn es nicht sogar Weasley ist, der an die Zeitung schreibt. Oder einer der Lehrer, außer Dad und Onkel Severus, traue ich da keinem... okay, vielleicht noch Professor Peaks. Aber es ist auch keinem verboten dem Tagespropheten zu schreiben, man hat es nur früher nicht gemacht, eben wegen Voldemort und dem Orden. Und es hatte auch niemand wirklich etwas gegen einen anderen, jedenfalls nicht so sehr wie Weasley gegen dich...“<br/>„Er kommt auch nicht auf dem Weg an dich ran, wie er es auf dem Gleis geschafft hat“ fügte Pansy hinzu:<br/>„Wie wir ja gesehen haben, versucht er andere gegen dich aufzubringen, Schüler und Lehrer. Und das, weil er dich nicht direkt angreifen kann, zumindest solange nicht, bis er einen Weg gefunden hat.“<br/>„Wenn er mir wenigstens sagen würde, was ihn so sehr hassen lässt... ich komm ja anscheinend nicht selbst drauf“ Harry rieb sich über die Stirn und schob sich nebenbei ein dick belegtes Sandwich halb in den Mund. Das sah nicht sonderlich hübsch aus, aber der Held hatte auch Hunger und achtete nicht auf so was.<br/>Blaise schon, der daraufhin bemerkte, er würde den Korb nun ganz sicher verkraften... auch wenn der Kuss wirklich toll war.<br/>„If hafe Giffy geküft“ kaute Harry, sich erinnert.<br/>„Was hast du“ fragte Draco verwirrt.<br/>„Ich habe Ginny geküsst“ schluckte der junge Held:<br/>„Aber das kann Ron nicht wissen. Sie kam vor der Schlacht zu mir, kurz bevor wir zum Schlachtfeld apparierten, vom Grimmauldplatz aus, und meinte, sie wolle nicht ungeküsst in die Schlacht gehen. Ich wusste, dass sie in mich verknallt war, habe ihr aber klar gesagt, dass es mir nichts bedeuten würde. Trotzdem habe ich ihr den Wunsch erfüllt und gleich danach sind wir hierher appariert. Niemand hat es gesehen, das ist etwas was zwischen mir und Ginny passiert ist. Deswegen kann dies auch nicht der Grund sein, wieso Ron mich so sehr hasst.“<br/>„Und wenn er es mitbekommen hat, es wäre kein Grund zum Wütend sein. Du hast Ginny vor ihrem Tod wahrscheinlich den schönsten Moment ihres bisherigen Lebens verpasst“ nickte Pansy:<br/>„Sie liebte dich, ihr war egal, ob ihr danach ein Paar seid oder nicht, sie wollte nur diesen einen Kuss. Und du hast ihr den Wunsch erfüllt. Weasley sollte dir lieber dankbar sein, dass du seine Schwester noch einmal glücklich gemacht hast. Und jetzt reden wir über den morgigen Unterricht, und wie wir den Lehrern erklären, dass wir alle von Hermine abgeschrieben haben.“<br/>„Also ich hab meine Sätze ja noch umgeschrieben“ grinste Harry fröhlich:<br/>„Ich mach das aber auch nicht zum ersten Mal und habe schon Übung darin. Also bekomme ich Morgen keinen Ärger, nur ihr.“<br/>„Dafür rächen wir uns noch“ bestimmte Blaise ebenso fröhlich und hielt Daisy noch eine Scheibe Speck hin, fast gleichzeitig griff Elisabeth bei ihrem Fleisch zu. Sie schob sich ein Stück Steak glücklich in den Mund, kaute, kaute erneut und spuckte es dann würgend aus, woraufhin ihre Mitschüler sie gemeinschaftlich auslachten.<br/>„Verdammt“ schimpfte sie und sprang auf:<br/>„Wer war das?“<br/>Keiner antwortete ihr, aber einer der Jungs lachte besonders laut und bekam sich auch gar nicht mehr ein.<br/>„Jetzt reicht es mir“ kreischte sie auf, sprang auf den Tisch und krallte sich den Jungen am Kragen, zog ihn mit aller Kraft zu sich rüber:<br/>„Du zauberst mein Fleisch jetzt sofort wieder zurück, sonst schiebe ich es dir zu deinen Ohren rein.“<br/>„Ich... ich...“ stotterte der Junge ängstlich, so hatte er Elisabeth sicher noch nie erlebt:<br/>„Das ist ein Zauber gewesen, von meinem großen Bruder, ich kenne den Gegenzauber nicht.“<br/>„Mein Fleisch“ schüttelte Elisabeth, auf dem Tisch kniend, ihn:<br/>„Meinst du, ich habe mir das nicht verdient, nachdem ich seit Sonntag eure Hänseleien ertragen muss?“<br/>Harry schmunzelte, einem Werwolf das Fleisch zu versauen war schon fast eine Todsünde, dann aber stand er auf... setzte sich aber sofort wieder hin, als er sah wie Lucius mit einem vollen Teller zum Slytherintisch runter kam.<br/>Der Junge war mittlerweile käseweiß geworden, die anderen Erstklässler sahen auch schon sehr bleich aus, und dann fing Elisabeth tatsächlich an ihrem Widersacher das versaute Fleisch in die Ohren zu stopfen. Er fing daraufhin solange an zu jaulen, bis Lucius ihn befreite.<br/>„Er hat seine Lektion gelernt“ schmunzelte der Schulleiter, bei so etwas konnte niemand wirklich ernst bleiben, sogar Severus musste gerade grinsen:<br/>„Was hat er gemacht?“<br/>„Es schmeckt nach Brokkoli“ winselte Elisabeth und kletterte vom Tisch runter, erhielt den Teller des Direktors, auf dem sich drei Steaks und sieben große Scheiben Speck stapelten, und zeigte sich gleich besänftigt:<br/>„Danke.“<br/>„Ich kann dich ja nicht verhungern lassen und verdient hast du es dir wirklich. Und unser Brokkoli-Freund wird stattdessen deinen Teller leer essen, nicht wahr? Ansonsten könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Zahnbürsten besorgen, mit dem er die Gryffindor-Toiletten reinigen muss. Denn das Essen zu manipulieren ist an Hogwarts nicht erlaubt.“<br/>Und schon stand der Brokkoli-Fleischteller vor dem Übeltäter und Elisabeth aß die Steaks vom Lehrertisch.<br/>„Ich denke sie wird sich ab jetzt nichts mehr gefallen lassen“ bestimmte Draco und lächelte zufrieden:<br/>„Eine echte Slytherin eben.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Da kommt er“ Blaise und Draco warteten, zusammen mit Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy, auf Remus, der an diesem Tag zum ersten mal auf Elisabeth treffen wollte. Außerdem konnte er vorher nicht umziehen, da er mit seinem bisherigen Vermieter etwas ärger hatte, so beschrieb er es jedenfalls im letzten Brief.<br/>Elisabeth wartete, zusammen mit Hermine, im Büro des Schulleiters, wahrscheinlich zauberte die Gryffindor ihnen einen Kakao und sie machten es sich einfach gemütlich... und dann traf Elisabeth zum ersten mal auf einen anderen, und sehr friedlichen, Werwolf.<br/>„Und Harry schämt sich immer noch“ fragte Severus neugierig, ein wenig amüsiert grinsend, dabei war der Artikel im Tagespropheten gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Okay, es stand auf der ersten Seite, man bedauerte das Harry ihnen nie die, angeblich so dringend benötigten, Nachkommen schenken würde und überhaupt, es gab allein drei Interviews mit weiblichen Fans, denen das Herz gebrochen wurde. Eine behauptete sogar, dass der Held sie einmal küsste und mit ihr aus war, Draco und Blaise aber waren sich sicher, dass Harry nur Cho Chang und Ginny Weasley küsste... und eben Blaise, der dem Ganzen immer noch ein wenig nachtrauerte.<br/>Ansonsten aber wusste wohl auch die Presse, dass man dagegen nichts tun konnte, es gab auch zwei Interviews mit Homosexuellen, von denen einer behauptete, zu wissen, dass Dumbledore auch schwul gewesen war. Beweise dafür hatte er natürlich nicht, Lucius und Severus wussten es jedoch ganz sicher... aber sie würden sich hüten das dem Tagespropheten zu erzählen.<br/>Oder überhaupt irgendwas anderes.<br/>„Er glaubt wahrscheinlich, dass Lupin jetzt auf die Idee kommt, dass Harry auf ihn steht“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:<br/>„Immerhin hat er ja erzählt, wie offen er diesen anschmachtete. Besonders nachdem er ihn halbnackt sehen durfte.“<br/>„Wenn er ihn wirklich offen angeschmachtet hat, dann dachte sich Remus wahrscheinlich schon längst seinen Teil und hat es einfach hingenommen. Und jetzt, durch den Artikel, wird er sich nur in seiner Vermutung bestätigt sehen“ nickte Lucius ernst:<br/>„Jedenfalls schätze ich den Werwolf so ein, er ist weder dumm noch blind, würde ich mit Harry zusammen wohnen und er mich... nein, denken wir lieber nicht darüber nach.“<br/>„Gut das Mum bald wieder aus ihrem Genesungsurlaub zurück ist“ schnappte Draco ernsthaft:<br/>„Ich werde ihr erzählen, dass du über eine WG mit Harry nachgedacht hast.“<br/>„Habe ich nicht, das war nur ein Beispiel gewesen“ schnappte Lucius zurück, Severus ging sofort dazwischen, noch bevor der Streit noch eskalierte.<br/>„Wir sind nicht hier, um darüber zu diskutieren. Es geht um Elisabeth...“ bestimmte er sehr ernst:<br/>„Und davon mal abgesehen, Harry steht zwar auf abgehalfterte Werwölfe, aber wir wissen ja alle, wie jung die noch mit über vierzig, oder fünfzig, aussehen können. Da kann kein normaler Mensch mithalten. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar den alten Greyback anschmachten, wenn dieser extra für ihn halbnackt aus der Dusche käme.“<br/>„Ich habe das tatsächlich extra gemacht“ verkündete Remus grinsend, der sie in diesem Moment erreichte, und umarmte dann erstmal Severus und Lucius kurz:<br/>„Harry verhielt sich immer merkwürdiger mir gegenüber, da beschloss ich mal etwas zu „überprüfen“ und wartete einmal extra auf ihn. Danach konnte er mir drei Tage nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, ohne knallrot zu werden, und danach hat er angefangen mich jeden Morgen einmal fest zu umarmen. Als würde er überprüfen wollen, dass ja noch alles da ist. Und ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass er den alten Greyback nicht halbnackt sehen will.“<br/>„Dich aber wohl auch nicht mehr, laut Draco hat er dich mit einer alten Flasche Whiskey verglichen, nur angucken, aber nicht aufmachen“ nickte Lucius etwas amüsiert, wurde dann jedoch schnell wieder ernst:<br/>„Doch deswegen bist du ja nicht hier... hast du ein Zimmer in Hogsmeade bekommen?“<br/>„Ja, und zum Glück eines, welches sich nicht in der letzten Absteige der ganzen Stadt befindet. Diese Zeiten sind ganz klar vorbei. Ich musste nur Madame Rosmerta ein paar Münzen mehr zeigen, und schon hat sie mir ihr bestes Zimmer bereit gemacht... beziehungsweise, sie putzt noch, deswegen konnte ich auch noch nicht einziehen. Ich bin auch erst vor einer halben Stunde angekommen.“<br/>„Qualität kostet nun mal und für ein paar extra Münzen mehr, nimmt Madame Rosmerta auch selbst die Putzzauber in die Hand“ bestimmte der Schulleiter und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu dessen Büro:<br/>„Harry wird sich bestimmt bald beruhigt haben. Er schämt sich aufgrund des Artikels, im Tagespropheten, heute.“<br/>„Das muss er nicht, auch wenn heute früh noch ein paar seiner enttäuschten Fans vor meiner Tür standen und sich beschwerten, ich sei schuld, dass er homosexuell ist. Immerhin habe ich ja mit ihm zusammen gewohnt und einem Werwolf könne man sowieso nicht trauen... Ich habe ihnen meinen Schokoladenvorrat gegeben und dann die Schlüssel bei meinem, jetzt ehemaligen, Vermieter gelassen. Ich werde in Hogsmeade bleiben, wenn Elisabeth mich als Rudelmitglied akzeptieren kann, denn sie bleibt ja auch auf Hogwarts. Und vielleicht habe ich irgendwann Glück und kann sie auch unterrichten, wenn...“<br/>„Du willst wieder arbeiten“ staunte Severus.<br/>„Mir ist schrecklich langweilig. Ich habe erst überlegt auf Reisen zu gehen, aber jetzt ist es mir wichtiger für Elisabeth da zu sein. Und Harry wird sich ganz sicher auch wieder bei mir einnisten, egal wo ich wohne, er hat ja sogar von meinen Eintöpfen und Kuchen geträumt... und dreiviertel seiner Sachen bei mir gelassen“ Remus tippte auf die mitgebrachte Tasche:<br/>„Er ist übrigens im Besitz der Karte. Die habe ich nämlich nicht mehr dort gefunden, wo ich sie ließ, als ich gestern alles einpackte.“<br/>„Gut zu wissen“ nickte Severus, Lucius fragte was das für eine Karte sei, Blaise lief sofort los, wahrscheinlich um Harry zu warnen.<br/>„Ihr wisst also von der Karte“ stellte der Zaubertränkemeister sofort fest, woraufhin Draco käseweiß wurde und Remus dem unwissenden Schulleiter das magische Objekt kurz erklärte:<br/>„Wenn ich euch damit antreffe, und ihr sie gerade benutzt, könnt ihr was erleben, was sogar das Putzen der Gryffindortoiletten in den Schatten stellt.“<br/>„Lass sie doch“ schmunzelte Remus und wurde dann wieder ernst:<br/>„Vielleicht können sie die Karte gebrauchen, was den Weasley angeht. Ich war vor ein paar Tagen, nachdem Harry mir alles schrieb, im Fuchsbau und wurde dort mit fliegenden Töpfen und Flüchen davon gejagt. Sie nannten mich Bastard, Verräter und... angeblich bin ich auch sämtlichen Malfoys, und Blacks, in den Hintern gekrochen. Nun gut... sie waren jedenfalls nicht sonderlich begeistert über meine Anwesenheit und mit sich reden ließen sie auch nicht. Der Fuchsbau sieht noch verfallener aus, als früher, die Fenster sind schwarz gezaubert und Molly hat wahrscheinlich vor der Schlacht das letzte mal geputzt.“<br/>„Die Trauer ist immer noch da“ Lucius blieb nachdenklich stehen:<br/>„Molly hat förmlich solange Kinder bekommen, bis Ginny endlich da war und natürlich wurde die Kleine von ihren Brüdern ebenso verehrt, wie von den Eltern. Sie sind von Trauer zerfressen, und voller Wut, was auch immer Harry... und seine Freunde... getan haben, oder eben nicht. Wahrscheinlich bilden sie sich den Grund nur ein.“<br/>Sie gingen weiter und erreichten das Büro, Lucius wollte gleich öffnen, aber Remus hielt ihn auf und lauschte, tatsächlich hörte man Elisabeth drinnen leise knurren.<br/>„Sie wittert mich schon“ stellte der ehemalige Lehrer klug fest:<br/>„Also nimmt sie noch nicht allzu lange den Wolfsbanntrank. Und das bedeutet, es ist auch noch nicht solange her, dass sie gebissen wurde.“<br/>„So wie wir ihre Eltern einschätzen, haben sie sie gleich nach dem Biss zu dem Trank gezwungen...“ überlegte Lucius und öffnete die Tür, sofort klirrte es und Elisabeth kam angesprungen, Remus fing sie auf und wurde ganz werwölfisch von ihr, am Arm, angekaut.<br/>„Sie ist wirklich sehr klein, für ihr Alter, aber gerade begrüße ich das“ Remus hob den Arm und Elisabeth blieb kauend, und knurrend, daran hängen, dann pflückte er sie ab und drückte sie fest an sich:<br/>„Sie kam nicht mal durch meinen Mantel. Au...“ Remus lachte, und beschwerte sich über den Schmerz gleichzeitig, als die kleine Werwölfin seinen Hals fand und ihn dort ankaute. Er kam in ihr Revier, war ein fremder und größerer Werwolf, und roch genauso nach dem Trank wie sie.<br/>Lachend trug er sie in das Büro hinein, pflückte sie erneut von sich ab und übergab sie an Severus, umarmte dann Hermine kurz.<br/>Dabei sah er das was gerade noch so klirrte, es war eine Tasse mit Kakao gewesen, diese lag nun am Boden.<br/>„Lasst mich, ich werde mit ihm kämpfen und dann besiegen“ zappelte Elisabeth, der Professor hielt sie aber auch nur mit einer Hand fest und zeigte sich recht unbeeindruckt.<br/>„Sie wird sich gleich beruhigen“ bestimmte Remus und fand Harry auch in dem Büro nicht vor:<br/>„Spätestens sein ewig hungriger Magen wird ihn irgendwann zu mir treiben.“<br/>Elisabeth hörte auf zu zappeln, sie gewöhnte sich an den Geruch und knurrte auch nicht mehr, Severus konnte sie loslassen. Daraufhin schnupperte sie zögerlich und schlich einige Male um Remus herum, dann atmete sie tief durch und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.<br/>„Wir werden uns schon vertragen“ schmunzelte der ältere Werwolf und holte sie sich einfach wieder auf die Arme, woraufhin sie sich fest an ihn drückte.<br/>„Meine Eltern wollen das nicht und sie könnten immer noch an Vollmond kommen, um mich zu holen.“<br/>„Da müssen sie aber erstmal an uns vorbei“ nickte Lucius:<br/>„Der Einzige der dich an Vollmond abholen darf, ist Remus, und glaube mir, das ist definitiv die bessere Wahl.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„... Die Gestalt des Patronus wird nicht nur von der schönen Erinnerung bestimmt, sondern auch vom Charakter, den prägnanten Eigenschaften des Zaubernden, und natürlich von dem was er in dem Moment gerade empfindet“ Professor Peaks ging im Klassenraum auf und ab, kaute dabei auf etwas Trockenfleisch herum und meinte dazu nur, dass er keine Zeit für das Frühstück hatte:<br/>„Deswegen kann man an einem Patronus oft auch sehen, was bei dem entsprechenden Menschen als Animagusgestalt rauskommt. Denn diese Gestalt ist sehr stark vom Charakter abhängig.<br/>Natürlich, die Patronusgestalt verändert sich immer wieder, ich hatte selbst sicher schon zwanzig, aber man kann trotzdem mal schauen, besonders bei denen die nicht so oft wechseln. Unser Schulleiter sagte mir, dass alle, aus dem sechsten und siebten Jahrgang, den Patronus beherrschen... deswegen werden wir uns jetzt einmal ein paar ansehen. Mr. Potter, ich hörte, Sie zaubern ihn sogar stumm?“<br/>„Angeber“ zischelte Ron von irgendwoher, Harry ignorierte das aber einfach recht gelassen. Er musste Ron nicht unter die Nase binden, wieso er den Patronus stumm beherrschte, dass er dies hatte lernen müssen und es nicht einfach gewesen war.<br/>„Ich glaube da ist jemand neidisch, wäre ich auch, wenn ich die Intelligenz eines Stück schimmligen Brotes hätte“ kam es trocken von Hermine, und schon war Ron bei ihr. Harry wollte aufspringen, aber diesmal war Draco schneller und der Weasley machte unsanften Flug auf seinen Platz zurück.<br/>„Hermine ist auch meine Freundin“ zischelte der junge Malfoy gefährlich:<br/>„Und das solltest du dir sehr gut merken, Brotwiesel.“<br/>Ron antwortete nicht, er trollte sich auf seinen Stuhl und Harry demonstrierte stumm seinen Patronus... der nicht wie erwartet ein Hirsch, oder hundeartiges Wesen, war, sondern ein Vogel. Ein Vogel mit langen, kräftigen Beinen und einer großen Spannweite, dazu einer sehr merkwürdigen Federfrisur auf seinem Kopf. Er sah ein wenig Arrogant, aber auch sehr stolz und stark, aus.<br/>„Was ist das für ein Vogel“ staunte Professor Peaks verwirrt.<br/>„Ich sehe ihn auch zum ersten mal“ erwiderte Harry ebenso verwirrt:<br/>„Bisher war es erst ein Hirsch, dann seit Kurzem ein Wolfshund... das lag aber auch daran, dass ich mit einem Werwolf zusammen gewohnt habe...“<br/>Harry war noch nicht bei Remus gewesen, auch wenn er mittlerweile erfuhr, dass dieser anscheinend schon länger von den heldenhaften Neigungen wusste. Ein bisschen aber war das auch Hermine schuld, die den Helden immer wieder zu den Hausaufgaben trieb... und zum Lernen. Recht hatte sie schon, aber ein bisschen Freizeit würde Harry auch mal gut tun.<br/>Aber nach diesem Unterricht begleitete der junge Mann, Elisabeth zu dem Werwolf runter, Remus wollte sie Beide zu Eis und Kakao einladen. Außerdem sah sich Remus eine Wohnung an, und da konnten sie ihn bei begleiten... Harry bekam in dem neuen Werwolfsdomizil natürlich auch ein Zimmer.<br/>„Das ist ein Sekretär“ meldete sich Hermine plötzlich, der Patronus war noch da und stolzierte im Klassenzimmer herum, zeigte seine prächtigen Flügel immer wieder vor:<br/>„Eine Greifvogelart aus Afrika. Ich kenne sie, weil ich vor vielen Jahren einmal mit meinen Eltern dort im Urlaub war. Sie bevorzugen Schlangen als Beute, die sie mit ihren kräftigen Beinen einfach tot treten.“<br/>„Ein Schlangentöter also“ schmunzelte der Professor, woraufhin Harry von einigen Slytherins besorgt angesehen wurde:<br/>„Machen sie sich Sorgen? Er hat Voldemort getötet, im übertragenen Sinne passt das dann doch auch. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sie ein solcher Vogel werden, Mr. Potter, mein Instinkt sagt mir immer noch, dass es etwas wolfartiges wird. Und dieser Instinkt irrt sich selten... Miss Granger, wie gut beherrschen Sie denn den Patronus?“</p><p>„Was ist ein Patronuszauber“ fragte Elisabeth neugierig, als sie nur eine Stunde später mit Harry auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade war.<br/>„Ein Schutzzauber, eigentlich. Er schützt vor Dementoren, und ist sehr schwer, besonders in ihrer Gegenwart, zu beschwören. Von Dementoren hast du sicher schon gehört, oder?“<br/>„Ja... sie sollen aussehen wie der Tod persönlich und ernähren sich von Seelen“ gruselte die kleine Werwölfin sich:<br/>„Und mit dem Patronus kann man sie vertreiben?“<br/>„Ja. Aber der Zauber kann noch mehr, man kann durch ihn auch Hilfe rufen. Als ich von Ron, im Zug, niedergeschlagen wurde, hat der Schulleiter seinen Patronus zu Professor Snape geschickt, um ihn zu rufen. Die Gestalt seines Patronus ist ein Adler, ich habe derzeit einen... Sekretär. Das ist ein Vogel aus Afrika, der Schlangen frisst, das hat jedenfalls Hermine eben erzählt.“<br/>Harry zauberte den Patronus und der sah sich erstmal kurz um, ging ein paar Schritte, dann breitete er die Flügel aus und hob ab, flog über den Beiden bis er sich auflöste.<br/>„Ich will das auch lernen“ bestimmte Elisabeth sofort:<br/>„Zeig mir wie das geht.“<br/>„Der Zauber ist zu schwierig, ich habe ihn selbst erst mit dreizehn Jahren gelernt... und ich war schon sehr früh dran.“<br/>„Ich kann es jetzt schon“ sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften und Harry sah sie sehr neugierig an:<br/>„Ich bin ja auch reinblütig und du nicht. Ich bin viel magisch begabter.“<br/>„Die Potters sind auch eine sehr alte, reinblütige Familie, nur meine Mutter war muggelgeboren... und Draco schreit, wenn er den Patronus zaubert, als hätte er eine besonders schmerzhafte Verstopfung. Ich hab ihn damals von Remus gelernt, wenn du ihn wirklich jetzt schon lernen willst, dann ist er sicher der bessere Lehrer.“<br/>„Ich werde ihn gleich fragen“ schnaubte Elisabeth entschlossen und lief dann noch etwas schneller nach Hogsmeade runter:<br/>„Er wird mir diesen Zauber beibringen, und dann werden die Anderen ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche gucken. Diese Loser... seit ich Ethan rund gemacht habe, machen sie sich regelmäßig in die Uniform, wenn ich sie auch nur böse anschaue. Aber ich weiß genau, dass sie hinter meinem Rücken über mich lästern. Das ist ganz schlechter Stil.“<br/>„Sie ist eben eine echte Slytherin“ schmunzelte Harry leise hinter ihr her und folgte dann der Werwölfin eilig.<br/>Als sie Hogsmeade erreichten, wartete dort Remus schon auf sie, woraufhin der junge Held wieder einmal knallrot wurde... denn der ehemalige Lehrer hielt einen Tagespropheten in den Händen. Darin befand sich eine Liste von jungen Männern, die nicht nur Single waren, sondern sich auch als homosexuell outeten... wohl in der Folge auf Harrys Kuss mit Blaise... und die angeblich bereit waren, mit dem Helden auszugehen.<br/>Das war so schrecklich peinlich, Harrys Verlegenheit dampfte ihm förmlich aus den Ohren, als er Remus breit grinsen sah.<br/>„Sie bieten dir Männer an“ amüsierte sich der Werwolf und zeigte damit, dass er zurecht damals einer der Rumtreiber war und immer noch den Schalk im Nacken sitzen hatte:<br/>„Ich wünschte deine Eltern könnten das noch erleben... der Tagesprophet schlägt dir Männer vor. Wenn die wüssten, dass du eigentlich auf alte Werwölfe stehst.“<br/>„Ich steh nicht auf alte Werwölfe“ schnappte Harry böse:<br/>„Ich würde sogar Snape anschmachten, wenn der unter seinen Klamotten so aussieht wie du.“<br/>„Also stehst du auf alte Männer“ stellte Elisabeth klug fest und wurde leise angeknurrt:<br/>„Du bist kein Werwolf, du kannst nicht knurren. Und vielleicht wirst du doch so ein Animagus-Vogel“ sie wandte sich an Remus:<br/>„Bring mir den Patronus bei.“<br/>„Den Patronus...“ staunte der ältere Werwolf sofort und warf dann Harry einen sehr ernsten Blick zu.<br/>„Ich habe ihr nur von unserem Verwandlungsunterricht heute erzählt.“<br/>„Du kannst ja versuchen ihn ihr beizubringen. Immerhin hast du den vor zwei Jahren auch einigen Leuten beigebracht...“<br/>„Ach ja“ stellte Elisabeth sofort fest und stemmte wieder die Fäuste in die Hüften:<br/>„Davon hat er gar nichts erzählt. Aber davon mal abgesehen, ich lerne ihn lieber von dem, der ihn auch Harry beibrachte. Dann ist es sicher, dass er auch richtig ist. Ich kann den Zauber sicher gut gebrauchen, wenn meine Eltern mich klauen wollen, zum Beispiel, oder im Sommer, wenn ich ganz sicher zu ihnen zurück muss. Wenn ich wieder in dieses Zimmer komme...“<br/>„Welches Zimmer“ fragten die beiden Männer sofort.<br/>„Das Zimmer, in das sie mich an Vollmond einsperrten... es hat ein Fenster, da könnte der Patronus durch.“<br/>„Da hat sie nicht unrecht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, er wollte gar nicht wissen was das für ein Zimmer war, aber eigentlich konnte er es sich schon denken:<br/>„Sie ist klein und kann sich bestimmt nicht gegen größere und stärkere Feinde wehren. Und erst recht nicht gegen ihre Eltern. Der Patronus könnte da helfen.“<br/>„Sie ist elf“ seufzte Remus und sie machten sich auf zur Eisdiele:<br/>„Sie kann wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal was schweben lassen.“<br/>„Das hatten wir schon, Professor Flitwick ist ein guter Lehrer“ verkündete Elisabeth und ließ einen Stein kurz herum fliegen... dass sie dafür den Zauber aber mühsam heraus pressen musste, ignorierte sie dabei ganz geflissentlich.<br/>„Aber eine Hermine bist du trotzdem nicht, der hätte ich den Patronus in diesem Alter schon zugetraut“ wehrte Remus gelassen ab:<br/>„Doch wenn du es wirklich willst... in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts gibt es Bücher über den Zauber. Bring mir Sonntag einen Aufsatz über die Verwendungszwecke, und welche Voraussetzungen man für den Patronus braucht, wer ihn zum Beispiel nicht anwenden kann. Wenn mir der Aufsatz gefällt, dann probieren wir es nächste Woche. Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen, denn dieser Zauber ist einer der komplexesten und schwersten überhaupt.“<br/>„Und wieso beherrscht ihn der Brotwiesel dann?“<br/>„Brotwiesel?“<br/>„Rons neuer Spitzname, nachdem Hermine in Verwandlung meinte, er hätte die Intelligenz eines schimmligen Stück Brotes. Und er beherrscht ihn, Elisabeth, weil ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe, ihm den beizubringen. Ginny war da wesentlich begabter und schneller...“ Harry hielt inne und rieb sich seufzend über die Stirn:<br/>„Gehen wir ein Eis essen, nach diesem Vormittag brauche ich ganz viel Nervennahrung und wenn Ron so weitermacht, dann rolle ich zu Weihnachten nach Hogsmeade runter.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wir sind zu spät... viel zu spät... Snape bringt uns um“ Harry, Hermine, Draco und Blaise rannten, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihnen her, durch die fast leeren Gänge von Hogwarts, den unteren Gefilden entgegen.<br/>„Trelawaney ist schuld“ keuchte die junge Frau angestrengt:<br/>„Snape soll sie umbringen und uns verschon... umpf!“<br/>Harry war ganz plötzlich stehen geblieben und Hermine lief direkt in ihn hinein, aber noch bevor sie durch den Rückstoß zu Boden fiel, hatte Blaise sie geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen.<br/>„Was ist los“ schnappte Draco atemlos:<br/>„Ich bin eindeutig nicht trainiert genug... oder das was Remus gestern für uns gekocht hat, war zu gut... es war zu gut. Und zu viel, er hat für zwanzig Mann gekocht und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu essen. Los, komm schon, wir müssen weiter... was ist da?“<br/>Harry sah zum nahen Fenster raus und die Freunde folgten seinem Blick, zwei Personen kamen von Hogsmeade rauf zur Schule, ein Mann und eine Frau.<br/>„Kennst du diese Leute“ fragte Blaise besorgt, der junge Held war wie erstarrt, kniff immer wieder die Augen zu einem Schlitz zusammen, um die Leute besser sehen zu können.<br/>„Ja, das sind die Eltern von Elisabeth“ antwortete er dann leise:<br/>„Hätte Lucius uns nicht gesagt, wenn er die Beiden erwartet?“<br/>Sie waren am Tag zuvor alle bei Remus gewesen, der mittlerweile eine Wohnung bezog und diese gleich mit einem guten Essen einweihen wollte. Im Zuge dessen, meinte der Schulleiter auch gleich, da er kein Professor sei, könne man ihn ruhig Lucius nennen. Zumindest die Schüler, die an diesem Tag mit beim Essen saßen... und dazu gehörte auch Elisabeth.<br/>Die hatte zudem ein kleines Wettessen mit Remus veranstaltet, was dazu führte, dass Severus sie am Ende zur Schule hoch tragen musste. Werwölfe... entweder sie kämpften, kuschelten oder spielten, und bei all dem ging es meistens um Fleisch und Schokolade.<br/>„Ja... Sie versuchen die ganze Zeit zu apparieren, sie haben die Zauberstäbe in den Händen und ich erkenne die Bewegung“ Hermine deutete darauf:<br/>„Das bedeutet entweder, sie wollen direkt in die Schule hinein, oder sie haben sogar ein bestimmtes Ziel. Und sie wissen definitiv nicht, dass es eine Appariersperre gibt.“<br/>„Elisabeth erzählte doch, dass die Beiden in Durmstrang waren und danach nie arbeiten mussten. Das Vermögen der McQuinn ist gigantisch und sie leben sehr zurückgezogen, seit sie nur noch so wenige sind“ erinnerte Draco sich:<br/>„Ich glaube die Beiden sind nicht hier um ein Kaffeekränzchen zu veranstalten. Was machen wir?“<br/>„Draco, du läufst zu deinem Paten und erzählst ihm davon, Blaise, du holst Lucius und Hermine und ich holen Elisabeth... was hat sie jetzt für einen Unterricht“ bestimmte Harry ernst.<br/>„Zauberkunst, ob Flitwick sie gehen lässt?“<br/>„Er wird müssen, und ich denke er kann uns vertrauen“ nickte Harry und sah auf den Korb mit Daisy:<br/>„Ich will dich normalerweise nicht losschicken, aber für den Patronus ist es zu weit.“ Er holte sie raus und wies sie an zu Remus zu fliegen, und ihn nach Hogwarts zu holen. Zum Glück war sie wirklich eine ausgebildete Posteule und verstand ihren Besitzer sehr gut. Sie konnte auch ohne Brief zum Werwolf fliegen und ihn zur Hilfe holen.<br/>Harry zauberte den Korb weg und lief dann eilig mit Hermine hoch zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst. Dort klopften sie an und traten dann ein, wurden von Professor Flitwick verwirrt angesehen.<br/>„Es ist ein Notfall eingetreten, wir brauchen Elisabeth“ keuchte Harry, nun war er für den restlichen Tag wirklich genug gerannt. Sofort ging ein Raunen durch die Erstklässler, natürlich dachten sie sofort daran, dass der Held die Hilfe der kleinen Slytherin brauchte.<br/>„So ist es, nur sie kann uns helfen“ bestimmte Hermine sofort, sie hatte es auch bemerkt, wollte damit den Stand von Elisabeth noch einmal heben und holte sie sich auch gleich in die Arme:<br/>„Wenn die Gefahr vorbei ist, kann sie wieder zum Unterricht. Zur Not hole ich mit ihr später alles nach.“<br/>Der Professor wollte etwas einwenden, da sah er ein Zeichen von Harry, welches er schon kannte. Kurz vor der Schlacht zeigte es ihm der Held schon einmal, es bedeutete, dass Gefahr drohte, er aber alles im Griff hatte.<br/>So nickte er zustimmend und die Beiden trugen Elisabeth aus dem Klassenzimmer, schlossen die Tür und atmeten einmal tief durch.<br/>„Deine Eltern sind auf dem Weg hierher, und sie sehen nicht sehr freundlich aus. Sie versuchen wohl auch direkt zu dir zu apparieren. Zum Glück gibt es eine Appariersperre.“<br/>Sie liefen runter, dem Ausgang entgegen, wo sie dann auch Severus, Lucius, Blaise und Draco trafen.<br/>„Das sie es wagen... aber ihre letzte Antwort auf meine Briefe war auch nicht sehr freundlich gewesen“ Lucius sah angestrengt nach draußen und der Professor holte sich Elisabeth in die Arme. Ja, sie war elf Jahre alt und eine Werwölfin, aber auch immer noch so klein wie eine Sechsjährige und ganz sicher nicht in der Lage sich gegen ihre Eltern zu wehren.<br/>„Deswegen muss ich den Patronus lernen“ murmelte sie leise:<br/>„Ich kann sie ja wohl kaum schweben lassen, oder mit dem Alohomora öffnen... aber mit dem Patronus könnte ich Hilfe rufen.“<br/>„Fangen wir sie vor der Schule ab“ bestimmte Severus plötzlich und gab die kleine Werwölfin an Hermine weiter.<br/>Die setzte sie ab, drückte sie aber trotzdem immer noch weiter an sich.<br/>„Da kommt Remus“ zeigte Harry nach draußen, auf den kleinen Punkt, der gerade Hogsmeade verließ.<br/>„Umso besser, zu dritt werden wir ganz sicher mit ihnen fertig“ bestimmte Lucius und machte sich dann mit seinem besten Freund auf den Weg:<br/>„Ihr bleibt hier und passt auf Elisabeth auf. Ihr mischt euch auf keinen Fall ein, auch du nicht Harry.“<br/>„Ich vertraue da ganz auf eure Fähigkeiten“ nickte der Held ernst, so heldenhaft war er dann doch nicht mehr, dass er glaubte die Drei bräuchten seine Hilfe. Und außerdem waren sie es doch gewesen, die ihm alles beibrachten, was er wissen musste... beziehungsweise Remus und Severus. Von Lucius hatte er bisher nur gelernt, wie wichtig eine Familie sein konnte, eine richtige, ehrliche Familie. Und er wollte eines Tages auch so edel und autoritär sein... Lucius war zwar nie Lehrer gewesen, aber fast schon zum Direktor geboren. Man sah es ihm förmlich an, wie gut er zu einem solchen Beruf passte.<br/>Er würde allein schon deswegen ganz bestimmt auch ein sehr guter Zaubereiminister sein.<br/>„Das kannst du auch“ nickte noch der Professor und dann konnten die Schüler das Ganze nur noch vom Fenster aus beobachten.<br/>„Sie haben sicher leichtes Spiel“ überlegte Elisabeth ernsthaft:<br/>„Aber hoffentlich tun sie meinen Eltern auch nicht allzu weh. Sie waren... immer gut zu mir und wäre ich nicht gebissen worden...“<br/>„Du darfst das nie bereuen“ schimpfte Draco sofort:<br/>„Bereue nie das du gebissen wurdest, das ist der größte Fehler den du machen kannst. In den Weihnachtsferien stelle ich dir mal meinen Patenonkel vor, dann wirst du sehen, was aus einem Werwolf wird, wenn er nichts bereut. Remus hat zu lange alles bereut, sich selbst bemitleidet, das sieht man ihm jetzt an. Es ist etwas was du nie tun darfst.“<br/>„Okay“ nickte Elisabeth fest. Sie sahen wieder raus, der Schulleiter, und sein Vertreter, hatten die McQuinns erreicht und fingen an mit ihnen zu diskutieren. Das gab Remus noch Zeit... nein, da schoss schon der erste Fluch auf Lucius zu, aber er konnte diesen leicht abwehren. Der Werwolf hatte das auch gesehen und lief nun noch schneller zur Schule hoch, wahrscheinlich schimpfte er gerade ordentlich auf die Appariersperre.<br/>Aber sie war es auch gewesen, die Elisabeth an diesem Tag rettete, denn Flitwick wusste von Nichts und hätte sie sicher ihren Eltern mitgegeben.<br/>„Was sind das nur für Eltern“ Hermine schüttelte ernst den Kopf:<br/>„Selbst die Weasleys würden nie ein Kind deswegen so behandeln. Man sieht es ja an Bill, wobei der auch kein richtiger Werwolf ist... trotzdem... Eltern machen so etwas einfach nicht.“<br/>„Ich hätte es den Blacks schon zugetraut“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:<br/>„Oder den Lestranges. Man muss sich ja nur die Geschichte dieser Familien ansehen.“<br/>„Die Malfoys waren auch einst so“ seufzte Draco, Severus und Lucius duellierten sich mit Elisabeth' Eltern, da schlich sich Remus gerade von hinten ran und lähmte die beiden McQuinn einfach. Sofort erntete er dafür Erleichterung, der Professor zauberte ein Seil hervor und fesselte die beiden Störenfriede aneinander.<br/>Daraufhin schien man kurz zu beraten was zu tun war, und am Ende zerrte Lucius die Beiden zur Appariergrenze runter. Remus und Severus kamen zur Schule hoch und der Werwolf holte sich dort erstmal sein Rudelmitglied in die Arme.<br/>„Sie wollten dich holen, Elisabeth“ erzählte Severus:<br/>„Und nach Durmstrang schicken. Sie haben uns erst beschimpft, dann meinten sie wohl, uns in einem Duell besiegen zu können. Lucius bringt sie ins Ministerium. Sie sprachen auch davon die „Schande der Familie“ verstoßen zu wollen. Aber das glaube ich ihnen erstmal nicht, wenn man wütend ist sagt man viel, was man später bereut.“<br/>„Hier“ Remus holte Daisy aus seiner Manteltasche und gab sie Harry:<br/>„Gut, dass du sie mir geschickt hast. Sie hat solange nicht locker gelassen, und hackte auf mir rum, bis ich ihr folgte. Als ich merkte, dass es zur Schule hoch ging, hab ich sie vorsichtshalber eingesteckt. Zum Glück war ich noch rechtzeitig da.“<br/>Die Unterrichtsstunde endete, Schüler liefen an ihnen vorbei, zur großen Halle, wo es das Mittagessen gab.<br/>„Wahrscheinlich haben mir die Schüler den Klassenraum abgerissen“ stellte der Zaubertränkemeister trocken fest:<br/>„Aber wenigstens haben wir heute jemanden gerettet, und das war es mir wert gewesen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum, Expecto...“, Harry betrat gerade die Bibliothek, als er die leise Stimme von Elisabeth McQuinn hörte und er feststellen musste, dass seine kleine Freundin sich ebenso wenig an die Uhrzeiten hielt, wie er. Aber er wollte noch etwas lernen, bevor er ins Bett ging, und bei den siebten Jahrgängen nahm man das auch alles nicht mehr so ernst, die Werwölfin jedoch sollte schon längst im Bett liegen.<br/>Neugierig hob er die Augenbraue und schlich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.<br/>„... Patronum... Expecto Patronum...“<br/>Der unangenehme Besuch von Elisabeth' Eltern war nun einen Tag her und die Beiden saßen in Untersuchungshaft, erstmal. Wahrscheinlich aber konnte man ihnen am Ende nichts vorwerfen und sie kamen schnell wieder frei. Und ob sie aus dieser Sache etwas lernten, das stand noch in den Sternen.<br/>Lucius sprach erst länger mit jungen Slytherin und versuchte sie nun aus dieser Familie rauszuholen. Sie brauchte zumindest einen Vormund, der sie so akzeptierte wie sie war und sie darin förderte auch als Werwölfin ihren Weg zu gehen. Es ging auch nicht mehr um das Vermögen der McQuinn, allein nur noch darum das es Elisabeth auch zukünftig gut ging.<br/>Und davon einmal abgesehen, wenn die Eltern irgendwann einmal starben, erbte sie so oder so, egal ob sie adoptiert war, als ein Werwolf bekannt, oder nur einen Vormund hatte und niemand von ihrer wahren Natur wusste.<br/>Harry hatte sich schon mal vorsichtig gemeldet, Elisabeth war ihm ans Herz gewachsen und nur die Tatsache, dass er erst siebzehn war, sprach dagegen ihr Vormund zu werden. Aber er war auch volljährig und zudem ein Held, seine Chancen standen also gar nicht mal so schlecht.<br/>Paten schien Elisabeth nicht zu haben, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, wenn man sowieso zurückgezogen lebte. Dann war der Vater eben derjenige der die Nabelschnur durch zauberte und den magischen Test machte. Die Probe, welche anzeigte was in dem Kind steckte, Hexe, Muggel oder Squip.<br/>Nun schien diese Tatsache Lucius in die Hände zu spielen, er konnte einen Vormund aussuchen, ohne erst diverse Paten fragen zu müssen... Harry schlich an den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek heran und fand dort Elisabeth, wie sie auf einen Stapel Bücher zielte.<br/>Hatte sie noch nicht mit Remus gesprochen?<br/>Glaubte sie noch, der Patronus brauchte ein Ziel?<br/>Den Aufsatz schien sie schon geschrieben zu haben, er lag neben dem Bücherstapel auf dem Tisch.<br/>Harry zog den Zauberstab und zauberte seinen Patronus, der sich daraufhin neben ihr materialisierte. Elisabeth erschrak kurz, erkannte dann aber den Vogel und sah zu dem Helden, welcher sich gerade an den nahen Bücherschrank lehnte.<br/>„Du brauchst kein Ziel für den Patronus, du kannst ihn einfach irgendwohin zaubern... lass mich mal deinen Aufsatz sehen“ er ging zu ihr, nahm die Papiere vom Tisch und überflog sie kurz:<br/>„Du hast „Der Patronus und seine Geschichte“ von Anneliese Eulenwurzel gelesen?“<br/>„Ja, es war hier im Regal“ Elisabeth deutete auf ihren Bücherstapel und Harry holte das Buch hervor, nahm es ihr weg und zauberte es zurück an seinen Platz.<br/>„Remus hätte dir eine Auswahl vorschlagen müssen, dieses Buch ist Schund. Kein Wunder, dass du hier nicht einmal einen weißen Nebel erzeugen kannst. Leg deinen Zauberstab dorthin.“<br/>Harry hockte sich vor Elisabeth und sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch, dann musste sie die Augen schließen.<br/>„Und jetzt erinnere dich an den schönsten Moment deines bisherigen Lebens. Verbanne alles schreckliche und schlechte aus deinem Kopf, konzentriere dich auf diesen einen Moment, in dem du so unsagbar glücklich warst wie nie wieder danach.“<br/>Es wurde still, Elisabeth entspannte sich sichtbar und lächelte dann, Harry gab ihr den Stab wieder in die Hand.<br/>„Und jetzt zauberst du, lass diesen Moment dabei nicht los. Sage einfach nur die Worte und lass es fließen.“<br/>Elisabeth öffnete ihre Augen, sie leuchteten glücklich und dann hauchte sie leise:<br/>„Expecto Patronum.“ Dabei zielte sie auf nichts, sie hielt den Stab einfach nur in ihrer Hand und tatsächlich kam ein wenig weißer, glitzernder Nebel aus der Spitze heraus. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, es war nicht viel, aber es war ein Anfang.<br/>„Ich kann es“ staunte sie sofort.<br/>„Nein, tust du nicht“ nahm Harry ihr den Wind gleich wieder aus den Segeln:<br/>„Das war nicht mehr als der Furz eines Patronus. Aber es war ein Anfang, es war mehr als alle anderen in deinem Alter geschafft hätten. Komm, gehen wir runter, du gehörst ins Bett und ich spare mir das Lernen für Morgen auf. Es ist Samstag und...“<br/>„Können wir nicht noch etwas üben? Morgen ist doch frei...“<br/>„Du solltest...“ Harry unterbrach sich als Elisabeth ihn mit ihren großen Augen flehend ansah, das war der Grund wieso er sich als Vormund anbot und sie schon in sein Herz geschlossen hatte... er konnte ihr einfach nicht widerstehen:<br/>„Na gut, aber nur noch eine Stunde.“</p><p>„Expecto Patronum...“, es war mitten in der Nacht, als Professor Severus Snape sich ein Buch aus der Bibliothek holen wollte und schon beim Eintreten die Stimme von Elisabeth hörte.<br/>„Das sieht schon sehr gut aus“ stellte die Stimme von Harry Potter fest, und der Zaubertränkemeister überlegte ernsthaft, wie er die Beiden am Besten bestrafen konnte. Und zwar so, dass weder Held noch Werwölfin sauer auf ihn waren. Immerhin gab er sich schon einiges an Mühe, dass der Held ihn mochte, und von Elisabeth wollte er auch nicht angekaut werden. Besonders nicht angekaut, er war zu alt, um sich noch jeden Vollmond ins Fell zu begeben und von so einem Welpen wollte er erst recht nicht gebissen werden.<br/>Wobei, so eine Verwandlung war ja auch nur an Vollmond möglich, und der nächste war erst in einer Woche.<br/>Trotzdem, am Besten ließ er sie bei Keksen und Kürbissaft sein Labor sauber zaubern, damit machte er sicher nichts falsch.<br/>„Expecto Patronum“, Severus erreichte gerade die Quelle der Stimme und wurde daraufhin mit einem recht beeindruckenden weißen Nebel konfrontiert, dann sahen ihn die beiden Schüler entsprechend entsetzt an.<br/>„Er formt sich noch nicht“ stellte der Zaubertränkemeister ernst fest:<br/>„Aber ansonsten seid ihr schon sehr weit. Zeig ihn noch mal, Elisabeth, dann sehe ich vielleicht, wieso er sich nicht formt.“<br/>„Expecto Patronum“ zauberte die kleine Werwölfin, der weiße Nebel verließ ihren Zauberstab und Severus hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue.<br/>Natürlich war er beeindruckt, wie gut sie schon war, und dabei lernte sie genau wie ihre Mitschüler im normalen Tempo von Hogwarts. Das bedeutete, sie konnte einen Lumos zaubern, etwas schweben lassen und in einer Woche auch Schlösser öffnen. Aber eigentlich konnte man jeden Zauber zu jeder Zeit lernen, wenn man es wirklich wollte und sich voll darauf konzentrierte.<br/>Das bedeutete nicht, dass sie etwas besonderes war, oder sehr begabt in der Magie... Sie war nur sehr ehrgeizig.<br/>„Was für eine Erinnerung wird genutzt“ fragte der Professor ernst und zog den eigenen Zauberstab.<br/>„Ein riesiger Krug voller Kakao und Sahne, mit Schokoraspeln und einer gigantischen Tafel Schokolade als Nachtisch“ strahlte die kleine Werwölfin.<br/>„Das ist zu wenig“ bestimmte Severus ernst:<br/>„Der Patronus hat dadurch zu wenig Halt, die Erinnerung ist nicht greifbar genug und er kann sich deswegen nicht formen. Versuche eine andere.“<br/>Elisabeth presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schloss dann die Augen, schien sich wirklich erneut erinnern zu wollen, währenddessen empfing der Held einige sehr ernste Blicke von seinem Lehrer.<br/>„Sie ist gut, und sie braucht den Patronus. Selbst wenn sie einen Vormund hat, ihre Eltern sind dann auf freiem Fuß und wer weiß, auf welche Ideen sie kommen. Wenn sie ihn beherrscht, dann kann sie ihn nebenbei solange üben, bis sie ihn sogar unter Schmerzen, oder gar stumm, zaubern kann.“<br/>„Seid froh, dass Morgen... Heute... Samstag ist und ich den Sinn in der Sache sehe. Aber sobald er sich geformt hat, lässt du Lupin den Rest machen. Er kann ihr helfen, dass noch zu verfeinern.“<br/>„Ich hab es“ meldete sich Elisabeth und atmete tief durch:<br/>„Expecto Patronum.“ Sie zauberte, der weiße Nebel erschien und tatsächlich formte er sich für einen winzigen Moment zu einem Wolfswelpen. Dann löste er sich aber auch gleich wieder auf, trotzdem gratulierten die beiden Männer ihr mit Lehrermiene.<br/>„Du hast etwas geschafft, was mir mit dreizehn Jahren tagelang sämtliche Kräfte geraubt hat“ erklärte Harry lächelnd und hob sie dann auf seine Arme, packte alle Unterlagen ein:<br/>„Den Rest wirst du von Remus lernen, aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal ins Bett. Und ich wette, wir werden Beide heute das Frühstück ausfallen lassen.“<br/>„Ich nicht“ bestimmte Elisabeth sofort und kuschelte sich müde an Harry:<br/>„Ich habe jetzt schon Hunger und dann will ich gleich zu Remus runter, um ihn den...“ Weiter kam sie nicht, Harry hörte sie leise schnarchen und musste feststellen, dass da jemand sogar noch müder als hungrig war.<br/>„Und du willst wirklich ihr Vormund werden“ fragte Severus leise, als sie zusammen runter zu den Slytherin-Räumen gingen, das Buch konnte der Professor auch später noch holen.<br/>„Ich habe in meinem Leben so viele Pflichten und Verantwortung einfach aufgezwungen bekommen... dies wäre das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas wirklich selbst will und es mich auch glücklich machen würde“ bestimmte der junge Held und nahm seinen Umhang ab, um damit Elisabeth vorsichtig einzuwickeln.<br/>In Hogwarts konnte es Nachts sehr kalt werden...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Elisabeth“ Hermine und Draco kamen auf die junge Werwölfin zugelaufen und mussten feststellen, einer ihrer Jahrgangskameraden durfte ihr die Bücher tragen... egal ob freiwillig oder nicht, er wehrte sich nicht dagegen:<br/>„Hast du Harry gesehen?“<br/>„Seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr“ nickte sie besorgt, die Beiden sahen nicht sehr glücklich aus, eventuell suchten sie ihn schon länger:<br/>„Vielleicht ist er in der Bibliothek, er hat es doch gestern auch nicht mehr geschafft zu lernen.“<br/>Um genau zu sein fand man Elisabeth schlafend auf Harry liegend, der das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum bezogen hatte. Laut Blaise schnarchten sie lautstark, bis zum Mittagessen durch und dann gingen sie auch lieber zu Remus runter, als noch die Bücher zu wälzen. Nun war es Sonntag, Elisabeth und ihre Kollegen kamen gerade vom Lernen in der großen Halle. Diese mussten sie räumen, da das Mittagessen zeitnah aufgetragen wurde, aber danach war sie auch wieder für jeden Schüler frei zu benutzen.<br/>„Da waren wir schon, auch im Krankenflügel. Außerdem funktioniert kein Ortungszauber auf ihn“ ächzte Draco entsetzt:<br/>„Wir haben ihn auch das letzte mal beim Frühstück gesehen, er meinte er wolle kurz was holen und seit dem warten wir auf ihn... beziehungsweise suchen ihn.“<br/>Elisabeth runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, eine Mimik die sie sich eindeutig von Harry abgeschaut hatte, dann schnupperte sie fast unmerklich und lief im nächsten Moment einfach los.<br/>Schnell folgten ihr Hermine und Draco, unterwegs trafen sie Blaise und Pansy, die die Suche daraufhin auch aufgaben.<br/>Kaum waren sie einigermaßen allein, schnupperte Elisabeth intensiver, lief immer höher, an den Portraits vorbei und in einen Bereich der Schule, den sie bisher nur kurz gesehen hatte.<br/>„Weasley ist übrigens in Hogsmeade, das weiß ich von Lavender, die ich unterwegs getroffen habe“ meldete Blaise ernst:<br/>„Meint ihr, sie findet ihn?“<br/>„Sie hat ihn zumindest gerochen und eigentlich geht er nur für Wahrsagen hier hoch“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, sie erreichten mittlerweile die höchsten Türme, vor dem für Astronomie blieb sie kurz stehen und schnupperte an der Tür.<br/>„Ich hasse es mich wie ein Hund zu benehmen, aber so habe ich schon oft Dinge wieder gefunden, die mir meine Eltern wegnahmen... um mich zu bestrafen“ murmelte sie leise:<br/>„Ich sollte nicht daran denken, lieber hoffen das Harry noch lebt und mein Vormund werden kann.“<br/>Sie wandte sich ab, streckte die Nase etwas mehr in die Luft und steuerte dann einen Turm an, der normalerweise nicht benutzt wurde. Dort blieb sie stehen und roch an der Tür.<br/>„Hier ist der Geruch von Harry und dem Brotwiesel“ verkündete sie, woraufhin Draco sie zur Seite schob, und die alte Tür auf zauberte.<br/>Diese Turm war alt, verstaubt und stand voller verrottender Möbel. Aber es waren auch ein paar wenige Fußspuren auf dem dreckigen Boden zu sehen, mit gezückten Zauberstäben traten sie ein und Elisabeth durfte ihnen erstmal Licht machen.<br/>„Ich rieche Blut“ flüsterte sie und schon suchten sie den Turm schnell ab, fanden aber weder Harry, noch Ron, oder gar das Blut.<br/>„Bist du dir sicher“ fragte Blaise besorgt und Elisabeth nickte fest, woraufhin er den ganzen Raum erhellte und sich eines der Gemälde beschwerte.<br/>„Hat man selbst hier nicht seine Ruhe“ schimpfte der alte Magier in seinem Rahmen herum:<br/>„Schon das zweite Mal heute.“<br/>„Haben Sie gesehen wer hier heute schon war“ fragte Hermine höflich, so verstaubt wie der alte Magier war, hatte Dumbledore ihn in den Turm stellen lassen... wahrscheinlich nicht ohne guten Grund.<br/>„Irgendein Schüler, der einen anderen zum Fenster trug. Interessiert mich aber nicht im Geringsten, ich bin hier um meine Ruhe zu haben. Im Dunkeln!“<br/>„Wir machen es gleich wieder Dunkel“ versprach Draco und sie gingen zu dem einzigen Fenster, welches kurz zuvor berührt wurde. Und hinter der extrem dreckigen Scheibe sahen sie eine lange Gestalt baumeln.<br/>„Ich ahne schlimmes“ Blaise öffnete das Fenster, da hing tatsächlich ein bewusstloser, blutender Harry an der Fahnenstange, über dem Fenster, sie sahen nur seinen Kopf und die zahlreichen Wunden. Die Brille war weg, die Uniform an mehreren Stellen eingerissen...<br/>Hermine kletterte auf das Sims und sah hoch, da kamen sie einfach so nicht ran.<br/>„Zaubern wir ihn runter“ bestimmte sie und wollte das auch gleich machen, aber stattdessen musste Draco sie vor dem drohenden Absturz retten, denn es gab einen Schutzzauber und der hatte einen Rückstoß.<br/>„Verdammt“ schimpfte sie und musste sich erstmal sammeln:<br/>„Rufen wir Snape? Oder Lucius?“<br/>„Lucius ist näher“ bestimmte Elisabeth und dachte für einen Moment nach:<br/>„Soll ich schnell loslaufen?“<br/>„Nein, wir rufen Onkel Severus“ überlegte Draco:<br/>„Wenn wir Harry von hier aus nicht abgeknüpft bekommen, muss jemand mit dem Besen raus und Dad ist ein sehr schlechter Flieger“ Er holte ein Papier hervor, zauberte darauf eine Notiz und ließ es verschwinden:<br/>„Ich habe ihm geschrieben, er soll seinen Besen mitbringen.“<br/>„Er besitzt einen Besen?“<br/>„Ja, und er ist auch ganz ordentlich... jedenfalls war er das, als ich ihn das letzte mal sah und dann auch polierte. Dad hat nur noch den alten Feger, den er mit elf Jahren geschenkt bekam.“<br/>„Dieser Zauber scheint mir auch sehr effektiv... aber man hat auch nicht immer Papier dabei“ stellte Elisabeth fest.<br/>„Du bist schon sehr groß darin, dass du den Patronus gelernt hast. Den Rest machst du besser im normalen Tempo. Mir hat es derweil auch geschadet, dass ich weiter war als die anderen... nur habe ich das sehr spät erst erkannt“ nickte Hermine lächelnd, dann wandte sie sich dem hängenden Harry zu und zauberte auf ihn:<br/>„Er hat eine ausgekugelte Schulter, ein paar gebrochene Rippen und seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich. Den müssen wir unbedingt finden. Nicht das er runter gefallen ist“ sie sah in die Tiefe:<br/>„Das sind sicher hundert Meter.“<br/>„Ihr seid ja recht gelassen, trotz der bedrohlichen Situation“ überlegte Elisabeth ernsthaft:<br/>„Harry könnte ja runter fallen und dann ist er Matsche.“<br/>„Wir haben natürlich Angst um ihn, der Zauber ist aber sicher“ wehrte Hermine ab und berührte ihren besten Freund kurz an der Wange:<br/>„Und wir haben alle in der Schlacht viel schlimmeres gesehen, außerdem sind wir alle sehr schnell. Wenn er nur einmal falsch zuckt, dann packen wir ihn trotz des Schutzzaubers, zur Not mit bloßen Händen. Harry wird glücklich sein, wenn er erst im Krankenflügel aufwacht und das hier nicht mitbekommt. Hoffentlich war er schon bewusstlos, als er hier aufgehängt wurde.“<br/>Professor Severus Snape erreichte den Turm und tatsächlich hatte er einen ganz guten Flugbesen dabei, sofort sah er was das Problem war und verzog das Gesicht missmutig.<br/>„Wir haben ihn eine Weile gesucht, bis wir beschlossen Elisabeth nach ihm zu fragen und sie hat ihn dann gefunden...“ erzählte Draco:<br/>„Außerdem riecht sie Weasley hier und das Bild dort hat gesehen wie ein Schüler, einen anderen hierher zum Fenster trug.“<br/>„Dummerweise gelten die Aussagen von Bildern und Werwölfen nicht viel vor Gericht, und spätestens dort käme auch raus, dass Elisabeth kein Mensch mehr ist“ bestimmte Severus und versuchte erstmal den Helden selbst von der Fahnenstange zu zaubern:<br/>„Woher auch immer Weasley den Zauber hat... wahrscheinlich von seinen unnützen Brüdern...“ Der Zaubertränkemeister stieg auf den Besen und flog zum Fenster raus, hoch zur Fahnenstange, wo er es dann tatsächlich schaffte Harry abzuknüpfen.<br/>So brachte er Harry rein, wo Hermine erstmal etliche Heilzauber an ihrem Freund anwandte.<br/>„Hundert Punkte für Slytherin“ verkündete Severus währenddessen:<br/>„Weil Elisabeth ihn gefunden hat und ihr so klug wart mich zu rufen. Und fünfzig für Gryffindor, ebenfalls wegen Klugheit, und der Heilzauber. Und jetzt bringen wir Harry in den Krankenflügel, wo Madame Pomfrey den Rest erledigt.</p><p>„Ich weiß nur noch, wie ich einen Schlag in den Rücken bekommen habe und dann wurde alles schwarz... bis ich hier aufgewacht bin“ Harry bekam seine Brille hingehalten und setzte sie sich auf die Nase, hustete daraufhin schwer.<br/>Auch den Zauberstab fanden sie, der war tatsächlich runter gefallen, zum Glück aber sanft in einem Busch gelandet.<br/>„Strengen Sie sich nicht zu sehr an, Mr. Potter“ warnte daraufhin Madame Pomfrey:<br/>„Die gebrochenen Rippen sind noch nicht verheilt.“<br/>„Weasley, und wir sind uns sicher, dass er es war“ nickte Draco:<br/>„...hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Erstmal hat kein Ortungszauber funktioniert, dann war der Schutzzauber so stark, dass Onkel Severus dich mit dem Besen vom Turm runter holen musste und die gebrochenen Rippen hast du wohl von Tritten. Er hat dich ordentlich bearbeitet, du kannst froh sein, dass du nichts mitbekommen hast.“ Sie präsentierten Harry seine Uniform, die nicht nur zerfetzt war, sondern auch einige Schuhabdrücke zeigte.<br/>„Leider haben wir zwar Beweise, aber keiner davon reicht um ihn auch nur von Lucius bestrafen zu lassen“ seufzte Hermine.<br/>„Dann müssen wir eben Beweise beschaffen, oder ein Geständnis“ hustete Harry und spuckte Blut aus, sofort erntete er besorgte Blicke und die Heilerin untersuchte ihn noch mal.<br/>„Er braucht seine Ruhe“ erklärte sie finster:<br/>„In zehn Minuten seid ihr alle hier raus, oder ich sorge dafür, dass ihr raus fliegt.“<br/>Sie ging wieder weg und Hermine tupfte Harry den Mund, mit einem feuchten Tuch, ab.<br/>„Wie sollen wir die Beweise, oder das Geständnis, beschaffen“ fragte sie neugierig.<br/>„Packen wir ihm Veritasserum ins Essen“ schlug Blaise sofort vor:<br/>„Das ist einfach, wir machen es in der Küche oder kurz vor dem Servieren und dann fragt Hermine ihn.“<br/>„Er erzählt mir schon lange nichts mehr, und Schweigen kann das Serum nicht brechen. Aber die Idee ist rein theoretisch schon mal nicht schlecht. Wenn Lucius ihn in seiner Funktion als Schulleiter...“<br/>„Nein, nein, das geht nicht“ wehrte Pansy ernst ab:<br/>„Wenn dann rauskommt, dass Weasley unter Veritasserum stand, könnte Lucius unter Verdacht geraten ihm dies gegeben zu haben. Und er will doch nächstes Jahr Zaubereiminister werden, wir dürfen ihm mit der Sache nicht schaden. Es ist doch außerhalb des Ministeriums verboten, das Serum einzusetzen. Er darf genauso wenig davon erfahren, wie ein anderer Lehrer. Wir geben es Weasley auf das Essen und wir müssen die richtigen Fragen stellen, beziehungsweise jemand, dem er noch einigermaßen vertraut.“<br/>„Also ein scheinbar neutraler Gryffindor“ bestimmte Hermine:<br/>„Ich werde jemanden finden, ihr schafft das Veritasserum ran und...“<br/>„Hab welches im Koffer“ hustete Harry mühsam und wurde erstaunt angesehen:<br/>„Ich bin gerne auf alles vorbereitet. Holt nur das aus dem Koffer, nichts anderes und zeigt Elisabeth ja nicht den Umhang.“<br/>„Welchen Umhang“ wollte die kleine Werwölfin sofort wissen, woraufhin sie nicht nur vom Helden ernste Blicke empfing:<br/>„Hey, ich habe ihn gefunden, ich... anscheinend endet damit mein heldenhafter Tag wohl im Schatten der älteren Schüler. Aber ich krieg das noch alles raus, spätestens dann, wenn Harry mein Vormund ist und ich bei ihm und Remus die Sommerferien verbringe.“ Sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme, schien zu schmollen, musste dann aber doch grinsen und auch dem lädierten Helden war wieder danach zumute. Er war bestimmt bald wieder hergestellt und dann würde er vielleicht sogar sehen, wie Ron Weasley endlich mit der Wahrheit raus rückte...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich muss träumen... fragt sich nur ob es ein Alptraum ist, oder nicht“ Harry befand sich am späten Abend, nach dem Angriff auf ihn, immer noch im Krankenflügel, als Professor Severus Snape diesen betrat. Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte Daisys Korb, mit ihr darin, dabei und ein paar Geschenke, wie zum Beispiel die neueste Ausgabe des Quidditschmagazins.<br/>„Was würde jetzt in einem Alptraum passieren“ fragte der Professor neugierig und stellte den Korb auf dem kleinen Tisch, neben dem Krankenbett, ab. Sofort gurrte Daisy auffordernd, Harry streckte sich leicht und streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf. Als sie aber zu ihm in die Arme flattern wollte, verweigerte er es ihr... vielleicht später, wenn sie alleine waren.<br/>Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Daisy durfte bleiben.<br/>„Voldemort kommt aus dem Korb, oder aus der Zeitschrift, und zischelt mich auf Parzel an.“<br/>„Dann bin ich froh, dass ich deine Alpträume nicht habe“ nickte der Lehrer ernst:<br/>„Ich war in Hogsmeade und der Flohträger hat mir einen Kuchen für dich mitgegeben. Es wäre aber zu ungesund dir den alleine zu überlassen und verderben sollte die zweite Hälfte auch nicht“ er holte die Box, mit dem Kuchen, hervor, dazu auch zwei passende Gabeln und Teller. Das Geschirr hatte der Professor aber eindeutig aus der Schulküche geholt, er war also vorher noch einmal unten in den Kerkern gewesen.<br/>Die Box war durchsichtig, Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, als er merkte, dass schon ein Stück fehlte.<br/>„Der ist aber nicht mehr vollständig“ stellte er sofort fest und verdächtigte gleich einmal seine sämtlichen Freunde des Diebstahls, besonders Draco und die Slytherins.<br/>„Ich war mit Lucius unten in Hogsmeade, das Stück hat es nicht bis nach Hogwarts geschafft“ nickte Severus und holte sich einen Stuhl ran, während er sich setzte, untersuchte er die Geschenke von Harrys Freunden sehr neugierig.<br/>„Elisabeth hat sogar ihre Schokolade mit mir geteilt“ murmelte Harry leicht lächelnd:<br/>„Und dabei hat sie die selbst von Remus bekommen, sie hat ja gar kein eigenes Geld.“<br/>„Ihre Eltern haben ja auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie nach Hogsmeade darf. Und dabei ist Schokolade für Werwölfe schon fast ein Grundnahrungsmittel, Remus frisst das Zeug sicher nicht nur von Morgens bis Abends, weil es ihn glücklicher macht. Sie ziehen Energie und Vitamine da raus, und je mehr Kakao enthalten ist, umso besser. In der Kolonie haben sie sogar eine eigene Schokoladenfabrik.“<br/>„Ich habe gehört, die Schokolade von dort soll besonders frisch und zart schmecken. Und obwohl sie achtzig Prozent Kakao hat, ist sie sehr süß. Ich würde sie gerne einmal probieren... aber jetzt erstmal den Kuchen. Was ist es für einer?“<br/>„Schokolade-Kirsch, glaube ich“ der Professor untersuchte den Kuchen kurz:<br/>„Ja, eindeutig. Du bist krank, deswegen nehme ich die Hälfte wo das Stück fehlt.“<br/>„Hoffentlich erwischt uns Madame Pomfrey nicht damit, sie hat mir eine Diät verordnet, bis die Rippen verheilt sind“ die Heilerin war gerade nicht da, zum Glück. Harry richtete sich mühsam auf, während Severus Daisy mit einem Eulenkeks versorgte, sie sollte nicht Hunger auf den Kuchen bekommen, der war nicht gut für sie. Und sie wussten alle, dass die kleine Eule gerne alles probieren wollte, was ihr Besitzer aß.<br/>„Ich bin ja hier, sie wird also nichts sagen“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab und gab Harry den Teller mit seiner Kuchenhälfte:<br/>„Ich habe das Gefühl, deine Freunde hecken irgendwas aus. Und das schon seit heute Nachmittag.“<br/>„Sind Sie deswegen hier?“<br/>„Nein, ich bin hier, um mit dir diesen Kuchen zu essen“ bestimmte der Professor ernst und fing an zu essen:<br/>„Sind sie auf Rache aus?“<br/>„Nein.“<br/>„Du lügst mich nicht an, oder?“<br/>„Ich habe keinen Grund dafür, denn Sie werden sicher nicht zum Ministerium rennen und alles ausplaudern.“<br/>Severus hob eine Augenbraue, hörte aber nicht auf zu essen, musterte dafür Harry sehr eingehend.<br/>„Ich habe eine Phiole Veritasserum in meinem Koffer, sie packen es Ron ins Essen und eine neutrale Person befragt ihn.“<br/>Es wurde still, der Professor aß langsam weiter und schien dann darüber nachzudenken.<br/>„Wer hat das Zeug gebraut“ fragte er dann.<br/>„Jemand aus dem Orden... der jetzt tot ist. Es war vor der Schlacht, und ich hatte es die ganze Zeit in meiner Jackentasche. Jetzt ist es in meinem Koffer.“<br/>„Dann ist das eine schlechte Idee. Nur ich kann ein Serum herstellen, dass nicht noch tagelang im Blut nachzuweisen ist. Wüsstest du das, hättest du es aus meinem Labor gestohlen, anstatt es von irgendwem aus dem Orden brauen zu lassen. Sollte Weasley gestehen und dann in Untersuchungshaft kommen, wird man ihm automatisch erstmal Blut abnehmen. Das ist Standard. Und das Serum in Hogwarts zu benutzen ist illegal, am Ende wird er genau deswegen nicht bestraft.“<br/>Harry klappte der Mund auf, etwas Kuchen fiel unschön heraus, dann schloss er den Mund geräuschvoll wieder.<br/>„Sie lügen mich nicht an, damit wir das lassen, oder“ fragte er dann.<br/>„Es ist im Grunde eine gute Idee, aber die Ausführung lässt zu wünschen übrig. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ihr wartet bis zur Halloweenfeier und dafür bekommt ihr dann ein Serum von mir.“<br/>„Ich will nicht bis zur Halloweenfeier...“ Harry hielt inne, jeder freute sich auf das Festessen, Ron würde wahrscheinlich alles, ohne nachzudenken, in sich rein stopfen, was es gab.<br/>„Du hast genügend Freunde, lauf einfach nicht mehr alleine los, um irgendwas zu holen. Dann hat er auch erstmal keine Chance mehr dir etwas anzutun, und es ist ja auch nur noch ein Monat. Ich sage das nicht ohne Grund... Weasley hat dich ja nicht gleich getötet, eventuell will er das auch gar nicht. Er wird jetzt aber aufpassen, vielleicht denkt er sogar, ihr rächt euch an ihm. In einem Monat wird er sich wieder sicher fühlen.“<br/>„Sie haben recht... Daisy... hol mir doch bitte Hermine her“ bat Harry die Eule und schon war sein Liebling zum Fenster raus, sicher flog sie von Außen an den Gryffindorturm ran:<br/>„Sie soll die Aktion abblasen... erstmal. Lucius darf davon nichts erfahren, wenn rauskommt, dass er davon weiß, schadet das seinem Ruf. Und er soll doch nächstes Jahr Zaubereiminister werden.“<br/>Harry schob sich ein großes Stück Kuchen in den Mund, woraufhin ihm der Professor eine Serviette gab.<br/>„Dieser Gedanke ehrt euch, und wie ich schon sagte, im Grunde ist es eine gute Idee. Mit meiner kleinen Hilfe, wird es auch nicht an der Ausführung mangeln... hast du noch etwas in deinem Koffer, von dem ich wissen sollte?“<br/>„Natürlich, aber Sie werden es nicht erfahren“ grinste Harry und tupfte sich den Mund ab, im gleichen Moment traf Hermine ein. Sie hatte die kleine Eule dabei, und setzte sie auch gleich in ihren Korb zurück.<br/>„Hast du mir Daisy geschickt, damit ich beim Essen dieses Kuchens helfe“ fragte sie neugierig und bekam von Harry ein kleines Stück.<br/>„Nein, aber die Aktion mit dem Serum...“ Harry unterbrach sich, weil Hermine erschrocken die Augen aufriss:<br/>„Wir verschieben es auf Halloween und bekommen dann ein besseres vom Professor, eines das nicht mehr tagelang im Blut nachzuweisen ist. Sie nehmen Ron in der Untersuchungshaft Blut ab, das ist Standard. Und wenn er gesteht, dann wird er sicher erstmal dort landen. Ich werde ihn dann auch anzeigen.“<br/>„Das klingt logisch“ überlegte die junge Frau ernsthaft und setzte sich auf das Bett, aß nachdenklich den Kuchen:<br/>„Sie sehen ja daran, ob er irgendwie beeinflusst wurde, Drogen nimmt oder betrunken ist. Und dann ist es schlecht, wenn sie das Serum finden.“<br/>„Welches ihm in Hogwarts verabreicht wurde“ nickte Severus ernst:<br/>„Und außerdem ist er jetzt vorsichtig, er wird darauf achten, dass ihr euch nicht an ihm rächt. Auch beim Essen. In einem Monat, auf der Feier, sieht das schon anders aus. Passt auf Harry solange auf, und auf Elisabeth. Lucius hat heute Post aus dem Ministerium bekommen, dass sie nichts dagegen hätten, wenn Harry der Vormund der Kleinen wird. Es müssen nur noch ein paar Sachen geregelt werden, die Eltern haben Elisabeth schon längst verstoßen.“<br/>„Sie haben nicht verraten, dass sie ein Werwolf ist?“<br/>„Selbst wenn sie sie zur Adoption freigeben würden, sie wird immer eine McQuinn bleiben, und es wäre eine große Schande einen Werwolf in der Familie zu haben. Der Vater von Fenrir Greyback, wollte diesen sogar eigenhändig töten, als der gebissen nach Hause kam. Sie werden es ganz sicher niemandem verraten, egal was noch passiert. Aber Auroren waren mittlerweile bei den McQuinns Zuhause, sie haben unter anderem eine Zelle gefunden, in der alles darauf hindeutet, dass Elisabeth dort nicht nur eine Nacht verbracht hat.“<br/>„Das war der Raum, von dem sie gesprochen hat“ murmelte Harry leise:<br/>„Sollte es sich in den nächsten Jahren einmal ergeben, oder notwendig sein, bin ich auch bereit Elisabeth zu adoptieren. Aber erstmal reicht es ihr Vormund zu sein, damit kann ich ihr schon viel helfen.“<br/>„Wann bist du eigentlich so erwachsen geworden“ Hermine klaute dem Helden noch ein Stück vom Kuchen.<br/>„Als mich Ron zwischen Gleis und Zug niederschlug“ Harry seufzte leise auf, er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger mehr:<br/>„Eigentlich wollte ich ein ganz anderes siebtes Schuljahr. Ich wollte... einfach nur einen guten Abschluss machen, mit meinen Freunden zusammen, und vielleicht einen Mann finden, der mich... ein bisschen beschützt. Ich meine, es ist doch nicht verwerflich, nach all den Jahren in denen ich immer kämpfen musste, jemanden zu wollen, der nun für mich kämpft, oder? Zumindest ein bisschen, damit ich mich nicht mehr um alles kümmern muss. Er soll morgens aufstehen und die Presse vor der Tür verjagen, während ich die Eier fürs Frühstück brate.“<br/>„Ich kann das schon verstehen“ bestimmte Hermine:<br/>„Aber ist es dann nicht kontraproduktiv, sich Elisabeth als „Tochter“ zu holen.“<br/>„Das ist etwas anderes, und wenn ich einen Mann habe, dann ist er eben ihr... Daddy... oder so, und beschützt uns Beide“ Harry lachte fröhlich auf und aß dann doch noch etwas von dem Kuchen:<br/>„Vielleicht wird es nach Halloween besser, für uns alle. Wenn Ron gestanden hat und eventuell nach Askaban kommt...“ Der Held erstarrte, als Madame Pomfrey den Krankenflügel betrat und sofort den Kuchen entdeckte.<br/>„Mr. Potter, Miss Granger“ schnarrte sie böse:<br/>„Professor Snape! Das ist ja wohl nicht wahr...!“<br/>„Ich glaube ich muss jetzt ganz dringend zu den Slytherins runter und ihnen von der Planänderung erzählen“ floh Hermine, während Severus langsam aufstand und sich schützend vor den Helden stellte...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„So und nun nur noch hier unterschreiben“ Harry, Elisabeth und Hermine befanden sich bei Lucius Malfoy im Büro und der Held setzte seine Unterschrift neben die der kleinen Werwölfin:<br/>„Ihr habt natürlich eine Probezeit, von ungefähr drei Monaten. In dieser Zeit kann die Vormundschaft grundlos sofort aufgehoben werden, entweder von mir, denn ich habe die Aufsicht darüber, oder von einem von euch... falls ihr der Meinung seid, dass es dann doch nicht passt. Aber bevor ihr so etwas entscheidet, sprecht noch einmal mit mir, denn ich finde ja, dass ihr sehr gut zusammen passt. Auch wenn Harry noch sehr jung ist, zu jung um eine solche Verantwortung zu übernehmen.“<br/>„Erstmal muss ich ja nicht viel tun und bin nicht allein damit. Es ist ja nicht so als würde ich gleich ins kalte Wasser geworfen werden“ schmunzelte der Held und griff in seine Hosentasche, holte eine rosa Geldbörse hervor und reichte sie Elisabeth:<br/>„Da sind hundert Galleonen drin, dein Taschengeld, die Geldbörse hat Millicent für dich gezaubert. Mit diesen hundert Galleonen musst du aber bis zum ersten Dezember auskommen, erst dann bekommst du wieder etwas Geld von mir, dann auch genug um deinen Freunden Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen.“<br/>Elisabeth klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte sie natürlich nicht gerechnet, aber Harry wollte so auch sehen, ob sie mit Geld umgehen konnte. Entweder sie teilte es sich wirklich bis Dezember ein, oder sie kam vom nächsten Hogsmeade-Besuch mit vollen Armen zurück. Denn auch wenn sie eigentlich nur hin durfte, um Remus zu besuchen, niemand verbot ihr den Honigtopf aufzusuchen.<br/>„Hundert Galleonen“ staunte sie und nahm die Geldbörse vorsichtig an.<br/>„Kauf dir weder Fleisch, noch Schokolade, davon. Das sind Grundnahrungsmittel und bisher warst du ja auch gut versorgt damit. Zur Not bitte ich Remus, Schokolade für dich mit zu kaufen und gebe ihm das Geld dafür“ nickte Harry und stand dann mühsam auf.<br/>Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn zwar entlassen, aber ungern und auch nur, weil er einen Heiltrank vom Professor zusätzlich bekam.<br/>Elisabeth nickte heftig und umarmte dann ihren Vormund fest.<br/>„Gehen wir zum Frühstück“ forderte Hermine, sie hatte die Bücher von Harry dabei, Elisabeth nahm ihren Stapel und dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die große Halle. Lucius blieb zurück im Büro, es kam immer seltener vor, dass er am Frühstück teilnahm, zum Glück aber hatte sein Stellvertreter Morgens immer Hunger.<br/>Severus war Morgens und Mittags immer in der großen Halle zu finden, Abends hingegen ließ er schon mal ein Essen ausfallen und Harry nahm stark an, dass es die Zeit war, in der er in Gesellschaft eines Sandwiches die Klausuren korrigierte, oder den Unterricht vorbereitete.<br/>„Und für die Sommerferien kann ich dann bei Remus wohnen“ fragte die kleine Werwölfin unterwegs.<br/>„Ja, ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen. Die Wohnung ist jetzt nicht darauf ausgerichtet, aber es spricht auch nichts dagegen bis zu den Ferien sich nach etwas mit mehr Zimmern umzusehen. Hogsmeade wird ja immer größer, eventuell wird es am Ende auch ein Haus. Remus will ja sowieso in...“<br/>„Wieso kaufst du nichts eigenes für dich und Elisabeth“ fragte Hermine neugierig:<br/>„Am Ende findet Remus jemanden und möchte mit diesem auch mal alleine zuhause sein. Und vielleicht passiert genau das nicht, weil er mit dir und Elisabeth in einer familienähnlichen Situation lebt... immerhin weiß jetzt jeder, dass du schwul bist, Harry. Als Frau würde ich mich dann schon zumindest schon mal sorgen, dass mir Remus auch treu bleibt.“<br/>Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, natürlich hatte Hermine recht, aber er war definitiv nicht bereit alleine zu leben. Im Grunde war es ihm ja sogar egal, ob Remus für ihn kochte, oder nicht, er würde zur Not sogar eine Hauselfe bitten bei ihnen einzuziehen.<br/>Aber allein wollte er nicht in einer Wohnung, oder sogar einem Haus, leben, und Elisabeth lebte die nächsten Jahre, die meiste Zeit, in Hogwarts. Gut, das war nur einen Katzensprung von Hogsmeade entfernt, aber die Abenden, die Nächte, dann wenn Voldemort in Harrys Träumen aus Büchern und Boxen gesprungen kam.<br/>„Was hast du“ Hermine und Elisabeth blieben stehen, sahen ihn besorgt an, was kein Wunder war, denn Harrys Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich merklich verdunkelt.<br/>„Ich kann nicht alleine wohnen“ murmelte der Held leise, woraufhin die Beiden sehr verwirrt wirkten:<br/>„Ich kann nicht alleine wohnen. Ich hab Alpträume, fast jede Nacht... hier in Hogwarts, genauso wie in der Wohnung mit Remus. Manchmal wache ich auf und weiß nicht, ob ich noch träume, einmal habe ich vor Angst nach Remus gerufen, weil ich dachte Voldemort steht vor der Tür. Es ist egal ob er kocht, oder nicht, ob er halbnackt rum läuft oder nicht, ich will nur nicht alleine sein, wenn ich wieder in Panik aufwache.“<br/>Stille trat ein, Hermine presste die Lippen fest zusammen und nahm ihren besten Freund dann in die Arme, drückte ihn eng an sich.<br/>„Ich verstehe dich vollkommen“ flüsterte sie:<br/>„Mir geht es ähnlich, deswegen will ich auch nach diesem Jahr zurück nach Australien, noch eine Weile bei meinen Eltern leben...“<br/>„Harry braucht einen Mann“ bestimmte Elisabeth ernst:<br/>„Jemanden der Nachts neben ihm liegt und Voldemort schon aus den Träumen heraus vertreibt. Dann sind alle Probleme gelöst, denn wir wohnen dann mit ihm zusammen und vertreiben die zukünftige Frau von Remus nicht mehr. Lasst uns zum Frühstück, ich habe Hunger.“<br/>Die beiden Siebtklässler nickten zustimmend und betraten dann, zusammen mit Elisabeth, die große Halle, wo Harry das erste mal wieder auf Ron traf. Aber er wusste ja nicht, dass sie wussten, das er es war, der Harry angriff. Natürlich konnte er es annehmen, und er tat es wahrscheinlich auch, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken... So dumm war er dann doch nicht.<br/>„Jetzt muss Hermine ihm sogar die Bücher tragen“ schimpfte Ron, als er die Drei sah:<br/>„Seht ihr denn nicht was da los ist, erst fängt er an sie zu bitten, dann sind es irgendwann Befehle und am Ende küssen wir ihm alle die Füße! Und das kleine Mädchen da, ist für ihn auch nicht mehr wert als eine Hauselfe.“<br/>„Mr. Weasley“ schimpfte Severus vom Lehrertisch her:<br/>„Wir wissen ja alle, dass Sie nicht sonderlich klug sind, deswegen würde ich Ihnen vorschlagen, den Mund zu halten, damit Sie den mickrigen Rest ihrer naturgegebenen Intelligenz nicht auch noch verlieren. Bei dem Müll, den sie da raus posaunen, wäre das ja nicht unwahrscheinlich.“<br/>„Von Ihnen lasse ich mich nicht beleidigen“ Ron sprang auf und wollte erst den Zauberstab ziehen, aber er besann sich dann doch eines besseren und rauschte an Harry vorbei aus der großen Halle raus. Aber natürlich nicht ohne den Helden dabei kräftig anzurempeln, Harry verlor kurz das Gleichgewicht, fing sich aber auch schnell wieder.<br/>„Lass dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen“ nickte Hermine sanft.<br/>„Ich sammle nur, ich schweige und sammle“ bestimmte der Held, nahm seine Bücher und ging dann mit Elisabeth zum Slytherintisch, wo die Werwölfin sich gleich bei Millicent für die Geldbörse bedankte, und dann zu ihrem Platz ging, wo das Fleisch schon wartete.<br/>„Ich glaube es kam in der Geschichte von Hogwarts noch nie vor, dass ein Schüler der Vormund eines anderen wurde“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:<br/>„Aber du bist sowieso einzigartig, und es ist ja möglich. Das Ministerium hat zugestimmt und es spricht auch sonst nichts dagegen. Wärst du finanziell nicht abgesichert, und hättest auch nicht den Heldenstatus, wäre es sicher schwieriger geworden, aber immer noch nicht unmöglich. Die Volljährigkeit zählt... ich würde mir die Verantwortung aber nicht antun wollen.“<br/>„Ich werde sicher mit der Aufgabe wachsen, und solange wir in Hogwarts sind, muss ich nicht auf viel achten“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, wenn er das ganze ruhig anging, konnte nichts schief gehen. Und vor allem wollte er Elisabeth auch ein gutes Zuhause bieten, das war es was sie brauchte... was Harry selbst erst sehr spät bekam. Vielleicht war das auch ein Grund mit, wieso er nicht alleine wohnen wollte, das sichere Heim, die Gesellschaft eines älteren, stärkeren Mannes, das alles vertrieb den Voldemort schon derweil aus seinen Träumen. Aber Elisabeth hatte auch recht, eine richtige Beziehung wäre noch besser.<br/>„Auf kurz oder lang wird auch Weasley das erfahren“ nickte Pansy ernst:<br/>„Es steht sicher bald im Tagespropheten, spätestens dann hat er es mitbekommen. Denn im Ministerium müssen sie bei so was nicht dicht halten, und für Informationen von dort, und dann noch über dich, zahlt die Presse sicher noch mehr.“<br/>„Elisabeth ist selten allein, und erst recht geht sie nicht allein nach Hogsmeade runter. Und ich bin jetzt auch nicht mehr allein unterwegs, wir haben ja gesehen, was mir das gebracht hat. Es ärgert mich, ich will ein ruhiges Schuljahr haben und schon im ersten Monat wurden mir etliche Knochen gebrochen und ich kann keinen Schritt mehr ohne Begleitung machen. Selbst nicht innerhalb der Schule...“<br/>„Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit“ wehrte Blaise ab:<br/>„Wir haben schon einen Plan gemacht, wer dich und Elisabeth immer nach Hogsmeade begleitet. Sie kann dich nicht beschützen und wenn du von hinten angegriffen wirst, dann kannst du sie auch nicht beschützen. Und mit dem Patronus ist sie noch nicht sicher genug.“<br/>„Glück haben wir damit, dass Brotwiesel bisher noch keine Anhänger gefunden hat“ nickte Draco ernst:<br/>„Hast du was von seinen Eltern gehört? Dad bisher jedenfalls nicht, obwohl er ihnen mehrmals schrieb.“<br/>„Sie haben mir auch nicht geantwortet. Aber spätestens nach den Briefen werden alle Weasleys wissen, was Ron hier treibt... oder sie wussten es schon vorher... auf jeden Fall machen sie nichts dagegen“ Harry rieb sich die Stirn und nahm dann Daisy in Empfang, die ihm eine kleine Notiz von Remus brachte:<br/>„Wenn wir wollen, können wir heute zum Mittag zu ihm kommen. Er will backen.“<br/>„Wir sind dabei“ kam sofort von Blaise, Draco und Pansy gleichzeitig.<br/>„Da steht: Harry und Elisabeth“ nickte der Held grinsend, zeigte die Notiz aber auch nicht vor.<br/>„Das steht da bestimmt nicht“ bestimmten die drei Slytherins, welche sich gleich sehr weit entfernt von den leckeren Kuchen sahen, aber so schnell gaben sie auch nicht auf:<br/>„Zeig mal her!“<br/>„Nein.“ Harry lachte fröhlich, hielt den Zettel von den Dreien weg und wurde fast angesprungen, solange bis er die Notiz aushändigte und tatsächlich stand darauf:<br/>„Ich habe vor eine Menge Schokoladenkuchen zu backen, bringt eure Freunde mit.“<br/>„Es ist kurz vor Vollmond“ überlegte Draco leise:<br/>„Kein Wunder das alles aus Fleisch und Schokolade besteht. Wir sollten nun auch auf Elisabeth achten, es ist wahrscheinlich ihr allererster Vollmond ohne Wolfsbanntrank. Und auch Remus wird den Entzug spüren... aber er scheint noch so okay zu sein, dass er uns einlädt... Ich habe übrigens meinem zweiten Paten geschrieben, wenn es hier schon um Werwölfe geht, dann interessiert ihn das bestimmt. Außerdem kann er uns vielleicht Tipps mit Elisabeth geben... was mich sorgt ist, dass er noch nicht zurückgeschrieben hat.“<br/>„Wieso sorgt dich das“ Harry belegte sich ein Sandwich dick mit Salat, Soße und Fleisch.<br/>„Weil er nur nicht antwortet, wenn er zu Besuch kommt. Aber wir können Remus unmöglich seinen ungeliebten Beißer antun, erst recht nicht so kurz vor Vollmond.“<br/>„Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass er vor Vollmond hier auftaucht?“<br/>Draco schwieg, schob sich nachdenklich einen Kürbiskeks in den Mund, dann aber wehrte er gelassen ab.<br/>„Er ist alt, er will den Vollmond in seinem Revier verbringen und das mit seinem Rudel. Wenn er kommt, dann sicher erst nach dem Vollmond... er ist ja auch kein Idiot. Er weiß, dass Remus auf Entzug ist und ihn nicht sehen will. Und nach Vollmond kann er ruhig zu Besuch kommen, Dad wird ihn in seinen Privaträumen aufnehmen und sicher wird nicht nur Elisabeth ihn sehr mögen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„...In der Regel wird der Zauber des Verwandelns, in die Animagusgestalt, ohne den Stab gewirkt, aber das lernt der entsprechende Animagus erst nach ein paar mal. Bei manchen geht es recht schnell, die benutzen den Stab nur einmal und haben es dann schon verinnerlicht, andere brauchen etwas mehr Zeit. Es gibt aber auch Fälle, wo sich der entsprechende Zauberer, oder die Hexe, sich spontan verwandelt haben, zum Beispiel in einer Notsitation, um schneller fliehen zu können. Dann wird der Zauberstab dafür gar nicht benötigt.<br/>Ich selbst habe mich das erste mal auf der Flucht vor meinen Mitschülern verwandelt, danach war es dann auch, nach sechs Jahren, mit den Hänseleien schlagartig vorbei. Ich erkannte sehr schnell, dass ich ihnen überlegen bin und dann durften sie vor mir fliehen. Das hat mir zwar oft Strafen eingebracht, denn natürlich ist es verboten die Mitschüler, in der Animagus-Gestalt, zu jagen, aber das war es mir auch wert“ Professor Peaks lachte dreckig, bei der Erinnerung daran und Harry gönnte es ihm auch.<br/>Elisabeth neigte auch dazu so zu lachen, wenn sie davon erzählte wie ihre Kameraden sich vor ihr fürchteten. Harry aber warnte sie auch, dass man auf einer solchen Basis keine langjährige Beziehung, egal in welcher Hinsicht, führen konnte. Sie hatte noch keinerlei Freunde in ihrem Jahrgang gefunden und konnte nicht für immer auf ihren Vormund, ihr Rudelmitglied, oder diverse Lehrer, zählen.<br/>Aber sie winkte nur ab und meinte, sie wüsste was sie täte, trotzdem sorgte sich der Held etwas und beobachtete die Entwicklung mit einem Auge. Er hatte in der Zeit, von etwas über einem Monat, damals schon Ron und Hermine gefunden, verstand sich auch mit den anderen in seinem Jahrgang gut... Elisabeth zeigte sich erst schwach und schüchtern, nun dominierte sie ihre Kameraden. Und wer wusste schon, wie lange die sich das noch gefallen ließen.<br/>„Mr. Potter“ wandte sich Professor Peaks an den nachdenklichen Helden:<br/>„Würden Sie uns einmal den Zauber vorführen...?“<br/>Er wollte sofort positiv antworten, als er plötzlich hinter sich Ron flüstern hörte, dass Professor Peaks den Helden wohl nur so bevorzugen würde, weil er dessen Schwanz geleckt habe. Schwule würden so etwas ja machen, so eklig und pervers wie sie seien, sie würden keinen Unterschied kennen, Hauptsache Schwanz... Harry atmete tief durch, sonst hatte das niemand gehört, Ron saß auch etwas abseits und mied mittlerweile den Kontakt zu den meisten anderen Schülern. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Mund nicht halten und sicher hoffte er, es würde jemand, außer Harry, hören... oder er hoffte sogar, dass Harry es hörte, damit dieser etwas unüberlegtes tat und bestraft wurde.<br/>Wut stieg in dem jungen Mann hoch, eigentlich sollte er sich doch bis Halloween zurückhalten, aber es schadete sicher nicht Ron einmal zu zeigen wieso Professor Peaks ihn ein wenig bevorzugte.<br/>Eben weil der Held ein hervorragender Zauberer war.<br/>„Natürlich“ Harry stand auf und schwang den Zauberstab, gleichzeitig mit dem Zauber für die Verwandlung, welchen er aussprach, zauberte er stumm zwei weitere. Der erste entfernte sämtliche Kleidung des Weasleys, auch die Shorts, der zweite zauberte ihn so knallgrün wie Snapes Grüner-Furunkel-Schleim-Heiltrank. Harry verwandelte sich kurz in einen prächtigen Sekretär, kaum war er wieder in der menschlichen Gestalt, sah er, dass alle den, vor Schreck erstarrten, Ron ansahen... und dann gleichzeitig in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.<br/>Das Brotwiesel sah an sich runter, kreischte auf und floh dann aus dem Klassenraum.<br/>„Wie ist das denn passiert“ staunte der Lehrer, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, dann zwinkerte er Harry verschmitzt zu und wurde wieder ernst:<br/>„Ich denke, ich werde ihnen allen heiße Waffeln ausgeben müssen. Aber ich habe es ja auch versprochen, für den Fall das ich mich irre. Mr. Potter wird tatsächlich ein Sekretär, sollte er sich für ein Leben als Animagus entscheiden. Ein Vogel zu sein hat etliche Vorteile, der größte natürlich ist, dass man in der Gestalt ohne Hilfsmittel fliegen kann. Und mittlerweile informierte ich auch grob über diese Vogelart, er hat kräftige Beine und kann damit sehr schnell und gezielt zuschlagen, so auch Kobras und andere giftige Tiere erledigen. Auch etwas, was Mr. Potter sicher nutzen könnte... möchten Sie sich registrieren lassen, oder war es die letzte Verwandlung für Sie?“<br/>„Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht entscheiden“ nickte Harry, über so etwas musste man mindestens eine Nacht schlafen, auch wenn es schon sehr verlockend war:<br/>„Aber ich neige tatsächlich dazu. Diese Gestalt scheint mir sehr... nützlich zu sein.“<br/>Er konnte dann rein theoretisch auch Remus und Elisabeth an Vollmond begleiten, aber das war nicht notwendig, denn sie hatten ja sich als Rudel, da brauchten sie keinen Vogel mehr bei.<br/>Vollmond, es war Freitag und am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit, der erste Vollmond für die Beiden als Rudel, ohne den Wolfsbanntrank und in der heulenden Hütte... oder im Wald drum herum.<br/>Elisabeth war sehr aufgeregt, und auch sie spürte den Entzug schon, auch wenn sie, wie sie es erzählte, erst ein Jahr ein Werwolf war.<br/>Also wurde sie, genau wie Remus, mit zehn Jahren gebissen.<br/>Zu klein war sie schon vorher gewesen, ihre Eltern sprachen davon sie in St. Mungos strecken zu lassen und das bedeutete, genau wie in der Muggelwelt, dass ihr beide Beine gebrochen wurden. Harry hielt das für unnötig, Elisabeth auch, sie würde sicher noch ein paar Zentimeter wachsen, alles andere erfuhren sie in den Weihnachtsferien von einem Heiler. Und wenn sie erwachsen war, selbst entscheiden durfte, was sie mit sich und ihrem Körper anstellte, konnte sie sich immer noch dafür entscheiden. So etwas ging auch als Werwolf... aber es war wirklich unnötig, sie würde so oder so eine schöne, starke Wölfin werden.<br/>„Lassen Sie sich Zeit damit, das ist wirklich nichts was man spontan entscheiden sollte“ nickte der Verwandlungslehrer, Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu, wurde aber von Draco angestubst.<br/>„Was ist mit dem Brotwiesel passiert“ flüsterte er dem Helden zu:<br/>„Steckst du dahinter?“<br/>„Nein“ log der Held, es musste ja nicht jeder wissen wie gut er wirklich war, und das er nicht nur vor der Schlacht einiges gelernt hatte, sondern auch danach. Remus wusste natürlich Bescheid, denn er brachte das Harry ja auch bei und war genauso gut... der junge Mann rieb sich die Stirn, Hermine hatte recht, als sie sagte es sei nicht immer gut den anderen voraus zu sein.<br/>„Du lügst doch“ flüsterte Draco:<br/>„Wie hast du das gemacht?“<br/>„Das kannst du auch, wenn du die Zauber stumm beherrschst“, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, es zu leugnen:<br/>„Man muss zudem nur schnell und präzise sein.“<br/>„Heißt das, du hast drei Zauber gewirkt und nur einen ausgesprochen“ staunte Blaise sofort und Harry nickte zustimmend:<br/>„Wann hattest du noch mal vor wieder Unterricht zu geben?“<br/>„Gar nicht mehr! Ich habe das nach der Schlacht von Remus gelernt, geht zu ihm, er langweilt sich sowieso... und bezahlt ihn bloß gut für seine Arbeit“ wehrte Harry entschieden ab.<br/>„Wie ich höre, Mr. Potter, haben Sie ihr kleines Geheimnis gerade gelüftet... Eigentlich müsste ich Sie jetzt für das Verzaubern eines Schülers bestrafen, aber ich glaube ich habe mir heute Morgen nicht genügend die Ohren gewaschen“ nickte der Verwandlungslehrer verschmitzt, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:<br/>„Ich habe nichts gehört, will jetzt aber sehen wie Sie hier mitarbeiten. Mr. Zabini, kommen Sie her und führen Sie uns den Zauber vor... hoffen wir, dass ich mich bei Ihnen nicht auch geirrt habe. Sonst fange ich heute noch an, an mir selbst zu zweifeln.“</p><p>„Eine Eule“ Harry saß mit seinen Freunden zum Mittagessen am Slytherintisch und bekam dort ein Päckchen geliefert. Es war etwa so groß wie seine Hand und rot umwickelt, besorgt untersuchte er es erstmal mit einem Zauber. Nicht das es eine magische Bombe war, oder ähnliches, denn Ron ließ sich beim Essen nicht blicken und es hieß, er wäre erst im Krankenflügel gewesen und hätte sich dann im Gryffindorturm verkrochen.<br/>Und er ahnte nicht mal im Geringsten, wer ihm das angetan haben könnte, denn er kam ja auch nicht auf die Idee, dass Harry drei Zauber auf einmal wirken konnte. Etwas was der Held gerne schon in der Schlacht gekonnt hätte, aber damals wusste er noch nicht mal, dass so etwas möglich war. Er sah es aber dann einmal bei Remus, als der mit einer einzigen Bewegung des Stabes den Tisch deckte, die Kerzen anzündete und den Braten aus dem Ofen schweben ließ... und das vollständig wortlos.<br/>Pansy schickte ihren Richard kurz vor dem Mittagessen jedenfalls zu Remus runter, zusammen mit einer Liste der Schüler, die von ihm so zaubern lernen wollten... Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls eingetragen, natürlich, denn so etwas lernte sie auf Hogwarts nicht mehr.<br/>Und ein Gehaltsvorschlag war auch dabei, umsonst sollte der Werwolf sich bestimmt nicht noch mal als Lehrer betätigen. Auch wenn er nun reich genug war, so konnte er auch noch was fürs Alter, oder den ein oder anderen italienischen Schinken, zurücklegen.<br/>„Es ist keine magische Bombe“ stellte Harry fest und öffnete es vorsichtig, es konnte immer noch etwas anderes, unangenehmes sein.<br/>„Nicht das es ein Gift ist, welches beim Öffnen heraus strömt“ Draco nahm das Päckchen kurzerhand seinem Freund ab und öffnete es schnell selbst, darin befanden sich aber nur eine kleine Packung mit drei edlen Pralinen und ein Beutel Kürbisplätzchen.<br/>„Süßigkeiten“ stellte Draco fest und zauberte darauf:<br/>„Nicht vergiftet.“<br/>„Dann ist es ein Geschenk“ bestimmte Harry und holte sich die Leckereien glücklich ran, das war das perfekte Dessert an diesem Tag.<br/>„Vielleicht von einem Verehrer“ überlegte Pansy ernsthaft.<br/>„Oder einer Verehrerin“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:<br/>„So wie es in den letzten Wochen aussah, können es viele noch nicht glauben, dass ich schwul bin. Wenn ich allein schon an die Begegnung in Hogsmeade denke...“ Er und Elisabeth kamen bei Remus an und fanden dort eine protestierende Gruppe von Mädchen, die meinten der Werwolf habe den Helden verdorben und schwul gemacht. Harry konnte sie zwar beruhigen, aber er wusste, viele wollten es einfach noch nicht wahr haben und vielleicht war das Päckchen von so jemandem.<br/>Aber trotzdem verschmähte er die Geschenke nicht, und die Pralinen sahen teuer aus, er probierte eine, sie waren auch sehr teuer... und sehr lecker.<br/>Daisy, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei Elisabeth war, kam angeflattert und untersuchte den süßen Inhalt, des Päckchens, fand aber nichts was ihr schmecken könnte.<br/>„Du hattest sowieso schon genug“ Harry packte sie und setzte sie in ihren Korb, versorgte sie damit aber auch noch mit einem Eulenkeks. Die durfte sie immer und es schadete nicht, wenn sie etwas Proviant bei sich hatte.<br/>Sie ignorierte den Keks auch gerade, schnäbelte stattdessen mit einem der kleinen Kissen, welche ihr Millicent zauberte, und begab sich dann langsam ins Land der Träume.<br/>„Ich glaube es ist von einem Verehrer“ bestimmte Pansy und stand auf, packte ihre Sachen zusammen:<br/>„Die Mädels sitzen doch alle zuhause und weinen, weil du schwul bist. Aber die ganzen homosexuellen Männer sehen jetzt eine Chance an einen Helden zu kommen. Vielleicht finden sie dich süß...“ Pansy hielt inne, als sie Elisabeth plötzlich knurren hörte. Es war kein „Mein Fleisch“ Knurren oder „Gib mir deine Schokolade“. Das war eher ein „Da ist jemand in meinem Revier, der da nicht hingehört.“ Harry hörte es auch und sah verwirrt zu ihr rüber, sie saß da, vor ihrem Teller Gulasch und knurrte rum.<br/>„Draco“ flüsterte Harry:<br/>„Dein Pate hat immer noch nicht geschrieben, oder?“<br/>„Nein, aber er ist nicht so dumm und kommt einen Tag vor Vollmond...“<br/>„Sicher?“<br/>„Ganz si...“ Elisabeth sprang knurrend von ihrem Platz auf und stürmte aus der großen Halle raus, sofort waren Draco, Harry und Blaise hinter ihr her:<br/>„Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenrir Greyback war ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit fast vollständig grauem, langem Haar und vielen Lachfalten im Gesicht. Er trug ein braunes Hemd, von dem Harry sehr schnell feststellte, dass es etwas zu eng war und sich deswegen über den Muskeln spannte, dazu hatte er einen schwarzen Ledermantel an und eine dunkelblaue Jeans. Seine Hände waren so groß, dass er den Kopf von Elisabeth wahrscheinlich mit nur einem Griff zerquetschen konnte und seine Augen zeigten nicht nur die werwölfische Wildheit, sondern auch das er sehr sanft sein konnte. Sie waren dunkler als die von Remus, wärmer, ein wenig wie guter Waldhonig... und so roch der Werwolf auch, eine Mischung aus Schokolade, Honig und Wald.<br/>Sie trafen Dracos zweiten Paten auf der Treppe, welche in die Schule hinein führte, dort hatte ihn Elisabeth schon gestellt und knurrte wild... aber sie griff ihn nicht an, wie Remus, eher schien ihr innerer Werwolf gerade nicht genau zu wissen, was sie tun sollte.<br/>Immerhin war der Eindringling, in ihr geistiges Revier, riesig, stark und sogar Harry konnte diese unsagbare Autorität spüren.<br/>„Onkel Fenrir“ begrüßte Draco seinen Paten mit einer festen Umarmung, dann wurde auch Blaise kurz gedrückt und der Werwolf wandte sich an den Helden.<br/>Elisabeth ignorierte er einfach, entweder weil sie ihm gerade nicht wichtig genug war, oder es war eine Art von werwölfischem Verhalten.<br/>Vielleicht wartete er ja auf einen Angriff.<br/>Auf jeden Fall trat der gefürchtete Fenrir Greyback an den Helden ran und legte ihm eine Hand fest auf die rechte Schulter.<br/>„Draco schrieb, dass du mir dankst, dafür das die Werwölfe in der Schlacht auf deiner Seite waren. Weißt du, man sagt uns nach, dass wir viel aus dem Instinkt heraus tun und damit oft Fehler begehen, und das stimmt auch, aber manchmal wissen wir eben auch genau was das Richtige ist. Und ebenso wie du, haben wir einfach in diesem Fall ganz sicher das Richtige getan. Wir sind dir auch sehr dankbar, der oberste Wolf, welcher so etwas wie ein König bei uns ist, sagte, du darfst gerne mal in die Kolonie zu Besuch kommen. Vielleicht auf einen Urlaub... und du kannst dann natürlich die Kleine mitbringen. Draco schrieb ja schon, dass du die Vormundschaft für sie übernommen hast. Das ist eine große Verantwortung, hätte sicher nicht jeder gemacht, deswegen habe ich hier etwas für dich, was dir das Ganze vereinfachen wird...“ er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen Verliesschlüssel hervor:<br/>„Das ist der Schlüssel zum Verlies meiner Tante Agneta. Habe es irgendwann mal geerbt und es ist voll bis zur Decke. Die Kleine ist eine McQuinn und wurde von ihren Eltern verstoßen, von Eltern die so reinblütig sind, dass sogar die Malfoys  nicht da ran kommen. Sie werden also sehr lange auf ihrem Geld sitzen bleiben. Du solltest nicht dein eigenes Geld für sie ausgeben müssen und ich habe noch drei solcher Verliese.“<br/>Harry zögerte, eigentlich brauchte er es nicht, aber Fenrir hatte auch recht... Elisabeth' Eltern konnten noch sehr alt werden und am Ende vererbten sie ihrer Tochter nichts, weil sie alles ausgegeben hatten. Und so nahm der Held den Schlüssel dankbar an, sah dann zu Elisabeth, die immer leiser knurrte, nun wandte sich auch der alte Werwolf an sie.<br/>„Und jetzt zu uns, ich bin gekommen um zu sehen, ob wir drei zusammen den Vollmond verbringen könnt. Ihr habt null Ahnung wie es an Vollmond ordentlich zugeht... also werden wir Beide das jetzt schon mal klären, später mache ich es dann ähnlich mit Lupin.“ Er packte Elisabeth einfach am Uniformkragen und schüttelte sie, vorsichtig aber bestimmt, solange bis sie winselte. Dann setzte er sie ab und knurrte kurz, die kleine Werwölfin fiepte unterwürfig und entspannte sich dann sichtlich.<br/>„Sie musste sich ihm unterwerfen“ erklärte Draco sachlich:<br/>„Normalerweise hätten sie gekämpft, wenn sie zumindest schon mal erwachsen gewesen wäre, so aber sah der Kampf etwas... einseitig aus. Remus wird ihn sicher angreifen, dass er nicht hier ist und versucht mit ihm zu kämpfen, ist schon merkwürdig. Er müsste ihn genauso gespürt haben, wie sie, eigentlich sogar noch mehr.“<br/>„Lupin ist nicht in Hogsmeade“ erklärte Fenrir ernst und holte sich dann Elisabeth einfach in die Arme, wo sie interessiert, aber auch nur kurz, an ihm schnupperte:<br/>„Wollte ihn zuerst aufsuchen, fand auch seine Bude, aber er ist ausgeflogen. Oder er hat mir nicht aufgemacht, aber das glaube ich eher weniger. Wieso wohnt er in einer Mietwohnung? Hat er kein Geld für ein Haus?“<br/>„Wir hatten erst eine Mietwohnung in der Winkelgasse, die hat er für Elisabeth aufgegeben“ erzählte Harry:<br/>„Er hat schon genug Geld, aber er ist auch noch nicht lange in Hogsmeade und jetzt hat sich auch die Situation etwas geändert. Normalerweise wäre ich nach dem Schuljahr wieder zu ihm gezogen, doch jetzt muss ich für Elisabeth mitdenken.“<br/>Harry versuchte keine Schwäche zu zeigen, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er eigentlich nicht alleine leben wollte... es nicht konnte. Noch vermochte er Fenrir nicht genügend einschätzen, wie reagierte so ein starker Werwolf auf Schwäche?<br/>Und dann besonders auf die Schwäche von Harry Potter?<br/>„Ich nehme an du bist wahnsinnig geworden, alter Wolf“ Severus und Lucius traten an sie heran, sofort setzte Fenrir die kleine Werwölfin wieder ab und umarmte seine beiden Freunde fest:<br/>„Was machst du hier so kurz vor Vollmond?“<br/>„Bin auf der Suche nach einem neuen Rudel“ lachte der „alte Wolf“ dreckig und nickte in Richtung Elisabeth:<br/>„Draco hat mir geschrieben das Lupin den Wolfsbanntrank absetzt, und auch alles über die Kleine hier. Wenn mich Lupin jetzt nicht akzeptiert, dann wird es nie etwas und dann gehe ich für immer zurück in die Kolonie, beiße jemand anderes. Jedes Jahr werden mir mindestens fünfzig Kinder hingehalten, die alle von mir gebissen werden sollen, aber hab sie immer abgewiesen. Wenn er mich jetzt wieder ablehnt, dann hat es gar keinen Sinn mehr mich um ihn zu bemühen.“<br/>Harry klappte der Mund langsam auf, Remus hatte irgendwann einmal erwähnt, dass er geistig immer noch mit Fenrir verbunden sei. Und das solange, bis dieser einen anderen Menschen zum Werwolf biss oder starb, erst dann wurde diese Verbindung getrennt. Solange aber spürten sie einander, egal wo sie sich auf der Welt befanden, und wussten so auch immer wie es dem anderen körperlich und seelisch gerade ging. Eine Zeitlang, so erzählte es Remus, habe er es gehasst zu wissen, dass Fenrir noch lebte, dass es ihm gut ging.<br/>„Ich glaube die Chancen stehen ganz gut“ murmelte Harry leise und wurde neugierig angesehen:<br/>„Remus hat mir kurz nach der Schlacht von der geistigen Verbindung erzählt. Und als er... also er war bewusstlos und kam für eine kurze Zeit nach St. Mungos, und er meinte, als er aufwachte und die Verbindung immer noch da war... da war er sehr glücklich darüber. Aber sagt ihm nicht, dass ihr das von mir habt. Ich denke jedoch, man kann darauf aufbauen... nur ob der Vollmond dazu geeignet ist, weiß ich nicht. Es ist sein erster, seit gut zwanzig Jahren, ohne den Wolfsbanntrank.“<br/>„Wird schon werden“ nickte Fenrir und wandte sich dann an Lucius:<br/>„Werde später erstmal schauen, ob ich bei Lupin unterkomme, ansonsten werde ich mich bei dir einnisten.“<br/>„Hast du deinen Trank dabei“ fragten die beiden Männer gleichzeitig, und schneller als ein Feuerzauber, sofort waren Elisabeth und Harry sehr verwirrt.<br/>„Onkel Fenrir schnarcht unsagbar“ grinste Draco und der alte Wolf bekam leicht rote Wangen:<br/>„Er schnarcht sogar so laut, dass man es von den Türmen bis runter in die Kerker hören würde. Deswegen muss er vor dem Schlafengehen immer einen Trank nehmen.“<br/>„Der Trank ist dafür da, dass mir das Atmen im Schlaf nicht aussetzt... und ja, ich habe ihn dabei“ brummte Fenrir leicht ungemütlich, Harry schmunzelte darüber nur, irgendwie fand er den Werwolf gerade sehr süß. Und wie er schon wieder Elisabeth hochhob und leicht an sich drückte. Wahrscheinlich konnte er auch den angebotenen Kindern, in der Kolonie, kaum widerstehen.<br/>Aber es war auch wirklich besser, wenn er sich endlich um Remus kümmern konnte... und so jemand wie Fenrir würde das kleine Rudel nur aufwerten. Er konnte ihnen wirklich noch beibringen, wie man sich richtig als Werwolf verhielt, wie man auf die Jagd ging zum Beispiel... Harry sah nachdenklich auf den Verliesschlüssel, damit war Elisabeth' Zukunft vollkommen gesichert. Selbst dann, wenn die Eltern doch noch einen Weg fanden sie zu enterben.<br/>„Hast du Schokolade dabei“ schnupperte die Werwölfin gerade, woraufhin Fenrir in seinen Mantel griff und eine Tafel hervor holte, sie ihr gab, auf dem Papier stand etwas isländisches und Harry nahm an, dass diese Schokolade noch aus der Kolonie stammte... und stellte fest das Elisabeth so eine große Tafel innerhalb von Sekunden aufessen konnte.</p><p>„Hör mal zu, alter Wolf“ Hermine war gegen Abend auf dem Weg zu den Slytherin-Räumen runter, als sie die Stimme von Professor Snape hörte und natürlich war Fenrir mit dem „alten Wolf“ gemeint.<br/>Das Treffen von Remus und Fenrir war am Nachmittag nicht gut verlaufen, sie knurrten sich an, der ehemalige Lehrer fauchte sogar und schloss sich dann in seine Wohnung ein. Harry folgte ihm und redete lang mit ihm, dann kam er raus und meinte Fenrir solle es unbedingt noch mal am nächsten Tag versuchen... am Vollmondtag. Noch war nichts verloren, Remus schien nur erstmal über die Situation nachdenken zu müssen.<br/>„Ich weiß, dass du alles anspringst was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist“ zischelte der Zaubertränkemeister und Hermine schlich sich näher ran, das versprach interessant zu werden.<br/>„Du redest von mir, als würde ich auch wirklich alles nehmen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist“ klagte Fenrir:<br/>„Ich bin halt einsam und jetzt ist es sogar noch schwieriger eine Beziehung zu finden, als früher. Früher habe ich angeblich für Voldemort gearbeitet, und war ein alter Werwolf. Jetzt bin ich ein sehr alter Werwolf und habe immer noch einen schlechten Ruf.“<br/>„Harry ist schwul“ verkündete der Professor:<br/>„Und du wirst nicht mal im Traum daran denken, ihm auch nur eine Praline zu schenken.“<br/>Fenrir brummte leise.<br/>„Du willst ihm Pralinen schenken“ stellte der Werwolf dann fest und Hermine erstarrte in ihrem Versteck förmlich.<br/>„Ich kann es zumindest versuchen... und das erste Geschenk hat er schon mal angenommen. Und in der großen Halle gleich gegessen“ Hermine erstarrte noch mehr und hielt sogar die Luft an:<br/>„Meine Chancen stehen zudem gar nicht so schlecht. Lupin gefällt ihm ja auch, am Alter wird es also nicht scheitern. Und er mag mich mittlerweile, das ist eine gute Basis.“<br/>„Und weil er Lupin attraktiv findet, glaubst du, er könnte sich auch für mich erwärmen?“<br/>„Ich will nicht einmal im Traum daran denken“ zischelte Snape ungehalten:<br/>„Und noch schlimmer wird es sein, wenn er zusätzlich sieht, dass du ein guter Vaterersatz für Elisabeth sein könntest.“<br/>„Ich kann auch ein Vaterersatz sein, ohne dir den Helden streitig zu machen“ grinste Fenrir nun, Hermine entspannte sich wieder etwas:<br/>„Sollte das Morgen mit Lupin klappen, dann werde ich der Rudelführer sein und dann bin ich so oder so irgendwann ein Vaterersatz für sie. Deswegen musst du dich etwas mehr anstrengen, damit sie dich auch als solchen akzeptieren kann. Und was Harry angeht, ich werde nicht Nein sagen, wenn er mich anspringt. Also sorge dafür, dass du da bist, wenn er jemanden anspringen will.“<br/>„Aber du machst selbst nichts?“<br/>„Habe derzeit andere Sorgen, als mir einen süßen, jungen Mann ins Bett zu holen“ nickte Fenrir und Hermine hörte Schritte, schnell verbarg sie sich im Dunkeln und sah den Werwolf vorbeigehen. Die Schritte des Professors entfernten sich... aber Fenrir blieb plötzlich stehen und schnupperte, er hatte sie doch nicht etwa gewittert? Doch hatte er, denn plötzlich sah er in ihre Richtung, bemerkte sie und grinste breit. Dann nickte er ihr zu und ging weiter... Hermine atmete tief durch.<br/>Dieses Gespräch... Harry durfte erstmal davon nichts erfahren... aber es war sehr gut es gehört zu haben, besonders wenn man seine beste Freundin war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Elisabeth, Hermine und Draco standen vor dem Haus, indem Remus Lupin derzeit seine Wohnung hatte und sahen mit sehr ernstem Blick darauf. Daisy saß bei ihrem Besitzer auf dem Kopf, gurrte dort über einem Eulenkeks herum und ließ immer mal wieder einen Krümel vor Harrys Augen runter fallen. Dem machte das nichts aus, er duschte eh jeden Morgen und sie war ja auch immer noch stubenrein, flatterte kurz weg, wenn sie was anderes, als die Krümel, fallen lassen musste.<br/>Normalerweise war Daisy aber auch in ihrem Korb, doch als sie nach Hogsmeade runter gingen, kam sie gerade erst zu ihnen und so war der Kopf des Helden die beste Möglichkeit, um später ein gemütliches Schläfchen zu halten.<br/>Es knallte aus der Wohnung heraus und sofort zuckte die versammelte Mannschaft erschrocken zusammen, aber eigentlich hätten sie auch damit rechnen müssen... denn es war Vollmondtag und in der Wohnung befand sich nicht nur Remus, sondern auch Fenrir Greyback.<br/>„Sie kämpfen, oder“ fragte Hermine besorgt, sie ahnte schon das der wesentlich größere, stärkere Werwolf den ehemaligen Lehrer wahrscheinlich einfach so platt walzen konnte... und es nur nicht machte, weil er sich eigentlich eine Versöhnung wünschte.<br/>„Wahrscheinlich“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:<br/>„Aber das ist ein gutes Zeichen, außer es geht um Leben und Tod. Wenn es nämlich nicht darum geht, klären sie gerade die Rangfolge und werden sich danach vertragen. Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt miteinander kämpfen, denn der Wolfsbanntrank hat sicher schon einiges in Remus kaputt gemacht.“<br/>„Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich den nicht mehr nehmen muss“ flüsterte Elisabeth und holte Trockenfleisch aus ihrer Tasche, schob es sich hungrig in den Mund:<br/>„Und ich mag Fenrir, auch wenn ich gestern noch nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen habe. Ob er Kinder hat? Sicher ist er ein guter Vater, oder Großvater.“<br/>„Er ist Single“ murmelte Hermine leise und wurde erstaunt angesehen, und das sogar von Draco:<br/>„Ich habe gestern zufällig ein Gespräch mit angehört. Zwischen ihm und Snape, da meinte er nebenbei, dass er Single sei. Das ist aber auch alles was ich gehört habe... Draco, hat er Kinder?“<br/>„Er hat eine Tochter“ nickte der junge Malfoy ernst:<br/>„Sie ist etwas über dreißig, ich traf sie selbst nur einmal kurz, und sie lebt in der Kolonie. Angeblich ist sie dort Lehrerin für Werwolfskunde, sie haben kaum Kontakt. Das mit der Mutter war aber auch nur eine einmalige Sache. Onkel Fenrir meinte einmal, dass Werwölfe immer... können und auch sehr oft hintereinander. Und wenn man Lust hat, dann findet man in der Kolonie immer jemanden, der gerade auch Lust hat. Und wenn man gerade zu viel Lust hat, dann vergisst man auch mal vorher die Verhütung. Jedenfalls meinte er, so wäre seine Tochter entstanden. Er hat es nie bereut, aber lieber wäre er dabei auch in einer Beziehung mit der Mutter gewesen.“<br/>„Dann ist er vielleicht auch schon Großvater“ überlegte Elisabeth ernsthaft, es polterte und knallte, dann klirrte es plötzlich und Fenrir Greyback flog im hohen Bogen, durch das geschlossene Fenster, auf die Straße. Er landete auf allen Vieren, rollte sich kurz ab und stürmte dann knurrend zurück in die Wohnung.<br/>„Ich glaube wir haben Remus unterschätzt“ nickte Draco ernsthaft:<br/>„Aber er lebt noch, das bedeutet sie kämpfen wirklich um die Rangfolge und keiner von ihnen wird sterben. Wenn Onkel Fenrir ihn besiegt hat, wird er sich fügen und dann vertragen sie sich auch in der nächsten Nacht.“<br/>„Solange sie mich nicht fressen wollen“ kaute Elisabeth:<br/>„Ich habe gerade mal die Größe eines jungen Wildschweins...“<br/>„Sie haben dich ja Beide schon als Rudelmitglied angenommen“ beruhigte Draco sie und dann knallte es schon wieder.<br/>„Ich glaube die Wohnung ist danach nicht mehr bewohnbar“ bestimmte Harry:<br/>„Hoffentlich machen sie nichts von meinen Sachen ka...“ er unterbrach sich als ein Stuhl ihnen, durch das zerstörte Fenster, vor die Füße flog und auf der Straße in tausend Stück zersplitterte:<br/>„Meine Sachen! Mir reicht es, ich will nicht das mir meine Klamotten auch vor die Füße fliegen.“ Und schon war Harry, mit gezücktem Zauberstab, auf dem Weg in die Wohnung, bedeutete Daisy wegzufliegen und lief dann die Treppe hoch, wo ihm gleich mal der halbe Geschirrschrank entgegen kam.<br/>„Bist du wahnsinnig“ Draco kam ihm nachgelaufen:<br/>„Am Ende fliegst du aus dem Fenster.“<br/>„Ich will zumindest meine Erinnerungsstücke retten“ klagte Harry und legte gleich drei Schutzzauber auf sich, Draco machte es ihm nach und dann betraten sie vorsichtig die Wohnung. Fenrir und Remus prügelten sich gerade, rollend und knurrend, im Wohnzimmer, fast lautlos schlichen sie an ihnen vorbei und in das Zimmer des Helden rein. Auch da war schon fast alles verwüstet, Harry zauberte schnell alles zusammen, was noch heil war, und dann schlichen sie zurück.<br/>Im Wohnzimmer mussten sie dann mit ansehen wie Remus dem älteren Werwolf an den Haaren zog, schnell verließen die beiden Slytherins die Wohnung und liefen zu den andern zurück. Dort erreichte ihn Daisy auch wieder und setzte sich auf seinen Kopf, um dann endgültig ihr Nickerchen zu halten.<br/>„Ich konnte fast alles retten“ seufzte Harry und zeigte seine Sachen vor:<br/>„Sogar den Teppich aus dem Grimmauldplatz. Es hat damals ewig gedauert ihn abzunehmen und es ist auch das Einzige was ich von dort mitgenommen habe.“<br/>„Wieso ist er dir überhaupt so wichtig, im Grunde ist es doch nur etwas von den Blacks, an dem sie selbst immer wieder ihre Wut auf die Muggel, und Muggelgeborenen, ausgelassen haben“ staunte Hermine und bekam das große Objekt, klein gezaubert, gezeigt.<br/>„Es ist eine handfeste Erinnerung an Sirius und im Grunde war er doch, mit Dracos Mutter und Andromeda, einer der besten Blacks. Irgendwann wird man sich nur noch an die guten Blacks erinnern, und ich fange eben damit an“ nickte Harry ernst und sah dann wieder zur Wohnung hoch, es war still geworden.<br/>„Entweder sie ruhen sich nur kurz aus, oder es ist vorbei“ bestimmte Draco, da knallte es plötzlich extrem laut und Remus flog im hohen Bogen auf die Straße, Fenrir folgte ihm auf dem gleichen Weg, er sprang einfach aus dem Fenster und auf den jüngeren Werwolf rauf. Knurrend drückte er ihn zu Boden und Harry fiel sofort auf, dass Beide mehrere Wunden vorwiesen... nur bei dem alten Wolf fingen sie schon an zu heilen. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie sie sich verschlossen, und das noch während er Remus knurrend zu Boden drückte.<br/>Und dann winselte der jüngere Werwolf plötzlich, fiepte leise, sofort ließ Fenrir von ihm ab, stand auf und ließ die Halsknochen demonstrativ knacken.<br/>„Das hat lange gedauert“ stellte er fest und hielt Remus die Hand hin, der winselte und fiepte immer noch, ließ sich dabei aber auch auf die Füße helfen:<br/>„Komm her, du...“ Fenrir packte Remus am Pullover und zog ihn an sich ran, leckte über eine besonders große Wunde an dessen Wange, woraufhin diese sich auch gleich verschloss.<br/>„Das Werwolfsblut in den Tränken des Professors...“ staunte Hermine, sich daran erinnernd was Severus im Zug gesagt hatte.<br/>„Ich schickte ihm welches, als er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde“ nickte Fenrir ernst:<br/>„Bin ja kein Unwolf, und wie man sieht, es hat bisher gut gewirkt. Und ich bin hier auch kein Unwolf, Remus hat schon zu viele Narben im Gesicht, noch eine braucht er nicht... ich glaube die Wohnung ist zerstört.“ Sie sahen erst hoch zu dem zerstörten Fenster und gingen dann zusammen in die verwüsteten Räume, wo Harry feststellte, dass es gut war seine Sachen noch zu retten... es sah aus, als wäre der Rest des Kampfes in seinem, nun ehemaligen, Zimmer ausgetragen worden.<br/>„Da werde ich Morgen wohl einiges dem Vermieter erklären müssen“ seufzte Remus und wischte sich etwas Blut von den Händen, zog dabei einen Glassplitter aus einer Wunde raus:<br/>„Aber jetzt gehe ich erstmal zur Schule hoch und hole mir einen Heiltrank bei Severus ab... Hoffentlich bekomme ich noch eine neue Wohnung vermietet.“<br/>„Wir kaufen ein Haus“ bestimmte Fenrir sofort:<br/>„Eines wo Harry auch drin wohnen kann, oder besser, wir kaufen ein Grundstück und lassen was passendes darauf bauen. Und solange wohnst du bei Severus, wohne ja auch bei Lucius mit in den Privaträumen. Harry sollte bei Elisabeth sein und wir haben alle genug Geld für eine kleine Villa, zum Beispiel.“<br/>„Du willst bleiben“ staunte Remus.<br/>„Dafür bin ich her gekommen“ nickte der alte Wolf ernst:<br/>„Und Elisabeth ist gerade erstmal im ersten Jahr, ihr Rudel sollte bei ihr sein, genauso wie ihr Ersatzvater. Sie könnte zwar rein theoretisch noch auf die Kolonieschule wechseln, aber Hogwarts ist definitiv besser und Harry ist es nur erlaubt für eine bestimmte Zeit dorthin zu kommen.“<br/>„Also gut, dann schauen wir uns ab Morgen nach einem Grundstück um“ seufzte Remus und hob eine seiner Jeanshosen hoch, sie war zerfetzt und Blut klebte auch daran:<br/>„Und einkaufen muss ich auch noch mal... kommt, gehen wir zusammen nach Hogwarts hoch. Um das hier kümmere ich mich Morgen, derzeit bin ich nur für Fleisch und Schokolade zu haben, und ausruhen will ich mich.“<br/>Er wandte sich der Tür zu, aber nicht ohne Fenrir noch einmal gegen den Arm zu boxen und dabei leise zu knurren. Das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen, welches wirklich jeder verstand, Remus unterwarf sich zwar, war aber nicht zufrieden damit. Der alte Wolf jedoch grinste nur fett und folgte dem jüngeren Werwolf zurück nach draußen. Dort warteten jedoch leider nicht nur ein paar neugierige Passanten, sondern auch drei Auroren mit gezückten Zauberstäben.<br/>Irgendjemand musste sie gerufen haben, und keiner nahm es der Person übel, selbst Harry hätte es aufgrund des Kampfes allein schon getan... wüsste er nicht was da vor sich ging.<br/>„Fenrir Greyback“ schimpften die Auroren und sahen dann den verletzten Remus:<br/>„Was haben Sie getan?“<br/>„Es ist alles okay“ versuchte Remus sie sofort zu beruhigen:<br/>„Es ist Vollmondtag und wir haben die Rangfolge geklärt, das ist alles.“<br/>„In einer Wohnung? Wo sie noch nicht mal verwandelt sind!“<br/>„Richtige Werwölfe machen das auch mal außerhalb der felligen Zeit“ brummte Fenrir recht gemütlich:<br/>„Und Remus hat sich mehr gewehrt, als ich gedacht habe. War ein ordentlicher Kampf gewesen. Ich werde die Schäden beim Vermieter bezahlen, war ja auch meine Schuld, ich wollte mich mit ihm vertragen und sein Rudelführer werden.“<br/>„Wieso...“ die Auroren zögerten, nahmen dann aber die Zauberstäbe runter.<br/>„Weil er mich vor vielen Jahren gebissen hat“ nickte der ehemalige Lehrer:<br/>„Es wurde langsam Zeit. Wir sind jetzt harmlos und müssen auch zukünftig nicht mehr kämpfen. Versprochen.“<br/>Die Auroren zögerten erneut, sahen zu Harry, der daraufhin sanft lächelte, woraufhin sie sich entspannten und zustimmend nickten.<br/>„Bezahlen sie die Schäden“ forderten sie noch:<br/>„Und sollte das doch nochmal notwendig sein, dann bitte nicht hier, sondern am Besten im Wald.“ Mit diesen Worten apparierten sie weg und Harry seufzte leise auf, das war noch mal gut gegangen... aber es zeigte auch, dass man sich immer noch auf ihn verließ. Sonst hätten die Auroren ja auch nicht seine Zustimmung gesucht... er wollte das nicht, er wollte das einfach nicht. Es war okay, wenn sich Elisabeth auf ihn verließ, bei ihm Rat suchte, oder eine Zustimmung für ihr Handeln, aber das war etwas was ihm nicht aufgezwungen wurde. Das hatte er sich selbst so ausgesucht, und auch seine Freunde würde er da nie abweisen... aber Auroren, Minister, oder sonst wer...?<br/>Nein! Das wollte er definitiv nicht.<br/>„Harry“ Hermine nahm ihren besten Freund zur Seite, als sie zur Schule hochgingen und Remus sich etwas besorgt zeigte, wegen der Auroren und das jemand sie wegen ihm gerufen hatte. Fenrir brummte nur dazu und meinte, Geld würde solche Probleme im Notfall lösen können, oder man rief Lucius zur Hilfe.<br/>„Ja“ Harry nahm Daisy von seinem Kopf runter und steckte sie sich in den Umhang.<br/>„Wenn ihr dieses Haus bauen lasst, dann schau das du zwei Zimmer bekommst“ schmunzelte sie und zeigte sich dabei sehr geheimnisvoll.<br/>„Wieso? Ich brauche nur eines.“<br/>„Vertrau mir, du wirst zwei brauchen“ nickte sie ihm zu und gesellte sich dann zu Draco, ließ ihren besten Freund sehr verwirrt zurück. Hermine wusste, selbst wenn das mit dem Professor, der ganz sicher ein Arbeitszimmer brauchte, doch nicht funktionierte, das zweite Zimmer würde irgendwann notwendig sein. Harry sah dies nur noch nicht, und nun wo Remus „obdachlos“ war, würde das Haus sehr bald gebaut werden. Fenrir hatte aber auch recht, Harry sollte bei Elisabeth sein und es schadete bestimmt nicht, wenn ein paar Werwölfe mit ihm Haus wohnten... dann wenn Harry zum Beispiel Morgens, mit seinem Partner, länger im Bett bleiben wollte und jemand anderes die Presse, vor der Tür, vertreiben musste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Post, so spät“ Harry, Hermine, Draco und Blaise saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, als eine Eule sie erreichte. Ein gewöhnliches Tier, grau und mittelgroß, Draco tippte gleich auf eine der Schuleulen. Er besaß kein eigenes Tier und Richard war ja auch nicht immer da, deswegen sah man ihn des Öfteren zum Eulenturm gehen, besonders in der Zeit, in der seine Mutter sich noch in Spanien erholte.<br/>Er musste sie ja über die Ereignisse in Hogwarts informieren, damit sie bei Bedarf, bei ihrer Rückkehr, ihrem Mann ordentlich eine Predigt halten konnte.<br/>Harry nahm das kleine Paket nachdenklich an, es war Vollmondabend und Elisabeth war schon mit Remus und Fenrir im Wald, beziehungsweise in der heulenden Hütte. Eigentlich wollte der alte Wolf sich dort nicht verwandeln, aber es war wenigstens windgeschützt und wenn sie alle im Fell steckten, konnten sie immer noch in den Wald gehen.<br/>Auch wenn Remus sich Sorgen machte, er wusste nicht wie er reagierte, ob sein Körper es noch verkraftete den Wolfsbanntrank abzusetzen... er hatte sogar Angst gehabt, dass er Elisabeth angriff, aber Fenrir würde sie im Notfall schon beschützen können.<br/>Es gab keinerlei Gründe sich Sorgen zu machen, weder für Harry, noch für Remus. Und der ehemalige Lehrer sollte das sowieso nicht tun, denn er musste sich auf seine eigene Verwandlung voll und ganz konzentrieren.<br/>Laut Draco, der Fenrir schon oft im Fell erlebte, wurde dieser mit der Verwandlung nicht kleiner. Das bedeutete, er war weiterhin zwei Meter lang und sehr stark. Er konnte also alles und jeden beschützen, und eignete sich sehr gut als Rudelführer, brachte den Beiden sicher die Jagd schnell bei.<br/>„Vielleicht ist es dringend“ überlegte Hermine, die ihre Nase nicht nur in einem Buch für Verwandlung stecken hatte, sondern auch derweil in einer Tasse heißen Kakao.<br/>„Oder eine magische Bombe aus dem Hause Weasley“ zauberte Blaise auf das Päckchen:<br/>„Nein, es ist harmlos. Brotwiesel hat sich in letzter Zeit bedeckt gehalten... sehr wahrscheinlich plant er etwas. Am Ende schickt er dir eine Reihe Geschenke, die harmlos sind, und wenn du unvorsichtig wirst, dann ist es etwas was dich umbringen könnte.“<br/>„Ich bin nie unvorsichtig“ Harry zauberte selbst noch mal auf das Paket, dann öffnete er es langsam, fand darin Kürbisplätzchen und ein kleines Halstuch in rot-weiß. Es war gerade mal groß genug für Daisy, und wahrscheinlich auch für diese bestimmt.<br/>„Eventuell ein Slytherin, andererseits stehen wir nicht so auf rot“ überlegte Blaise, als er der kleinen Eule das Halstuch anlegte. Sie trug gerne mal eines, immerhin war sie ja auch noch das Haus-Maskottchen, aber sonst waren ihre Tücher grün-silber. Deswegen zeigte sie sich auch leicht verwirrt, dass dieses Tuch rot-weiß war, aber es stand ihr trotzdem.<br/>„Das wäre nicht schlecht für Weihnachten“ überlegte Hermine und legte ihr Buch zur Seite, zupfte Daisy ihr Halstuch noch etwas zurecht:<br/>„Eine hübsche, kleine Dame.“ Und schon hatte die Eule ihr neues Tuch akzeptiert, stolzierte damit eitel im Gemeinschaftsraum herum.<br/>„Machst du dir Sorgen, Harry“ fragte Hermine neugierig.<br/>„Um meine Gesundheit, ja. Ständig, besonders seit Ron so offen seinen Hass mir gegenüber zeigt.“<br/>„Das meine ich nicht, sorgst du dich um Elisabeth...?“<br/>„Nein, na ja, ein bisschen“ Harry seufzte leise auf:<br/>„Aber eigentlich muss ich das ja nicht. Sie ist dort wo sie hingehört, unter Werwölfen.“<br/>„Und Onkel Fenrir ist der Beste von ihnen“ nickte Draco heftig, woraufhin er von Harry und Hermine neugierig angesehen wurde:<br/>„Und das sage ich nicht nur, weil er mein Lieblingspate ist. Onkel Fenrir war sogar mal oberster Wolf in der Kolonie.“<br/>„So ein König“ staunte Harry, wurde dann aber misstrauisch:<br/>„Wieso ist er es jetzt nicht mehr?“<br/>„Weil er sich hat besiegen lassen. Der oberste Wolf kann nur durch einen Kampf abgesetzt werden, und wenn man nicht beliebt ist, dann kann es sein, dass man jeden Tag kämpfen muss. Onkel Fenrir war sehr beliebt und war sehr viele Jahre oberster Wolf, weil keiner ihn herausgefordert hat... irgendwann hatte er keine Lust mehr und fühlte sich zu alt für den Job, da hat er einen seiner Freunde gebeten ihn zu besiegen. Der Kampf war nur Show, normalerweise ist Onkel Fenrir stärker als die Meisten dort.“<br/>„Also hat er es an eine kompetente Person abgegeben“ fragte Hermine nach.<br/>„Ja, und derjenige ist immer noch oberster Wolf. Er ist jung, er kann das noch lange machen und auch die Herausforderer sind angeblich kein Problem für ihn. Ich habe ihn aber auch nicht kennengelernt.“<br/>„Ich finde nicht, dass Fenrir sonderlich alt ist. Er ist doch mit Lucius im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:<br/>„Er sieht nur etwas älter aus, auch wegen der grauen Haare und der Falten, aber er ist ja auch ein Werwolf. Remus sieht manchmal auch sehr alt aus, besonders nach Vollmond.“<br/>„Er sagt auch oft, dass er ein alter Wolf ist, und damit übertreibt er ordentlich“ Draco bekam ein Kürbisplätzchen angeboten und nahm es auch an:<br/>„Spätestens wenn er im Fell steckt, und dabei auch satt ist, will er nämlich nur spielen und schmusen. Ich musste ihm mal eine Vollmondnacht, fast die ganze Zeit über, den Bauch kraulen. Nicht, dass ich es nicht auch gewollt hätte, aber ich war auch sehr müde und irgendwann habe ich mich einfach auf ihn gelegt und hab da geschlafen.“<br/>„So wie du es beschreibst, ist er wirklich harmlos“ stellte Hermine, ein wenig erstaunt, fest:<br/>„Und du vertraust ihm vollkommen.“<br/>„Ja, aber auch nur ihm. Ich würde jetzt zum Beispiel nicht zu ihm gehen, weil ich nicht weiß wie Remus und Elisabeth so sind. Und ich möchte wirklich nicht gebissen werden. Was meinst du, wenn das keine Falle vom Wiesel ist, von wem könnten das Geschenk sein... und das erste auch, denn es ist die gleiche Verpackung.“<br/>„Die Verpackung kann man sicher irgendwo kaufen“ Harry untersuchte das Papier nachdenklich:<br/>„Aber ja, wahrscheinlich ist es vom gleichen Absender. Vielleicht ist es wirklich ein Verehrer.“ Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich, spitzte dabei aber auch immer wieder die Lippen und knabberte an einem Kürbisplätzchen herum. Dabei bemerkte er auch gar nicht wie Pansy in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und sich erstmal Daisy in die Arme holte.<br/>„Ein bisschen früh, für den Auftritt als Weihnachtseule“ überlegte sie lächelnd und nahm das Tuch vorsichtig ab:<br/>„Kam ein zweites Geschenk? Woran denkst du, Harry?“<br/>„Ich überlege wie mein eventueller Verehrer aussehen könnte“ kicherte der Held leicht verzückt, dann aber wurde er sehr ernst:<br/>„Ich bin wahrscheinlich noch zu jung, ich achte noch auf Äußerlichkeiten. Irgendwann wird es mir egal sein, ob mein Partner den Körper eines reifen Werwolfs, oder einen schwabbeligen Butterbierbauch, hat.“<br/>„So wird es sein, aber es schadet ja trotzdem nicht, ein wenig nach dem Aussehen zu gehen“ nickte Pansy lächelnd:<br/>„Meine Mutter sagt immer: „Das Auge isst mit“ und das ist auch so, man will ja keinen Troll neben sich im Bett liegen haben. Und zwar solange nicht, bis man selbst wie einer aussieht. Denn dann ist es einem auch egal... dieser eventuelle Verehrer scheint es wirklich ernst zu meinen, denn immerhin denkt er auch an dein Haustier. Am Ende wird Daisy wie ein Kind sein, welches du mit in die Beziehung bringst. Und so zeigt er jetzt schon, dass er sie akzeptiert.“<br/>„Hoffentlich sieht er nicht aus wie ein Troll... und er sollte nicht so jung sein wie ich... Aber er wird es wohl sein, wenn das wirklich eine Schuleule war. Dann ist er hoch in den Eulenturm gegangen, hat eine ausgesucht und abgeschickt. Und die „älteren“ Herren, von denen ich mir das möglicherweise wünschen würde, würden mir nie was schicken.“<br/>„Welche wären das“ wollte Hermine sofort wissen, woraufhin Harry knallrot wurde und verlegen schwieg:<br/>„Also gehen wir mal nach deinem Geschmack, jetzt auf Remus bezogen, würden ja nur Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy noch in das Muster passen“ und schon wurde Harry noch roter, schnappte mühsam nach Luft.<br/>„Ich schreibe Mum, sie soll eher heim kommen“ maulte Draco, weniger ernst gemeint, er wusste ja das sein Vater treu war und seine Frau liebte.<br/>„Er ist schon ziemlich attraktiv“ nickte Pansy lächelnd:<br/>„Und der Professor auch. Der besonders seit er nicht mehr die böser-Lehrer-Show abziehen muss. Was sagst du dazu, Hermine?“<br/>„Ich finde ihn nicht attraktiv“ wehrte die Gryffindor gelassen ab:<br/>„Und auch nicht Dracos Vater. Mich macht zwar Intelligenz an, aber der Professor ist gar nicht mein Typ... eher dann noch Remus. Aber ich habe mir, seit Ron, auch keine Gedanken mehr über Männer gemacht.“<br/>„Bist du etwas frustriert? Oder enttäuscht?“<br/>„Nein. Nur interessieren mich gerade die Abschlussprüfungen mehr, als Männer“ nickte sie, etwas amüsiert:<br/>„Und euch sollte es genauso gehen.“<br/>„Mir ist es eigentlich egal, ob ich einen guten Abschluss mit nach Hause nehme, oder nicht“ wehrte Harry ab:<br/>„Es schadet nicht, aber es muss auch nicht sein. Und wenn es eben nicht so ist, dann zeigt es, dass auch ein Held nicht immer perfekt ist. Das heute Morgen hat mir ja auch schon wieder gereicht.“<br/>„Was?“<br/>„Das mit den Auroren. Sie haben mich „stumm“ gefragt, ob wirklich alles okay ist, erst dann sind sie abgezogen.“<br/>„Das habe ich nicht gesehen“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:<br/>„Oder ich habe es gar nicht registriert, aber das ist natürlich unschön. Trotzdem, du bist jetzt auch ein Vorbild für Elisabeth, nicht das sie glaubt, sie könne auch einen schlechten Abschluss haben, wenn du einen hast.“<br/>„So dumm ist sie bestimmt nicht. Und ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr lernen will, ich werde nur nicht auf biegen und brechen einen erzwingen. Weder den guten, noch den schlechten. Ich nehme das was kommt.“<br/>„In Verwandlung, Verteidigung und Zauberkunst dürftest du keine Probleme haben. Selbst wenn du gar nicht mehr lernst“ überlegte Hermine:<br/>„Ansonsten sind dann noch Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde in den Prüfungen dabei. Und nur bei Zaubertränke hast du noch sehr große Defizite. Trotz der Tatsache, dass du dich jetzt besser mit dem Professor verstehst.“<br/>„Ich habe nun mal kein Talent dafür“ seufzte Harry:<br/>„Dummerweise ist Zaubertränke ein Fach, wenn ich da durchfalle, dann kann ich mir alles andere auch abschminken... vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu bewegen mir Nachhilfe zu geben.“<br/>„Ob er dafür Zeit hat“ zweifelte Draco:<br/>„Aber eine schlechte Idee ist es nicht.“<br/>„Es ist eine sehr gute Idee“ bestimmte Hermine begeistert:<br/>„Frage ihn gleich Morgen danach, und wenn es nur einmal die Woche ist, es wird sicher etwas bringen.“<br/>Es würde sogar was bringen, sollte Harry nichts in Zaubertränke dazu lernen...<br/>„Ja, du hast recht, ich frage ihn“ bestimmte der Held sofort und holte sich dann Daisy in die Arme:<br/>„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, dann bin ich Morgen früh genug wach, um Elisabeth zu begrüßen und sie zu fragen wie die Nacht war. Und dann gehe ich gleich zum Professor, und bitte ihn um Nachhilfe.“<br/>Er ging mit Daisy hoch in den Schlafsaal, Hermine verabschiedete sich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Professor war genau der richtige Mann für Harry, dessen war sie sich sicher, und das Gespräch, welches sie mithörte, zeigte ja, dass dieser auch am jungen Helden interessiert war.<br/>Sehr wahrscheinlich kam auch dieses Geschenk vom Zaubertränkemeister.<br/>Hinter ihr war ein Geräusch zu hören, etwas erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah noch Draco auf sie zu kommen, dann traf sie etwas schmerzendes, heißes im Rücken. Sie wurde nach Vorne geschleudert, Draco öffnete voller Entsetzen den Mund, sagte etwas, aber sie hörte nichts mehr und dann wurde urplötzlich alles schwarz um sie herum...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hermine“ die Stimme von Harry James Potter durchdrang die unendliche Dunkelheit, welche die junge Frau umgab, riss sie so aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf:<br/>„Hermine, wach auf. Alles ist wieder gut, versprochen.“<br/>Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück, wie sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, der Zauber... es war wohl ein Fluch gewesen, einer den sie nicht kommen sah und der sie zumindest einmal bewusstlos zauberte.<br/>„Sie regt sich, sie wacht tatsächlich auf“ stellte die Stimme von Draco Malfoy fest.<br/>„Ansonsten wäre ich auch enttäuscht“ brummte eine dunkle, leicht raue Stimme, das war Fenrir Greyback... der Vollmond also vorbei, hoffentlich nicht schon ein paar Tages... es war wirklich mühsam den Unterrichtsstoff von mehreren Tagen nachzuholen.<br/>Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Augen, tatsächlich standen alle Freunde, Elisabeth, Remus und Fenrir, um sie herum, dazu auch Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy.<br/>„Was ist passiert“ murmelte sie leise und wollte den Arm heben, aber in diesem Moment merkte sie, dass ihre Glieder sich schrecklich taub und schwer anfühlten. Hoffentlich ging das schnell vorbei.<br/>„Draco hat nicht gesehen woher der Fluch kam, wer ihn zauberte, aber es geschah stumm und somit können wir Ron ausschließen. Der muss sogar ein Lumos fast schon schreien“ erzählte Harry wahrheitsgemäß:<br/>„Es war ein sehr schlimmer Fluch gewesen und wir dachten schon, du würdest uns wegsterben... ich bin dann zu den Werwölfen und habe von Fenrir frisches Blut geholt. Sie sind erst seit zehn Minuten aus der heulenden Hütte zurück.“<br/>„Du bist...“ Hermine hustete und schmeckte gleich darauf Blut, Severus schien dies zu sehen und flößte ihr daraufhin noch einen Trank ein. Er war ekelhaft, aber was erwartete sie eigentlich? Und Hauptsache das Zeug half irgendwie.<br/>„Ich habe mich verwandelt und bin durch ein Fenster rein geflogen... nachdem ich mir beim ersten Versuch fast den Schnabel verbeult habe... Fenrir hat mich erkannt und folgte mir in einen anderen Raum. Dort konnte ich mich zurück verwandeln und ihm Blut abzapfen. Die Chance war gering, dass es auch klappte, aber ich musste es unbedingt versuchen. Und vor Remus und Elisabeth wollte ich mich nicht verwandeln, sie waren auch nicht gerade friedlich, Elisabeth hat zudem versucht mich zu erlegen.“<br/>„Du hast eben lecker ausgesehen“ verteidigte die kleine Werwölfin sich:<br/>„Es lief ganz gut diesen Vollmond, keiner wollte mich fressen und auch wenn wir nicht im Wald waren, so ging es zumindest friedlich zu. Und Fenrir hat mit mir gespielt.“<br/>„Kann halt einem so kleinen Welpen nicht widerstehen“ schmunzelte der alte Wolf, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:<br/>„Wir sollten nach dem Übeltäter suchen.“<br/>„Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch in Hogwarts ist“ nickte Lucius ernst:<br/>„Denkt doch mal nach, wer kann stumm einen solchen Zauber wirken?“<br/>Harry hob die Hand, Draco überlegte erst und hob sie dann halb so hoch, Hermine nickte leicht zustimmend.<br/>„Da haben wir es, die Beiden die es könnten, würden das nicht tun und Hermine zaubert sicher nicht von Hinten auf sich selbst. Dazu war Harry im Schlafsaal und Draco wollte ihr eigentlich hinterher, um sie in den Turm zu bringen. Remus könnte es noch, aber der steckte im Fell und hat nur herum gejault... es muss jemand von außerhalb sein.“<br/>„Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass einige Lehrer es auch könnten, aber keiner hat einen Grund dafür“ nickte Harry ernst:<br/>„Ron hat einen Grund, und es gibt jemanden in seiner Familie, der es auch kann.“<br/>„Bill“ hustete Hermine und atmete tief durch:<br/>„Er muss, als Fluchbrecher, nicht nur ein sehr guter Zauberer sein, sondern auch  ein leiser. Es ist... notwendig, dass er etliche Zauber stumm beherrscht und er ist wahrscheinlich der Intelligenteste der ganzen Weasley-Familie.“<br/>„Aber ist er dann so dumm und lässt sich von seinem Bruder dazu überreden, dich auf dem Gang anzugreifen“ fragte Remus besorgt.<br/>„War ich wirklich das Ziel... ja, wahrscheinlich“ sie hustete wieder, woraufhin Harry ihr etwas Wasser einflößte:<br/>„Ich bin die Einzige, die um diese Uhrzeit noch von den Kerkern hoch in die Türme geht. Sie müssen auf mich gewartet haben.“<br/>„Von nun an gehst du nicht mehr alleine“ bestimmte Lucius sofort:<br/>„Keiner von euch geht noch alleine. Ich will dich, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise und vor allem Elisabeth, nur noch in Begleitung sehen. Und das solange, bis diese Sache geklärt ist.“<br/>„Ich habe derzeit nicht viel zu tun“ brummte Fenrir daraufhin:<br/>„Ich kann immer mal wieder jemanden begleiten, wenn dieser alleine was machen muss. Einkaufen, oder Bücher holen. Ich kann nur nicht in die Türme hoch... diese verdammten Treppen...“<br/>Der alte Wolf litt unter Höhenangst, und das war etwas ganz natürliches für einen Werwolf. Sie waren die natürlichen Feinde der Vampire, geschaffen um diese zu vernichten, aber der Vampir sollte auch eine Chance zur Flucht haben. So wie auch die Maus vor der Schlange fliehen konnte.<br/>„Ich bin ja jetzt auch in der Schule und ich habe noch keine Höhenangst“ nickte Remus, wenn er dem Wolfsbanntrank fern blieb, dann würde sich diese auch bestimmt bald einstellen:<br/>„Wir können das unter uns aufteilen.“<br/>„Danke“ Hermine atmete erneut tief durch:<br/>„Wann bin ich wieder gesund? Meine Arme und Beine fühlen sich nicht sehr gut an...“<br/>„Das ist noch der Fluch“ meldete sich der Zaubertränkemeister:<br/>„Aber Fenrirs Blut hat gut angeschlagen, in ein paar Stunden bekommst du noch mal welches und dann dürftest du schon Morgen früh wieder hergestellt sein.“<br/>„Den Sonntag im Krankenflügel verbringen, wunderbar“ seufzte sie und versuchte sich etwas mehr zuzudecken, versagte dabei aber, woraufhin Pansy ihr half.<br/>„Wir werden bei dir bleiben“ bestimmte Harry lächelnd:<br/>„Möchtest du was aus Hogsmeade?“<br/>„Nein, nein, aber ihr könntet mir meine Bücher bringen...“<br/>„Hermine“ kam es sofort von den Slytherins im Chor:<br/>„Werde erstmal gesund, und dann kannst du weiterlernen. Du kannst ja gerade nicht mal ein Buch halten.“<br/>„Wenn mir jemand vorliest, dann lernt er noch was dabei“ lachte sie fröhlich und musste dann doch wieder husten, eventuell sollte sie nun erstmal was essen und dann noch ein wenig schlafen... und dann konnte sie sich immer noch ihre Bücher vorlesen lassen.</p><p>„Ich bin nahe dran Ron mal meine Meinung zu geigen“ Harry war mit Elisabeth, Remus und Fenrir auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, wo sie nicht nur für Hermine ein paar Leckereien einkaufen wollten:<br/>„Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal wieso er mich so hasst... es war mir auch fast schon egal, als er nur mich angegriffen hat, aber jetzt ist auch Hermine das Ziel gewesen. Nächstes mal vielleicht noch Elisabeth? Jeder, der auch nur ansatzweise lesen kann, weiß das ich ihr Vormund bin. Der Tagesprophet hat es ja groß, und oft, genug verkündet.“<br/>„Du bringst dich nur selbst in Schwierigkeiten, wenn du Ron jetzt angreifst. Warte bis Halloween und dann gibt es Veritasserum für ihn“ versuchte Remus seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu besänftigen:<br/>„Und wir begleiten euch ja jetzt erstmal überall hin. Beziehungsweise, Fenrir macht das, und ich übernehme es nur manchmal. Denn ich muss mich jetzt auch um ein Grundstück kümmern, und dann um einen Architekten, die Hausbauer...“<br/>„Das hole ich alles aus der Kolonie, auch das Baumaterial“ brummte der älteste Werwolf gemütlich:<br/>„Einer meiner Freunde ist Architekt“ Remus hob eine Augenbraue:<br/>„Wieso siehst du mich jetzt so an?“<br/>„Ein Werwolf ist Architekt?“<br/>Stille trat ein, Fenrir sah Remus an als ob er dessen Gedanken einfach so lesen konnte, und im nächsten Moment musste der ehemalige Lehrer fliehen.<br/>„Glaubst du etwa, wir hausen da in Höhlen und kloppen mit der Keule auf irgendwelchen Steinen herum“ brüllte der alte Wolf und jagte den ängstlich quietschenden Remus einmal quer über das Gelände:<br/>„Ich mach dich so rund, dass du nach Hogsmeade rollen kannst!“<br/>„Das sieht lustig aus“ stellte Elisabeth amüsiert fest und krallte sich dann an Harrys Mantel fest:<br/>„Hebe mich hoch und trage mich.“<br/>Harry nickte schmunzelnd, hob sie hoch und sie kletterte auf seinen Rücken.<br/>„Irgendwann will ich mal einen Mann wie dich haben... er darf nur nicht schwul sein, sonst wird das nichts“ bestimmte Elisabeth und rieb ihre kalte Nase an seinem Hinterkopf, während er sie langsam weiter nach Hogsmeade runter trug.<br/>„Ich glaube, wenn du alt genug für einen Mann bist, wirst du jemanden finden, der besser ist als ich. Aber mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich deine Verehrer alle genau unter die Lupe nehme. So wie es ein ordentlicher Vater macht, ich will das nur der beste Mann überhaupt dich bekommt, alles darunter hat dich nicht verdient.“<br/>„Dann solltest du mich vorher aber adoptieren.“<br/>„Das werde ich, sobald ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe. Du brauchst eine ordentliche Familie, eine die für dich da ist und dich so akzeptiert wie du bist.“<br/>„Darf ich dann auch Potter heißen?“<br/>„Und damit die McQuinn-Familie endgültig aussterben lassen?“<br/>„Ja, sie waren doch sowieso schon tot und es ist bestimmt besser eine Potter zu sein. Ich glaube Fenrir will Remus fressen...“<br/>„Nein, das sieht nur so aus“ Harry blieb stehen und beobachtete wie die beiden Männer über die Wiese rollten:<br/>„Sicher ist es auch irgendwas mit der Rangfolge... sollen wir weitergehen oder auf sie warten?“<br/>„Unten in Hogsmeade wird uns bestimmt nichts passieren“ überlegte Elisabeth ernsthaft:<br/>„Aber andererseits, der Feind könnte auch gerade das für sich nutzen... wenn er sich in der Menge versteckt und aus dem Verborgenen heraus zaubert.“<br/>„Du hast recht, warten wir lieber auf die Beiden“ bestimmte Harry, sie warteten, aber nach einer Weile mussten sie feststellen das die beiden alten Wölfe scheinbar unendlich viel Energie hatten.<br/>„Soll ich sie holen“ fragte Elisabeth, woraufhin Harry sie erstmal absetzte.<br/>„Nicht das sie dich platt walzen“ warnte er, aber eigentlich war es die beste Lösung, denn er wollte ja auch mal wieder zurück und Hermine die Einkäufe bringen. Auch wenn sie nicht wollte, sicher freute sie sich über etwas süße Zuwendung. In Form ihres Lieblings-Kesselkuchen zum Beispiel.<br/>Wenn Fenrir und Remus aber so weitermachten, dann kamen sie in den nächsten Stunden noch nicht im Honigtopf an.<br/>„Ich habe nicht vor mich da einzumischen“ bestimmte Elisabeth klug und holte eine halbe Tafel Schokolade aus ihrer Uniform. Damit brauchte sie nur dreimal zu wedeln, da waren die alten Wölfe wieder bei ihnen und bekamen jeweils ein Stück ab.<br/>Harry aber stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und hielt ihnen eine kurze Predigt über ihr Benehmen.<br/>„Ich dachte ihr wolltet auf uns aufpassen“ presste er ernst hervor, aber eigentlich amüsierte es ihn doch sehr. Und besonders Remus sah nach dieser kleinen Rangelei sehr glücklich aus, zerzaust und doch zufrieden.<br/>„Ich wollte Remus nur zeigen, wer hier der Boss ist. Was kann ich dafür, dass er aufmuckt“ knurrte Fenrir klagend, dann holte er sich Elisabeth auf den Arm und ging los:<br/>„Lasst uns runtergehen, ich will mehr Schokolade und sie Elisabeth nicht wegessen.“<br/>„Du kannst mir auch neue kaufen“ schlug die kleine Slytherin sofort vor.<br/>„Das mache ich sowieso. Und Morgen schreibe ich in die Kolonie, dass ich noch diesen Monat einen Architekten brauche.“<br/>„Wir haben noch nicht einmal ein Grundstück“ schimpfte Remus und zupfte sich Gras aus dem Haar, dann folgte er, zusammen mit Harry, den Beiden eilig:<br/>„Und ich hoffe du hast genügend Geld dabei, denn meine Schokolade lasse ich mir heute auch von dir bezahlen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hier“ Harry brachte Hermine am Nachmittag nicht nur etliche Süßigkeiten und Kuchen aus Hogsmeade, sondern auch die Karte des Rumtreibers, woraufhin sie ihn erstaunt, und verwirrt, ansah:<br/>„Falls du doch einmal nicht auf die Werwölfe warten kannst, es Vollmond ist, oder sonst etwas. Wir hätten auch schon längst an die Karte denken können... wir werden jetzt öfters drauf schauen, ob sich jemand in Hogwarts befindet, der nicht hierher gehört.“<br/>„Ich kann sie nicht nehmen“ wehrte die junge Frau ab und setzte sich mühsam, in ihrem Krankenbett, auf:<br/>„Aber du könntest sie Remus oder Fenrir geben, am besten Fenrir, er hat mehr Zeit. Du weißt doch, dass Ron weiß wie sie funktioniert, er würde versuchen sie mir abzunehmen, sobald er sie bei mir sieht.“<br/>Harry zögerte, dann nickte er zustimmend und steckte die Karte wieder ein.<br/>„Ich gebe sie gleich Fenrir, und zeige ihm wie sie funktioniert. Er hat gerade in Hogwarts die meiste Zeit und ihm kann man sie auch nicht so einfach abnehmen.“<br/>„Ja... sind das da meine Lieblingskesselkuchen“ Hermine nahm davon:<br/>„Ich gebe zu, ich habe jetzt schon ein wenig Angst. Das ist nicht Voldemort, oder irgendein hirnloser Todesser, das ist Ron... er kennt uns, er kennt mich, besser als jeder andere“ Harry setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett:<br/>„Er weiß alles, sogar was ich am Liebsten zum Frühstück esse und am Ende ist er es, der mir was ins Essen packt.“<br/>„Wir passen auf dich auf“ bestimmte der junge Held sofort, er wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass Hermine Angst haben musste. Und eigentlich war es ja auch alles wegen ihm, Ron hasste ihn... und nebenbei jeden seiner Freunde.<br/>„Ihr könnt nicht immer bei mir sein, besonders du nicht, da du in Slytherin bist. Ich mache dir das nicht zum Vorwurf, es ging ja auch damals nur um dich... aber jetzt zieht er mich, auf eine sehr unangenehme Weise, auch mit rein.“<br/>„Dann...“ Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, weswegen er auch Lucius sehr hilflos ansah, der gerade in den Krankenflügel kam.<br/>„Ihr seht nicht glücklich aus“ stellte dieser sofort fest und klaute Hermine mit ernster Miene einen Kürbislutscher, packte ihn aus und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Dabei war er sehr nachdenklich und die junge Frau hatte ja auch noch eine ganze Packung verschiedenster Lutscher.<br/>„Wir fürchten um Hermines Gesundheit, besonders weil Ron sie so gut kennt“ nickte Harry ernst:<br/>„Am Ende packt er ihr was ins Essen.“<br/>„Erstmal wissen wir ja noch gar nicht, ob Weasley hinter dem Anschlag steckt... auch wenn es sehr wahrscheinlich ist“ überlegte der Schulleiter ernsthaft, drehte dabei den Lutscher immer wieder in seinem Mund herum, es schien ihm zu schmecken:<br/>„Ihr habt keinen Plan, oder?“<br/>„Erstmal nur, dass wir Fenrir die Karte geben“ Harry holte das Objekt hervor und öffnete sie für den Direktor, der daraufhin sehr neugierig wurde:<br/>„Er hat gerade die meiste Zeit und kann deswegen immer mal wieder drauf schauen, nachsehen ob sich jemand in der Schule befindet, der nicht hierher gehört.“<br/>„Das ist eine gute Idee... und Severus bedient sich gerade einmal wieder in der Schulküche. Das hat er schon in seiner eigenen Schulzeit gemacht und eigentlich ist es auch den Lehrer nicht erlaubt, es gibt einen Grund wieso jeder eine Küche in den Privaträumen hat. Nun gut“ er wandte sich Hermine zu und schien dabei den Lutscher zu zerkauen:<br/>„Ich habe auch einen kleinen Plan, und damit eine einstweilige Lösung für das Problem. Es wird einen Schüleraustausch geben, und zwar in den Häusern. Aus jedem Haus geht einer in das andere, und das erstmal bis Weihnachten. Slytherin und Gryffindor tauschen jeweils einen Schüler, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff auch. Das gab es vor... hundert Jahren schon mal, doch es hat sich damals einfach nicht durchgesetzt. Waren aber auch andere Zeiten, das Ministerium hat sicher nichts gegen einen weiteren Versuch.<br/>Denn im Grunde ist es ja eine sehr gute Idee.<br/>Es geht aber auch nur auf freiwilliger Basis und in den höheren Jahrgängen... wenn keiner aus Slytherin will, dann kann ich den Austausch nicht durchsetzen... zumindest aber kann ich heute Abend schon mal verkünden, dass du dich von deinem Krankenbett aus freiwillig gemeldet hast, oder?“<br/>Hermine nickte heftig und sehr erstaunt. Eigentlich würde sogar nur der restliche Monat, bis Halloween, reichen, aber Lucius wusste ja nichts von der Aktion mit dem Veritasserum. Dafür konnte Hermine übrigens auch eine Viertklässlerin gewinnen, eine die den Helden der Schlacht gerne half und zudem einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn besaß.<br/>„Sehr gut, in Slytherin kann man allgemein besser auf dich aufpassen. Natürlich weiß ich um die Fähigkeiten der Werwölfe, und Professor Peaks als Hauslehrer, aber keiner von denen kann überall sein und sie kommen erst recht nicht in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Weasley zwar auch nicht, aber er könnte immer noch jemanden finden, der etwas für ihn macht... und er kann dir jederzeit auflauern. Auch das dürfte in Slytherin sehr schwer für ihn sein... gebt die Karte Fenrir, er wird sie schon dafür zu nutzen wissen...“ Lucius wollte sich abwenden, nicht aber ohne noch einen der Lutscher zu nehmen, da kamen Fenrir und Remus in den Krankenflügel und brachten auch noch Schokolade mit.<br/>„Sehr gut...“ stellte der Schulleiter fest und der alte Wolf bekam die Karte der Rumtreiber ausgehändigt.<br/>„Was ist das“ brummte dieser, woraufhin Harry sie für ihn öffnete und Fenrir ganz schön große Augen bekam... was dazu führte, das Remus sich ordentlich aufplusterte:<br/>„Wieso grinst du so, Weichwolf?“<br/>„Ich habe die Karte geschaffen“ schnaubte Remus angebend.<br/>„Nicht alleine“ bemerkte Harry grinsend:<br/>„Ich habe Sirius einmal danach gefragt und er meinte, zumindest er habe alles alleine gezeichnet.“<br/>„Aber ohne die ganzen Zauber bringt so eine Karte gar nichts. Wieso gebt ihr sie Fenrir?“<br/>„Er soll immer mal wieder drauf schauen, ob jemand Fremdes sich in Hogwarts herum treibt“ nickte Hermine lächelnd.<br/>„Ich kenne doch niemanden hier“ brummte der ältere Werwolf ernst:<br/>„Ich kann doch gar nicht sagen, wer alles falsch hier ist, und wer nicht.“<br/>„Also wenn ein anderer Weasley, außer Ron eben, zu sehen ist, dann solltest du sofort Alarm schlagen“ erklärte Harry:<br/>„Oder es fallen dir Todesser-Namen auf.“<br/>„Die sind alle tot oder in Askaban.“<br/>„Und das hier“ Harry tippte auf mehrere Punkte:<br/>„Sind Geheimgänge, mit denen man die Schule so betreten kann, dass man nicht erwischt wird. Wenn sich da einer rum treibt, dann wird er auch nichts Gutes im Sinn haben. Pass aber auf, das Ron die Karte nicht sieht, er kennt sie und ihre Fähigkeiten. Er wird sofort wissen, was du damit machst.“<br/>„Ich werde es schon verbergen können“ brummte Fenrir, Harry schloss ihm die Karte und zeigte ihm dann noch einmal wie sie funktionierte, danach steckte der Werwolf sie gut weg.<br/>„Außerdem wird Hermine bis Weihnachten nach Slytherin wechseln, wenn sich jemand von dort findet, der bis dahin nach Gryffindor geht... ich werde gleich einmal Pansy fragen. Sie wird zur Not Weasley verprügeln, sollte er sich irgendwie an ihr vergreifen wollen“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:<br/>„Ja, Pansy ist tatsächlich eine gute Idee. Ihre Reizschwelle ist sehr niedrig, selbst wenn er sie nur beleidigt, könnte sie schon zuschlagen. Und ich bin noch Slytherin genug, um das nicht zu bestrafen, es war ja dann auch Notwehr.“ Lucius nickte ihnen zu und verließ eilig den Krankenflügel, die Werwölfe suchten sich Stühle und gesellten sich zu den beiden Schülern.<br/>„Ihr habt ihm doch nichts von dem Veritasserum gesagt, oder“ fragte Remus besorgt.<br/>„Er darf auf keinen Fall etwas davon erfahren, er soll ja nächstes Jahr Zaubereiminister werden“ bestimmte Harry ernst:<br/>„Trotzdem ist es immer noch eine gute Idee. Jemand aus dem vierten Jahrgang wird Ron befragen, und in der Küche können wir ihm das ins Essen packen.“<br/>„Und wenn er an diesem Tag etwas anderes isst?“<br/>„Wir packen es einfach in alles was die Gryffindors essen“ wehrte Hermine gelassen ab:<br/>„Veritasserum ist nicht schädlich, es lockert nur die Zunge und... Nein, das könnte nicht machen, sonst könnte Betty schnell verraten, dass wir sie angeheuert haben, ihn zu befragen... Es muss gezielt nur in seinem Essen landen.“<br/>„Was isst er am Liebsten“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich.<br/>„Alles“ kam von Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig, dann wurden die Beiden aber auch nachdenklich:<br/>„Er kann den gebratenen Hähnchen nicht widerstehen.“<br/>„Dann packt es in die Hähnchen und sagt Betty, sie soll nicht davon nehmen.“<br/>„Das ist eine gute Idee, und am Besten noch in den Kürbispudding“ überlegte Harry:<br/>„Zur Sicherheit. An Halloween gibt es soviel zu essen, da wird Betty die beiden Leckereien nicht vermissen und es wird auch nicht auffallen, wenn sie nichts davon nimmt. Ron kennt sie nicht einmal... ihr seid doch hoffentlich auch bei der Feier dabei?“<br/>„Ja sicher“ antwortete Remus sofort.<br/>„Nein“ war die knappe Antwort von Fenrir:<br/>„Und Elisabeth genauso wenig. Hast du es schon vergessen, Weichwolf?“<br/>„Was?<br/>„Halloween.“<br/>„Was soll ich da vergessen haben?“<br/>Fenrir antwortete erst nicht, stattdessen strich er sich einmal langsam über das Gesicht und knurrte dann leise:<br/>„Werwölfe sind an Halloween vierundzwanzig Stunden verwandelt. Außer sie nehmen den Trank.“<br/>Stille trat ein, erst war Remus verwirrt, dann schien er ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.<br/>„Ich habe mit knapp zwanzig Jahren das erste Mal den Wolfsbanntrank genommen, also müsste ich doch mindestens zehn mal an Halloween verwandelt gewesen sein... ich erinnere mich daran aber nicht.“<br/>„Ich erinnere mich auch nicht an jedes Halloween, aber auch nur, weil ich vorher gesoffen habe... oder...“<br/>„Oder was“ fragte Harry neugierig.<br/>„Es waren die Siebziger“ zuckte der alte Wolf gelassen:<br/>„Und es gab immer ein paar Kräuter, mit denen man sich den Vollmond, oder Halloween, noch schöner machen konnte. Und am nächsten Tag wusste man dann nicht mehr, ob man Männlein oder Weiblein war.“<br/>„Drogen“ nickte Hermine ernst, dann aber lächelte sie:<br/>„Aber es waren nun mal die Siebziger, die Muggel haben es ja genauso gemacht.“<br/>„Dann weiß ich eventuell, wieso ich mich nicht erinnere“ seufzte Remus:<br/>„Ich weiß nämlich zumindest noch, dass ich mich vor Halloween immer schlecht fühlte und deswegen bei... Severus ein paar „Tränke“ abholte. Das war aber nach der Schulzeit.“<br/>„Und vorher warst du wahrscheinlich zu jung“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich:<br/>„Haben auch in der Kolonie welche, die vor und während der Pubertät an Halloween kein Fell tragen. Kommt selten vor, aber es kommt vor.“<br/>„Leider war so ein Trank auch der Grund, wieso ich an einem gewissen Halloween... ausgeknockt war. Tut mir leid, Harry.“<br/>„Wärst du nicht „ausgeknockt“ gewesen, hätte Voldemort dich vielleicht auch getötet, oder du wärst mit Sirius in Askaban gelandet. So ist es doch viel besser“ wehrte der Held gelassen ab:<br/>„Aber hattest du nicht damals schon den Wolfsbanntrank genommen?“<br/>„Ja, aber erst ein Jahr. Wahrscheinlich war das noch zu wenig, ich fühlte mich jedenfalls miserabel und blieb zuhause. Ich habe sicher nicht nur an diesem Halloween nicht mitbekommen, dass ich mich verwandelte... aber, wir sind also wirklich im Fell? Ganze vierundzwanzig Stunden?“<br/>„Ja, von Mitternacht bis Mitternacht, egal ob Vollmond ist, oder nicht. Liegt daran, dass der erste Werwolf an Halloween erschaffen wurde. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob du schon den Trank genügend aus dem Blut raus hast“ brummte Fenrir, wieder etwas gemütlicher:<br/>„Elisabeth ist wahrscheinlicher. Frage mich, was ihre miesen Eltern an Halloween mit ihr gemacht haben... Jedenfalls, Lucius weiß Bescheid. War öfters mal an Halloween bei ihm zu Besuch, Draco und ich hatten dann immer großen Spaß.“<br/>„Welchen?“<br/>„Ich habe ihn getragen, in den nahen Wald oder bis zur Küste“ grinste Fenrir breit:<br/>„Und wir haben viel gekuschelt. Ich kann halt Kindern nicht widerstehen, je kleiner, je niedlicher. Hätte gerne selbst auch noch mal welche, aber die Damen sind nicht gerade hinter mir her.“<br/>„Vielleicht findest du hier jemanden, jetzt wo jeder sieht wie du wirklich bist. Am Ende brauchst du nur kurz nach Hogsmeade gehen und sie fliegen dir nur so zu“ schmunzelte Hermine und atmete dann tief durch:<br/>„Ich bin froh wenn ich hier wieder raus bin... sagt mal, wolltet ihr mir nicht meine Bücher bringen und dann auch vorlesen? Von den ganzen Süßigkeiten werde ich bestimmt nicht klüger.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Lucius dies wirklich durchsetzen konnte. Aber ich kann es positiv nicht fassen, ich begrüße es gerade sogar sehr... und ich bin auch Pansy sehr dankbar“ Hermine setzte sich, am frühen Montag Morgen, auf den Platz, den eigentlich Pansy sonst für sich beanspruchte.<br/>„Eigentlich waren die Häuser sogar alle recht begeistert“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, der hatte am Abend noch, zusammen mit Remus, Hermines Sachen aus dem Gryffindorturm geholt und war dort recht übel von Ron beschimpft worden. Aber daran störte sich weder der Held, noch der Werwolf, beide konnten sehr gut zaubern und Harry zudem in den Mädchenschlafsaal hoch gehen. Er würde jedenfalls nie vergessen wie Lavender ihn quietschend mit ihren Bhs bewarf, bis er ihr glaubwürdig erklärte, dass er wirklich so schwul wie zehn rosa Pinguine war und kein Interesse an ihrer Nacktheit hatte. Dann half sie ihm sogar alles zusammen zu zaubern... trotzdem, das nächste Mal, wenn er sich in einen Mädchenschlafsaal begeben musste, würde er sich definitiv vorher ankündigen.<br/>Egal wie eilig er es gerade hatte.<br/>Pansy setzte sich gerade zu der Bh-werfenden Gryffindor und gab nicht nur ihr kurz die Hand, sondern auch Neville. Der verwandelte dann auch gleich mal einen Würfelzucker in eine Zuckerrose, um Pansy gebührend zu begrüßen, was sie natürlich rot und verlegen werden ließ.<br/>„Am Ende findet sie da noch einen Mann“ schmunzelte Draco, für ihn war Pansy jedenfalls nichts. Sie waren förmlich zusammen aufgewachsen und sie wie eine Schwester für ihn. Außerdem wollte er jemanden mit dem er Abends auf dem Sofa über die aktuelle politische Situation diskutieren konnte. Mit Pansy konnte er sich höchstens über die Farbe des neuen Sofas streiten... oder gar prügeln.<br/>„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zu Neville passt“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, Ron war mittlerweile schon ganz rot vor Wut, er wurde ignoriert und außerdem in seiner Meinung, zu der Sache, übergangen.<br/>Er war nämlich als Einziger gegen diesen Austausch gewesen und Lucius hatte ihn nicht mal angehört... und dann kam noch die beste Freundin von Draco Malfoy in sein Haus, aß mit ihm am gleichen Tisch und bezog das Bett von Hermine.<br/>„Also man muss ja schon einiges tun, um in unser Haus zu kommen“ platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, und tatsächlich sahen einige Gryffindors zu ihm:<br/>„Wahrscheinlich hat sie diverse Körperteile des Schulleiters geleckt“ Ron war so außer sich, dass ihm sogar egal war das Lucius und Severus am Lehrertisch saßen:<br/>„Etwas anderes kann man ja von einer solchen Slytherin-Hure ja auch nicht erwarten“ zwei Beleidigungen auf einmal, man konnte förmlich sehen wie sich Pansys Nackenhaare aufstellten:<br/>„Und wer weiß für wen Granger ihren Hintern hingehalten hat, nur damit sie nach Slytherin darf? Das ist alles Potter schuld, nicht nur das er die Unschuldigen auf seine Seite zieht, nein, er schleust hier jetzt sogar auch noch seine Leute rein. Ich sag euch, ihr werdet es noch bereuen nicht auf mich gehört zu haben, dann wenn ihr ihm die Stiefel leckt und...“ Ron unterbrach sich, weil Hermine aufgestanden war und ihm lautstark applaudierte.<br/>„Bravo, Bravo“ rief sie klatschend vom Slytherintisch rüber:<br/>„Du hast einmal wieder bewiesen was für ein Brotwiesel du bist. Oder soll ich lieber Vakuumwiesel sagen, denn etwas anderes scheinst du ja zwischen deinen Ohren nicht mehr zu haben.“<br/>Ron klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet, Harry musste sich ein Prusten und Lachen verkneifen, dann applaudierte er ebenfalls und auch noch andere Slytherins gingen darauf ein... dann Neville, Lavender und am Ende alle Schüler, Professor Peaks und Severus. Das war zu viel, Ron floh aus der großen Halle und sie konnten endlich in Ruhe frühstücken.<br/>„Das war großartig“ grinste Blaise frech, wurde dann aber auch wieder ernst:<br/>„Und du hast Pansy davon abgehalten, sich in ihren ersten zehn Minuten, als Gryffindor, schon die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Sie war nahe dran ihm sehr schmerzhaft zu zeigen was sie von den Beleidigungen hält.“<br/>„Ich bin es auch langsam leid“ seufzte Hermine leicht erschöpft wirkend, und belegte sich ein Brötchen dick mit Marmelade und Salami, biss dann kräftig hinein:<br/>„Vielleicht habe ich Ron auch irgendwie gezeigt, dass ich ein leichtes Ziel bin und genau das war mein Fehler... den ich nicht mehr machen werde.“<br/>„Es ist interessant“ murmelte Harry leise:<br/>„Das Ron immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat. Niemand ist für ihn, niemand glaubt ihm und trotzdem kämpft er immer weiter. Sogar die Lehrer nehmen ihn nicht mehr für voll. Und sollte es wirklich Bill gewesen sein, dann steht seine Familie hinter ihm, dann teilen sie seine Meinung... aber mir wäre das nicht genug, um mich gegen ganz Hogwarts zu stellen.“<br/>„Er ist sich vielleicht sicher, dass ihm nichts passieren kann“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:<br/>„Oder er ist so von seiner Wahrheit überzeugt, dass er glaubt irgendwann würde die Wahrheit schon heraus kommen und dann ist es aus mit dir. Das ist nicht mehr nur von Trauer zerfressen, das ist schon eine gewisse Art von Wahnsinn.“<br/>„Er tut mir leid“ bestimmte Harry:<br/>„Aber nicht leid genug, um mich nicht gegen ihn zu wehren. Ich kenne ja immer noch nicht sein Motiv.“<br/>Er schob sich sein restliches Brötchen in den Mund und stand dann auf.<br/>„Wir müssen zu Verwandlung“ kaute er und nur wenig später waren sie geschlossen auf dem Weg in den Klassenraum.<br/>„Du musst dich jetzt registrieren lassen“ erinnerte Draco den Helden:<br/>„Jetzt wo du dich willentlich verwandelt hast, um bei den Werwölfen das Blut zu holen, gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“<br/>„Ich muss gar nichts, aber ja, ich werde mich registrieren lassen. Alleine das Fliegen, und der kräftige Schnabel, das sind einfach Vorteile die ich nicht mehr missen möchte.“<br/>„Ich will kein Animagus werden, erst recht kein Vogel“ Hermine holte sich den Koffer mit Daisy, als sie den Klassenraum betraten:<br/>„Wenn ich für eines nicht geschaffen bin, dann für das Fliegen.“<br/>„Das ist eine Sache der Einstellung, Miss Granger“ verkündete Professor Peaks recht amüsiert, er hatte seine Ohren natürlich mal wieder überall:<br/>„So wie es angeblich Hunde- und Katzenmenschen gibt. Ich hatte in meiner Schulzeit einen Hund und glaubte nie mit einer Katze klar zu kommen... und am Ende wurde ich selbst zu einer. Vielleicht glauben Sie jetzt nur, Sie würden sich nicht gut als Vogel machen, weil sie ja immer nur Besen hatten. Aber fragen Sie doch Mr. Potter, der wird Ihnen bestimmt gerne sagen wie anders das Fliegen aus eigener Kraft ist...“ Harry nickte Hermine lächelnd zu:<br/>„Nachdem was eben passiert ist, muss ich wohl nicht mit Mr. Vakuumwiesel...“ der Professor konnte sich das fröhliche Glucksen nicht verkneifen:<br/>„... rechnen. Ach es war einfach zu göttlich, mein bestes Frühstück seit Langem. Aber jetzt schlagt die Bücher auf, Seite 27... wie verwandele ich einen Animagus in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Dieser Zauber ist sehr schwierig und darf nur im Notfall auf den verwandelten Animagus angewandt werden...“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ron wird immer wütender, seine Reizschwelle ist niedriger als die von Pansy“ Hermine, Harry und Fenrir befanden sich auf einer Wiese, beobachteten wie Daisy versuchte eine Maus zu erlegen. Sie wollten ein wenig nach draußen gehen, nicht unbedingt nach Hogsmeade runter, einfach nur die letzten Tage des Herbstes genießen. Und es wurde auch schon wesentlich kälter, so sehr, dass Harry in einem dicken Rollkragenpullover steckte und Fenrir fragte, ob der Held nicht ein wenig übertrieb. Aber der hatte ja auch immer seinen Ledermantel über dem Hemd, da kam zumindest der kalte Wind nicht durch.<br/>Hermine trug zudem auch schon einen Pullover, zwar keinen so dicken, aber zudem noch einen warmen Umhang darüber. Das kommentierte der alte Wolf merkwürdigerweise nicht... wobei, wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass Frauen sowieso schneller froren. Harry war aber auch nur ein halbes Hemd, genau so dünn wie seine beste Freundin, das bedachte der alte Wolf wohl dabei überhaupt nicht.<br/>„Ich empfinde es nicht so, und wenn er solche Reden schwingt, dann muss er auch mit dem Echo klar kommen. Er hat sich doch dafür entschieden, so etwas in der großen Halle, vor allen, zu verkünden. Keiner zwingt ihn dazu, er macht das aus freien Stücken und glaubt dafür Zuspruch zu bekommen...“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:<br/>„Ich wäre das Ganze ja vollkommen anders angegangen, hätte nicht gleich am ersten Tag zugeschlagen und keine Reden im Gemeinschaftsraum, oder großen Halle, geschwungen. Stattdessen hätte ich es hinten rum gemacht, mir erstmal einzeln ein paar Leute auf die Seite gezogen. Zur Not mit Lügen, Versprechungen...“<br/>„Wie Voldemort“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich.<br/>„Ja, und er hatte Erfolg damit, oder? Ron hingegen schlägt mich nieder, wettert offen gegen mich und erzählt dabei merkwürdige Geschichten, unter anderem das ich wie Voldemort sei. Er macht sich lächerlich, sein Vorhaben war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.“<br/>„Seine Wut lässt ihn diese Fehler begehen, und seine Trauer. Ich glaube es geht bei der Sache auch um Ginny“ nickte Hermine sehr ernst:<br/>„Er war vorher ganz anders, seine ganze Familie war anders, so liebevoll und glücklich... und dann, auf einmal, mit der Schlacht, ändert sich alles. Ich wette, nicht nur Ron ist sehr wütend und deswegen ist es fast schon sicher, dass Bill es war, der mich angriff.“<br/>„Wir haben uns alle nach der Schlacht verändert“ bestimmte Fenrir, setzte sich einfach ins Gras und holte die Karte hervor, die funktionierte zum Glück immer auf Hogwarts, auch wenn sie schon in Hogsmeade wären:<br/>„Vorher hätte Remus sicher nie, auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, den Trank abzusetzen. Snape hat sich auch sehr verändert, oder Lucius...“ er öffnete die Karte und studierte sie ernst, während Daisy endlich ihre Beute erlegte und sie stolz zu Harry brachte. Der war natürlich angewidert, beim Anblick der toten Maus, aber er lobte die kleine Eule trotzdem und diese verschlang daraufhin das Tier hungrig.<br/>„Weasley trifft sich gerade mit Jemandem, dessen Name ich nicht kenne... könnte ein Schüler sein, aber bisher ist mir der Name nicht auf der Karte aufgefallen. Er ist auch sehr ausgefallen“ stellte Fenrir fest und sofort waren die beiden Schüler bei ihm, bekamen den Standort des „Feindes“ angezeigt.<br/>„Wer, bei Merlin, ist denn Harold Sickleworth“ staunte Harry und kniff die Augen nachdenklich zusammen:<br/>„Außerdem treffen sie sich bei einem der Geheimgänge, mit denen man mindestens bis zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes kommt.“<br/>„Ich kenne den Gang“ erklärte Fenrir ernst:<br/>„Habe ihn früher benutzt, wenn es zur Verwandlung in den Wald ging. Hab ihn von Dumbledore gezeigt bekommen. Aber ich wurde auch in meinem letzten Jahr gebissen, waren nur... fünf Vollmonde, die ich noch an Hogwarts hatte.“<br/>„Eigentlich dürfte Ron diesen Gang doch nicht kennen, oder“ fragte Hermine besorgt.<br/>„Doch, durch Fred und George“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:<br/>„Und es kann sogar sein, dass sie diesen Sickleworth zum Eingang am Rand des Waldes gebracht haben. Das zeigt einmal wieder, dass seine Familie hinter ihm steht. Auf jeden Fall ist dieser Mann nicht einfach so zu Besuch hier... wo ist Elisabeth?“<br/>„Sie ist mit Remus in der Bibliothek“ Fenrir zeigte auf die Stelle, dort war tatsächlich der jüngere Werwolf immer in der Nähe seines jüngsten Rudelmitgliedes:<br/>„Da ist sie sicher, sie wollte lernen und um die Uhrzeit ist sie noch nicht mal mit Remus allein dort.“ Fenrir tippte mehrere Namen kurz an, welche entweder ebenfalls in der Bibliothek waren, oder sich auf dem Weg dorthin befanden.<br/>„Pansy ist im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors“ stellte Hermine fest:<br/>„Zusammen mit Lavender und drei anderen Mädchen, aus unserem Jahrgang. Da ist sie auch sicher, wobei dieser Mann noch nicht mal zu ihr hoch kommt... außer er ist schwul.“<br/>„Er wird sich nicht trauen am helllichten Tag da hoch zu gehen und sie anzugreifen, während noch andere Mädchen ebenfalls dort sind. Außerdem wird man ihn sehen, er kann sich ganz sicher nicht unsichtbar machen.“<br/>„Vielleicht treffen sie sich auch nur um...“ Fenrir hielt inne, runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, dann sprang er plötzlich auf die Füße und lief los, Harry sammelte sofort Daisy ein und folgte dem alten Wolf dann, mit Hermine zusammen, über das Gelände der Schule.<br/>„Was ist los“ keuchte die junge Frau, Fenrir konnte unsagbar schnell laufen und hatte eindeutig mehr Ausdauer als sie.<br/>„Draco ist allein auf dem Weg zum Quidditschfeld“ knurrte der Werwolf und sah dabei auf die Karte:<br/>„Und dieser Sickleworth jetzt auch... Er ist näher dran, als Draco, er will ihn sicher empfangen.“<br/>„Ich bin schneller, ich fliege zum Quidditschfeld“ Harry warf Daisy einfach in die Luft, die daraufhin gar nicht erst erstaunt war, sondern gleich los flatterte. Dann verwandelte sich Harry noch im Laufen und kaum hatte er Flügel, fing er an damit zu schlagen, hob ab und flog so schnell wie möglich zum Spielfeld.<br/>„Ron weiß sicher, dass die Slytherins heute trainieren. Deswegen hat er diesen Mann bestellt, anders kann es nicht sein“ keuchte Hermine, sie konnte kaum noch mit halten, Fenrir wurde ja auch nicht langsamer. Aber gerade als sie aufgeben wollte, hielt er an, packte sie, und warf sie sich über die Schulter.<br/>„Ich brauche vielleicht eine hervorragende Hexe“ knurrte der alte Wolf und da war das Quidditschfeld auch schon in Sichtweite:<br/>„Verdammt, er soll doch nicht alleine unterwegs sein... aber sicher hat Wiesel den Mann bestellt um alle Slytherins dort anzugreifen.“<br/>Fenrir spürte das Hermine sich festhielt, deswegen konnte er im Laufen auf die Karte schauen...<br/>„Da ist er, und da kommt Draco, er muss gelaufen sein, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Aber da ist auch Harry.“<br/>Der Held landete gerade und verwandelte sich zurück, aber noch bevor er Draco warnen konnte, war dieser Sickleworth da und zog sofort den Zauberstab.<br/>Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da duellierte er sich mit Harry, Draco sah sofort was da los war und zog ebenfalls den Zauberstab. Fenrir und Hermine erreichten sie, der alte Wolf warf die Schülerin einfach ab und stürzte sich auf den Fremden.<br/>So riss er ihn mit seiner ganzen Kraft zu Boden, der Mann schrie und zappelte, zauberte einen Fluch auf Fenrir und traf ihn damit so hart, dass dieser von ihm runter geschleudert wurde.<br/>Im nächsten Moment schrie der Mann auf und verstummte dann, Fenrir sah auf, Harry stand keuchend neben dem gelähmten Sickleworth und sank dann auf die Knie. Man konnte förmlich das Herz des Helden wild schlagen hören.<br/>„Seid ihr okay“ fragte Hermine besorgt und untersuchte als erstes den Werwolf, welcher ein halb verbranntes Hemd und ein paar Brandblasen vorzeigte:<br/>„Das sieht nicht gut aus.“<br/>„Doch“ brummte Fenrir, öffnete die Brandblasen einfach mit seinen Fingern und sofort verheilten sie:<br/>„Müssen nur ein bisschen bluten... und ich habe noch genügend Hemden da. Was machen wir mit dem Kerl?“<br/>„Bringen wir ihn erstmal zu Lucius“ Draco ließ den Mann schweben.<br/>„Jetzt weiß Ron ganz sicher, dass wir die Karte haben und wird nun noch vorsichtiger sein“ bestimmte Hermine ernst, während Harry seine kleine Eule empfing.<br/>„Aber wenigstens haben wir Draco, und die Slytherins, gerettet“ knurrte Fenrir ungehalten:<br/>„Und er glaubt ja, dass Harry die Karte hat. Etwas was wir ganz sicher auch irgendwie nutzen können.“</p><p>„Ich konnte nichts machen“ Lucius schüttelte ernst den Kopf, als sie sich am Abend vor der großen Halle trafen:<br/>„Hätte ich ihn den Auroren gegeben, müsstet ihr verraten woher ihr wusstet, dass er in Hogwarts ist. Und er hat ja auch nichts gemacht, er wollte wahrscheinlich, aber dafür gibt es keinerlei Beweise und niemand kann ihn auf Verdacht dazu zwingen zu reden. Ich hatte keinen Grund ihn abholen zu lassen, aber ich konnte ihn so verzaubern, dass er Hogwarts nie wieder betreten kann. Danach musste ich ihn gehen lassen, beziehungsweise, ich habe ihn der Schule verwiesen. Aber ihr habt meinen Sohn gerettet. Egal was dieser Kerl für einen Auftrag, von Weasley, bekommen hat, er wollte zu den Slytherins, die Heute trainierten. Und da wäre dann nicht nur mein Sohn unter den Opfern gewesen. Dreihundert Punkte für Slytherin... verdammt, so kann das doch nicht weitergehen.“ Der Schulleiter strich sich langsam über die Stirn, dabei musterte er Harry und Hermine nachdenklich, ebenso Fenrir und Elisabeth, die ebenfalls dabei waren.<br/>„Ihr habt schon längst einen Plan, oder“ stellte er dann fest und die Schüler erstarrten, Fenrir knurrte leise auf:<br/>„Und ich soll nichts davon erfahren?“<br/>Sie schüttelten den Kopf.<br/>„Weil es nicht legal ist, oder?“<br/>Sie nickten.<br/>„Dann will ich auch gar nichts davon wissen“ bestimmte Lucius:<br/>„Und ich vertraue euch. Das ihr Hogwarts und alle darin nicht in Gefahr bringt, ich kann euch doch vertrauen, oder?“<br/>Sie nickten wieder.<br/>„Habt ihr noch mehr Hilfe, der ich auch vertrauen kann? Ein Lehrer vielleicht, oder Remus?“<br/>„Severus“ brummte Fenrir nur.<br/>„Ich bin gerade sehr erleichtert, und jetzt gehe ich zum Abendessen, als wüsste ich von gar nichts. Habe übrigens einen italienischen Schinken für dich bestellt, alter Wolf. Den hast du dir ganz sicher verdient.“<br/>Lucius strich sich noch einmal über die Stirn und betrat dann die große Halle, er wusste schon wieso er diesen Job nur ein Jahr machte... ein weiteres würde ihn ganz schnell in den Wahnsinn treiben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Harry Potter hat sich als Animagus registrieren lassen...“ Harry atmete tief durch und faltete dann, etwas ungehalten, den Tagespropheten zusammen, dieses verdammte Schundblatt und wieso, bei Merlin, erfuhren die immer alles aus dem Ministerium?<br/>Da musste doch einer sitzen, der sich mit den Informationen eine goldene Nase verdiente.<br/>„Sie schreiben, dass du damit klüger bist als dein Vater... sie wissen gar nichts von James, nichts“ Remus hatte sich auch eine Zeitung gekauft, er begleitete Harry und Elisabeth an diesem Tag nach Hogsmeade. Außerdem wollten sie sich noch ein Grundstück, für ihr gemeinsames Haus, ansehen.<br/>Es lag dem Wald am Nächsten und weit genug weg vom Trubel des Marktplatzes, deswegen versprach es allein schon deswegen ein Volltreffer zu werden. Trotzdem, sie wollten es sich vorher ansehen und da Fenrir an diesem Tag nicht da war, hatte sich Elisabeth seine Wünsche notiert.<br/>Der alte Wolf wollte in die Kolonie und ein paar Sachen holen, das dauerte nur wenige Stunden und solange passte Remus auf die Schüler auf, Hermine und Draco lernten in der Bibliothek, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Slytherins. Außerdem hatte Lucius die Karte, für diesen Tag, übernommen und schaute immer wieder mal darauf.<br/>Eigentlich war alles sicher, trotzdem sorgte sich Harry ein wenig. Remus war nun mal nicht Fenrir, er konnte keinen Angreifer allein mit seinem Körpergewicht und seiner Stärke zu Boden reißen, aber andererseits konnte auch niemand so gut zaubern wie der ehemalige Lehrer.<br/>Auch wenn Remus ihm vor Kurzem eröffnete, dass er nur in Verteidigung, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst sehr gut war... bei allem anderen versagte er gnadenlos und sogar in Zaubertränke war er nur mittelmäßig. Er meinte sogar, er könne immer noch nicht Alraunenstaub von Einhornstaub unterscheiden, und das beherrschte sogar Harry... das eine war rosa, das andere weiß.<br/>„Sie schreiben Schwachsinn. Es gab ja damals Gründe dafür sich nicht registrieren zu lassen, einer davon hatte graue Haut und keine Nase“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:<br/>„Und hätte das Ministerium gewusst, das Sirius ein Animagus war, wäre ihm auch nie die Flucht aus Askaban gelungen.“<br/>„So ist es. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, man muss es nicht mehr verheimlichen, weil es keine Bedrohung mehr gibt. Sollen sie doch ruhig schreiben, dass du ein Animagus bist“ Remus studierte seine Zeitung etwas intensiver, und am Abend ging sie dann wohl in die Hände von Fenrir:<br/>„Außerdem begrüßen sie deine Gestalt, von wegen Schlangentöter und so... ich bin aber der Meinung, dass es überhaupt nichts aussagt. Immerhin fressen Sekretäre nicht nur Schlangen und ansonsten passt dieses Tier einfach zu deinem Charakter. Und zu deinem menschlichen Aussehen“ der Werwolf grinste breit:<br/>„Du hast in beiden Gestalten eine merkwürdige Frisur.“<br/>„Remus“ klagte Harry und versuchte dem Werwolf seine Zeitung um die Ohren zu schlagen:<br/>„Ich sehe in beiden Gestalten sehr gut aus!“<br/>„Wenn ihr spielen wollt, dann sollten wir auf die Wiese, oder in den Wald gehen“ bemerkte Elisabeth trocken:<br/>„Ansonsten würde ich jetzt gerne das Grundstück sehen und dann in den Honigtopf.“<br/>Sie stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und erntete dafür einige sehr neugierige Blicke, im nächsten Moment floh sie dann quietschend vor den beiden Männern, die sie aber schnell einfingen und dann erstmal ordentlich durchkitzelten.<br/>Etwas was die Passanten von Hogsmeade zwar wahrnahmen, aber sie nicht wirklich interessierte. Denn Harry war ja dabei, Remus auch schon bekannt und Elisabeth sah am Ende ordentlich durchgekitzelt aus. Sie lachte fröhlich und versuchte Remus in den Bauch zu boxen.<br/>„Sei nicht so erwachsen“ lachte Harry und hob sie einfach hoch:<br/>„Sei ein Kind, solange du noch kannst. Ich hatte nie wirklich eine Kindheit, nicht bei meinen Verwandten und in Hogwarts dann erst recht nicht. In meinem ersten Jahr musste ich schon gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Die wenigen Momente, in denen ich Kind sein durfte, zähle ich gar nicht mehr und ich erinnere mich auch kaum noch daran. Am Ende bleiben meist nur die schlechten Erinnerungen, weil die sich am Tiefsten einprägen.“<br/>„Und sie sind es auch, die einen bis zum Ende quälen“ nickte Remus ernst:<br/>„Und die unsere Entscheidungen beeinflussen. Mein Biss war nicht schön gewesen, Fenrir tat es nur um sich an meinem Vater zu rächen. Und was daraufhin folgte, war ebenso unschön... allein deswegen entschied ich mich gegen Fenrir, der ein Jahr lang fast jeden Vollmond vor meiner Tür stand und mich mitnehmen wollte. Aber ich war auch noch ein Kind...“<br/>„Es war schon richtig so. Manche Dinge müssen einfach geschehen. Trotzdem je mehr schönere Erinnerungen du hast, und je weniger schlechte, umso besser geht es dir, wenn du erwachsen bist“ murmelte Harry leise und drückte Elisabeth fest an sich:<br/>„Lasst uns jetzt dieses Grundstück ansehen. Ich hoffe es ist gut und wir brauchen den Makler für kein weiteres...“<br/>„Den Makler haben wir doch sowieso von Lucius bezahlt bekomm...“ Remus hielt inne, seine Ohren zuckten und dann bemerkte Harry das gleiche Verhalten auch bei Elisabeth. Und er wusste es auch zu deuten, so schnell er konnte legte er einen Schutzzauber auf sie drei und im nächsten Moment schon prallte ein Fluch daran ab.<br/>Frauen kreischten auf, Männer zogen ihre Stäbe und brachten alle in Sicherheit. Ein ganz normales Verhalten, besonders in Hogsmeade, denn auch die Bewohner der kleinen Stadt waren von ihren schlechten Erinnerungen geprägt worden... die Schlacht und all das was damals um Hogwarts herum passierte, steckte ihnen noch tief in den Knochen. Und wenn dann einfach so ein Fluch aus dem Nichts kam...<br/>„Egal wer es ist, der Fluch war stark und hätte mindestens einen von uns in die sehr schmerzhafte Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt“ schimpfte Remus und zauberte kurz, es war ein Ortungszauber, der sich auf die nähere Umgebung legte. Aber er zeigte nichts an.<br/>„Er hat sich mit einem Zauber verborgen“ stellte Harry besorgt fest.<br/>„Dann sollten wir uns...“ wieder kam ein Fluch, dieser durchbrach den Schutzzauber, Remus konnte ihn aber gerade noch abwehren, trotzdem zuckte Elisabeth erschrocken zusammen:<br/>„Wir sollten fliehen. Ihr Beide flieht nach Hogwarts, ich appariere weg.“<br/>„Wie...“<br/>„Ich schütze euren Rückzug.“<br/>„Ich lasse dich sicher nicht hier allein“ schnappte Harry:<br/>„Elisabeth, dein Patronus. Schick ihn nach Hogwarts.“ Er setzte die kleine Werwölfin ab und zauberte einen weiteren, stärkeren Schutzzauber.<br/>„Ich hoffe er schafft das schon“ sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, während ein weiterer Fluch auch diesen Schutzzauber durchbrach:<br/>„Expectum Patronum!“ Weißer Nebel kam aus ihrem Stab, formte sich zu einem Wolfswelpen und machte sich dann auf den Weg durch die Stadt.<br/>„Du musst ganz fest an ihn glauben“ nickte Harry finster und bückte sich zu ihr runter, wehrte im letzten Moment einen Fluch, vor ihrer Nase, ab:<br/>„Klettere auf meinen Rücken.“<br/>„Sicher?“<br/>„Ja. Da kann ich einen gezielten, extra starken, Schutzzauber auf dich legen. Du musst dich nur gut festhalten.“<br/>Er wehrte einen Fluch ab und Elisabeth kletterte auf seinen Rücken. Sofort belegte er sie mit einem starken Schutzzauber und sie presste sich eng an ihn.<br/>„Vielleicht sollte ich...“<br/>„Da seid ihr“ unterbrach die Stimme von Severus Snape den Werwolf und schon wehrte er einen Fluch vor Harrys Nase ab:<br/>„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg hierher, als mir ein sehr kleiner Wolfswelpe entgegen kam. Fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin, für diesen wirklich gut gezauberten Patronus. Wisst ihr wer da zaubert?“<br/>„Nein“ sie schüttelten die Köpfe und Harry atmete tief durch, widerstand aber der Versuchung sich etwas mehr hinter Severus zu stellen:<br/>„Er hat aber auch schon gezielt auf Elisabeth gezaubert.“<br/>„Du solltest sie hier wegbringen. Remus und ich machen das schon. Und du solltest deinen Patronus zu Lucius schicken... nein, lass das. Eventuell ist das hier nur eine Ablenkung und ein weiterer Feind ist gerade auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Ich will diesen hier fangen... ich will endlich ein Ende in dieser Sache und meine Ruhe haben.“<br/>„Dann werde ich den Kerl jetzt holen gehen“ bestimmte Remus und belegte sich selbst mit etlichen Schutzzaubern:<br/>„Du bleibst hier bei den Beiden, Severus, ich mach das schon.“<br/>„Pass auf dich auf, Flohträger“ nickte der Professor und stellte sich vor Harry und Elisabeth, wehrte die Flüche ab, während Remus loslief.<br/>Er folgte einfach den Flüchen, zurück zum Absender.<br/>„Ich sollte...“ murmelte der Held, wurde aber sehr ernst angesehen.<br/>„Du wolltest doch nicht mehr kämpfen“ erinnerte der Professor ihn und lächelte dann sanft:<br/>„Und wenn ich da bin, dann musst du das auch nicht. Pass auf Elisabeth auf, das ist jetzt deine Aufgabe.“ Er wehrte einen Fluch ab, dann wurde es plötzlich still, keine Zauber mehr und im nächsten Moment kam Remus zurück... mit Ron, den er am Kragen gepackte und so hinter sich her schleifte.<br/>„Ich denke, wir werden noch Heute ein paar Antworten bekommen“ stellte der Professor ernst fest:<br/>„Und das Brotwiesel mindestens ein Ticket für die Heimfahrt... wenn nicht sogar direkt bis nach Askaban.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Seine Motive hat er nicht verraten, stattdessen meinte er, er müsse mich durchgehend beleidigen“ Lucius und Harry standen im Eingangsbereich der Schule und sahen von dort aus zu, wie Ron von Professor Snape und Professor Peaks, weggebracht wurde:<br/>„Und Veritasserum darf ich noch nicht anwenden, dieses Privileg wird mir erst als Zaubereiminister zuteil. Aber ich habe zwei Dinge von ihm erfahren, er hatte nach der Schlacht Unterricht bei Bill und den Zwillingen, und er war der Meinung, er müsse die Sache nun selbst erledigen. Andere wären zu unfähig dafür. Deswegen ist er so unvorsichtig geworden, und er war wohl tatsächlich auf deinen Tod aus. Mehr wird das Ministerium aus ihm raus holen, und dann erfahren wir auch sein Motiv... Zur Not machen sie es mit dem Serum.“<br/>„Wenn er Unterricht bei den Dreien hatte, dann bei den besten aus seiner Familie und sie stehen geschlossen hinter ihm... sogar die Zwillinge, die ich immer am Vernünftigsten von allen gehalten habe.“<br/>„Sie sind sehr intelligent, und er klug genug um sich genau diese als Lehrer zu holen... ja, seine Familie steht eindeutig hinter ihm, und das kann noch Ärger für uns bedeuten. Sicher sind sie nicht begeistert, wenn Ron bestraft wird und du immer noch fröhlich, und lebendig, hier herum hüpfst. Aber nach Hogwarts werden sie nicht kommen, diese Gefahr ist jetzt vorbei. Trotzdem lassen wir die Karte bei Fenrir, falls sie einen Geheimgang nehmen, und alleine geht ihr auch nicht nach Hogsmeade. Was war euer Plan gewesen? Jetzt kannst du es mir ja sagen.“<br/>„Wir wollten ihm an Halloween Veritasserum ins Essen geben, eine Schülerin aus dem vierten Jahrgang sollte ihn dann befragen. Von Severus hätten wir Serum bekommen, dass nicht mehr nachweisbar ist.“<br/>„Das war ein sehr guter Plan“ stellte Lucius leicht erstaunt fest:<br/>„Und da ich nichts davon erfahren habe, wäre ich auch nicht für diese illegale Aktion irgendwie belangt worden.“<br/>„Wir wollen ja, dass du Zaubereiminister wirst“ nickte Harry ernst und beobachtete dann, wie die Lehrer zusammen mit Ron verschwanden. Sie brachten ihn zum Ministerium, etwas was Lucius eigentlich hätte auch machen können, aber er musste nicht und die Schule war gerade seine Hauptaufgabe.<br/>Zudem hatte er Severus ein paar Briefe, Papiere und Unterlagen mitgegeben, darunter auch eine Auflistung dessen, was Ron getan hatte.<br/>„Du versprichst dir doch sicher etwas davon, oder“ fragte der Schulleiter neugierig.<br/>„Nur keine Statue“ Harry holte den Tagespropheten hervor und präsentierte Lucius einen Artikel, indem nicht nur stand, womit man den Helden ehren wollte, sondern auch ein Bild von dem Entwurf war.<br/>„Hübsch wird das nicht, aber es wird auch ewig dauern, bis sie erstmal auch nur ein Model davon beschlossen haben. Du solltest unbedingt an das Ministerium schreiben, jetzt schon, und ihnen sagen, dass du dagegen bist. Dann wird es noch länger dauern, bis sie das Model gezaubert haben. Und dann bin ich vielleicht schon Zaubereiminister.“<br/>„Sie können gerne was machen, was alle Kämpfer der Schlacht ehrt, aber nicht mich alleine. Und so stand ich nie da, so heroisch kann ich nicht mal stehen, wenn ich es wollte. Und Voldemort zu vernichten war auch nicht sonderlich hübsch, eher mühsam und schmerzhaft.“<br/>„Das verstehe ich“ nickte Lucius ernst:<br/>„Lass uns reingehen. Fenrir dürfte auch jeden Moment zurück sein und es gibt Abendessen. Hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du nach der Schulzeit einen Beruf erlernen willst?“<br/>„Ja, und nein. Auror kann ich knicken, besonders bei dieser Heldenverehrung. Wie soll ich das in Ruhe erlernen, wenn die Minister mir in den Arsch kriechen. Und einen anderen Beruf... ich kann ja nicht mal einen Laden eröffnen. Sobald „Harry Potter“ drauf steht, rennen mir die Leute die Bude ein.“<br/>„Du könntest Eulen züchten“ schlug Lucius vor:<br/>„Narcissa hat das eine Weile gemacht, so nebenbei. Sicher könnte sie dir Tipps geben... sie kehrt übrigens dieses Wochenende aus ihrem Genesungsurlaub zurück.“<br/>„Wird sie hier bei dir einziehen?“<br/>„Nein, sie wohnt weiterhin im Malfoy Manor, das hier wäre ihr zu klein und zu unedel. Aber sie wird wahrscheinlich sehr oft hier auftauchen... was mich vielleicht von der Arbeit abhalten wird, aber ich auch sehr begrüße. Und ich bin auch nicht der erste verheiratete Schulleiter... und ich werde sicher nicht der letzte sein.“<br/>„Glaubst du, Severus findet noch mal jemanden?“<br/>„Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher. Er sagt mir zwar nicht, wer es ist, aber er scheint sich derzeit für jemanden zu interessieren. Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Mann... fast schon würde ich auf Fenrir oder Remus tippen.“<br/>Harry runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, sicher würde der Professor gut mit einem der Werwölfe zusammen passen, aber irgendwie gefiel das dem Helden gar nicht. Der Gedanke daran erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen, dabei hatte er doch selbst gar kein Interesse an den Werwölfen. Fenrir war ihm zu alt, zu grob und zu brummig, und Remus... der war ja schon vorher tabu gewesen... Whiskey eben.<br/>„Ich glaube nicht das es Remus ist“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:<br/>„Aber kann sich der Professor wirklich für einen Mann begeistern?“<br/>„Das konnte er schon immer, auch wenn seine erste Liebe eine Frau war. Er war ja, nach dem Tod deiner Mutter, auch nicht immer alleine. Sicher, es hat nie lange gehalten, aber es war eben auch der ein oder andere Mann dabei. Besonders nachdem rauskam, dass Dumbledore schwul war und eindeutig keiner was dagegen hatte. Bei den Muggeln wurde man ja dafür, noch vor zehn Jahren, förmlich gesteinigt. Und dann behaupten manche, wir würden noch im Mittelalter leben...“ Sie wandten sich der großen Halle zu und betraten diese dann auch, gerade wurde das Essen aufgetragen und die ersten Schüler trafen ein, Lucius sah ernst auf seine Taschenuhr.<br/>„Nicht das Fenrir aufgehalten wurde“ murmelte Harry sofort besorgt.<br/>„Wenn, dann schickt er uns entweder eine Nachricht, oder kommt Morgen früh vollkommen abgekämpft hier an. Aber in der Regel dürfte ihn nur eine Sache aufhalten.“<br/>„Welche?“<br/>„Der oberste Wolf treibt irgendwelchen Unsinn, und er muss ihn besiegen. Er, und eine Handvoll anderer Werwölfe, springen ein, wenn der oberste Wolf anfängt zu spinnen. Sie besiegen ihn, werden oberster Wolf, und wenn ein ordentlicher Herausforderer gefunden ist, lassen sie sich besiegen. Aber soweit ich mich erinnere, ist derzeit ein guter Freund von Fenrir oberster Wolf. Wahrscheinlich ist er nur in irgendeinem Schokoladenladen versackt und kommt etwas später.“<br/>Er nickte Harry zu und der junge Held setzte sich zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch, dort wartete auch schon Daisy, welche die letzten zwei Stunden bei Hermine verbracht hatte. Na ja, eigentlich schlief sie in ihrem Korb und die junge Frau trug diesen nur mit sich.<br/>Sofort war die kleine Eule bei ihrem Besitzer... vielleicht sollte er wirklich an eine Eulenzucht denken. Aber andererseits, er wollte ja auch mit drei Werwölfen zusammen wohnen. Am Ende bekamen die noch Hunger auf eine Eule und dann landete das Tier in der Pfanne... wobei... eigentlich konnte Harry ja auch immer mit dafür sorgen, dass der Kühlschrank nie leer wurde und die Werwölfe keinen Hunger auf die Eulen bekamen.<br/>„Woran denkst du“ fragte Draco neugierig.<br/>„An eine eventuelle Eulenzucht. Dein Vater hat mir das gerade vorgeschlagen. Aber ich wette, dann werden mir die Eulen auch aus den Händen gerissen, egal wie hässlich sie eventuell sind.“<br/>„Als Züchter kann man sich die Käufer aussuchen“ kaute Draco:<br/>„Hat Mum auch gemacht. Sie hat persische Schneeeulen gezüchtet, die sehen mehr nach einer aufgeplusterten Taube aus, als nach einer Eule, aber sind ordentlich kräftig und sehr intelligent. Sie hat die Käufer sehr gut ausgewählt und das kannst du dann auch machen. Jemand der das Tier nur will, weil du ein Held bist, dem musst du das nicht verkaufen. Du kannst auch Hunde, oder Katzen... nein, Katzen lieber nicht, Onkel Fenrir mag keine Katzen und du willst ja mit ihm, Remus und Elisabeth zusammen wohnen.“<br/>„Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:<br/>„Eine Eulenzucht ist immer gern gesehen, man braucht ja Posteulen. Aber du musst dann auch die Eulen ausbilden können, denn selbst wenn du an Geschäfte verkaufst... sie wollen einen fertigen Briefträger haben.“<br/>„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht, kann deine Mutter das, Draco?“<br/>„Nein. Aber sie hatte jemanden, der zu uns kam und den Tieren das in drei Wochen bei brachte. Dad war dann immer eifersüchtig, da der Mann sehr gut aussah. Er war ein guter Eulen-Ausbilder, aber er hat Mum auch immer so merkwürdig zugezwinkert und ihr Komplimente gemacht.“<br/>„Da wäre ich aber auch eifersüchtig gewesen“ nickte Hermine ernst:<br/>„Du könntest Hunde züchten, ich wette die Werwölfe würden das begrüßen.“<br/>„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte ja auch noch nie einen Hund und auch diese Tiere müssen erzogen werden.“<br/>„Dann frag doch den Professor um Rat, wenn dieser aus dem Ministerium zurück“ schlug die junge Frau sofort vor. Am Ende erfuhr Harry auch noch, ob der Professor überhaupt Hunde mochte und vielleicht richtete er sich dann ein bisschen danach. Ansonsten würde Hermine es sicherlich von ihrem besten Freund hören und konnte ein wenig auf ihn einwirken. Hintenrum natürlich, sie hatte definitiv nicht vor sich da direkt einzumischen, oder gar ihrem Freund zu erzählen, wer da an ihm interessiert war.<br/>Das war etwas, was der Professor selbst tun musste.<br/>„Der hatte doch sicher noch nie ein Haustier“ staunte Harry.<br/>„Er hat eine Eule“ kaute Draco:<br/>„Und egal wen du fragst, am Ende musst du selbst entscheiden. Aber es ist nicht schlecht ein paar Freunde nach ihren Meinungen zu fragen, und du magst doch Onkel Severus. Vielleicht weiß er wirklich einen Rat.“<br/>„Also gut, ich rede mit ihm Morgen mal darüber. Schaden kann es nicht“ nickte der junge Held und holte sich die Brötchen ran:<br/>„Hört ihr das?“<br/>„Was?“<br/>„Nichts“ schmunzelte er:<br/>„Es ist absolut still, nur das Kauen und die Gespräche der Anderen sind zu hören... sonst nichts. Jetzt fängt mein Schuljahr erst wirklich, richtig an.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Die Wölfchen wollten mich nicht gehen lassen“ Fenrir sah recht zerzaust aus, als er am nächsten Morgen, zum Frühstück, wieder in Hogwarts eintraf. Seine Augen waren klein, in seinem Bart hing Schokolade und das Hemd wirkte zerknautscht. Also entweder hatte er sich aus der Kolonie raus kämpfen müssen, oder es steckte etwas anderes dahinter, was er ihnen nicht verraten wollte.<br/>„Hatten alle Angst, ich komme nicht mehr zurück und haben gejault, als würde ich in die ewigen Jagdgründe übergehen. Sie wollten sogar, dass Remus und Elisabeth in die Kolonie ziehen... Remus, gerade der! Das letzte mal als ein Werwolf, der den Trank nahm, in die Kolonie wollte, wurde er schon vom Wärter fast zerfetzt. Und man merkt noch, dass er lange den Trank nahm, man riecht es sogar noch... Wieso seht ihr mich so an?“<br/>„Du hast einen Kater“ stellte Draco trocken fest und sofort wurde der alte Wolf knallrot, Elisabeth hob neugierig eine Augenbraue:<br/>„Ich hab es dir sofort angesehen. Klar, ich glaube dir, dass sie dich nicht gehen lassen wollten. Aber ich wette, sie haben auch deinen Abschied ordentlich begossen. Außerdem klebt Schokolade in deinem Bart.“<br/>Voller Entsetzen rieb sich Fenrir darüber und brummte dann ungehalten, als er das Stück Schokolade auf seinem Ärmel wiederfand.<br/>„Ja, wir haben gefeiert. Aber ich wollte auch schnell wieder zurück, denn ich sollte ja auf euch aufpassen... und das werde ich auch jetzt weiterhin tun, trotz der Tatsache das Weasley weg ist. Am Ende kommt seine Familie durch einen der Geheimgänge und macht uns Feuer unterm Hintern.“<br/>„Das befürchten wir auch“ nickte Harry zustimmend:<br/>„Trotzdem, erstmal fühle ich mich sicherer als sonst. Und du bekommst die Karte von Lucius zurück...“<br/>„Ich könnte auch mal zu deren Behausung und...“ Fenrir empfing einige sehr ernste Blicke:<br/>„...Ihnen klar machen, dass sie nichts zu melden haben. Anscheinend nicht.“<br/>„Du bist förmlich auf Bewährung“ nickte Hermine ernst:<br/>„Ich habe Lucius danach gefragt. Er meinte, du musst dich benehmen, sonst packen sie im Ministerium wieder alles aus, was es an Gerüchten über dich gibt. Wenn du jetzt zum Fuchsbau apparierst und die Weasleys rund machst, dann haben sie was gegen dich in der Hand und dein nächster Vollmond findet in Askaban statt.“<br/>„Da will ich meinen Rudelführer nicht besuchen“ meldete sich Elisabeth leise, zwar wussten mittlerweile alle Slytherins über sie Bescheid, auch die aus ihrem Jahrgang, aber der Rest der Schüler und Lehrer sollte nichts davon erfahren. Aber dank der ständigen Anwesenheit von Remus und Fenrir, kamen besonders ihre Kameraden sehr schnell auf die Idee. Die konnten sich das einfach gut zusammen reimen, aber sie waren eben auch Slytherins und würden sie nie verraten, nicht einmal um sie damit loszuwerden.<br/>So etwas war eben ganz schlechter Stil, etwas was den Slytherins ganz wichtig war... nur nichts tun, was den unausgesprochenen Gesetzen des Hauses widersprach. Zum Beispiel war Loyalität ganz wichtig, egal was und wer Elisabeth war, sie war eine Slytherin und damit stand sie unter dem Schutz aller.<br/>Und es war auch egal, ob man sich mochte, oder nicht. Wobei Harry schon sah, dass seine kleine „Tochter“ langsam etwas beliebter wurde, nun wo sie auch ehrlich ihren Kameraden gegenüber war.<br/>„Also gut, aber zur Not...“ Fenrir wurde erneut von ernsten Blicke unterbrochen, woraufhin er sehr ungehalten herum brummte:<br/>„Habt ihr euch gestern das Grundstück angesehen?“<br/>„Nein, dazu kamen wir nicht mehr“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand dann auf, schnappte sich seine Bücher und den Korb mit Daisy. Die hockte darin und gurrte über einem besonders großen Stück Speck.<br/>„Wir müssen zum Unterricht“ bestimmte Hermine und stand ebenfalls auf:<br/>„Und du machst inzwischen nichts unüberlegtes. Wir wollen dich alle nicht in Askaban besuchen.“<br/>„Ja ja“ knurrte der alte Wolf leise.<br/>„Leg dich doch lieber noch etwas hin“ schlug Draco vor:<br/>„Und heute Nachmittag könnt ihr dann das Grundstück zusammen ansehen gehen.“<br/>„Vielleicht brauchst du heute einen Aufpasser“ überlegte Elisabeth, sie musste auch los, es gab Kräuterkunde und das war nicht gerade ihr Lieblingsfach. Harry hatte ihr sogar schon vorgeschlagen bei Neville um Nachhilfe zu bitten, aber bisher traute sie sich noch nicht an den Gryffindor ran.<br/>„Nimm Daisy“ nickte Harry kurz entschlossen und wurde erstaunt angesehen:<br/>„Du passt auf sie auf, während wir im Unterricht sind. Und ich will nicht, dass sie Hogwarts verlässt. Du bleibst mit ihr hier, mindestens bis zum Mittagessen.“ Gehen wir.“ Er drückte Fenrir den Korb in die Hände und machte sich dann mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg, der alte Wolf sah leise knurrend in den Korb und wurde von der kleinen Eule angegurrt.<br/>„Na gut“ bestimmte er dann, leise seufzend:<br/>„Dann brate ich uns jetzt ein paar Steaks an und nach dem Essen wird noch ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Das wird uns Beiden sicherlich gut tun...“ er stand auf und verließ, mit Daisy, die große Halle:<br/>„Verdammter Met.“</p><p>„Eine Hundezucht“ Severus, Elisabeth und Harry waren am Nachmittag auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade runter, dort wollten sie sich mit Remus und Fenrir treffen. Und mit Daisy, denn nachdem der alte Wolf sie den ganzen Vormittag hütete, war er der Meinung, er solle es auch noch tun, bis er den Helden am Nachmittag traf. Der junge Mann hatte sicher nichts dagegen, einmal weil Fenrir wirklich nicht zum Fuchsbau apparierte und zum anderen konnte er besser lernen, wenn er nicht von Daisy abgelenkt wurde.<br/>„Oder Eulen, wobei ich nicht weiß ob die Werwölfe die nicht irgendwann ankauen wollen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:<br/>„Am Ende holen sie sich noch meine teuerste Zuchteule auf den Teller, nur weil ich am Vollmondtag eine Stunde nicht zu Hause war.“<br/>„So schlimm sind wir nicht“ klagte Elisabeth sofort und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:<br/>„Zumindest Remus und ich können uns beherrschen, für Fenrir musst du sie vielleicht wegschließen. Sie könnten ein eigenes Zimmer haben.“<br/>„Aber davon mal abgesehen, ich weiß nicht ob ich Eulen zu Briefträgern ausbilden kann“ nickte Harry ernst.<br/>„Aber Hunde auszubilden ist auch nicht gerade einfach“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab:<br/>„Ich habe nichts gegen Hunde, solange sie in einem angenehmen Rahmen bleiben, was die Größe angeht. Fenrir würde sich wahrscheinlich am liebsten eine Horde irischer Wolfshunde ins Haus holen. Die sind riesig und stark.“<br/>„Das ist eine der größten Rassen, oder?“<br/>„Ja, er hatte mal einen und brachte ihn auch mit zum Malfoy Manor, da hat mich das Vieh fast umgerannt. Und das nur zur Begrüßung.<br/>Und die würden auch mit dir spazieren gehen, anstatt du mit ihnen. Eigentlich sind Hunde sogar die bessere Wahl, denn die Werwölfe würden dir sicher bei der Erziehung helfen.“<br/>„Ich hätte gerne einen Chihuahua, oder etwas ähnlich kleines“ überlegte Elisabeth ernsthaft:<br/>„Ich mag Hunde, ich mochte sie auch schon vor dem Biss. Aber meine Eltern meinten das wären Muggeltiere und unter unserer Würde. Sie haben manchmal ziemlich gesponnen, Hunde sind doch einfach nur Tiere und es gibt auch rein magisch gezüchtete Rassen... aber meine Eltern haben auch nur mit reinblütigen Zauberern und Hexen gesprochen. Wenn wir einkaufen gegangen sind, haben sie nur geschwiegen und die Leute mit abwertenden Blicken angesehen.“<br/>„Es ist ein Wunder, dass du dir dieses Verhalten nicht abgeschaut hast“ nickte Harry ernst:<br/>„Denk nicht mehr über die Beiden nach und du kannst sicher einmal einen Hund haben. Dann wenn wir fest in das neue Haus eingezogen sind und ich mir damit sicher bin, was ich nach der Schulzeit machen will. Wenn ich züchte, dann kannst du davon ein Tier haben, ansonsten suchen wir eines bei einem ordentlichen Züchter aus.“<br/>„Sie sollte erstmal eine eigene Eule haben“ mischte Severus sich klug ein:<br/>„Den Hund kann sie nur in Hogsmeade besuchen, eine Eule kann zu ihr in den Schlafsaal. Oder eine Kröte, Katze oder Ratte.“<br/>„Ich mag weder Kröten, noch Katzen oder Ratten“ wehrte Elisabeth sofort ab:<br/>„Ein Hund wäre mir wirklich lieber. Oder wenn Harry züchtet, dann ist es mir auch recht, wenn ein paar mal im Jahr Welpen im Haus sind. Und vielleicht mag ich dann ja davon einen besonders gerne und behalte ihn.“<br/>„Noch habe ich mich ja nicht entschieden“ nickte der junge Held:<br/>„Aber davon mal abgesehen, Hunde werden grundsätzlich von Werwölfen nicht angegriffen. Das weiß ich von Remus. Es könnten also auch Chihuahuas sein und sie kämen nicht auf den Teller...“<br/>„Fenrir meinte mal was anderes, aber ich glaube das galt auch nur für die Kolonie“ erinnerte der Professor sich, als sie Hogsmeade endlich erreichten:<br/>„Dort gibt es ein paar wenige Werwölfe, die tatsächlich in Höhlen hausen und ihr Fleisch den ganzen Monat über roh fressen. Man geht sich aus dem Weg, es sind nur eine Handvoll, aber die dürften einem frischen Hund sicher nicht abgeneigt sein.“<br/>„Wer frisst Hunde“ polterte ihnen Fenrir entgegen, Remus folgte ihm und hatte dabei Schokolade in den Händen. Harry bekam den Korb mit Daisy zurück, die daraufhin gleich in seine Arme flatterte und ihn gurrend begrüßte.<br/>„Du siehst dicker aus“ stellte Harry scherzend fest:<br/>„Die Beiden haben dich wohl ordentlich verwöhnt.“<br/>„Sie sieht aus wie eine Federkugel“ grinste Severus frech:<br/>„Und Harry möchte vielleicht Hunde züchten, wir haben überlegt welche Rasse eventuell bei dir auf dem Teller landen könnte.“<br/>„Gar keine“ knurrte der alte Wolf und bekam etwas von der Schokolade, Elisabeth ebenso:<br/>„Hund schmeckt angeblich bitter, weiß ich von den Wilden in der Kolonie. Von denen können nur noch die sprechen, welche in die Höhlen rein gezogen sind. Die welche dort geboren wurden, knurren und heulen nur noch. Das ist denen ihre Kommunikation, am Tag nach Vollmond trifft man sie manchmal und dann sind sie auch relativ friedlich. Ein zivilisierter Werwolf will keinen Hund fressen, und so ein alter wie ich sowieso nicht. Nur Remus könnte eventuell noch mal austicken, aber die nächsten Jahre gehen wir eh in den Wald.“<br/>„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen Hund ankauen würde... aber ich will mich auch nicht in Harrys Nähe verwandeln. Und er wird in so einer Nacht sicher zuhause sein, zusammen mit seinen Hunden. Du kannst also ruhig züchten, was du möchtest, nur etwas was sowieso auf unseren Tellern landet, ist nicht wirklich ratsam“ erklärte Remus ernst und bot Harry auch Schokolade an, aber der lehnte ab.<br/>„Also keine Eulen“ stellte Severus fest:<br/>„Aber davon mal abgesehen... wir sind doch wegen dem Grundstück hier. Sehen wir es uns an und dann hat Harry sehr viel Zeit zu überlegen, was er denn nach der Schulzeit wirklich machen will.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sie glauben du hast Ginny getötet“ Lucius kam, beim Frühstück, sofort zu Harry an den Slytherintisch und hatte kurz zuvor endlich das Motiv für Rons Hass erfahren:<br/>„Sie haben Veritasserum an ihm angewandt und er hat alles erzählt. Ron fand Ginny schwer verletzt und wollte Hilfe holen, konnte aber niemanden dafür auftreiben. Kein Wunder, es haben ja auch alle gekämpft, oder sich in Hogwarts um die Verletzten gekümmert, die ihnen gebracht wurden.<br/>So lief er jedenfalls zurück und wollte sie vom Schlachtfeld tragen, da sah er dich über ihr kniend. Er ging nicht hin, wartete bis du weg warst und als er dann zu Ginny zurückkehrte, war sie tot.“<br/>Harry stöhnte laut auf und verbarg dann einige Momente sein Gesicht in den Händen, seine Freunde sahen ihn besorgt an. Natürlich glaubten sie nicht, er habe Ginny wirklich getötet, aber für Ron hatte es, in seiner Trauer, wohl so ausgesehen.<br/>„Und seine Familie glaubt ihm“ fragte Hermine besorgt.<br/>„Ja, auch weil Harry wohl seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Erinnerst du dich an den Moment?“<br/>„Ja“ murmelte der Held hinter seinen Händen:<br/>„Das ist auch einer der Gründe, wieso ich eigentlich nicht über die Schlacht sprechen will. Ich war bei Ginny als sie starb, aber Ron habe ich nirgends gesehen. Den Zauberstab hatte ich für Heilzauber in den Händen, aber es war zu spät. Sie sprach noch mit mir... es war...“<br/>„Du musst nichts weiter dazu sagen“ unterbrach Draco ihn sofort:<br/>„Für Weasley hat es sicher so ausgesehen, dass du sie getötet hast. Aber wieso kam er nicht zu dir, dann hätte er gesehen, dass sie noch lebt? Und das sie förmlich vor deiner Nase stirbt.“<br/>„Auf die Frage hat er auch geantwortet. Er dachte du wärst da, um sie zu retten und wollte dich nicht dabei stören. Man muss dazu auch bedenken“ nickte Lucius ernst:<br/>„Er war mehr oder weniger stark verletzt, auch am Kopf. Er hat auf dich gehofft, sein vernebelter Verstand hat ihm in diesem Moment gesagt, er solle dich nicht dabei stören sie zu retten. Und dieser Verstand sagte ihm danach auch, dass du sie getötet haben muss. Ein Trauma, und seine ganze Familie steht unter Schock, er konnte sie schnell von dem überzeugen, was er angeblich gesehen hat.“<br/>„Er braucht eine Therapie, oder so etwas“ nickte Blaise ernst:<br/>„Aber wahrscheinlich wird er jetzt erstmal in Askaban landen.“<br/>„Noch ist er in Untersuchungshaft, und ich habe die Befürchtung das Askaban ihn nur noch wütender machen wird. Sie werden ihn da nicht ewig einsperren, er hat ja niemanden getötet und so kann es sein, dass er am Ende seiner Haftzeit bei Harry vor der Tür steht.“<br/>„Er soll eine Therapie bekommen“ bestimmte Harry und holte ein Papier hervor, so wie auch Feder und Tinte:<br/>„Und zwar im Ausland. Dort ist er weit genug entfernt und baut sich eventuell auch gleich ein neues Leben auf, dann wenn er all das überwunden hat. Es wird ihn jedenfalls davon abhalten bei mir auf der Matte zu stehen. Ich hoffe es zumindest. Ich schreibe an das Ministerium, das was ich mir wünsche und was ich befürchte. Und ich schreibe auch, dass sie zur Not die Rechnung, für die Therapie, an mich schicken können.“<br/>„Das ist eine gute Idee. Schreibe ihnen auch, dass du befürchtest der Rest der Weasleys könnte...“<br/>„Nein“ Harry unterbrach Hermine entschieden:<br/>„Das ist nur ein Verdacht, denn noch haben sie nichts gemacht. Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal sicher, dass Bill wirklich hier in der Schule war und dich angegriffen hat. Und vielleicht sehen sie nun ein, dass ihre Wut nichts bringt, denn dadurch haben sie nun auch ihren jüngsten Sohn und Bruder verloren. Ich werde nicht hingehen und versuchen sie von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen, aber es ist auch nicht gerade klug ihnen jetzt die Auroren zu schicken.“ Harry schrieb schnell einen Brief an das Ministerium, welchen Lucius danach sofort an sich nahm.<br/>„Ich werde das gleich abschicken, zusammen mit etwas was ich verfasst habe. Und du hast recht, wir können nicht auf Verdacht die Auroren zum Fuchsbau schicken. Es ist fast schon unglaublich wie ein solcher Irrtum zu so einer Katastrophe führen kann.“<br/>„Vielleicht hätten wir alle ähnlich gedacht, wenn wir Harry so gesehen hätten. Über Ginny gebeugt und mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Aber ich glaube, ich wäre irgendwann zu ihm gegangen und hätte Harry danach gefragt“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:<br/>„Sicher kommt es auch darauf an, welchen Input man nach so etwas von der Familie bekommt. Wenn dir dein Vater, oder Bruder, sagt, du musst dich rächen, anstatt mit dem Freund zu reden, dann tust du das auch.“<br/>„So wird es gewesen sein... wie war das Grundstück gestern“ fragte Lucius neugierig.<br/>„Zu feucht“ wehrte Harry ab:<br/>„Es herrscht derzeit ein sehr trockener Herbst und trotzdem konnte ich danach förmlich meine Stiefel auswringen“ ein Niesen erklang:<br/>„Und Elisabeth hat sich verkühlt, weil sie im Matsch ausgerutscht ist und sich lang gelegt hat. Aber der Professor hat ihr schon was gegeben.“<br/>„Das wäre nicht passiert, wäre ich ein Stückchen größer“ kam es von der schniefenden Werwölfin.<br/>„Das ist passiert, weil unter dem Matsch ein Ast lag und den hat keiner von uns gesehen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:<br/>„Du hast ihn nur erwischt, das hätte mir, oder dem Professor, oder sonst wem auch passieren können. Auf jeden Fall haben wir auf dem Weg zum Grundstück ein wirklich wunderschönes Haus gesehen. Weiß, rotes Dach und rote Fensterläden. Ein kleiner Garten vor dem Gebäude, ein größerer dahinter. Es ist zwar nicht übermäßig groß, aber zur Not können wir, glaube ich, auch den Dachboden ausbauen lassen. Es liegt nahe dem Wald und da es wirklich am Rand von Hogsmeade ist, ist es auch kein Wunder das es uns bisher nicht auffiel. Auf jeden Fall versucht Remus gerade den Besitzer heraus zu finden... und ob er verkaufen würde.“<br/>„Deswegen war er wohl schon so früh weg, und der alte Wolf passt alleine auf euch auf“ Lucius deutete kurz auf Fenrir, der in der Nähe stand und ein dick belegtes Sandwich aß.<br/>„Er passt nicht wirklich auf, er schaut nur ab und zu auf die Karte und folgt uns“ murmelte Hermine leise, es sollte nicht wirklich jeder von der Karte wissen.<br/>„Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass jemand durch einen Geheimgang kommt und Rons Werk beenden möchte. Deswegen ist es wirklich sehr gut, dass die beiden Werwölfe weiter auf euch aufpassen. Ich werde später mal mit Remus sprechen, eventuell kann ich nachhelfen, was dieses Haus angeht. Sehr merkwürdig, dass meinem Makler nicht auffiel wie feucht der Boden auf dem Grundstück ist.“ Lucius hatte den Mann für die Werwölfe bestellt, weil dieser auch normalerweise für ihn arbeitete...<br/>„Ich glaube fast, er wusste es“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:<br/>„Denn eigentlich wollte er uns ja auch beim Grundstück treffen, und war nicht dort. Nur ein Assistent, der uns kurz die Papiere geben wollte. Die haben wir aber gleich abgelehnt, stattdessen haben wir Elisabeth sauber gezaubert und sind dann heiße Waffeln essen gegangen.“<br/>„Die könnte ich heute noch mal gut gebrauchen“ nieste die kleine Werwölfin.<br/>„Du gehörst ins Warme und nicht nach Hogsmeade“ nickte Lucius ernst und ging zu ihr, fühlte ihre Stirn:<br/>„Du bist leicht zu warm. Entweder weil das Mittel von Severus wirkt, oder weil du Fieber bekommst. Ich würde ja sagen du gehst in den Krankenflügel“ der Schulleiter wurde entsetzt angesehen:<br/>„Aber mindestens heute Nachmittag ein weiteres mal zu Severus. Er soll dich noch mal anschauen und eventuell noch was geben. Ich sage es ihm gleich auch. Und du bleibst Heute in der Schule, es wird immer kälter und ich wette, du möchtest den Halloween-Markt gesund erleben.“<br/>Elisabeth nickte heftig, Lucius lächelte sanft und ging dann zum Lehrertisch, wo er erstmal ein paar Worte mit dem Professor wechselte.<br/>„Vielleicht kriegen wir Remus später dazu, dir heiße Waffeln zu machen“ grinste Hermine verheißungsvoll:<br/>„Und die werden sicher besser schmecken, als all das was du in Hogsmeade bekommen könntest.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ein Brief von meinen Eltern“ nieste Elisabeth am Nachmittag und sofort bekam sie von Harry ein pechschwarzes Taschentuch hingehalten:<br/>„Wo hast du das denn her?“<br/>„Vom Professor, erkennt man doch an der Farbe“ schmunzelte der Held und versorgte dann die Posteule mit einem Keks, bevor diese sich wieder auf den Heimweg machte:<br/>„Er hat es mir einmal gegeben, als mir etwas Trank ins Gesicht spritzte. Und er wollte es nicht zurück. Ich nehme an deine Eltern sind nach Hause zurück gekehrt?“ Natürlich waren sie das, denn es gab nichts wofür man sie längere Zeit festhalten musste. Aber das sie ihrer Tochter nun doch noch schrieben, wo sie diese nicht nur aus der Familie verbannt, sondern auch in jeglicher anderer Hinsicht verloren, hatten.<br/>Elisabeth öffnete den Briefumschlag und holte das mehr oder weniger kurze Schreiben hervor. Dabei zitterten ihre Hände, und das kam sicher nicht nur davon, dass sie sich erkältet hatte... es handelte sich ja bei den Verfassern des Briefes um ihre Eltern, etwas was sie nicht ignorieren konnte, auch wenn diese sich nicht entsprechend liebevoll ihrer Tochter gegenüber verhalten hatten.<br/>Die beiden Slytherins waren auf dem Weg zu Severus, um nach nach einem weiteren Heiltrank zu fragen, denn anstatt das sich bei Elisabeth etwas besserte, wurde es scheinbar immer schlimmer.<br/>Elisabeth las den Brief ernst durch, dabei nieste sie zweimal in das Taschentuch und steckte es dann schniefend in ihre Uniformtasche.<br/>„Sie schreiben, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben... erstmal... sie wollen mich zurück bla bla bla... dann schreiben sie, sie wüssten doch am Besten was gut für mich ist, ich solle besser auf sie hören. Diese Werwölfe, sie schreiben „diese ekelhaften Werwölfe“, und Harry Potter würden mir nicht gut tun... und am Ende hoffen sie, dass noch nicht allzu viele von meiner wahren Natur wissen. Und dann schreiben sie noch, dass sie sich sicher sind, dass ich Vernunft annehme und zu ihnen zurück kehre.“<br/>Harry bekam den Brief, als sie die Tür zu den Privaträumen des Professors erreichten und der junge Mann las das Schreiben sofort durch. Gerade als er fertig war, nieste Elisabeth so stark das... die Tür ging gerade auf und alles was aus der Nase der kleinen Werwölfin kam, traf den Professor an der Hose.<br/>„Oh nein“ jaulte sie sofort auf und zog den Zauberstab, aber Severus hielt sie entschieden auf.<br/>„Du magst vielleicht einen Patronus beherrschen, aber einen ordentlichen Sauberzauber traue ich dir noch nicht zu. So weit seid ihr bei Flitwick sicher noch nicht“ nickte er ernst und entfernte das Unglück selbst:<br/>„Ich nehme an, ihr wolltet genau deswegen jetzt zu mir. Der Trank ist im Labor, ich wollte gerade nach ihm sehen.“<br/>„Frisch gebraut“ fragte Harry neugierig und gab den Brief an den Zaubertränkemeister weiter, der nickte und das Schreiben dann ebenfalls las:<br/>„Ich glaube fast die Eltern von Elisabeth haben doch einiges an Angst um den Erhalt ihrer Familie. Am Ende würden sie sie verheiraten und versuchen dabei ihr Werwolfsdasein zu verheimlichen. Und wahrscheinlich würden sie Elisabeth auch ins Ausland verheiraten, dort wo sie niemand kennt und sie weit genug weg ist, um ihrer restlichen Familie noch mehr „Schande“ zu bringen. Aber so ist es auch sicher, dass sie einen Erben haben. Reinblütige Familien können manchmal nicht nur sehr merkwürdig, und verwirrend, sein, sondern oft auch sehr grausam.“<br/>„So ist es“ nickte Severus und faltete das Papier zusammen:<br/>„Das hier sollte Lucius erhalten“ er zauberte den Brief weg und hob Elisabeth auf seine Arme:<br/>„Versuche an mir vorbei zu niesen.“<br/>„Ich fühle mich irgendwie schwach“ nuschelte die junge Slytherin schniefend, woraufhin Severus ihre Stirn ernst berührte.<br/>„Du hast auch erhöhte Temperatur. Dummerweise bist du ein Werwolf, aber zum Glück hat Fenrir schon Blut gespendet, es ist auch in dem Trank. Wieso seid ihr eigentlich alleine auf dem Weg hierher?“<br/>„Remus kämpft noch mit dem Hausbesitzer, also mit Worten, und Fenrir passt auf Hermine und Draco auf, die nach Hogsmeade runter sind, um heiße Waffeln zu kaufen. Aber wir sind ja mindestens so zu zweit, dass einer von uns um Hilfe rufen kann. Manchmal geht es eben nicht anders.“<br/>„Ich bringe euch gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum...“ Elisabeth nieste wieder heftig, diesmal aber zum Glück an dem Professor vorbei, und sie erreichten auch gerade das Labor:<br/>„Und ich weiß auch, wer gleich ins Bett gehört und heute nichts mehr machen wird, als heiße Waffeln zu essen und warmen Tee zu trinken.“<br/>„Aber es ist erst Nachmittag, es wird sonst niemand im Schlafsaal sein und das Abendessen... heiße Waffeln sind viel zu wenig... vielleicht bringen die Beiden nur eine einzige mit...“ fiepte Elisabeth sofort, wurde in das Labor getragen und dort auf einem Stuhl abgesetzt. Harry wusste von Remus, selbst mit der schlimmsten Krankheit, oder Verletzung, ein Werwolf dachte immer zuerst an eine stärkende Mahlzeit.<br/>„Du willst doch Morgen wieder fit sein, oder“ fragte Severus trocken, tatsächlich blubberte gerade ein Trank über kleiner Flamme und im ganzen Labor roch es nach Feenminze.<br/>Die war etwas sanfter als normale Pfefferminze und reduzierte zudem Entzündungen, weswegen sie auch in St. Mungos auf kleinere Wunden gelegt wurde. Das wusste Harry ebenfalls von Remus, der damit einmal eine Schnittwunde des Helden behandelte.<br/>„Ja, aber ich will nicht alleine fit werden.“<br/>„Ich bleibe bei dir“ bestimmte Harry:<br/>„Aber ich muss nebenbei meine Hausaufgaben machen.“<br/>„Das ist egal, Hauptsache du bist bei mir.“ Elisabeth, die eigentlich sonst stark und selbstbewusst war, sich zäh zeigte wie ein ganzes Rudel Werwölfinnen, mutierte in diesem Moment zu einem armen, kranken, kleinen Mädchen, woran sicher auch der Brief ihrer Eltern schuld hatte. Sie wollte beschützt werden, besonders gerade, in den Momenten in denen sich dafür zu schwach fühlte, sich selbst zu wehren. Unterbewusst glaubte sie bestimmt gerade, es könnte zu einem Angriff kommen und sie war gerade einfach nicht stark genug für einen Kampf.<br/>„Nicht das du dich auch noch ansteckst“ musterte Severus den jungen Mann besorgt und reichte ihm einen Trank:<br/>„Der bewahrt dich davor die Bakterien und Viren von Elisabeth aufzunehmen. Trinke ihn sofort. Und sag deinen Freunden, sie sollen entweder später einen solchen bei mir abholen, oder nicht zulange bei ihr bleiben... und sich immer gut die Hände waschen.“<br/>Mit diesen Worten nahm er eine leere Phiole in die Hand und füllte dort hinein den Trank mit Feenminze, während Harry sehr mühsam den ekelhaften Trank runter würgte... Elisabeth nieste wieder und holte dann das schwarze Taschentuch hervor, um dort erneut hinein zu niesen. Dies bemerkte auch der Professor, holte ein weiteres Taschentuch hervor und reichte es Harry.<br/>„Für was...“ fragte dieser, nahm es dann aber ohne weitere Worte an und steckte es ein:<br/>„Danke.“<br/>Wenn Severus wollte, dass Harry ein Taschentuch von ihm besaß, dann sagte der junge Mann sicher nicht nein. Wieso auch, sie waren ja nicht nur aus Seide und damit sehr hochwertig, sondern auch ein lieb gemeintes Geschenk.<br/>Und anscheinend besaß der Professor einige davon, vielleicht hatte er sie sich irgendwann mal von einem Schneider machen lassen.<br/>„Hier, das trinkst du in zwanzig Minuten“ Severus reichte der jungen Slytherin die Phiole:<br/>„Und bis dahin liegst du schon im Bett. Harry bleibt bei dir und passt auf dich auf, und ich wette, später wird auch Hermine dich kurz besuchen. Mindestens um dir die Waffeln zu bringen.“<br/>„Und Blaise kann sicher auch kurz kommen“ überlegte Elisabeth ernsthaft:<br/>„Aber sonst kommt kein Mann zu mir hoch. Blöder Zauber.“<br/>„Der Zauber ist schon richtig da“ schmunzelte Harry und steckte den Trank selbst ein, hob sich seine kleine „Tochter“ auf die Arme und trug sie aus dem Labor raus. Der Professor folgte ihnen mit ernster Miene, Elisabeth nieste erneut und er konnte gerade noch ausweichen.<br/>„Der alte Wolf fing sich auch mal so eine Erkältung ein“ erzählte Severus auf dem Weg zu den Gefilden der Slytherins:<br/>„Und für diese Zeit hatte er sich dann im Malfoy Manor eingenistet. Jedes mal, wenn er nieste, wackelten die Wände und Lucius kam bei mir angekrochen, dass ich doch bitte etwas für Fenrir braue, was ihn heilt. Es hat über eine Woche gedauert, bis ich ein gutes Mittel entwickelt hatte und etwas ähnliches bekommt nun auch Elisabeth. Sicher ist sie Morgen wieder hergestellt und ansonsten... Narcissa kehrt Morgen zurück und wird bestimmt erstmal hierher kommen. Und niemand kann jemanden besser gesund pflegen, als Narcissa Malfoy.“<br/>„Schon Erfahrungen damit gemacht“ fragte Harry sofort neugierig, Severus schwieg und nickte dann zustimmend.<br/>„Es ist der Grund wieso ich nie wieder krank werden will“ erklärte er ruhig und musste noch einmal einem heftigen Nieser ausweichen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hast du Harry gesehen, er kam die ganze Nacht nicht in den Schlafsaal“ empfing Draco am frühen Morgen die klügste Schülerin von Hogwarts.<br/>„Er ist im Mädchenschlafsaal von...“ sie hob eine Augenbraue, als sie merkte wie neugierig Draco wurde:<br/>„...Elisabeth. Was denkst du eigentlich? Und außerdem wissen wir doch, dass er schwul ist. Selbst wenn er bei mir, oder Millicent, im Bett geschlafen hätte, es wäre sicher nichts passiert. Sie schlafen jedenfalls Beide noch, und sie haben Beide sehr erhöhte Temperatur. Ich wollte gerade zum Professor, um ihn darum zu bitten für sie noch etwas zu brauen...“<br/>„Dabei hat Elisabeth gestern einiges bekommen, aber er verbrachte auch den ganzen Tag bei ihr. Nun hat er sich angesteckt und sie liegen zusammen flach.“<br/>„Er sollte eigentlich nicht im Mädchenschlafsaal flach liegen... da kann man ihn nur schwer erreichen“ runzelte Draco nachdenklich die Stirn, dann ging er zusammen mit Hermine zu den Privaträumen seines Paten. Aus denen schnarchte es leise heraus, das waren eindeutig nicht die Geräusche, welche der Professor normalerweise machte. Jedenfalls traute es ihm die junge Frau nicht zu, besonders weil der Zaubertränkemeister sich doch einen Trank dagegen schnell brauen konnte.<br/>„Onkel Fenrir hat die Nacht bei ihm verbracht“ stellte Draco fest, noch bevor Hermine anklopfen konnte:<br/>„Und wahrscheinlich ist ihm der Trank ausgegangen, deswegen hat Dad ihn bestimmt auch rausgeworfen.“<br/>„Das Schnarchen ist doch noch in einer humanen Lautstärke“ staunte Hermine und<br/>klopfte an.<br/>„Wenn er auf der Seite liegt, sobald er sich auf den Rücken dreht vibrieren hier ordentlich die Wände“ nickte der junge Malfoy ernst, Schritte waren zu hören und dann öffnete ihnen Severus die Tür... er sah aus als hätte er nicht viel geschlafen, aber zumindest schien er schon so bereit zu sein, dass er zum Frühstück gehen wollte.<br/>„Es geht Elisabeth nicht besser...“ er sah die Beiden sehr ernst an:<br/>„Und Harry hat sich, trotz des Trankes, angesteckt.“<br/>„Haben Sie unsere Gedanken gelesen“ staunte Hermine, dann aber lächelte sie und nickte zustimmend. Nebenbei sah sie wie sich der alte Wolf hinter Severus, im Wohnzimmer, auf einem Bett regte, dabei schnaubte und röchelte.<br/>„Er ist nicht bei euch und ihr seid sicher nicht hier um Fenrir beim Schnarchen zuzuschauen... nächste Nacht schläft der wieder bei Lucius und ich habe ihm seinen Trank gebraut.“<br/>„Onkel Fenrir neigt auch dazu nachts Hunger zu bekommen und manchmal fängt er dann an zu kochen“ erzählte Draco, etwas amüsiert.<br/>„Heute gab es um ein Uhr nachts Pfeffersteak mit Pellkartoffeln“ seufzte der Zaubertränkemeister:<br/>„Ich komme gleich und sehe mir die Beiden an. Und ich sage Lucius Bescheid. Wenn Narcissa heute noch herkommt, dann kann er sie den Beiden schicken.“<br/>„Sie liegen in Elisabeth' Bett“ bemerkte Hermine ernst.<br/>„Da komme ich nicht hin, weckt sie und sie sollen Beide in Harrys Bett wechseln. Wickelt sie für den Weg in Decken ein, auch wenn er kurz ist, ich will nicht das sie auch nur von einem Hauch kalter Luft berührt werden. Verdammter Mist, normalerweise wirken die Tränke mit Fenrirs Blut...“ er schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann wandte er sich dem alten Werwolf zu:<br/>„Fenrir, koch deine verdammte Fleischsuppe, und zwar gleich zwei Liter davon.“<br/>„Wieso?“<br/>„Die Tränke haben nichts gebracht. Harry hat sich bei Elisabeth angesteckt und jetzt liegen sie Beide flach. Ich muss einen neuen Trank brauen, bis ich das geschafft habe kriegen sie deine Suppe.“<br/>„Ich mach mich gleich nach dem Frühstück ans Kochen“ brummelte Fenrir herum und Severus wandte sich wieder an die Schüler:<br/>„Verfrachtet die Beiden in Harrys Bett und geht dann auch zum Frühstück, und dann zum Unterricht. Ihr könnt sowieso nichts für die Beiden tun und am Ende steckt ihr euch auch noch an. Ich bringe euch nach dem Unterricht Tränke dafür, dass ihr euch nicht ansteckt, wenn ihr sie besucht. Aber jetzt will ich euch erstmal nicht im Schlafsaal sehen. Ich verstehe nicht wieso die Tränke nicht gewirkt haben... vielleicht weil Elisabeth gerade auf dem Entzug vom Wolfsbanntrank ist... und Harry... mal sehen. Er hatte ja bisher auch nur den Schutztrank. Jetzt geht.“<br/>Draco lief sofort los, aber Hermine blieb stehen und lächelte verheißungsvoll.<br/>„Ich habe vor Kurzem Ihr Gespräch mit Fenrir mit angehört“ verkündete sie, woraufhin sie von beiden Männern verwirrt angesehen wurde:<br/>„Das wo Sie sagten, Fenrir solle die Finger von Harry lassen... Das ist jetzt Ihre Chance, Professor. Sie haben Harry ja auch in letzter Zeit keine Geschenke mehr geschickt, was auch nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Aber jetzt wo er krank ist, würde er etwas persönlich überreichtes, kleines, sicher zu schätzen wissen. Schokolade vielleicht, oder eine Quidditschzeitschrift. Besonders weil Sie ihm ja sonst nur einen ekelhaften Trank bringen.“<br/>Sie nickte den Beiden lächelnd zu und lief dann Draco nach, im Gemeinschaftsraum machten sie sich dann daran Harry und Elisabeth in den Schlafsaal der Jungs zu bringen. Das gestaltete sich etwas mühsam, besonders die kleine Werwölfin wollte noch nicht mal mehr laufen. Hermine musste sie zu Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum tragen, samt ihrer ganzen Decken, und von dort aus trug der Malfoy sie in den Schlafsaal. Hermine folgte mit Harry, sie musste ihn etwas schieben, aber es ging alles gut und dann lagen die Beiden auch schon wieder im Bett.<br/>„Ich bin gleich fit“ nuschelte Harry in Fieber und Halbschlaf.<br/>„Das bezweifle ich sehr stark“ bestimmte Hermine und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:<br/>„Ihr bleibt Beide in diesem Bett und kuriert euch aus. Gegenseitig anstecken, oder anders gefährden, könnt ihr euch ja nicht mehr. Zur Not kann aber Elisabeth noch das Bett wechseln.“<br/>„Geht schon“ murmelte Harry und holte sich die kleine Werwölfin in die Arme:<br/>„Schön warm.“<br/>„Elisabeth die Wärmflasche“ kommentierte Draco das trocken:<br/>„Komm Hermine, gehen wir zum Frühstück. Onkel Fenrir und Onkel Severus kommen gleich zu euch, mit Fleischsuppe und ekelhaften Tränken.“<br/>„Und ich bringe euch später noch die Hausaufgaben“ nickte Hermine lächelnd, was sogar noch Elisabeth ein Stöhnen entlockte:<br/>„Eine Grippe ist keine Entschuldigung für nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben. Komm Draco.“<br/>Sie verließen den Schlafsaal und sofort schliefen Harry und Elisabeth wieder ein, so fest, dass sie erst wieder aufwachten als sie es poltern und rumpeln hörten.<br/>Elisabeth, die mittlerweile auf ihrem Ersatz-Vater lag, erschrak, schnupperte und beruhigte sich dann augenblicklich wieder. Nur einen Moment später kam Fenrir in den Schlafsaal, er hatte einen Topf dabei, Remus folgte ihm mit Schüsseln und Löffeln.<br/>Aus dem Topf heraus roch es lecker, Harry erinnerte sich dunkel daran das eine Fleischsuppe erwähnt wurde und das Fenrir ihnen diese brachte. Das war dann wohl das, was sich im Topf befand und Harry hoffte inständig, dass es auch so gut schmeckte wie es roch.<br/>Und Elisabeth sabberte ihm gerade auf das Shirt...<br/>„Habt ihr Hunger“ wollte Remus wissen.<br/>„Natürlich haben sie Hunger, und wenn sie keinen haben, dann werden sie welchen bekommen, sobald sie probiert haben.“<br/>„Er hat zwei Stunden an der Suppe gekocht und gibt an, als hätte er das Wildschwein darin vorher selbst erlegt... dabei war er noch nicht mal selbst beim Metzger. Ich bin runter gelaufen und musste das halbe Tier hier hoch bringen.“<br/>„Ich gebe nicht an, wenn ich was erlegt habe, man weiß das ich es gut kann. Und außerdem habe ich das halbe Tier bezahlt, und wer von uns hat heimlich die rohe Leber gegessen? Als ob ich das nicht mitbekommen hätte“ Remus wurde knallrot:<br/>„Hör auf dich dafür zu schämen, ich mache so etwas ständig, das ist gesund. Und die Suppe ist so gut, dass ich froh bin, dass Draco gerade im Unterricht ist. Denn der würde nichts für die Beiden hier übrig lassen, und hätte angeblich nur probiert.“<br/>„Ich weiß noch nicht... ob ich...“ murmelte Harry und half Elisabeth dann dabei von ihm runter zu rutschen und sich neben ihn zu setzen.<br/>„Du wirst dich jetzt hinsetzen und essen“ bestimmte Remus:<br/>„Fenrir hat recht, ihr müsst etwas essen, egal ob ihr Hunger habt oder nicht. Und wahrscheinlich ist er sonst noch eingeschnappt.“<br/>„Du willst dir eindeutig heute noch Ärger einhandeln, Weichwolf“ knurrte es aus Fenrirs Richtung.<br/>„Ich hätte die Suppe bestimmt besser gekocht und nicht damit angegeben wie zwanzig fette Spatzen auf einem dünnen Ast.“<br/>„Hast du mich gerade fett genannt?“<br/>„Nein... nur einen fetten Spatz“ kam es gehässig von Remus und schon musste er aus dem Schlafsaal fliehen.<br/>„Der wagt heute zu viel“ schnaubte Fenrir und verteilte die Suppe selbst an die beiden Kranken. Dabei befühlte er auch deren Stirn.<br/>„Haben sie starkes Fieber“ fragte Remus, der vorsichtig wieder zurück kehrte.<br/>„Mindestens 39“ brummte der alte Wolf:<br/>„Das gefällt mir nicht. Und Severus braucht noch länger mit dem neuen Trank“ er schaute in Elisabeth' Mund und knurrte dann ungehalten:<br/>„Iss die Suppe und danach bekommst du was von meinem Blut.“<br/>Er packte Harry am Nacken und an der Stirn, dann berührte er noch dessen Ohren und verlangte dann auch von ihm, die Suppe zu essen.<br/>„Weichwolf, geh zu Severus. Zur Not nimmst du ihm den Unterricht ab, mach irgendwas, das er schneller den Trank braut. Das hier sieht nicht gut aus... mmh... Madame Pomfrey macht es auch nicht besser... Ist auch nur eine Grippe... Schmeckt euch die Suppe?“<br/>Held und Werwölfin hatten sich sofort auf das gute Essen gestürzt, nachdem sie den ersten Löffel probierten, denn sie war wirklich fantastisch. Eigentlich bestand sie nur aus Wasser, Fleisch und Gewürzen, aber sie wärmte auch von innen und schmeckte großartig. So nickten sie nur zustimmend und aßen dann weiter, Elisabeth trank sogar die Schüssel einfach aus.<br/>„Sehr gut, und jetzt mach dich auf den Weg, Remus. Ich passe hier auf, dass sie auch wirklich alles aufessen. Die ganzen zwei Liter.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hier sind eure Tränke, die werden ganz sicher wirken, wenn auch nicht so schnell wie ihr es vielleicht von anderen Heilmitteln gewohnt seid“ Severus kam gleich nach dem Unterricht zu den beiden Kranken und hatte etliche Phiolen und Flaschen dabei... und zwei große Schachteln Pralinen. Eine davon war Harrys Lieblingssorte, die andere die von Elisabeth.<br/>Die Beiden lagen immer noch zusammen im Bett, beziehungsweise, gerade saßen sie und waren bis zum Hals eingewickelt in mehrere Decken. Außerdem sah es stark danach aus, als hätte man sie noch zusätzlich warm gezaubert, Severus testete dies kurz und sah sich dann in seiner Annahme bestätigt.<br/>Eigentlich war so viel nicht notwendig, aber es schadete auch nicht, wenn sie ein bisschen vor sich her schwitzten.<br/>„Und die Pralinen“ fragte die kleine Werwölfin schnuppernd.<br/>„Die bekommt ihr, wenn ihr die Tränke genommen habt“ schmunzelte der Professor und verteilte dann die Phiolen an die Beiden:<br/>„Narcissa ist zum Mittagessen in der Schule angekommen. Lucius hat sie gleich über euren Zustand informiert, woraufhin sie nach Hogsmeade ging, um einzukaufen. Ich glaube sie wird hier gleich bei euch auflaufen und dann seid ihr sehr schnell wieder gesund... außer ihr mögt ihre Behandlung. Übrigens hat sie Fenrir zum Tragen mit runter genommen. Und sie wollte unbedingt deine Größe wissen, Elisabeth, dafür hat Lucius extra seine Liste der Schuluniformen bemüht.“<br/>Es gab eine Akte dafür, sie war magisch und jeder Schüler darin aufgelistet. Sobald dieser wuchs, wurde es automatisch eingetragen und dann gegebenenfalls die Größe der Uniform geändert, die man am Jahresanfang gestellt bekam.<br/>„Wieso wollte sie meine Größe wissen“ staunte Elisabeth und nieste heftig, dann fing sie an die Tränke mühsam zu runter zu schlucken, Harry machte es ihr nach  und eindeutig würde er die Pralinen auch brauchen, um den schrecklichen Geschmack loszuwerden.<br/>„Ich glaube das werden wir alle erst erfahren, wenn sie aus Hogsmeade zurück ist“, Severus nahm die leeren Phiolen und verteilte dann die Schokolade an die beiden Kranken:<br/>„Aber ich glaube du musst dich auf ein paar neue Klamotten einstellen. Ihr Wunsch ein Mädchen zu bekommen hat sich nun mal nie erfüllt...“<br/>„Sie könnte jetzt noch versuchen schwanger zu werden, für eine Reinblütige ist sie nicht zu alt“ schlug Harry sofort vor.<br/>„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht wieso Draco so spät kam? Lucius und Narcissa sind verheiratet, seit sie achtzehn waren, und seit dem hat sie auch versucht schwanger zu werden. Ein paar mal hat es funktioniert, aber selbst meine Tränke konnten nicht dafür sorgen, dass sie auch die ganzen neun Monate schwanger blieb. Und nach der Geburt von Draco riet ich ihr davon ab es noch einmal zu versuchen. Es geht dabei auch um ihre Gesundheit. Außerdem war sie nicht umsonst auf Genesungsurlaub, die Schlacht hat ihr ordentlich zugesetzt.“<br/>„Das wusste ich nicht“ murmelte Harry, und Elisabeth zeigte sich ebenso betroffen.<br/>„Sprecht sie nicht darauf an, freut euch nur über das was sie euch mitbringt. Und sie hat einen sehr guten Geschmack, du wirst nicht wie ein Püppchen aussehen, Elisabeth. Sie weiß ja auch, dass du ein Werwolf bist.“<br/>„Ich nehme gerne alles an“ nickte die junge Slytherin heftig:<br/>„Solange sie es wirklich nicht übertreibt und jeden Tag mit neuen Kleidern ankommt, oder so...“<br/>„Nein, das ist nur Heute und dann vielleicht noch an deinem Geburtstag und Weihnachten. Außerdem möchte sie dich ja glücklich machen, da du krank bist. Wie fühlt ihr euch?“ Severus befühlte die Stirn der Beiden, während diese ihre Pralinen probierten.<br/>„Ein wenig besser, aber ich glaube das liegt auch sehr an Fenrirs Suppe“ nickte der Held, während Severus auch seinen Nacken kurz berührte.<br/>„Deswegen habe ich ihm gesagt, er solle sie kochen. Sie hat mich sogar schon mal vor Narcissas Fürsorge bewahrt... wobei ich sowieso kaum noch Tränke nehmen kann.“<br/>„Wieso nicht“ Elisabeth schob sich eine Praline nach der anderen in den Mund, Harry hatte nach Zweien genug und schob die Packung in seine Nachttischschublade.<br/>„Weil ich in meinem Leben schon so viele Tränke genommen habe, dass ich nicht mehr wirklich weiß was ich meinem Körper noch antun kann. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mittlerweile immun gegen jegliche Arten von Grippe und Erkältungen bin. Deswegen kann ich unbesorgt die Tränke hier abliefern, Narcissa hat eben schon einen Schutztrank genommen, sonst hätte ich sie gar nicht zu euch gelassen.“<br/>Schwere Schritte waren zu hören, es rumpelte irgendwo, dann waren leichte Schritte zu hören und fast gleichzeitig ein sehr merkwürdiges Klacken. Eines das Harry an irgendetwas erinnerte, was er schon einmal hörte... aber er wusste nicht mehr was es war.<br/>Fenrir kam mit fast zehn Tüten in den Schlafsaal, Severus nahm sie ihm gleich ab und dann erreichte auch Narcissa Malfoy die derzeitige Unterkunft der Beiden. Sie hatte ihr blondes Haar kunstvoll hochgesteckt, trug ein dunkelbraunes Brokatkleid, welches so lang war, dass es gerade so nicht auf dem Boden schleifte. Außerdem stützte sich Narcissa auf einen Gehstock, der aus Ebenholz und Gold gefertigt zu sein schien... und der war es auch, der das Klacken verursachte.<br/>Wobei, da war doch noch was anderes...<br/>„Da seid ihr ja“ Narcissa bahnte sich den Weg zum Krankenbett und holte sich die Beiden gleichzeitig in die Arme:<br/>„Und du bist ja wirklich so klein, ich dachte schon Lucius und Fenrir machen Witze mit mir. Ich habe dir ein wenig warme Kleidung besorgt, damit du dich nicht noch einmal erkältest. Und Harry, ich bin so stolz auf dich, als wärst du mein eigener Sohn“ sie drückte die Beiden besonders fest an ihr Herz und sie beschwerten sich natürlich nicht, dem Helden aber fiel auf, dass Narcissa dabei irgendwie merkwürdig stand:<br/>„Allein schon, dass du ihr Vormund bist... ich habe dir natürlich auch einiges gekauft. Du hast ja dieselbe Größe wie Draco und wirst warme Kleidung auch zu schätzen wissen, besonders jetzt wo der Boden sogar schon gefriert. Und dann sehen wir mal, wie wir euch gesund bekommen. Habt ihr schon die Tränke von Severus genommen?“ Sie bekam die leeren Phiolen präsentiert und dann nahm sie erstmal Elisabeth die Pralinen ab. Diese wollte sofort protestieren, bekam dann aber von Narcissa eine Tafel mit höherem Kakaogehalt.<br/>„Das ist jetzt besser für dich, die Pralinen kannst du weiter essen, wenn du wieder gesund bist. Diese Schokolade ist auch lecker und wird dir zudem mehr Kraft geben.“ Fenrir nickte im Hintergrund zustimmend und von ihm wusste Harry auch, dass Werwölfe tatsächlich die Schokolade so brauchen wie normale Menschen Obst und Gemüse. Und je höher der Kakaogehalt, umso besser war es für den Werwolf.<br/>Im Grunde konnten sie sich sogar allein von Schokolade und Fleisch ernähren, was sie aber meistens nicht machten. Man sah ja auch Fenrir derweil in eine gebratene Karotte beißen.<br/>Elisabeth öffnete die Tafel Schokolade und biss einfach hinein, nur wenig später war sie aufgegessen und Narcissa legte eine zweite auf den Nachttisch.<br/>„Was macht ihr eigentlich noch hier“ wandte sie sich dann an die beiden Männer:<br/>„Habt ihr nichts anderes zu tun? Die Beiden brauchen ihre Ruhe. Los los.“ Sie nutzte ihren Gehstock dafür Fenrir und Severus aus dem Schlafsaal zu treiben und kam dann auch gleich zurück, atmete einmal tief durch.<br/>Und dabei sah Harry es, Narcissas Kleid war etwas hoch gerutscht und gab den Blick nicht nur auf einen flachen, weißen Damenschuh frei, sondern auch auf ein Holzbein.<br/>„Männer“ nickte die Mutter von Draco etwas theatralisch:<br/>„Die anwesenden natürlich ausgeschlossen. Aber manchmal sind sie wirklich schwierig... lasst mich eure Temperatur fühlen und dann zeige ich euch, was ich für euch gekauft habe.“</p><p>„Mum hat das Bein in der Schlacht verloren, ein Fluch hat es ihr bis zum Oberschenkel verbrannt. Aber das hat ihr auch das Leben gerettet, es blutete fast gar nicht und als Dad sie fand, war sie bei Bewusstsein und hielt den Zauberstab fest in den Händen“ Draco und Hermine waren gegen Abend im Schlafsaal und neben der Hausaufgaben war auch die Gesundheit von Narcissa Malfoy ein Thema. Aber auch nur solange diese nicht da war, sie wollte nur kurz etwas zu essen für die beiden Kranken holen und ansonsten verbrachte sie die letzten Stunden mit ihnen.<br/>Sie krempelte sogar die Ärmel hoch und versorgte die Beiden mit kalten, oder heißen, Umschlägen. Immer abwechselnd, angeblich war das gesund und irgendwie fühlte sich zumindest Elisabeth schon wesentlich besser.<br/>„Erst wollte sie gar nicht aufstehen, geschweige denn ihr Bett verlassen, und das Holzbein war ihr auch zuwider“ erzählte Draco ernst:<br/>„Aber mit der Zeit hat sie es doch widerwillig angenommen, sie versteckt es jedoch und der Gesundheitsurlaub war auch eher... eine Therapie. Sie sollte sich erholen und lernen das alles zu verarbeiten, und zu akzeptieren.“<br/>„Holzbein“ Harry hatte ein Verwandlungsbuch in den Händen und lehnte sich damit zurück, legte es sich auf das Gesicht.<br/>„Ich weiß woran du denkst“ stellte Hermine sofort fest:<br/>„Aber dafür brauche ich die genauen Maße ihres Beines, dann könnte ich meine Eltern anschreiben.“<br/>„Wirklich?“<br/>„Ja. Natürlich geht alles über Australien, aber sie könnten so etwas besorgen.“<br/>„Was“ fragte Draco verwirrt.<br/>„Ein Holzbein ist extrem veraltet“ nickte Hermine ernst und wurde verwirrt angesehen.<br/>„Es gibt nichts anderes.“<br/>„Doch, aber nur nicht hier. Es gibt bei den Muggeln Beine aus Metall, mit Gelenken und man läuft damit, als hätte man ein richtiges Bein. Der Gehstock ist dann nicht mehr notwendig. Sogar Füße aus Kunststoff sind möglich, dann könnte sie auch wieder Schuhe tragen. Zwar nur flache, aber eben zwei, statt nur einem. Diese Beine sind nicht günstig, aber es wäre möglich. Sie schnallt es sich um und läuft dann ganz normal.“<br/>„Und ihr könntet so ein Bein beschaffen?“<br/>„Ich brauche die Maße, auch von ihrem Stumpf, die schicke ich meinen Eltern und sie schauen was es kostet. Lassen eines anfertigen, und dann brauche ich das Geld. Es wird sicher zehntausend Pfund kosten, oder sogar mehr, ich überweise es ihnen und sie bezahlen das Bein, schicken es mir hierher. Natürlich gibt es einige Probleme dabei, erstmal jemanden zu finden, der ein Bein macht ohne den Patienten zu sehen... und wie bekommt man die Maße von ihrem Oberschenkel, inklusive ihrer eigentlichen Beinlänge, ohne sie irgendwie zu beschämen, oder zu beleidigen.“<br/>„Das kann Dad machen“ nickte Draco heftig:<br/>„Wir weihen ihn ein und dann macht er das nachts mit einem Zauber. Und dann bezahlen wir dieses Bein auch. Kein Zauber der Welt kann Mum ihr Bein zurück bringen, aber wenn es einen guten Ersatz gibt, dann wird sie keine weitere Therapie brauchen. Und dann kann sie auch wieder einen Teil ihrer Schuhsammlung tragen...“ Das Klacken des Gehstocks war zu hören und schon verstummten sie alle, konzentrierten sich scheinbar auf die Bücher.<br/>„Schaut mal was ich von Severus bekommen habe“ verkündete Narcissa, als sie den Schlafsaal mit einem Korb voller Leckereien... und einem Korb voll mit Daisy... betrat.<br/>„Er hat sie bis jetzt nicht zu uns gelassen“ staunte Harry und nahm seine kleine Eule auch gleich in Empfang.<br/>„Weil er sie erst impfen lassen wollte. Er hat Remus mit ihr zum Tierheiler geschickt“ nickte Narcissa lächelnd:<br/>„Und damit hat er auch recht, denn wenn ein Werwolf und ein Mensch sich das einfangen können, was ihr da habt, dann vielleicht auch eine magische Eule. Sie ist wirklich sehr niedlich, ich werde mir von Lucius so eine zu Weihnachten wünschen.“<br/>Harry lächelte darüber nur sanft, denn wenn ihr Plan klappte, dann war die Eule sehr wahrscheinlich nicht ihr bestes Geschenk zu Weihnachten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hier sind die Maße“ Lucius Malfoy gab Hermine eine Notiz, die diese sofort einsteckte:<br/>„Dafür habe ich Dinge mit meiner Frau gemacht, die ich sonst nie tun würde... schaut mich nicht so an! Ich musste ihr ein Schlafmittel in den Abendtee geben, da sie seit der Schlacht sehr unruhig schläft. Jede falsche Bewegung, von mir, hätte sie sofort geweckt und dann wäre ich in große Erklärungsnot geraten.<br/>Und dann musste ich sehr leise sein, das habe ich nicht mal zu Voldemorts Zeiten  immer geschafft... aber das war es mir wert. Schreib deinen Eltern, sie müssen sich wegen dem Geld keine Sorgen machen, das Bein einfach nur bestellen und mir die Rechnung zukommen lassen... wo wollt ihr hin?“<br/>Hermine, Harry, Draco und Elisabeth waren dick eingepackt, sie wollten eindeutig raus in die Kälte und es hatte auch schon gefroren... Elisabeth sah aus als wäre sie einfach nur ein kleiner, laufender Haufen aus Kleidung und Haaren.<br/>Ob das Harrys Werk war, der sich ganz besonders um die kleine Werwölfin sorgte? Aber immerhin waren sie Beide auch schon krank gewesen...<br/>„Auf den Halloween-Markt“ strahlten die Vier sofort, woraufhin Lucius seinen Sohn erstmal mit mehr Geld versorgte. So konnte er seine Freunde auch mal einladen, etwas was ja nie schadete... diese kleinen Gesten, die eine Freundschaft erhielten.<br/>„Da wäre ich auch lieber hin gegangen, aber das Ministerium will mich sehen. Sie haben nicht gesagt wieso, aber das tun sie öfters mal nicht.“<br/>„Hoffentlich ist es nichts schlimmes“ überlegten die Schüler besorgt, aber der Schulleiter wehrte nur gelassen ab.<br/>„Es ist nie etwas schlimmes, wenn sie mich bestellen und vorher nicht sagen, worum es geht. Das Ministerium eben... wenn es etwas unangenehmes wäre, würden sie es mir in zehn Heulern, und einem offiziellen Brief, mitteilen und mich dann bestellen. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur wieder eine Forderung, oder die Beschwerde eines Ministers, der sein Kind hier hat. Ich wette Severus wird sich den Halloween-Markt auch nicht entgehen lassen, deswegen werde ich ihn jetzt noch schnell dazu anhalten ein Auge auf alle Schüler zu haben, die ebenfalls unten sind. Habt ihr die Werwölfe heute schon gesehen?“<br/>Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass Harry und Elisabeth krank im Bett lagen und ganze drei Tage eine Grippe auskurieren mussten, trotzdem fühlte Lucius noch einmal kurz die derzeitige Temperatur der Beiden.<br/>Und genauso lange war es auch her, dass Remus anfing mit dem Besitzer ihres Wunschhauses zu verhandeln. Sie diskutierten immer noch darüber, mittlerweile aber nur noch über den Preis und nicht mehr, ob das Haus überhaupt verkauft wurde. Harry sah sich schon in dem Haus, am besten in dem Zimmer mit Balkon, und auf dem bekam dann auch Daisy noch ein großes, eigenes Reich.<br/>Natürlich würde sie auch drinnen eines haben, aber draußen eben auch, dafür zum Beispiel, falls sie im Sommer auf dem Balkon schlafen wollte.<br/>„Fenrir war wahrscheinlich einer der ersten auf dem Markt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:<br/>„Er war jedenfalls nicht beim Frühstück, dabei haben wir geglaubt, er futtert sich heute einmal durch das ganze Angebot. Aber wahrscheinlich macht er genau das auf dem Halloween-Markt.“<br/>„Ich habe auch Hunger“ meldete sich Elisabeth, die sich, genau wie Remus und Fenrir, um Mitternacht verwandeln würde und dann vierundzwanzig Stunden im Fell blieb. Am nächsten Tag war Halloween, Harry hätte dann besonders gerne Remus und Elisabeth bei sich gehabt, bei der Feier in der großen Halle... aber das ging einfach nicht. Sie durften sich nicht zeigen, aber zumindest konnte der Held sich verwandeln und sie mal kurz im Wald besuchen.<br/>„Nun, ich denke ihr werdet mit vollen Mägen wieder hoch kommen“ schmunzelte Lucius und nickte ihnen ernst zu:<br/>„Passt auf, dass sich nicht wieder jemand erkältet, oder gar die Grippe einfängt, und achtet auch sonst auf euch. Es ist ruhig geworden, aber ein paar Auroren meinten auch, es würde im Fuchsbau ordentlich rumoren. Was auch immer da geplant wird, was da gerade passiert, es ist nichts Gutes. Erst recht nicht, seit klar ist was mit Ron geschieht, wenn er aus der Untersuchungshaft raus kommt.“<br/>Man hatte einen Therapieplatz in Spanien, für ihn, gefunden, weit entfernt, aber für Harry eigentlich noch nicht weit genug. Trotzdem, es war besser als Askaban... nur dummerweise sahen dies die restlichen Weasleys nicht ein. Sie sagten es ihm nicht persönlich, nicht mal in einem Heuler, oder ähnlichem, aber sie antworteten auch nicht auf seine Briefe... und das sagte manchmal mehr aus als Worte.<br/>„Es wird wahrscheinlich so voll sein, dass gar nichts passieren kann“ wehrten die Vier recht gelassen ab und machten sich dann auf den Weg raus in die Kälte.<br/>Daisy war diesmal nicht dabei, Millicent hatte sie mit in die Bibliothek genommen. Denn auch wenn Harry sie immer noch überall mit hin schleppte, sie wäre auf diesem Fest auch nicht glücklich gewesen. Sie sahen ja schon von Hogwarts aus, wie voll es in Hogsmeade gerade war, und sie hatten erst Vormittag.<br/>Das Fest ging zwei Tage lang, sicher würde Millicent noch an Halloween selbst viel Zeit in Hogsmeade verbringen.<br/>„Ich hoffe sie haben viel Schokolade“ streckte sich Elisabeth:<br/>„Und man trampelt mich nicht nieder.“<br/>„Zur Not tragen wir dich abwechselnd“ schlug Draco vor:<br/>„Normalerweise wäre Mum auch heute dabei, aber sie wird sich mit dem Holzbein nicht trauen.“<br/>„Dafür kann sie sich dann auf dem Frühlingsmarkt ordentlich austoben“ nickte Hermine lächelnd:<br/>„Hoffentlich leiht mir Pansy noch mal Richard aus, ich war wirklich froh, dass er die lange Strecke nach Australien bewältigen konnte.“<br/>„Und ich war erstaunt darüber, dass deine Eltern auch eine Eule empfangen.“<br/>„Sie leben nicht hinterm Mond und ich habe ja auch immer wieder in den Sommerferien Post bekommen. Zum Beispiel aus Hogwarts, die Liste mit dem was besorgt werden musste. Und einmal waren sie sogar mit mir in der Winkelgasse.“<br/>Draco öffnete den Mund langsam, schwieg dann aber und bekam von Hermine einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin er knallrot wurde.<br/>„Das Leid der Reinblütigen“ lästerte Harry:<br/>„Sie denken die Muggel leben hinterm Mond, dabei machen sie es doch selbst.“<br/>„Das ist gar nicht wahr“ sprang Elisabeth ihn an, die sich gerade dazu berufen fühlte alle Reinblütigen zu verteidigen... und außerdem war ihr kalt und Bewegung half dabei warm zu werden.<br/>Nein, eigentlich wollte sie nur spielen und ihr heldenhafter Vormund war immer empfänglich dafür.<br/>Harry lachte auch nur und fing sie auf, hob sie sich auf den Rücken und lief mit ihr fröhlich nach Hogsmeade runter.<br/>„Das ist wirklich nicht wahr“ schmollte Draco, folgte den Beiden dann zusammen mit Hermine:<br/>„Aber ich dachte so eine Eule mit Brief könnte deine Eltern schon erschrecken. Deswegen schicken sie ja auch immer einen der Lehrer, wenn es darum geht einen Zauberer, oder eine Hexe, aus einer Muggelfamilie nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Außer sie denken, dass die Muggel von der magischen Welt wissen und das Kind entsprechend erzogen haben. Dann gibt es einen Brief.“<br/>„So wie bei Harry? Er meinte, er habe eine ganze Armada von Briefen bekommen, solange bis Hagrid ihn geholt hat. Erst später wurde ihm klar, dass es daran lag, das seine Tante von all dem wusste.“<br/>„Ja, genau so. Ich weiß das alles von Dad, er musste einige Sachen lernen, bevor er Direktor wurde und zu Harry gab es einige besondere „Anmerkungen“ von Dumbledore. Aber Dad ist der Meinung, dass diese schon längst überholt sind und nicht mehr beachtet werden müssen. Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat auch größtenteils etwas übertrieben... vielleicht aufgrund der eigenen Angst.“<br/>„Ja. Dumbledore hatte Angst, mehr Angst als Vertrauen“ stimmte Hermine ernst zu, da erreichten sie schon die beiden „Potters“ und mussten feststellen, dass Elisabeth schon einen Stand des Honigtopfes ausmachte. Und an dem stand auch Fenrir, der sich dort wohl auch gerade mit Schokolade eindeckte.<br/>„Wie viel Geld hast du mitgenommen“ fragte Harry gerade seine Pflegetochter besorgt und bekam deren ganzes Taschengeld gezeigt:<br/>„Gib mir dreiviertel davon, du kriegst es gleich zurück.“ Er teilte das Geld auf und ließ dann Elisabeth mit den restlichen Münzen zum Honigtopf-Stand gehen.<br/>„Sie hätte sonst gleich alles dort ausgegeben“ nickte er ihr hinterher:<br/>„Sie kann gerne alles an Taschengeld heute ausgeben, aber nicht alles gleich beim ersten Stand.“<br/>„Das ist sehr umsichtig von dir“ stellte Hermine erstaunt fest, so kannte sie ihren besten Freund gar nicht.<br/>„Ich kenne nur mich sehr gut, und weiß deswegen worauf ich bei ihr achten muss“ grinste der Held breit und ließ dann den Blick über das schweifen, was er vom Markt sehen konnte. Dabei entdeckte er nicht nur Remus, mit einer großen Schokoladen-Zuckerwatte in den Händen, sondern auch Professor Peaks und sehr viele Schüler.<br/>„Severus kommt sicher gleich“ knuffte Hermine dem Helden in die Seite, woraufhin dieser leicht rot wurde.<br/>„Ich glaube es nicht, auch wenn Lucius es meinte... der mag doch solche vollen Jahrmärkte sicher nicht.“<br/>„Doch mag er“ mischte Draco sich ein:<br/>„Und schaut da kommt er auch schon. Sicher ist er eher weniger begeistert, dass Dad ihn wohl gerade dazu verdonnert hat auf die Schüler hier unten aufzupassen. Denn ganz bestimmt wollte er sich auch amüsieren.“ Er deutete nach Hogwarts hoch, wo gerade ein schwarzer Punkt die Schule verließ.<br/>„Es sind ja noch mehr Lehrer hier, er wird sicher genügend Zeit haben sich zu amüsieren“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und empfing dann Elisabeth, welche voll bepackt, und in Begleitung von Fenrir, vom Stand zurück kehrte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Als mein Vaaater...“ Elisabeth zog das Wort besonders lang und Harry bemerkte natürlich sofort den versteckten Hinweis darin:<br/>„...Musst du mir ein Stofftier gewinnen. Und das lässt sich auch nicht aufschieben, schon nächstes Jahr könnte ich zu alt dafür sein.“ Sie deutete auf den Zauberstand und die Auswahl an plüschigen Thestralen, Hippogreifen, Eulen und Nifflern.<br/>Harry kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, bis sie nur noch einen Schlitz weit geöffnet waren und so musterte er sehr ernst den Stand. Es gab einen Zauber, den man entweder beherrschte, oder kurz lernen konnte, und damit musste man dann die Ziele treffen. Und natürlich war nichts davon umsonst, der Zauber kostete drei Knut und drei Versuche kosteten sechs Sickel. Aber das hielt sich alles noch im Rahmen, wenn man denn kein total Versager war.<br/>Und diese bewegten sich sehr schnell, unberechenbar und in dem ganzen Stand. Selbst auf dem Inhaber tauchte hin und wieder ein Ziel auf, aber der Zauber war harmlos und verursachte nicht mal ein Kitzeln.<br/>„Du bist Harry Potter, du musst das können“ nickte Elisabeth zusätzlich:<br/>„Oder ist Voldemort geschlichen?“<br/>„Sonderlich schnell war er aber auch nicht“ zischelte der Held mit leicht roten Wangen, dann ging er zu dem Stand und wollte sich erstmal informieren, wurde aber plötzlich von einer kräftigen Hand, auf seiner Schulter, aufgehalten.<br/>„Ich mache das“ erklärte die Stimme von Severus Snape ruhig, dann bezahlte er drei Versuche und schob Harry entschieden zur Seite. Und so dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden, da durfte sich Elisabeth einen Hippogreif nehmen, der mindestens halb so groß war wie sie selbst.<br/>„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen“ stellte der junge Held fest, und hielt es dann für eine gute Idee die Fäuste in die Hüften zu stemmen und zu schmollen... und zwar so sehr, wie es seine Pflegetochter es nicht besser gekonnt hätte.<br/>„Doch“ nickte der Professor, während Elisabeth ihr Plüschtier schon mal testweise kuschelte.<br/>„Also hältst du mich für unfähig, Elisabeth ein Plüschtier zu zaubern“ schnaubte Harry sofort, wieso war er plötzlich so wütend? Er konnte doch eigentlich froh sein, dass er sich vor ihr nicht blamierte... und vor ganz Hogsmeade, halb Hogwarts, und mindestens dreiviertel der Winkelgasse. Ach was dachte er denn da, wahrscheinlich war die gesamte britische, magische Nation gerade anwesend.<br/>Es war gerade wirklich sehr voll auf dem Halloween-Markt.<br/>„Das habe ich nicht gesagt“ war die trockene Antwort des Zaubertränkemeisters.<br/>„Aber gedacht“ zischelte Harry gefährlich.<br/>„Nein, ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich Elisabeth eine Freude machen möchte. Soll ich dir auch ein Plüschtier zaubern“ Severus zeigte gelassen auf den Stand und aus irgendeinem Grund machte das Harry noch wütender... doch er wusste auch wen er da vor sich hatte.<br/>„Nein, ich ziehe es vor weiterhin beleidigt darüber zu sein, dass du mir so einen billigen Zauber nicht zutraust“ fauchte der junge Mann und schnappte sich seine Pflegetochter, wollte sich mit ihr davon machen... kam aber nicht weit. Ein Zauber packte ihn und zog ihn, ohne Elisabeth, zurück zum Professor.<br/>„Du bleibst jetzt schön hier und schaust zu, wie ich dir ein Stofftier zaubere“ verkündete Severus.<br/>„Ich kann mir selbst ein Stofftier zaubern“ maulte Harry, es hatte im Grunde ja keinen Sinn sich aufzuregen.<br/>„Aber das was ich dir zaubere, ist besser“ nickte der Professor und machte sich auch gleich daran, drei Versuche zu kaufen und dann für Harry ein Stofftier zu gewinnen.<br/>„Er will, dass du ihn magst“ stellte Elisabeth klug fest:<br/>„Ich mag jedenfalls den Hippogreif. Man erzählt sich, du kennst einen echten Hippogreifen. Und der kann Draco nicht leiden.“<br/>„Ich besitze sogar einen, und ja, die Beiden sollten sich nicht mehr begegnen.“<br/>Elisabeth klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte sie natürlich nicht gerechnet.<br/>„Ich habe Seidenschnabel kurz nach der Schlacht gekauft, er ist bei einem Pfleger in Irland. Weil ich mich nicht um ihn kümmern kann, und eigentlich wollte ich hauptsächlich, dass er ein gutes Leben hat.“<br/>„Können wir ihn besuchen?“<br/>„Sicher können wir das mal machen. Und dann kannst du auch bestimmt auf ihm reiten... wenn deine Höhenangst noch nicht allzu groß ist.“<br/>„Das wird sie ganz sicher nicht sein. Schau, er hat dir eine Eule gewonnen.“<br/>Tatsächlich kam Severus mit einer lebensgroßen, braunen Eule zurück, Harry kräuselte sofort wieder schmollend die Lippen, nahm aber das unechte Tier dann doch an.<br/>„Immer noch beleidigt“ fragte Severus ruhig und hockte sich dann erstmal vor Elisabeth, richtete ihr den Schal und zauberte den Hippogreif in den Schlafsaal.<br/>Harry schnaubte.<br/>Woraufhin sich der Professor aufrichtete, dem Helden auch den Schal richtete und die Eule in den Schlafsaal zauberte.<br/>„So war das Schnauben nicht gemeint“ kam es sofort von Harry.<br/>„Ich weiß, aber ich hätte das so oder so gemacht. Immerhin ist es noch nicht allzu lange her, dass ihr Beide krank wart. Darf ich euch zu einem heißen Kakao und Kürbissaft einladen?“<br/>Er wusste genau, dass Harry den Kürbissaft dem Kakao vorzog, und Elisabeth bekam er an diesem Tag am Besten mit Schokolade und Fleisch.<br/>„Nein“ schnaubte Harry und hatte nur fünf Minuten später einen heißen Kürbissaft, mit Sahne und Schokosträuseln, in den Händen, von dem er sogar trank. Elisabeth hatte etwas ähnliches, nur war es bei ihr Kakao und noch extra Schokoladenladensoße auf der Sahne.<br/>„Wieso seid ihr eigentlich schon wieder alleine unterwegs“ fragte Severus und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.<br/>„Weil hier einfach so viele Leute sind, dass uns bestimmt keiner angreifen wird“ bestimmte Harry, der Kürbissaft stimmte ihn schon wieder etwas milde und die Stoffeule war auch niedlich. Nur hoffentlich sah Daisy den leblosen Kameraden nicht als Rivalen an, die kleine Eule konnte wirklich sehr streng sein und dann auch gnadenlos. So wie bei dem Magazin über Eulenzucht und Züchtungen, welches sich Harry besorgte, das lag eines Morgens zerfetzt in ihrem Korb und wurde als Nest missbraucht. Und da es Daisy eigentlich weich genug hatte, war das sicherlich kein Versehen gewesen.<br/>„Das kann man nicht vorher sagen, wer weiß schon ob irgendjemand dann doch so dumm ist und euch etwas anzaubern will. Und dann ist es ihm vielleicht auch egal, ob er dabei gesehen wird, oder nicht. Wobei man sich hier auch sehr gut, zwischen den Buden und Ständen, verstecken kann.“<br/>„Die anderen wollen sich auch mal ohne uns amüsieren. Besonders Draco und Hermine haben sich sehr schnell verzogen, und auf Fenrir und Remus will ich heute auch nicht unbedingt setzen.“<br/>„Die haben wahrscheinlich auch gerade nur Schokolade und Fleisch im Kopf. Aber das darf man ihnen nicht übel nehmen, sie sind nun mal Werwölfe und in ein paar Stunden verwandeln sie sich. Lucius hat schon ein paar dicke Decken in die heulende Hütte bringen lassen, es soll ja auch nicht mehr wärmer werden und nur der alte Wolf hat genügend Fell, um das auszuhalten. Ich werde bei euch bleiben und...“<br/>„Nein“ unterbrach ihn Harry entschieden:<br/>„Es ist sicher und du sollst dich auch amüsieren. Nicht unseren Bodyguard spielen und...“ Ein Zischen ertönte von irgendwoher, es näherte sich mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit und dann sah Severus nur noch eine Tasse fliegen, Harry herum wirbeln und im nächsten Moment einen Fluch vor der Nase des Professors abwehren.<br/>„Und wo bitte ist es sicher“ fragte Severus neugierig, ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und dann sah man einen großen Tiger über die Leute springen, in der Richtung verschwinden, aus der der Fluch kam.<br/>Professor Peaks musste es gesehen haben, und reagierte blitzschnell.<br/>Harry stand immer noch wie erstarrt da, seine Muskeln angespannt, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Elisabeth bewegte sich ebenfalls keinen Millimeter mehr, woraufhin Severus sie hoch hob und dann auch Harry an sich zog.<br/>„Wahrscheinlich hat Peaks keine Chance den Angreifer zu schnappen, der wird schon weg appariert sein, als er merkte das es nicht funktioniert hat. Und da er mich scheinbar treffen wollte, wird auch niemand gehen und bei den Weasleys nachfragen, ob sie alle auch heute zuhause geblieben sind.“ Er umarmte Harry mit einem Arm so fest wie möglich und sorgte auch dafür, dass dieser den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Elisabeth kuschelte sich an den Professor, atmete tief durch, aber Harry sah immer noch in die Richtung, aus der der Fluch kam.<br/>Dort tauchte nun, ein zurückverwandelter, Professor Peaks auf und natürlich kam er mit leeren Händen zu ihnen.<br/>„Da war niemand mehr“ schnaufte er, er war ja eben nicht mehr der Jüngste und das machte sich auch in seiner Animagus-Gestalt bemerkbar:<br/>„Geht es euch allen gut? Du siehst blass aus, Harry.“ Er berührte den Helden kurz an der Stirn, woraufhin dieser zusammen zuckte.<br/>„Was ist“ fragte Severus sofort besorgt.<br/>„Nichts“ der junge Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf und steckte den Zauberstab etwas mühsam wieder weg. Dabei blieb er aber auch nahe bei dem Professor, wollte das dieser ihn weiter festhielt.<br/>Aber Elisabeth nahm er ihm dann ab, hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.<br/>„Wir sollten uns das Fest nicht vermiesen lassen“ bestimmte der Zaubertränkemeister nach einigen Momenten:<br/>„Elisabeth kann Morgen nicht mehr hierher kommen... aber wenn ihr jetzt trotzdem nach Hogwarts wollt...?“<br/>„Ich wollte noch mit dem magischen Karussell fahren“ murmelte die kleine Werwölfin:<br/>„Und auf die Geisterbahn.“<br/>„Dann werden wir das gleich auch tun, aber Harry bekommt erstmal einen neuen Kürbissaft.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wo ist er, wo ist er nur“ Harry hatte den Inhalt seines Koffers im ganzen Schlafsaal ausgebreitet und schien die Sachen schon das dritte mal zu durchsuchen, als Draco und Hermine zu ihm kamen und das Chaos mit sehr ernsten Blicken betrachteten.<br/>„Was suchst du“ fragte die junge Frau sehr besorgt, besonders als sie bemerkte das ihr bester Freund den Tränen nah war.<br/>„Er ist weg... ich... er ist weg“ jammerte Harry und durchsuchte sogar seine Socken.<br/>„Was ist weg“ hakte Draco nach, da sprang der Held auf die Füße und wollte aus dem Schlafsaal stürmen.<br/>„Remus, ich muss Remus erwischen bevor er sich verwandelt. Vielleicht hat er ihn gesehen und eingesteckt“ wollte Harry aus dem Schlafsaal raus, aber Draco hielt ihn sofort mit aller Kraft fest.<br/>„Sie sind schon in der heulenden Hütte. Sag uns was du suchst!“<br/>„Der Angriff... auf dem Fest heute“ jammerte Harry und fasste sich dabei immer wieder an die Stirn:<br/>„Ich wurde von...“<br/>„Von was?“<br/>„Ich wurde von Voldemorts Zauberstab angegriffen. Ich hab es gespürt, meine Narbe brannte, der Zauber... ich weiß nicht wie, aber er war es.“<br/>Stille trat ein, Totenstille.<br/>Harry, Severus und Elisabeth waren schon ein Weilchen zurück, die beiden älteren Werwölfe hatten ihr kleines Rudelmitglied gerade erst mitgenommen. Und solange durchsuchte Harry wohl auch schon seine Sachen.<br/>„Vom Elderstab“ fragte Hermine dann ganz langsam.<br/>„Nein“ Harry kehrte zu seinem Chaos zurück und holte eine Schachtel hervor:<br/>„Den habe ich hier.“ Er öffnete die Schachtel und präsentierte den Beiden den entsprechenden Stab, woraufhin diese ihn sehr entsetzt ansahen.<br/>„Du hast hier die Karte, den Tarnumhang, den Elderstab und eigentlich auch Voldemorts Stab“ fragte Hermine dann, mit bleichem Gesicht:<br/>„In diesem Schlafsaal, in deinem Koffer?“<br/>„Ich war mir sicher das ich seinen Stab mitgenommen habe, aus der alten Wohnung... die ein paar Tage unbewohnt war. Und es war kein Geheimnis, dass ich mit Remus... Au!“ Hermine und Draco hatten dem Helden beide einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst und sahen ihn dann sehr wütend an.<br/>„DU IDIOT“ schimpften sie gleichzeitig:<br/>„Wieso packst du den Kram nicht wenigstens nach Gringotts, in dein Verlies? Wenn du das schon nicht abgeben willst. Verdammt! Du hast den Stab wahrscheinlich in der Wohnung vergessen, irgendjemand wollte etwas gegen dich finden und ist eingestiegen als Remus nach Hogsmeade ging. Er hat ja nicht gleich alles mitgenommen, der Stab könnte auch unter ein Sofa gerollt sein... Und was findet der Einbrecher in der Wohnung, einen Zauberstab. Er muss erstmal noch nicht mal wissen von wem der ist, und es später herausgefunden haben. Und jeder Zauberstab kann von jedem benutzt werden, nur schwierige Zauber sind eben nicht immer möglich. Aber ein Avada kann er auf jeden Fall damit aussprechen, und wer weiß zum Teufel was der Stab mit ihm macht!“<br/>„Jaaa“ jaulte Harry:<br/>„Ich war mir sicher, ich habe ihn mitgenommen.“<br/>„Ruf ihn herbei“ schlug Draco vor.<br/>„Ich kann ihn nicht mit meinem Zauberstab rufen. Ruft ihr ihn.“<br/>„Also gut, Accio Voldemorts Zauberstab“ zielte Hermine auf den Haufen, aber nichts reagierte. Draco versuchte es auch und auch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Die Blicke, welche Harry daraufhin trafen, waren absolut tödlich.<br/>„Ab zu meinem Dad“ zischelte Draco gefährlich und schon hatten sie Harry gepackt, schleiften ihn aus den Slytheringefilden raus.<br/>„Wieso“ jammerte der schlampige Held, woraufhin er mit finsteren Blicken zum Schweigen gebracht wurde. Unterwegs trafen sie dann doch tatsächlich auf Severus, der wohl gerade in seine Privaträume wollte und natürlich fragte, wo Harry hingebracht wurde.<br/>„Hat er dir das nicht gesagt, Onkel Severus“ schnarrte Draco ungehalten:<br/>„Er wurde heute von Voldemorts Zauberstab angegriffen.“ Sofort hob der Professor beide Augenbrauen, damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet. Aber das erklärte auch, wieso Harry so still, und gleichzeitig aufgebracht, gewesen war. Er machte zwar alles mit, sagte aber nichts und freute sich auch nicht über kleine Geschenke.<br/>„Deswegen war deine Stirn so empfindlich gewesen, die Narbe hat gebrannt, oder“ fragte er nach, Harry nickte und zeigte sich dann sehr geknickt.<br/>„Und was noch besser ist, der Stab war in seinem Besitz“ fügte Hermine hinzu:<br/>„Er dachte, er habe ihn im Koffer mitgebracht, wo übrigens auch der Elderstab steckt. Aber der ist da, deswegen nehmen wir an, dass er Voldemorts Zauberstab in der Wohnung vergessen hat und als Remus diese verließ, ist jemand eingebrochen und hat den Stab gefunden. Er muss ja noch nicht mal gewusst haben, was er da stiehlt, es erst später erfahren können... und nun ist... wie der Muggel so schön sagt... die Kacke am Dampfen. Aber ordentlich.“<br/>„Ich will die Sachen“ zischelte Severus, er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken:<br/>„Ich will sofort den Elderstab, den Tarnumhang und was auch immer du noch im Schlafsaal hast. Und dann gehen wir mit den Sachen zusammen zu Lucius. Die Karte hat ja noch Fenrir, da ist sie auch sicher, aber du kriegst diese Sachen erst zurück, wenn du hier deinen Abschluss gemacht hast. Und bis dahin haben wir uns auch einen besseren Lagerplatz für die Sachen überlegt. Draco, hol den Kram. Los.“ Er bekam einen leise wimmernden Helden überreicht, und während er diesen festhielt, holte Draco schnell die Sachen.<br/>Harry wehrte sich nicht, auch nicht, als sie mit den Sachen hoch zu den Privaträumen von Lucius gingen und dort anklopften.<br/>„Was ist los“ fragte der Schulleiter neugierig, als er ihnen öffnete und ein Glas Wein in den Händen hielt:<br/>„Harry sieht aus, als hätte er etwas ausgefressen.“<br/>„Er hat Voldemorts Zauberstab verloren“ verkündete Hermine sachlich und erzählte dann was wahrscheinlich passiert war und das Harry auf dem Fest von eben diesem Stab angegriffen wurde.<br/>„Harry...“ Lucius atmete tief durch und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas:<br/>„Ist das da der Elderstab? Und der Tarnumhang? Die Sachen sollten nicht zusammen gelagert werden. Severus, du nimmst den Elderstab, ich den Tarnumhang. Verdammt! Ich dachte du wärst vernünftig.“<br/>„Es war vernünftig“ jammerte Harry los:<br/>„Was war denn sicherer als die Sachen bei mir und Remus aufzuheben. Und Remus wusste davon, und er dachte wahrscheinlich auch, dass ich Voldemorts Stab mitgenommen habe.“<br/>„Aber du hast es nicht“ schnappte Lucius böse, dann füllte er ein Glas Whiskey und drückte es Harry in die Hände:<br/>„Trink das. Ich muss nachdenken.“<br/>Er rieb sich die Stirn, ging in dem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, während der schuldige Held tatsächlich das Glas austrank.<br/>„Am Ende hat Weasley den Stab irgendwie bekommen und er ist nicht so dumm, wie es scheint. Sicher hat er ihn sofort erkannt und eventuell auch deswegen gekauft“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft:<br/>„Und dann musste er nur ein wenig üben, um ihn auch einsetzen zu können... es klingt wahnsinnig, aber derzeit hat auch niemand anderes einen Grund dafür den Stab von Voldemort gegen Harry einzusetzen. Und sein Hass ist sicher so groß, dass...“<br/>„Es ist nur ein Verdacht, ich kann nicht auf Verdacht heraus die Auroren zum Fuchsbau schicken“ rieb sich Lucius die Stirn:<br/>„Das ist eine mittlere Katastrophe, denn noch haben wir Harrys Zauberstab, und den Elderstab. Du kannst nicht zufällig mit dem Elderstab umgehen, oder, Harry?“<br/>„Er lässt es nicht zu“ murmelte der junge Mann:<br/>„Also mein Stab lässt es nicht zu, dass ich einen anderen benutze. Ich habe es versucht, da hat er mir fast mein ganzes Zimmer abgefackelt. Und da wurde mir auch bewusst, dass das nicht einfach nur Stäbe sind. Es kann auch sein, dass der Stab von Voldemort wütend auf mich ist, weil ich seinen Herrn getötet habe.“<br/>„Und da transportierst du ihn trotzdem in deinem Koffer herum“ quietschte Hermine:<br/>„Oder glaubst zumindest, dass du es tust. Du wolltest es tun!“<br/>„Solange ihn niemand in die Hand nimmt, ist er ungefährlich. Ich kann es, das lässt mein Zauberstab auch zu, aber ich wollte ihn nie benutzen. Und eigentlich glaubte ich auch, dass nur ich und... Tom... ihn benutzen konnten, und können. Hier...“ Er holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und drückte ihn Hermine in die Hände:<br/>„Zaubere irgendwas. Lass etwas schweben.“<br/>Sie zögerte, dann aber versuchte sie es tatsächlich, doch nichts geschah. Sie versuchte auch etwas zu verwandeln, oder zu öffnen, nichts... ebenso konnten es Severus und Draco nicht, bei Harry aber funktionierte alles wie gewohnt.<br/>„Eindeutig hast du dich in Voldemorts Zauberstab geirrt. Er kann zumindest gegen dich eingesetzt werden.“<br/>„Aber der Zauber, heute, sollte mich treffen“ erinnerte sich der Professor.<br/>„Sicher? Ich war dir in dem Moment ziemlich nahe, oder? Und ich habe ihn nicht nur gehört, sondern auch gespürt. Es war wie... als würde er sich ankündigen. Und so war Tom auch, er kam nie leise von hinten, er hat sich immer vorher angekündigt. Besonders mir, der immer sofort wusste, wenn er in der Nähe war.“<br/>„Das könnte am Ende ein Vorteil für uns sein“ bestimmte Lucius:<br/>„Aber trotzdem ist das Problem nicht gelöst. Irgendein Weasley hat vielleicht Voldemorts Zauberstab, und wenn die es nicht sind, dann jemand, der dir damit etwas antun will. Aber die Weasleys sind sehr wahrscheinlich. Wir schicken übermorgen Fenrir...“<br/>„Nein“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf:<br/>„Wenn sie den Stab haben und er seine Aufgabe schon kennt, den Tod seines Herrn rächen will, dann kann es sein, dass er die verteidigt, die ihm helfen. Es ist zu gefährlich, auch für Fenrir, oder jemand anderes. Aber ich will dem Stab auch keinen Grund geben, noch wütender zu werden, falls er das ist. Deswegen werde ich selbst auch nicht zum Fuchsbau apparieren, und ihn versuchen zu holen. Er muss hierher kommen, und dann hole ich ihn mir zurück.“<br/>„Aber damit bringst du sehr viele andere in Gefahr, auch Elisabeth“ bemerkte Hermine, aber Harry hatte schon recht, und wer kannte denn die Stäbe besser als er... eigentlich nur noch einer:<br/>„Wo ist eigentlich Fawkes?“<br/>„Wieso“ fragten die Männer fast gleichzeitig.<br/>„Weil die beiden Stäbe doch mit seinen Federn gefertigt wurden, oder? Vielleicht kann er helfen“ sie zuckte mit den Schultern:<br/>„Das ist nur rein logisches Denken. Eventuell kann er Harry auch etwas Schutz bieten.“<br/>„Er wurde leider, seit Dumbledores Tod, nicht mehr gesehen“ seufzte Lucius und rieb sich wieder die Stirn:<br/>„Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, Harry, ich verweise dich der Schule. Du darfst dein letztes Jahr nicht beenden.“<br/>Alle erstarrten sofort, der Held hörte sogar für einen Moment auf zu atmen und seine beiden besten Freunde wollten sofort Einspruch erheben.<br/>„Er hat recht“ nickte der junge Mann dann langsam:<br/>„Ich gefährde die Schule mit meiner Anwesenheit, und nicht nur Elisabeth, sondern eben auch alle anderen Schüler. Und ich muss Hogwarts auch sofort verlassen, denn wer weiß ob der Angreifer nicht hier hoch kommt, um sein Werk noch diese Nacht zu beenden. Jetzt wo kein Werwolf da ist, um mich eventuell zu beschützen.“<br/>„Aber...“ kam es von Hermine und Draco, aber Harry wehrte sie ernst ab.<br/>„Remus hat die Lizenz als Privatlehrer. Ich werde meinen Abschluss schon machen und ich gehe nur bis nach Hogsmeade, denn immerhin habe ich hier eine Verantwortung übernommen. Gebt mir den Elderstab!“<br/>„Ich...“ wollte Lucius einwenden.<br/>„Gebt. Mir. Den. Elderstab“ forderte Harry langsam, woraufhin er diesen auch von dem Schulleiter bekam:<br/>„Und wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, bekomme ich auch den Tarnumhang zurück. So schlimm ist es nicht, sie zusammen zu lagern. Sie sollten sich nur nicht berühren.“ Er steckte den Elderstab in seinen Umhang und ließ den eigenen verschwinden.<br/>„Und wer hilft mir jetzt packen“ fragte er dann in die Runde:<br/>„Ich kann euch ja unmöglich mein Chaos hier zurück lassen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry erreichte, in Begleitung von Severus Snape, die drei Besen kurz nach Mitternacht. Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade hatten sie drei Wölfe jaulen gehört, sehr wahrscheinlich handelte es sich dabei um Fenrir, Remus und Elisabeth, besonders weil eine der Stimmen sehr dünn und eher fiepend wirkte.<br/>Harry trug nur Daisy mit sich, die auf seiner Schulter saß, anstatt in ihrem Korb, der Professor hatte den Koffer des Helden dabei. So betraten sie das Gasthaus und wurden sofort, von allen Anwesenden, sehr verwirrt, und erstaunt, angesehen.<br/>„Rosmerta“ rief Severus nach der Wirtin, die daraufhin sofort zu ihnen kam und nach ihren Wünschen fragte:<br/>„Hast du ein Zimmer für Harry frei?“<br/>„Ein Zimmer“ staunte sie:<br/>„Was ist denn passiert?“<br/>„Ich wurde... ich habe die Schule abgebrochen“ erklärte Harry ernst, er durfte Lucius nicht da mit reinziehen und es kam sicher nicht gut im Ministerium an, wenn der zukünftige Zaubereiminister dafür sorgte, dass der Held von der Schule flog:<br/>„Ich brauche eine Unterkunft, bis Remus das Haus gekauft hat und wir einziehen können.“<br/>„Er braucht eines deiner „besonderen“ Zimmer“ nickte Severus ernst, woraufhin Madame Rosmerta erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob und dann zustimmend nickte.<br/>Die drei Besen waren an diesem Abend gut besucht, kein Sitzplatz war mehr frei und so bekamen auch so ziemlich alle Gäste mit, dass ihr Held ein Zimmer brauchte. Sicher würde es sehr bald im Tagespropheten stehen, und das war eigentlich das was Harry gerade am Wenigsten brauchte.<br/>„Da habe ich tatsächlich noch eines frei. Kommt“ sie bedeutete ihnen zu folgen und brachte die Beiden in den hinteren Teil ihres Gasthauses, öffnete dort eine Tür und präsentierte Harry ein einfaches, aber sauberes und gemütliches Zimmer:<br/>„Hier kannst du solange wohnen, wie du es brauchst, Junge. Das hier vermiete ich selten. Ich habe noch zwei solcher Zimmer, da sitzen gerade zwei japanische Minister drin.“<br/>„Was ist an dem Zimmer so besonders“ fragte Harry neugierig, es gab nur ein kleines Fenster, ein Mensch passte da nicht durch, nur Daisy und maximal noch eine Schneeeule. Ein Uhu, wie Richard zum Beispiel, aber schon nicht mehr.<br/>„Wenn jemand hinein apparieren, oder sich anders Zutritt verschaffen will, werde ich sofort informiert“ erklärte Rosmerta sachlich:<br/>„Dumbledore hat mir mit diesem Zimmer geholfen, deswegen könnte nicht mal jemand mit einem Phönix hier herein kommen. Oder mit schwarzer Magie. Die anderen Beiden habe ich selbst verzaubert... Ist es so ernst?“<br/>„Es ist eine mittlere Katastrophe“ Severus hob den Koffer von Harry auf das Bett und dieser hängte erstmal Daisys Korb vor das Fenster:<br/>„Aber die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts sind gefährdet, deswegen ging es nicht anders. Lucius hat ihn „rausgeworfen“ aber das muss nicht jeder wissen. Immerhin will Lucius Zaubereiminister werden, und wir wollen das er auch gewählt wird.“<br/>„Worum geht es? Eventuell kann ich so auch jeden aufhalten, der auf dem normalen Weg zu Harry will.“<br/>„Schwierig, weil wir es nicht genau wissen. Aber alle Weasleys sollten lieber vor der Tür bleiben“ murmelte der junge Mann und schwang dann den Zauberstab, woraufhin sein Koffer sich öffnete und einige Kleidungsstücke in den anwesenden Schrank wanderten:<br/>„Ich werde schauen, dass ich Remus in den nächsten Tagen, mit den Verhandlungen, helfen kann. Dann bin ich hier schnell raus.“<br/>„Ich habe keine Angst“ schnaubte Madame Rosmerta:<br/>„Erst recht nicht vor den Weasleys. Nicht mal vor Bill. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass er mir etwas antun möchte... oder einer der anderen Weasleys.“<br/>„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass einer von ihnen den Zauberstab von Voldemort hat“ nickte Severus ernst, woraufhin die Wirtin sichtlich zusammen zuckte:<br/>„Oder jemand anderes, der Harry ans Leben will. Aber wir tippen auf die Weasleys, da sie ihn hassen. Sie glauben, er habe Ginny bei der Schlacht getötet, und sie glauben es so fest, dass sie ihn auch tot sehen wollen. Wir wissen nicht wie, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie an den Stab kamen und mindestens einer lernte ihn zu benutzen. Der Angriff heute auf dem Fest, kam schon von dem Stab.“<br/>„Also gut... in dem Fall habe ich doch etwas Angst. Aber darum musst du dich nicht sorgen, ich lasse keinen Weasley ins Gasthaus und anders kommen sie nicht zu dir ins Zimmer, Harry. Möchtest du noch etwas essen, oder gleich schlafen gehen?“<br/>„Ich gehe gleich schlafen“ nickte der junge Mann dankbar, woraufhin Rosmerta das Zimmer verließ.<br/>„Hier bist du erstmal sicher“ nickte Severus ernst, er wollte Harry eigentlich gar nicht zurück lassen, aber er konnte auch nicht bei ihm bleiben:<br/>„Und wenn du etwas brauchst, dann ist immer jemand für dich in der Nähe. Die Werwölfe sind ja leider gerade nicht zu gebrauchen, aber zur Not kannst du dich verwandelt zu ihnen flüchten. Komm nicht zur Schule hoch, schicke lieber deinen Patronus, oder einen anderen Nachrichten-Zauber.“<br/>„Ich bin auch hier, um mir mein Eigentum zurück zu holen. Deswegen ist Flucht definitiv die letzte Option, die ich nutzen will“ erklärte Harry ernst und trat an den Professor ran, kam ihm überraschend nah:<br/>„Es tut mir leid?“<br/>„Was?“<br/>„Alles. Das du fast von dem Fluch getroffen wurdest, wegen mir, dass du dich so bemüht hast und ich jetzt doch keine gute Note in Zaubertränke haben werde.“<br/>„Du wolltest doch mit Remus den Abschluss machen?“<br/>„Das habe ich nur gesagt, um Hermine zu beruhigen. Remus hat derzeit andere Sorgen, er soll sich nicht auch noch einen unwilligen Schüler aufhalsen müssen. Ich darf doch schon uneingeschränkt zaubern, wieso soll ich dann noch Tage und Nächte mit Lernen verschwenden?“<br/>„Im Grunde hast du recht, aber würdest du dich mit einem Abschluss nicht besser fühlen? Und du darfst zum Beispiel nicht selbst unterrichten, wenn du keinen Abschluss hast. Die Option selbst Lehrer an Hogwarts zu werden, gäbe es dann nicht mehr.“<br/>„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Lehrer ein guter Beruf für mich wäre“ schmunzelte Harry leicht amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:<br/>„Verzeihst du mir?“<br/>„Mmh“ Severus legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf die Hüften des jungen Mannes, und der ließ es auch zu:<br/>„Ich weiß noch nicht.“<br/>„Was muss ich tun“, Harry lächelte nun leicht, anscheinend konnte Severus ihn ganz gut aufmuntern.<br/>„Ein Kuss“ forderte der Professor und wurde erstaunt angesehen:<br/>„Auf die Wange“ er deutete darauf:<br/>„Den habe ich mir doch wohl verdient, oder?“<br/>„Wenn ich dich jetzt auf die Wange küsse... was kommt dann beim nächsten Mal?“<br/>„Vielleicht gehen wir zusammen essen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:<br/>„Nicht unbedingt hier bei Rosmerta, eher in diesem kleinen Gasthaus in Dublin, das ich kenne. Es ist sehr gemütlich und es gibt fantastischen Hummer.“<br/>„Und dann?“<br/>„Das sehen wir dann. Nimm mir doch nicht die Möglichkeit dich zu überraschen. Also, bekomme ich meinen Kuss?“<br/>„Mmh...“ Harry wackelte einige Momente scheinbar unsicher herum, dann aber nickte er und streckte sich leicht, küsste Severus auf die rechte Wange. Er blieb auch einige Momente noch dort, eben weil der Professor nach Kräutern und Wurzeln roch... und das auch sehr angenehm.<br/>Und eigentlich wollte Severus den jungen Mann auch gar nicht mehr loslassen.<br/>„Ich komme dich in ein paar Stunden besuchen“ erklärte er, als er sich dann doch von Harry lösen konnte:<br/>„Sei vorsichtig, wenn du allein das Gasthaus verlässt.“<br/>Er wollte gehen, der junge Mann hielt ihn aber auf.<br/>„Severus“ fragte er, als der Professor die Tür erreichte.<br/>„Ja?“<br/>Harry antwortete nicht, stattdessen ging er zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und umarmte ihn so, wie er es schon oft mit Remus gemacht hatte.<br/>„Für was war das jetzt“ fragte Severus neugierig.<br/>„Ach“ wehrte Harry mit leicht roten Wangen ab:<br/>„Nur so...“<br/>Severus wirkte für einen Moment leicht verwirrt, dann aber nickte er zustimmend und öffnete lächelnd die Zimmertür.<br/>Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht gemerkt wie Harry ihn bei der Umarmung kurz abtastete und zudem erinnerte er sich auch daran, was Remus über die morgendlichen Umarmungen erzählte.<br/>„Eventuell mag ich das ja“ bestimmte er und verließ dann eilig das Gasthaus. Er musste zurück nach Hogwarts und Harry war ja bei Madame Rosmerta in sehr guten Händen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hey Junge“, Harry war am nächsten Morgen schon früh auf dem Halloween-Markt unterwegs und beobachtete wie einige Leute noch ihre Stände aufbauten. An einem anderen bekam er eine heiße Schokolade, als ihn dann plötzlich eine männliche Stimme ansprach.<br/>Neugierig drehte er sich um, ein Angreifer würde ihn sicher nicht ansprechen, höchstens jemand der ein anderes Problem mit ihm hatte. Aber der Ursprung, der dunklen, rauen Stimme, war niemand den Harry kannte.<br/>Der Mann war groß, ungefähr fünfzig Jahre alt und hatte langes, hellblondes Haar, war sehr muskulös und zeigte ein paar Narben auf Händen, und im Gesicht, vor. Er trug einen Bart, der ein wenig geflochten war, ein weißes Leinenhemd, eine schwarze Lederhose und einen ebenso dunklen Ledermantel.<br/>Ein wenig sah er aus wie ein Pirat, oder Wikinger, die tiefblauen Augen komplettierten das Bild dann auch nur noch.<br/>„Ja“ Harry nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Krug und drückte dann die angebotene Hand des Mannes kurz.<br/>„Mein Name ist Gabriel Connor, ich besitze das Haus, welches ihr kaufen möchtet“ erklärte er, sicher hatte Remus ihm erzählt, dass auch Fenrir, Harry und Elisabeth dort einziehen wollten:<br/>„Und ich habe heute Morgen schon gehört, dass du eine Bleibe brauchst.“<br/>„Ich bin eigentlich bei Rosmerta gut untergekommen...“<br/>„Ihr kauft doch mein Haus sowieso und ich wohne noch alleine drin, habe ein ordentlich eingerichtetes Gästezimmer. Spare dir die Kosten bei Rosmerta und komm zu mir.“<br/>„Ich glaube das muss ich ablehnen“ er durfte den guten Mann nicht auch noch mit in die Sache ziehen, aber andererseits... in dem Haus wären weniger Leute gefährdet, als in den drei Besen.<br/>„Bist du dir sicher? Ich weiß zwar nicht was für einen Ärger du hast, aber jeder hat gestern auf dem Fest den Angriff mitbekommen. Und auf die Wölfchen kannst du gerade nicht wirklich zählen, die sitzen bestimmt irgendwo im Wald und knabbern sich gegenseitig die Flöhe aus dem Fell. Lass mich raten, du bist kein Schüler mehr, weil Hogwarts sonst gefährdet wäre.“<br/>Harry nickte langsam, dieser Mann war weder dumm, noch hatte er Angst.<br/>„Also los, hol deine Sachen, ich warte beim Haus auf dich.“ Er ging weg, der junge Held sah für einige Moment auf seinen Krug und ging dann zum Gasthaus von Madame Rosmerta, um seine Sachen zu holen.<br/>Nur zehn Minuten später wurde er von Gabriel an dessen Haus empfangen, dieser nahm ihm den Koffer ab und Harry musste nur Daisy, samt ihrem Korb, in sein zukünftiges Heim tragen.<br/>Es war gemütlich und warm eingerichtet, hauptsächlich mit Holz und dunklen Farben, die Küche war genauso groß wie das Wohnzimmer und überhaupt... genau so wollte es Harry auch haben. Und den Werwölfen würde es ganz bestimmt genauso gefallen, ob Gabriel die Einrichtung vielleicht mit verkaufte? Lange schien er jedenfalls noch nicht in dem Haus zu wohnen, alles sah noch recht neu aus und es lag kaum Staub auf den Möbeln.<br/>„Komm ich zeig dir das Zimmer, und dabei erzählst du mir, wie ernst die Sache geworden ist.“<br/>„Zu ernst, eigentlich, um noch jemanden da mit reinzuziehen“ murmelte Harry und folgte Gabriel in das ebenso gemütliche Gästezimmer, darin befand sich sogar ein großes Himmelbett und der Korb von Daisy bekam einen Platz auf der Fensterbank.<br/>„Du kannst mir da vertrauen, ich hatte schon einige sehr ernste Situationen in meinem Leben und schlimmer als die Schlacht wird es nicht mehr.“<br/>„Jemand hat Voldemorts Zauberstab und wendet ihn gegen mich an“ Harry kräuselte die Lippen leicht und erwartete schon, dass Gabriel ihn wieder rauswarf, stattdessen aber zauberte er die heldenhaften Sachen in den anwesenden Kleiderschrank.<br/>„Wie kommt jemand an den Zauberstab“ fragte er dann und fand bei seiner Einräumaktion auch eine gewisse Schachtel, die er öffnete und darin den Elderstab fand:<br/>„Das hier ist eindeutig der Elderstab... ich nehme an der von Voldemort war auch in deinem Besitz.“<br/>„Er wurde mir gestohlen. Und ich will ihn mir zurück holen, ich muss, denn man sieht ja jetzt was passiert, wenn solche Sachen in falsche Hände geraten.“<br/>„Hast du einen Verdacht, wer ihn haben könnte?“<br/>„Einer der Familie Weasley, aber es ist auch nur ein Verdacht. Wieso bin ich wirklich hier? Doch nicht nur, weil es für mich sicherer wäre.“<br/>„Ich will bei Remus landen und mich bei ihm beliebt machen. Und er mag dich, wenn du mich dann auch magst, legst du vielleicht ein gutes Wort bei ihm, für mich, ein“ verkündete Gabriel und erst glaubte Harry an einen Scherz, aber das war es nicht:<br/>„Was meinst du wieso wir solange verhandeln? Ich bewirte ihn mit Kakao und Keksen, sage ihm wie gut er aussieht und beobachte wie er jedes mal roter wird. Er ist also nicht abgeneigt, aber mittlerweile neigen sich die Verhandlungen dem Ende zu und bevor ich bei Rosmerta einziehe, will ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass ich da nicht lange wohnen muss.“<br/>Harry schwieg erstaunt, dann verließ er das Gästezimmer und ging einmal durch das ganze Haus.<br/>„Gästezimmer, ein Schlafzimmer für mich, eines für Remus, der Dachboden kann ausgebaut werden... das wäre dann Fenrir, wo bringe ich dann Elisabeth unter?“<br/>„Es gibt noch einen Keller“ verkündete Gabriel und ging mit dem Helden dort hinunter, und tatsächlich befanden da sich noch drei vollständige Zimmer. Beziehungsweise Räume, die man zu Zimmern ausbauen konnte, dann kam Elisabeth eventuell auf den Dachboden, und der Rest verteilte sich bis in den Keller runter.<br/>„Es geht schon“ stellte Harry dann fest:<br/>„Aber das wird schon sehr voll. Andererseits ist es nicht gut für seinen Entzug, wenn er vom Rudel getrennt wird...“<br/>„Das dachte ich mir schon, bin aber auch gerne bereit zu Remus ins Zimmer zu ziehen“ grinste Gabriel fett, der hatte sich eindeutig schon einen gewissen Werwolf als Partner ausgesucht und eigentlich wäre das wirklich nicht schlecht für Remus. Er brauchte so jemanden wie Gabriel, der Fenrir schon etwas ähnlich war... Aber der alte Wolf hatte nie Interesse an Remus gezeigt. Er war für ihn nur ein Rudelmitglied, sein „Welpe, den er vor Jahren gebissen hatte und um den er sich deswegen kümmern musste.<br/>„Remus mag weiße Schokolade“ Harry kehrte in das Gästezimmer zurück:<br/>„Die bringt ihm nichts, außer das es ihm schmeckt, er liebt sie und ganz besonders die, mit Zitronenfüllung.“<br/>„Ich werde es mir merken... hattest du schon ein Frühstück, oder willst du lieber auf das Fest zurück?“<br/>„Ich glaube“ Harry legte den Kopf nachdenklich schief:<br/>„Ein Frühstück ist genau das was ich jetzt gut gebrauchen kann.“<br/>„Dann komm, und für deine kleine Eule da, finden wir sicher auch was in meinem Kühlschrank.“</p><p>„Mir ist das ganz recht so“ Severus warf einen Blick auf das Haus, aus dem Harry kam und in dem Daisy gerade vollgefressen schlief:<br/>„Auch wenn ich diesen Mann nicht kenne. Soll Lucius ihn einmal für dich überprüfen? Er kann sicher schnell herausfinden was für eine Vergangenheit er hat und ob er in Ordnung ist.“<br/>„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig“ wehrte der junge Held gelassen ab:<br/>„Oder kam er dir gerade irgendwie merkwürdig vor?“<br/>„Nein, eher... wie Fenrir ein wenig.“<br/>„Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch. Und er will bei Remus landen, da ihm das jetzt wohl zu lang dauert, versucht er es über mich. Wenn ich Gabriel mag, so glaubt er, dann findet das Remus auch gut.“<br/>„Remus kann gut jemanden wie ihn gebrauchen und auch wenn Rosmerta bestimmt die besser gesicherten Zimmer hat, in dem Haus muss der Feind auch erstmal an dich ran kommen... lass mich kurz etwas überprüfen“ Severus zog den Zauberstab und zielte kurz auf das Haus:<br/>„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht, es ist mit etlichen Zaubern gesichert. Und darunter auch einem Meldezauber, das hat er dir wohl nicht erzählt.“<br/>„Nein, aber es beruhigt mich sehr. Er hat wohl schon mal vorgesorgt, als er beschloss mich sich ins Haus zu holen. Und was machen wir jetzt?“<br/>„Ich lade dich erstmal auf einen heißen Kürbissaft ein und dann... mal schauen. Lucius meinte, ich solle auf dich aufpassen, und das ist gerade irgendwie meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Harry was machst du hier“ Remus stürmte förmlich in das Haus, nachdem Gabriel ihm öffnete, und fand den Helden an einem reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch sitzen.<br/>„Essen... wieso kommt ihr jetzt erst? Ihr habt euch doch schon um Mitternacht zurück verwandelt“ er gab Daisy recht gelassen eine Scheibe Speck, während Fenrir den Hausbesitzer gemütlich anbrummte und sich dann auch das Angebot ansah.<br/>„Wir... wir...“ stotterte Remus mit hochrotem Kopf.<br/>„Wir haben den Rest der Nacht bei den Zentauren verbracht. Sie haben uns zu einer kleinen Halloweenfeier eingeladen. Werwölfe sind bei ihnen immer sehr beliebt, und besonders Elisabeth kam gut an. Die Herdenführerin hat sie die ganze Zeit herum getragen, geknuddelt und mit ihr gespielt, und allein deswegen fast schon Milch produziert... ich wette sie wird ihrem Mann heute erlauben auf sie zu klettern. Du solltest mal mitkommen, seit die Herde von einer Frau angeführt wird, sind sie wesentlich lockerer geworden“ Fenrir lachte dreckig und setzte sich dann an den Tisch, holte sich das Roastbeef ran:<br/>„Haben Elisabeth eben hoch gebracht und dort schon mitgekriegt, dass du „rausgeworfen“ wurdest. Aber wieso, meinte Lucius, sollst du uns selbst erzählen. Also, was hast du ausgefressen?“<br/>„Nichts, na ja, eigentlich schon, aber Remus ist auch schuld. Zumindest ein bisschen.“<br/>„Wieso ich“ jaulte der ehemalige Lehrer, sah dann immer wieder zwischen Gabriel  und Harry hin und her, war er etwa eifersüchtig? Oder schlimmer, dachte er Gabriel habe sich den Helden für „Unanständigkeiten“ ins Haus geholt?<br/>„Beruhige dich erstmal“ maulte der junge Mann und bekam etwas von dem Fleisch, von Fenrir, ab, und das durfte er natürlich nicht ablehnen... erst recht  nicht weil der Rest davon im Magen des alten Wolfs landete.<br/>Und das Roastbeef war nicht gekauft, der Hausherr hatte sich dafür selbst an den Herd gestellt... und genauso schmeckte es auch, einfach wunderbar.<br/>„Ich bin beruhigt“ jaulte Remus, woraufhin Gabriel ihn packte und fest umarmte.<br/>„Das glaube ich dir nicht“ bestimmte er und dachte nicht im Traum daran Remus loszulassen, egal wie dieser zappelte, aber er beruhigte sich auch langsam und ließ die Umarmung zu.<br/>„Irgendjemand hat Voldemorts Zauberstab“ verkündete Harry kauend, woraufhin die beiden Werwölfe für einen Moment erstarrten:<br/>„Er war eigentlich in meinem Besitz und ich dachte, ich habe ihn mit nach Hogwarts genommen. Aber dem war nicht so, denn niemand würde bei den Slytherins, ohne meine Erlaubnis, in meinen Koffer packen. Also war er in der Wohnung und Remus ja ein paar Tage nicht da drin, die Möbel aber schon. Er konnte ja nicht mit der ganzen Einrichtung bei Rosmerta einziehen.<br/>Es kann also sein, dass der Stab unter ein Sofa rollte, oder ähnliches, Remus dachte ich habe ihn mitgenommen... Und ein Einbrecher hat ihn dann dort gefunden.“<br/>„Jemand der sowieso nach etwas suchte, was er vielleicht gegen dich verwenden kann“ brummte Fenrir ungehalten:<br/>„Wusste ja jeder wo ihr gewohnt habt.“<br/>„So ist es. Er muss ja noch nicht mal gewusst haben, was er da fand, allein der Zauberstab war sicher schon interessant genug, um ihn mitzunehmen. Aber am Ende erfuhr er es sicher und dann...“<br/>„Ein Minister kann ganz einfach zu Ollivander gehen und ihn bitten einen Zauberstab zu analysieren“ nickte Remus, mit bleichem Gesicht... und immer noch von Gabriel umarmt:<br/>„Den Elderstab und den Tarnumhang hast du aber noch, oder?“<br/>„Der Elderstab ist hier, den Tarnumhang hat Lucius zur Zeit. Er ist der Meinung, dass diese Dinge nicht zusammen aufbewahrt werden sollen. Er übertreibt ein wenig, aber mir ist das ganz recht so, niemand wird den Tarnumhang von ihm stehlen wollen, und er selbst kann ihn auch nicht benutzen.<br/>Jedenfalls, Voldemorts Zauberstab hat mich auf dem Fest angegriffen. Derjenige, der ihn führt, den haben wir nicht erwischt, aber ich habe es gespürt, ich spürte es noch bevor ich den Fluch abwehrte... meine Narbe brannte. Und deswegen bin ich hier. Egal wer bei der Sache der Boss in dieser Sache ist, der Stab oder derjenige, der ihn führt, er hat es auf mich abgesehen und könnte damit auch jeden in Hogwarts gefährden. Offiziell habe ich abgebrochen, aber Lucius hat mich tatsächlich rausgeworfen. Nett rausgeworfen...“<br/>„Sie zweifeln Lucius' Fähigkeiten an und sind der Meinung du hättest wegen seiner Inkompetenz abgebrochen“ Fenrir holte essend den Tagespropheten hervor:<br/>„Aber der Artikel ist gerade mal so groß wie mein rechter, kleiner Zeh, und genauso unwichtig.“<br/>„Das haben wir auch schon gelesen“ bestimmte Gabriel gelassen und ließ dann Remus endlich los, der sofort wieder rot wurde, sich dann aber doch auch an den Frühstückstisch setzte:<br/>„Daran wird sich niemand stören, und besonders spektakulär ist es auch nicht. Esst ordentlich, ich habe genügend gemacht. Und von dem Roastbeef ist auch noch was da.“<br/>„Ich war erst bei Rosmerta in einem Zimmer“ erzählte Harry weiter, Daisy rülpste leise und plüschte sich dann in ihrem Korb ordentlich auf, sie wollte schlafen:<br/>„Dann sprach mich Gabriel an und meinte ich wäre hier besser aufgehoben. Und der Meinung bin ich auch... Auch weil ich hier nicht halb Hogsmeade, mit meiner Anwesenheit, gefährde.“<br/>„Du brauchst Schutz“ bestimmte Fenrir:<br/>„Ich beziehe ein Sofa hier und passe mit auf. Egal wer den Stab hat, der macht mir keine Angst.“<br/>„Nehmen wir einmal an... ein Minister geht zu Ollivander und lässt den Zauberstab von ihm erkennen. Und nur bei einem Minister wird der gute Mann auch nicht misstrauisch“ Remus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, was ihn aber auch nicht daran hinderte sich ein Sandwich mit viel Fleisch zu belegen:<br/>„Dann wird er den Zauberstab danach sicher nicht dem Dieb zurück geben. Immerhin ist das nicht irgendein Stab. Ein ordentlicher Minister würde ihn dann auch gleich der entsprechenden Abteilung übergeben. Deswegen ist der Dieb sehr wahrscheinlich selbst Minister, oder wurde von einem beauftragt, oder aber der Minister hat den Zauberstab beim Dieb gekauft... wir sollten noch heute in die Winkelgasse apparieren und Mr. Ollivander fragen, wer denn zuletzt mit Voldemorts Zauberstab zu ihm kam.“<br/>„Das ist eine gute Idee, nehmen wir Harry dafür mit“ bestimmte Fenrir ernst:<br/>„Nein, ihr Beide geht nur, ich bleibe hier und habe ein Auge auf Elisabeth. Jeder Idiot von hier bis London weiß, dass sie Harrys Pflegetochter ist, und wer mit Voldemorts Stab herum fuchtelt, dem ist ganz sicher auch ein kleines Mädchen egal. Oder greift sie erst recht an, weil sie zu Harry gehört.“<br/>„Dann werde ich die Beiden zu Ollivander begleiten“ bestimmte Gabriel ernst und wurde von Fenrir sehr misstrauisch angesehen:<br/>„Irgendwelche Einwände?“<br/>„Vielleicht“ fletschte der alte Wolf seine Zähne, im nächsten Moment lag er gefesselt auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Knurrend versuchte er sich von dem Zauber zu befreien, konnte es aber nicht, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte.<br/>„Aus einer normalen Ganzkörperklammer kann er sich befreien... aber das“ Remus tippte Fenrir an, woraufhin er einen Schlag bekam, der ihm die Haare aufstellte.<br/>„Nicht anfassen“ forderte Gabriel ernst:<br/>„Der Zauber reagiert auf Werwölfe, nicht auf Menschen. Ich war nicht nur Auror, sondern auch Werwolfjäger.“<br/>Er befreite Fenrir wieder, wurde von ihm böse angeknurrt.<br/>„Ich bin in Rente, gleich nach der Schlacht habe ich alles hingeworfen und Werwölfe jage ich schon seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr.“<br/>„Wieso nicht“ Harry zauberte eine Notiz und befestigte sie an Daisys Bein, die wollte eigentlich nicht weg, aber sie war auch sehr pflichtbewusst.<br/>Wenn es um einen Brief ging, dann waren selbst Müdigkeit und eventueller Hunger schnell vergessen.<br/>„Weil man keine Werwölfe mehr jagen muss... und weil meine Schwester gebissen wurde. Sie lebt in Kanada und es geht ihr gut. Kann ihr ja so einen Beruf nicht antun, und drei Besuche bei ihr haben meine Meinung auch grundlegend geändert. Mittlerweile mag ich die Wölfchen recht gerne.<br/>Auror war ich aber bis vor der Schlacht, da kann ich nicht nur noch einiges, sondern habe auch gute Kontakte... wenn es notwendig werden sollte. Nimm es mir nicht übel, alter Wolf.“<br/>„Weiß ich noch nicht“ knurrte Fenrir:<br/>„Aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass du Remus und Harry beschützen kannst. Bleibt trotzdem nicht zu lange weg... wo schickst du Daisy hin?“<br/>„Nach Hogwarts, zu Severus. Er will heute Nachmittag runter kommen und sollte wissen wo wir vorher hingehen, und sie soll auch bei ihm bleiben. Er soll sie später mit runter bringen, bei ihm ist sie sicherer, als wenn sie mit in die Winkelgasse kommt... oder hier bleibt.“<br/>„Gut, dann apparieren wir in die Winkelgasse“ Gabriel zauberte seinen Umhang herbei und legte ihn an:<br/>„Da können wir gleich auch etwas einkaufen... denn eindeutig wird mein Kühlschrank zukünftig sehr oft, sehr schnell, leer werden.“</p><p>„Ich komme gleich, Mr. Potter“ Harry war noch nicht ganz im Laden, als die Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Geschäftes kam und Mr. Ollivander ihn erkannt hatte... oder vielleicht seinen Stab? Denn diesen trug er nicht, wie sonst immer, versteckt mit sich, sondern ganz offen in der Manteltasche. Auch, weil er ihn so schneller packen konnte, sollten sie angegriffen werden.<br/>Aber der einzige Angriff, den es bisher gab, war der ein paar Fans, gleich nach ihrer Ankunft... sie wollten Autogramme vom Helden.<br/>Etwas was sich wohl nie ändern würde...<br/>Es rumpelte und irgendwo fielen wohl ein paar Schachteln runter, Mr. Ollivander fluchte leise und kam dann, etwas zerzaust, in den Verkaufsraum.<br/>„Ah, Mr. Lupin und Mr. Connor sind auch da... möchten sie, dass ich ihre Zauberstäbe erneuere, oder poliere? Zeigen Sie mir mal Ihren, Mr. Potter, der hat doch sicher einiges in der Schlacht abbekommen.“ Harry holte seinen Stab hervor, woraufhin Ollivander ihn nahm und etwas andächtig betrachtete.<br/>„Vor Kurzem war der von Tom hier“ erzählte er leise und zauberte dann auf den Stab von Harry:<br/>„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn noch einmal sehe.“ Er holte ein Leder hervor und polierte den Zauberstab, musterte ihn immer wieder sehr genau.<br/>„Er wurde mir gestohlen“ verkündete der Held, woraufhin er erstaunt angesehen wurde:<br/>„Ich hatte Toms Stab, ich habe auch den Elderstab, und jetzt läuft jemand mit Toms Stab herum und greift mich sogar an... bitte verraten Sie das Niemandem. Wir würden nur gerne wissen, wer mit Toms Stab hier war.“<br/>„Arthur Weasley“ nickte der Zauberstabmacher langsam:<br/>„Er meinte er sei im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier und wollte wissen, wem der Stab gehörte... der angeblich gefunden wurde. Er sah so aus, als hätte er schon eine Ahnung gehabt. Und er meinte, er würde den Stab dem Ministerium in Verwahrung geben... er wurde dir gestohlen, sagst du...?“<br/>„Ja. Nie würde ich so etwas dem Ministerium überlassen. Ich trage diese Sachen ja nicht aus Spaß mit mir herum.“<br/>„Oh Nein“ Mr. Ollivander sah aus als würde er fast umkippen, Gabriel hielt ihn geistesgegenwärtig fest:<br/>„Dann habe ich zu viel gesagt. Ich vertraute ihm... ich dachte nicht...“<br/>„Was haben Sie ihm gesagt“ presste Harry, voller Entsetzen, hervor, ein schrecklich ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.<br/>„Ich erwähnte beiläufig... das... ich mir sicher bin... das wenn die beiden Federn von Fawkes sich berühren, beide Stäbe sich berühren... dass sie sich vereinen... zu einem sehr mächtigen Zauberstab. So etwas passiert nicht zum ersten mal in der Geschichte der Zauberstäbe. Merlins späterer Stab war so ein vereinter, als er den Bruder seines Stabes fand... ich hätte es Weasley nicht sagen dürfen.“<br/>„Jetzt muss ich Toms Stab erst recht zurück haben... Und wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre, dann wird Arthur ihm das auch versprochen haben. Das er meinen Stab holt, mich tötet und somit Voldemort rächt, und dann beide Federn vereint. Ich habe sie sich nie berühren lassen... Jetzt ist die Kacke mehr als nur am Dampfen... jetzt ist sie am Kochen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Severus Snape saß am Küchentisch, in Gabriels Haus, und strich sich immer wieder über das Gesicht, schwieg dabei und wirkte wesentlich blasser als sonst.<br/>Hermine, Elisabeth und Draco waren auch da, die beiden älteren Schüler halfen Fenrir gerade einen kräftigen Fleischeintopf zuzubereiten, schnitten das Gemüse dafür und Harrys beste Freundin schmeckte zudem auch mit ab. Der alte Wolf hatte sie darum gebeten, er kannte sich mit Gemüse nun mal nicht so gut aus und Gabriel war mit Remus im Keller, sie richteten die Zimmer ein.<br/>Man einigte sich schnell, dass es besser war wenn alle sofort in das Haus zogen und gemeinschaftlich auf Harry aufpassten. Elisabeth war in Hogwarts sicher, der Held aber brauchte besonderen Schutz... Severus sah wirklich verzweifelt aus und hatte auch seinen Kaffee noch nicht angerührt.<br/>„Sorgst du dich“ Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann aber umarmte er den Professor einfach von Hinten, legte sich leicht auf dessen Rücken und schmuste sich an das lange, schwarze Haar.<br/>„Natürlich tue ich das“ seufzte der Zaubertränkemeister, legte seine Hände dabei auf die von Harry und wollte ihn wohl am Liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen:<br/>„Ich bin nahe dran dich und Elisabeth einzupacken, und mich mit euch nach Japan abzusetzen.“<br/>„Ich bin kein Feigling, und du auch nicht. Außerdem bekomme ich so den Stab nicht zurück... wer weiß was Arthur, oder einer seiner Familienmitglieder, mit ihm anstellen kann. Am Ende steht er bei uns auf der Bambusmatte und will ganz sicher nicht mit Sushi essen. Wir müssen uns ihm stellen... ich muss mich ihm stellen.“<br/>„Du gehst nicht zum Fuchsbau und...“<br/>„Das habe ich schon vorher nicht in Erwägung gezogen, ich weiß ja auch nicht wen Unschuldiges ich dort mit reinziehen könnte. Am Ende ist Arthur das einzige Problem und er zwingt Molly, oder seine Söhne, nur dazu mitzumachen. Ron war, mit seiner Geschichte über meinen angeblichen Mord an Ginny, der Auslöser, sie glaubten ihm alle nur bedingungslos. Und nun ist Ron weg, was sie noch wütender machte. Da kamen ihnen der Stab ganz recht, oder eben nur Arthur. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass jemand anderes aus der Familie so handeln würde, und ihn dann mit dem Stab zu Ollivander schickt... aber ausschließen will ich es auch nicht.“<br/>„Ich bin dafür, dass man mal Jemanden zum Fuchsbau schickt um nachzusehen“ bestimmte Hermine ernst:<br/>„Wir brauchen mehr Informationen, als die, welche wir jetzt haben. Wir haben zwar Motive und Gründe für das Handeln, aber wir sind uns mit allem anderen noch nicht sicher. Ich würde mich...“<br/>„Nein“ kam sofort von allen gleichzeitig, erst recht aber von Severus.<br/>„Kein Schüler, und erst recht nicht Harry selbst, geht dorthin“ bestimmte der Professor sehr ernst:<br/>„Ich überlege ob ich selbst...“<br/>„Nein“ der Held hatte sofort die Hände des Zaubertränkemeisters gepackt und hielt ihn so fest:<br/>„Das will ich nicht. Besonders weil du immer noch nicht ganz fit bist. Du brauchst zwar deinen Gehstock nicht mehr, aber ich wette du hast heute Morgen einen der Heiltränke genommen.“<br/>Severus schwieg, und nickte dann zustimmend.<br/>„Und das bedeutet, dass du noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt bist“ stellte der Held fest:<br/>„Am Ende musst du fliehen und es gelingt dir nicht, das ist Toms Stab, nicht irgendein Stück Holz...“ Harry schwieg nachdenklich und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch, hielt aber eine Hand des Professors immer noch fest:<br/>„Hermine, würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und in den nächsten Tagen herausfinden, wie man gefährliche, magische Gegenstände am Besten vernichtet?“<br/>„Du willst...“ staunten sofort alle, es klopfte und Draco ging, noch im Erstaunen, hin, um seinen Vater in das Haus zu lassen.<br/>„Ich will Toms Stab und den Elderstab vernichten“ bestimmte Harry:<br/>„Das ist alles viel zu gefährlich geworden und selbst wenn Arthur, oder sonst wer, danach nach Askaban kommen sollte... es kann noch in zwanzig Jahren passieren, dass ich wieder einen Stab verliere und dann erneut so etwas geschieht. Oder schlimmer, ich sterbe an Altersschwäche und die Stäbe gelangen in falsche Hände.“<br/>„Willst du die beiden Federn nicht vereinen“ fragte Fenrir gemütlich, während Draco den Schulleiter mit allen Informationen versorgte, welche sie nun hatten.<br/>„Nein, ich bin kein Merlin. Und ich bin immer noch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise mit Tom verbunden. Ein Teil von ihm steckt immer noch irgendwo in mir. Ich will nicht, dass es hervor kommt, nur weil ich etwas so mächtiges in meinen Händen halte. Besser ist, die beiden Stäbe werden vernichtet. Auch der Elderstab, der ist schon viel zu lange in meinem Besitz und kann genauso Unheil anrichten.“<br/>„Das hört sich sehr vernünftig, und erwachsen, an“ bestimmte Lucius, nun kamen auch Gabriel und Remus wieder nach Oben... Remus sah merkwürdig zerzaust aus und der ehemalige Werwolfjäger grinste, als hätte er gerade etwas erlegt.<br/>„Die Zimmer sind eingerichtet“ verkündete der ehemalige Lehrer und klaute dann Severus einfach seinen halbkalten Kaffee, trank ihn selbst aus... und das obwohl er eigentlich gar keinen Kaffee mochte.<br/>„Gut, dann packe ich gleich meinen Kram nach unten“ bestimmte Fenrir und zauberte alles zusammen:<br/>„Mir wird es da unten sehr gut gefallen, hat was von einer Höhle. Gabriel, rühre weiter in dem Eintopf, bis ich wieder komme, um mich selbst darum zu kümmern. Ich will nicht das er anbrennt.“<br/>Er ging runter und Gabriel probierte erstmal das „Gebräu“, zeigte sich dann aber auch sehr zufrieden.<br/>„Hermine, ich erlaube dir hiermit offiziell in der verbotenen Abteilung nach einer Lösung zu suchen“ bestimmte Lucius, als er sich auch an den Tisch setzte:<br/>„Aber nur du, sonst darf keiner dorthin. Bei dir kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du nur danach suchst und ansonsten kein Unheil herauf beschwörst.“<br/>„Danke für das Vertrauen, aber mit einer Hilfe würde es schneller gehen... darf Remus mir helfen?“<br/>„Ja“ nickte Lucius sofort:<br/>„Das ist eine gute Wahl. Nur ihr Beide, sonst niemand. Und dann, wenn wir den Stab von Voldemort zurück haben, vernichten wir ihn und den Elderstab. Niemand braucht auch noch den Elderstab. Harry bekommt aber den Tarnumhang zurück, der ist ja so ziemlich harmlos.“<br/>„Vielleicht leihe ich ihn mal Elisabeth aus, denn so wie es aussieht, wird sie noch in sechs Jahren da drunter passen“ grinste der Held frech und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst angesehen. Besonders von Severus, dem zukünftigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts.<br/>„Ich wüsste schon, was ich mit dem Tarnumhang alles so anstellen würde“ schnurrte die kleine Werwölfin vom Sofa her, wo sie sich gerade mit Daisy und ein wenig Schokolade gut amüsierte:<br/>„Aber ich glaube, ich werde ihn nie wirklich bekommen. Trotzdem sollte er nicht vernichtet werden. Aber Harrys Stab, nachdem er an Altersschwäche gestorben ist, dann doch. Das werde ich dann machen.“<br/>„Sehr guter Gedanke“ bestimmte Lucius:<br/>„Aber erstmal müssen wir jetzt den Stab zurück bekommen, der Harry abhanden gekommen ist. Hat jemand eine Idee, wie wir das anstellen können?“</p><p>„Harry... ich...“ Severus war am Abend nicht wirklich bereit dazu zu gehen, und sich damit vom Helden zu trennen. Er wollte ihn doch beschützen.<br/>Und so stand er, mit Harry, schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten im kleinen Garten des Hauses... es war kalt, aber eben nicht kalt genug, um nicht noch intensiv über die Situation nachzudenken.<br/>„Du möchtest lieber hier bleiben und meinen Schutz eigenhändig übernehmen“ stellte der junge Mann klug fest und der Professor nickte zustimmend.<br/>„Danke“ Harry streckte sich etwas und gab Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange:<br/>„Aber da warten zwei Werwölfe, und ein ehemaliger Auror, darauf, dass sie mich beschützen dürfen. Das reicht vollkommen. Achte mir lieber auf Elisabeth, sie hat keine knurrenden Muskelprotze, die auf sie achten.“<br/>„Ich bin kein Muskelprotz“ meldete sich Remus sofort:<br/>„Ich knurre nur.“<br/>„Und darüber bin ich ganz froh“ brummte Gabriel fröhlich, woraufhin sein Lieblingswerwolf ordentlich rot wurde.<br/>„Nicht das die dich anknabbern“ schmunzelte Severus, er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst.<br/>„Dann hole ich meine alten Werkzeuge raus und es wird nie wieder geknabbert“ grinste Gabriel unheilvoll und wurde gleich mal ordentlich angeknurrt.<br/>„Die knabbern höchstens an einem Steak“ lachte Harry leise und ließ sich fest umarmen, kuschelte sich leise schnurrend an den Professor und musste dann lächeln:<br/>„Wenn diese Sache hier vorbei ist...“<br/>„Ja?“<br/>„Dann erwarte ich, dass du mich ordentlich zu einem Date einlädst.“<br/>„Ach erwartest du das“ Severus zog den jungen Mann eng an sich:<br/>„An was für ein Date hast du denn da gedacht?“<br/>„Du musst dir was einfallen lassen, nicht ich“ Harry gab dem Zaubertränkemeister noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und löste sich dann von ihm. Kaum war er kein Schüler mehr, zeigte Severus sehr offen, worauf er aus war. Und langsam konnte Harry da auch eins und eins zusammen zählen, er würde sich zudem nicht wundern, wenn Hermine schon länger davon wusste und die Geschenke auch von Severus kamen.<br/>Ja, eindeutig, Hermine musste davon erfahren haben, und deswegen riet sie ihm auch dazu ein Zimmer mehr, bei einem eventuellen Hausbau, zu fordern.<br/>Sie wollte es für Severus haben, ganz schön gerissen, aber auch sehr lieb.<br/>Und mit dieser Aussage zeigte Harry auch gleich, dass er nicht abgeneigt war.<br/>Ach was dachte er denn da?<br/>Severus war wahrscheinlich der beste Mann, den er bekommen konnte!<br/>Und er sollte sich definitiv glücklich schätzen, dass der Professor sich für einen wilden, chaotischen Helden erwärmen konnte.<br/>„Ich werde mir etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen“ versprach Severus und Harry spürte wie er langsam rot wurde:<br/>„Aber du hast recht, ich sollte wirklich jetzt hochgehen und mit auf Elisabeth aufpassen. Und ich sage euch“ er wandte sich an die drei Männer:<br/>„Wenn Harry Morgen auch nur ein Haar fehlt, dann wende ich Zauber an euch an, die euch bis in eure Alpträume verfolgen werden. Und zwar für immer.“<br/>Er sagte dies eher halbherzig, denn er wusste ja, dass sie gut auf Harry aufpassten.<br/>„Lass deine Zauber stecken“ nickte Remus ernst:<br/>„Wir achten schon auf ihn. Geh jetzt hoch, du musst Morgen auch noch unterrichten.“<br/>„Nicht gerade meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung gerade“ bestimmte der Zaubertränkemeister und küsste Harry dann sanft auf die Stirn, woraufhin der ganz plötzlich zusammen zuckte und im nächsten Moment sie Beide zu Boden riss.<br/>Severus hörte nur noch wie ein Fluch über ihnen ins Nichts zischte und dann sahen sie Fenrir aus dem Haus springen, in die Dunkelheit des abendlichen Hogsmeades laufen.<br/>„Das sollte doch eigentlich anders herum laufen“ schnappte Severus nach Luft.<br/>„Nächstes mal“ versprach Harry und sprang auf die Füße:<br/>„Ich muss ihm nach.“ Und noch bevor Severus ihn aufhalten konnte, war auch der Held in der Richtung verschwunden, in die Fenrir zuvor lief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Harry, Harry... ist alles okay mit dir? Bist du verletzt“ Severus erreichte den Helden als Erster und holte ihn sich gleich in die Arme, ihm folgten Gabriel und Remus mit gezückten Zauberstäben. Selbst Daisy war dabei, meckerte aufgeregt und setzte sich dann bei Remus auf die Schulter. Sie sah ja, dass es Harry scheinbar und einigermaßen gut ging, wusste aber auch, dass sie gerade nicht auf seiner Schulter, oder seinem Kopf, sitzen konnte.<br/>„Wo ist Fenrir“ fragte der jüngere Werwolf sofort, von seinem Beißer war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.<br/>„Er ist ihr nachgelaufen“ murmelte Harry leise und lehnte sich erschöpft an den Professor, während Fenrir mit leeren Händen, und etlichen Verletzungen, zurückkehrte. Es waren teilweise sogar Verbrennungen, sofort stürzten sich Remus und Gabriel auf ihn, um ihn zu versorgen, Severus untersuchte Harry kurz... aber der junge Mann war zum Glück nicht verletzt.<br/>„Ihr...“ fragte er leise:<br/>„War es eine Frau?“<br/>„Molly“ Harry rieb sich über die Stirn:<br/>„Oder das was von ihr noch übrig ist.“<br/>„Verdammte Hexe“ fluchte Fenrir und schüttelte die besorgten Freunde ab:<br/>„Verdammtes Monster! Ich bekam sie zu packen, da wird sie kochend heiß und ich muss sie loslassen, woraufhin sie weg appariert. Hat richtig gedampft, hätte wahrscheinlich meine Hände an ihr verloren, hätte ich nicht losgelassen.“<br/>„Erzählt was passiert ist“ forderte Gabriel ernst:<br/>„Es ist nicht der Mann? Der Vater der Weasleys?“<br/>„Nein, es ist Molly, die Mutter“ nickte Harry ernst:<br/>„Und der Stab hat die Kontrolle über sie übernommen. Sie sah aus wie eine Mischung aus einer Banshee und einem Troll. Und sie hat nicht gesprochen, sie hat geschwiegen, es war unsagbar gruselig“ der junge Mann schüttelte sich fast schon ängstlich:<br/>„Sie hat nicht selbst gezaubert, ich spürte nur den Stab, sie war wie eine leere Hülle, die nur von ihm erfüllt war. Er hat sie auch bewegt, sie schwebte ungefähr ein Meter über dem Boden und nur ihr Arm, mit dem Stab, bewegte sich. Wie in einem dieser gruseligen Horrorromane, die Blaise so gerne liest.“<br/>„Wieso macht das ihre Familie... mit...“ Severus unterbrach sich, wenn der Stab eine Person vollständig übernehmen konnte, dann sicherlich auch andere so manipulieren, dass sie es nicht merkten... oder sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren konnten.<br/>„Ich weiß nicht wieso, und wie... aber so wie das aussah, bleibt mir wohl nur der Weg Molly zu töten, um den Stab von ihr zu trennen. Er muss seinen menschlichen Körper verlieren, damit ich ihn vernichten kann“ Harry war kalkweiß geworden:<br/>„Dieser Hass, er war fast schon greifbar. Sie glaubt ich habe ihre Tochter getötet und der Stab hat das gesehen, hat es für sich genutzt... ich glaube Tom wäre... nein, er war nie so voller Hass gewesen. Tom war mehr wütend, ich konnte seine Wut spüren, aber so einen Hass hat er nie empfunden.“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn und ging dann langsam zurück zum Haus, die Männer folgten ihm, Remus wirkte unterwegs einen Heilzauber nach dem anderen auf Fenrir.<br/>„Lässt du das mal bitte“ knurrte der alte Wolf, als sie ihr Heim wieder erreichten, aber Remus hörte natürlich nicht auf ihn.<br/>„Ich unterstütze nur deine Heilung, zum Beispiel damit du mir nicht verblutest, bevor die Wunden sich geschlossen haben. Nicht nur ich brauche dich noch, sondern auch Elisabeth.“<br/>„So schnell...“ Fenrir wollte Remus entsprechend zurückweisen, dann aber holte er sich seinen Welpen doch in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich:<br/>„So schnell sterbe ich nicht. Auch wenn ich es im Duell mit der Hexe schon kurz dachte. Bin froh das Harry dazu gekommen ist... was zauberst du da, Severus?“<br/>„Ich zaubere ein paar Sachen herbei“ bestimmte der Professor und hatte im nächsten Moment eine schwarze Tasche in der Hand:<br/>„Oder meinst du, ich gehe jetzt noch nach Hogwarts hoch? Elisabeth ist sicher, aber ich schicke auch gleich noch Daisy mit einer Nachricht zu Lucius. Er muss hierüber informiert werden. Gehen wir rein.“ Er schnappte sich Harry und schob ihn in das Haus.<br/>„Ich schreibe schnell die Nachricht für Lucius und schicke sie mit Daisy ab“ bestimmte Remus ernst, während Gabriel Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank holte, würzte und in den Ofen schob. Er legte auch noch einen Zauber darauf, wahrscheinlich damit es schneller ging, der ehemalige Auror wusste eben auch was die Werwölfe gerade gut gebrauchen konnte. Ganz besonders Fenrir, der eine Verbrennung an seiner Hand untersuchte, und dann Eis von Remus bekam, welches er sich darauf legen konnte.<br/>„Du musst nicht bleiben“ murmelte Harry, er befand sich schon wieder in den Armen des Professors und irgendwie war das gerade das beste was Severus für ihn tun konnte.<br/>„Davon will ich nichts hören. Ich bleibe bis Morgen früh und wenn ich zum Unterricht gehe, lasse ich meine Sachen gleich hier. Habt ihr noch ein Zimmer frei, oder muss ich aufs Sofa?“<br/>„Wir...“<br/>„Er kann zu mir ins Bett“ bestimmte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf, noch bevor Gabriel sich etwas entsprechendes überlegen konnte:<br/>„Aber nur wenn er anständig bleibt, ansonsten kommt er aufs Sofa.“<br/>„Ich bin nicht so ausgehungert und verzweifelt, wie es für euch vielleicht den Anschein hat“ nickte Severus böse grinsend:<br/>„Ich bin ja nicht Gabriel, der sich sein bevorzugtes Wölfchen sogar in einem dreckigen Keller holt.“<br/>„Du willst dich mit mir anlegen, oder“ brummte dieser, legte dann aber auch ein fettes Grinsen auf:<br/>„Der Keller war schon eingerichtet und sauber gezaubert.“<br/>Remus war sofort knallrot geworden, schnappte verlegen nach Luft und versuchte dann sich hinter Fenrir zu verstecken.<br/>„Komm“ Harry nahm die Hand des Zaubertränkemeisters und zog ihn in sein derzeitiges Zimmer, dort ließ er sich erst noch einmal fest in die Arme nehmen.<br/>„Ich habe etwas verschwiegen, etwas womit ich die Drei da nicht beunruhigen will“ murmelte er leise und setzte sich dann auf das Bett:<br/>„Toms Stab hat mit mir gesprochen, nein, er hat mit meinem Stab gesprochen. Er hat versucht ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich ihm anzuschließen, sich mit ihm zu vereinen. Er hat nicht von Macht oder Herrschaft gesprochen, nur von Rache. Das habe nur ich gehört... ich glaube auch, Molly war gar nicht mehr dazu in der Lage zu sprechen. Ich will sie nicht töten, aber ich glaube auch, wenn wir sie anders von dem Stab trennen, bleibt nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig. Oder sie stirbt sofort, denn sie wirkte wirklich, als wäre sie nur noch eine Hülle. Selbst ihre Augen waren nur noch eine finstere, brodelnde Masse, da will ich gar nicht wissen wie es in ihrem restlichen Kopf aussieht.“<br/>„Wenn das ans Ministerium geht... allein das du den Stab hattest und ihn „verloren“ hast, am Ende bist du es, der in Askaban landet.“<br/>„Und deswegen müssen wir das ohne das Ministerium erledigen. Was sowieso allgemein klüger ist“ Harrys Blick wanderte zur Tür:<br/>„Ich hoffe wir können Gabriel vertrauen.“<br/>„Remus hat ihn in der Hand. Ich werde ihm noch sagen, dass er solche Wörter wie „Kolonie“ öfters mal fallen lassen soll. Um Gabriel zu zeigen, was passiert, wenn er aus der Reihe tanzt. Aber man sieht doch auch wie heftig der Kerl in Remus verschossen ist, er wird sich hüten uns zu verraten und damit sein Wölfchen zu verlieren.“<br/>„Da ist was dran“ schmunzelte Harry, recht amüsiert:<br/>„Du bist auch heftig in mich verschossen.“<br/>Und schon sah man den Professor ganz langsam rot werden, und hörte ihn schnauben, während er seine Tasche neben den Kleiderschrank stellte.<br/>„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht“ bestimmte er dann:<br/>„Ich bin auch wesentlich anständiger als Gabriel, ich meide kalte Keller und ziehe es zudem vor nicht angeknurrt zu werden.“<br/>„Und wie man sieht, Remus hätte auch gar nicht zu mir gepasst. Ich muss das von Anfang an gespürt haben“ stellte Harry fest und zauberte sich in seine Schlafklamotten, er wollte sich nun einfach nur noch hinlegen. Die Werwölfe hingegen würde man später sich schmatzen hören, wahrscheinlich während Gabriel nachschaute was er ihnen noch als Dessert servieren konnte.<br/>„Er mutiert zum kleinen Jungen, sobald Gabriel auch nur ein passendes Wort fallen lässt. Aber wenn er damit glücklich ist, dann soll es so sein“ nickte Severus und verschwand im nahen Bad, legte sich dann wenig später neben Harry:<br/>„Ich hoffe du kannst gut schlafen.“<br/>„Wahrscheinlich das erste mal seit Monaten“ murmelte der junge Held und kuschelte sich an Severus:<br/>„Du bist ja da.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Die beste Möglichkeit magische Gegenstände zu zerstören, ist sie in Lava zu werfen“ verkündete Hermine und hatte sogar das entsprechende Buch mitgebracht:<br/>„Dadurch wurden schon einige gefährliche Dinge zerstört, und einiges, was ich nicht verstehe... Merlins Umhang zum Beispiel, also den, welchen er meistens trug und der auch auf seinem Gemälde in Hogwarts zu sehen ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser sonderlich magisch war, aber es ist auch Jahrhunderte her und damals dachte man noch anders. Wahrscheinlich dachte man, er entwickelt, nach Merlins Tod, ein Eigenleben, oder gerät in falsche Hände.“<br/>„Was ist mit Merlins Stab passiert“ fragte Harry neugierig und studierte dann selbst die entsprechenden Stellen, in dem Buch.<br/>Man hatte sogar versucht Excalibur in Lava zu werfen, aber stattdessen enthauptete das Schwert denjenigen, der es zerstören wollte.<br/>Kein Wunder also, dass man es nach Camelot brachte und es dort nun schon seit Jahrhunderten bewacht wurde.<br/>„Den hat er wohl einem seiner Nachfolger vererbt, und mit der Zeit ging er dann verschollen. Man vermutet es sei der Elderstab, aber wir wissen, dass es nicht so ist. Aber er könnte ihn mal besessen haben, oder gesehen, angefasst, was auch immer...“ Hermine setzte zu einem Vortrag an, wurde aber von etlichen sehr ernsten Blicken davon abgehalten:<br/>„Jedenfalls, am Besten werfen wir die Stäbe in Lava, dadurch werden sie definitiv vernichtet. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die mir einige Gedanken bereitet. Es heißt auch, wenn man eine Phönixfeder in Lava wirft, dann entsteht ein neuer Phönix. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies mit einer Feder passiert, die in einem Stab steckt. Immerhin wurde ja schon an ihr gearbeitet, es ist nicht mehr genau die Feder, die Fawkes an seinem Körper hängen hatte.“<br/>„Wenn es aber doch passiert... dann erschaffen wir vielleicht ein unsterbliches Monster“ überlegte Remus ernsthaft.<br/>„Es wird nicht passieren, die Feder ist schon seit einer Ewigkeit in dem Stab. Man muss ja auch bedenken wie alt Voldemort war. Und noch mehr, Phönixe sind Wesen der weißen Magie, sie sind rein gut, und der Stab hat schon soviel Unheil angerichtet, so oft getötet, und empfindet selbst wahrscheinlich nur noch Hass... da ist nichts mehr Gutes dran“ wehrte die junge Frau gelassen ab:<br/>„Es wird kein Phönix aus dieser Feder mehr entstehen.“<br/>„Wie groß ist das Risiko, dass es doch passiert“ hakte Harry nach und rieb sich dabei über die Narbe.<br/>„Zwei Prozent, hast du Schmerzen, brennt es?“<br/>„Er kündigt sich an“ murmelte Harry leise und sofort hatten alle Anwesenden die Zauberstäbe in den Händen, nur der Held selbst blieb vollkommen ruhig und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kakao:<br/>„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er in der Nähe ist. Er „sagt“ mir nur, dass ich bald sterben werde... und solche Dinge. Er ist so voller Wut, dass er nicht mehr schweigen kann. Er spricht nicht wirklich, er vermittelt es mir irgendwie anders, mehr in Emotionen. Ein wenig... tut er mir schon leid. Außerdem hält er Molly für minderwertig und hasst sie... sicher ist sie schon tot und er benutzt nur noch ihren Körper. Sie tut mir auch leid, und ihre Familie. Wobei sie eine Mitschuld tragen, Ron, der glaubt ich habe Ginny getötet und seine Familie, die ihm einfach die Story abgenommen hat. Da hatte der Stab leichtes Spiel, kaum kam er der passenden Person in die Hände. Mich konnte er nie kontrollieren, entweder weil ich durch meinen eigenen Stab geschützt war, oder weil ich es aus irgendeinem anderen Grund nicht zuließ. Aber Molly war so schwach, so verletzlich, zu diesem Zeitpunkt...“<br/>„Er muss vernichtet werden... also, Lava...“ Hermine sah ernst in die Runde.<br/>„Ich kann Lava beschaffen“ bot sich Fenrir an:<br/>„Dafür brauche ich nur ein passend verzaubertes Gefäß, und zwar so das ich die Lava ganz einfach hierher bringen kann. Muss nur in die Kolonie gehen und da welche aus einem Teich holen. Wir haben etliche Löcher, in denen Lava noch flüssig ist. Wir benutzen sie zur Müllentsorgung.“<br/>„Ihr tragt euren Müll da hin und schmeißt ihn einfach rein“ staunte Hermine.<br/>„Ja sicher, das ist die einfachste und sauberste Art Müll loszuwerden. Wir haben meistens nur Holz und Knochen, manchmal auch einen alten Topf, nichts großartig gefährliches. Und Lava zerstört alles. Vor ein paar hundert Jahren haben wir dort auch Verbrecher entsorgt, aber mittlerweile hat die Kolonie ein eigenes Gefängnis... und das ist für manchen Werwolf noch schlimmer, als der Sprung in die Lava.“<br/>„Wieso?“<br/>„Weil wir dort einen Zauber anwenden, der für die Zeit der Strafe die Verwandlung verhindert. Er ist noch Werwolf und darf sich nicht verwandeln. Sein ganzer Körper sehnt sich danach, nicht nur an Vollmond, und es wird ihm verweigert. Aber Strafe muss sein und wer da rein kommt hat vergewaltigt, gemordet, das Fleisch seiner Kameraden gefuttert usw.... Übrigens gibt es auch für die besonders schweren Fälle zudem kein Fleisch zu essen. Was meint ihr wie viele Verbrechen wir, seit der Einführung des Gefängnisses noch haben?“<br/>„Gar keine mehr“ mutmaßte Remus und Fenrir nickte zustimmend.<br/>„Seit dem das Ding in der Kolonie steht, hatten wir nur drei Insassen. Und zwar solche, die das Fleisch ihrer Kameraden gefuttert hatten. Sechs Monate Haft und schon waren sie zahm wie ein Lämmchen.“<br/>„Also, du kannst Lava her schaffen“ warf Severus ernst ein und der alte Wolf nickte zustimmend.<br/>„Ich brauche nur so etwas wie einen Kessel, mit Henkel, und er muss gut verzaubert sein. Er darf nicht heiß werden, erst recht nicht schmelzen, und ich appariere sehr holprig auf Langstrecke, deswegen wäre es gut wenn auch nichts heraus läuft, oder spritzt.“<br/>„Das bekomme ich hin, ich verzaubere einen meiner Kessel entsprechend. Dann werfen wir die Stäbe hinein und versenken den gesamten Kessel im Meer. Da wird die Lava schnell erkalten und keinen Ärger mehr machen... sollte dann doch noch irgendwie Magie darin stecken.“<br/>„Es ist wohl unsere einzige Möglichkeit“ murmelte Harry und rieb sich weiter die Stirn:<br/>„Apparieren wir zum Fuchsbau und holen uns den Stab.“<br/>Stille trat ein.<br/>„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder“ fragten im nächsten Moment alle gleichzeitig.<br/>„Doch. Sonst lässt er mich doch nicht mehr in Ruhe, er ruft mich förmlich. Aber alleine schaffe ich das nicht, Molly wird sicher ihre Familie auf mich schicken, beziehungsweise der Stab wird das tun. Und ich habe die Kraft nicht erst gegen die Familie zu kämpfen, gegen Arthur und Bill, die Zwillinge, und dann noch gegen Molly und den Stab.“<br/>„Das ist logisch“ bestimmte Gabriel ernst:<br/>„Und du willst nicht mehr warten, oder?“<br/>„Nein. Wir machen es so. Severus geht jetzt hoch nach Hogwarts und verzaubert einen seiner Kessel, damit appariert Fenrir in die Kolonie. In der Zwischenzeit apparieren wir zum Fuchsbau und holen den Stab. Wenn alles gut läuft, haben wir ihn und Fenrir ist schon zurück. Klüger wäre es natürlich, Fenrir käme auch mit, aber Gabriel wird ihn schon würdig vertreten. Solltest du zurück sein, und wir noch nicht wieder hier, Fenrir, dann komm mit dem Kessel zum Fuchsbau. Dann machen wir es gleich dort.“<br/>„Oder ich räche euren Tod und reiße Molly den Kopf ab, schmeiße den Stab selbst in den Kessel.“<br/>„Vielleicht ist das mit dem Kopf abreißen eine Möglichkeit, die wir in Betracht ziehen sollten“ bestimmte Gabriel ernst:<br/>„Falls andere Dinge nicht mehr funktionieren. Ich nehme stark an, der Stab ist ohne menschlichen Körper unfähig zu agieren. Wenn also der Körper stirbt, muss er sich erstmal wen anderes suchen und solange bleibt er im Holz.“<br/>„Ihr müsst euch erstmal um die Weasleys kümmern“ wehrte Harry ab, während Severus seinen Umhang anlegte und nach Hogwarts hoch wollte:<br/>„Draco... geh du auch nach Hogwarts hoch und passe auf Elisabeth auf. Und sollte ich nicht...“<br/>„Davon will ich nichts hören“ schnappte der junge Malfoy sofort:<br/>„Aber ich kümmere mich um sie, versprochen. Und Mum ist ja auch noch da, sie wird sicher auch gerne für Elisabeth sorgen wollen.“ Er nickte ihnen zu und ging dann mit Severus los, Harry nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die Hände und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.<br/>„Ich hätte Toms Stab schon längst zerstören müssen, und vor allem besser auf ihn aufpassen... ich trage auch eine Mitschuld.“<br/>„Du hast das getan, was du für am Sichersten gehalten hast und es war auch gut. Der Stab war sicher bei dir, überall woanders hätte er genauso Unheil angerichtet, wie jetzt bei den Weasleys“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:<br/>„Und den einen kleinen Fehler, den du damit gemacht hast, dass du den Stab in der Wohnung verloren hast, werden wir heute bereinigen. Ich gebe zu, ich habe auch nicht sonderlich Angst um mein Leben, das sind nur die Weasleys und das ist nur Voldemorts Stab. Mollys Körper ist nicht aus irgendeiner Magie heraus entstanden, niemand hat eine Hand für sie geopfert. Sie hat auch ihre Seelenstücke nicht in Horkruxe gepackt und sich damit sozusagen unsterblich gemacht.“<br/>„Trotzdem werde ich den Elderstab mitnehmen“ Harry zauberte ihn herbei, woraufhin man ein leises Schnauben hörte. Verwirrt sahen sich alle um, versuchten die Quelle des Schnaubens auszumachen, und Daisy schlief in Harrys Zimmer, in ihrem Korb.<br/>„Das war mein Stab“ schmunzelte der junge Held:<br/>„Er mag es doch nicht, wenn ich mit dem Elderstab etwas machen will.“<br/>„Er schnaubt“ staunte Remus.<br/>„Er ist eifersüchtig“ lachte Harry fröhlich und ließ beide Stäbe verschwinden, wurde dann wieder ernst:<br/>„Aber er weiß auch welche Gefahr derzeit besteht. Deswegen wird er mir erlauben im Notfall den Elderstab zu benutzen.“<br/>Fenrir brummte und zauberte seinen Umhang herbei, meinte dabei er hätte mit Severus hoch laufen müssen.<br/>„Nein, er kommt ja sowieso wieder hier runter“ nickte Remus und versorgte seinen Beißer noch mit etwas Fleisch, aß aber auch selbst davon.<br/>„Wir sollten uns alle noch stärken“ bestimmte Gabriel und öffnete den Kühlschrank:<br/>„Zumindest solange bis Severus wieder hier unten ist... also, wer möchte die Bratenreste, von gestern Abend?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Bevor wir jetzt da hin apparieren...“ Severus hatte Harry schon wieder in den Armen und es war ihm dabei so ziemlich egal, dass alle seine Freunde um sie Beide herum standen und warteten.<br/>„Möchtest du mich küssen“ fragte der Held neugierig, woraufhin sein ehemaliger Lehrer doch leicht rote Wangen bekam.<br/>„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich etwas sagen...“<br/>„Schade“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und wurde schon im nächsten Moment von Severus Snape geküsst. In dem Fall konnte der sich auch seine Worte sparen und einfach den Wunsch des jungen Mannes erfüllen.<br/>Fenrir brummte gemütlich, und Hermine grinste triumphierend, dann nahm der alte Wolf den verzauberten Kessel und brummte diesen ungemütlich an.<br/>„Eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn ich euch bei der Sache im Fuchsbau helfe, aber ich kann ja keinen von euch in die Kolonie schicken. Menschen lassen sie gar nicht rein und Remus wird fachgerecht zerfetzt, wenn sie den Wolfsbanntrank auch nur ansatzweise riechen. Gilt da drin als Verräter und Weichwolf, ohne Recht auf Existenz. Erst wenn er den Entzug vollständig hinter sich hat, dann kann er sich da blicken lassen.“<br/>„Wir schaffen das auch ohne dich“ versprach Lucius und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter:<br/>„Mach dich auf den Weg, dann bist du auch schnell wieder zurück.“<br/>„Sterbt mir nicht“ Fenrir packte Remus noch einmal und zog ihn fest in seine Arme:<br/>„Besonders du nicht, wir haben noch einiges nachzuholen. Nächstes Jahr will ich mit dir nach Kanada, einen Bären erlegen. Ich muss dir ja ordentlich die Jagd beibringen.“<br/>„Nicht ohne mich“ schnaubte Gabriel eifersüchtig, grinste aber dann:<br/>„Wir können dann bei meiner Schwester wohnen, sie betreibt ein kleines Gasthaus mit Zimmern.“<br/>„Ich freue mich schon darauf“ nickte Remus leicht und drückte seinen Beißer auch kurz, dann verließ dieser das Haus und apparierte weg.<br/>„Machen wir uns auch auf den Weg“ nickte Hermine ernst:<br/>„Je unerwarteter wir für die Weasleys kommen, umso besser ist es. Hat Toms Stab noch etwas gesagt, Harry?“<br/>„Nein. Aber er weiß schon lange das wir kommen.“<br/>Sofort wurde der junge Mann entsetzt angesehen, aber er winkte nur gelassen ab.<br/>„Wieso sollte er es nicht erfahren? Ich habe es ihm natürlich nicht willentlich gesagt, aber es macht auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Er will mich töten und sich mit meinem Stab vereinen, und deswegen erwartet er mich auch schon. Wir machen es trotzdem wie abgesprochen, ihr kümmert euch um die Weasleys und ich übernehme allein Molly“ Harry hielt inne, dann ging er kurz noch einmal in sein Zimmer und holte Daisy:<br/>„Flieg zu Elisabeth und bleibe dort, bis ich dich hole“ forderte er sie auf, sie meckerte ein wenig, machte sich dann aber doch auf den Weg:<br/>„Jetzt können wir los. Ich hätte sie fast vergessen, weil sie ja im Zimmer schlief.“<br/>Die Freunde nickten und dann verließen sie alle das Haus, apparierten in die Nähe des Fuchsbaus. So weit entfernt, dass sie das Heim der Weasleys gut sehen konnten, aber noch nicht entdeckt wurden. Eigentlich unsinnig, da der Stab ja sowieso wusste, dass sie kamen, aber eventuell wussten es bisher auch nur er und Molly.<br/>„Der Fuchsbau sieht unverändert aus“ stellte Hermine ernst fest:<br/>„Aber das täuscht sicherlich. Ich würde auch alles äußerlich unberührt lassen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Und sicher, jeder andere Besucher würde gar nicht merken was darin vor sich geht. Wie machen wir es?“<br/>„Wir gehen rein und erledigen sie“ bestimmte Harry ernst und wollte los, wurde aber von Severus festgehalten:<br/>„Schon vergessen? Wir werden erwartet, man weiß schon längst das wir da sind. Es ist wie bei der Schlacht, ein fester Termin.“<br/>„Trotzdem sollten wir nicht wie Idioten in unser Verderben rennen. Ich will noch ein verdammtes Date mit dir, und das ganz sicher nicht auf dem Friedhof.“<br/>„Harry hat aber schon recht“ bestimmte Lucius:<br/>„Es bringt nichts mehr, wenn wir hier stehen und über eine Taktik diskutieren. Wir werden erwartet. Gehen wir hin und sehen uns das erstmal an.“<br/>Er machte sich nun selbst auf den Weg und sie folgten ihm, irgendwann ging dann Harry vor und zog unterwegs den eigenen Zauberstab... und den Elderstab.<br/>Sie hatten den Fuchsbau noch nicht ganz erreicht, da kam Molly raus und es war sogar noch schlimmer als das was Fenrir und Harry erzählten... ihre Augen waren nur noch schwarze Höhlen, in denen es gefährlich brodelte, ihr Haar zuckte wie ein Haufen Schlangen auf ihrem Kopf herum und ihre Haut zeigte sich schneeweiß.<br/>„Da bist du ja...“ zischelte sie, das war nicht sie, die da sprach, das war der Stab.<br/>Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy und die Zwillinge kamen aus dem Haus, sie wirkten wie Zombies und zogen sofort die Stäbe.<br/>„Ich bin hier um dich zurück zu holen“ nickte Harry ernst, zeigte sich vollkommen ruhig und gelassen.<br/>„Zurück in die Finsternis...“ zischelte Molly:<br/>„Ich glaube das wird nicht geschehen...“ sie verstummte:<br/>„Du willst mich vernichten. Ich sehe es in deinen Gedanken.“<br/>„Ich will es nicht nur, ich werde es auch tun. Und dabei ist es vollkommen egal, ob du vorher meine Gedanken liest, oder nicht.“<br/>Molly antwortete nicht, sie hob stattdessen nur den Arm und zielte auf Harry, genau wie alle anderen Weasleys. Das war der Moment, indem Harrys Freunde und Mitstreiter anfingen auf die Familie zu zaubern, außer auf Molly... die mit dem ausgestreckten Arm vor Harry stand.<br/>„Ihr werdet alle sterben“ zischelte sie.<br/>„Vielleicht“ Harry dachte für einen Moment nach:<br/>„Darf ich vorher noch mit Molly sprechen?“<br/>Eventuell war sie da noch irgendwo und wenn ja, dann war sie es wert gerettet zu werden.<br/>„Molly?“<br/>„Die Frau, deren Körper du übernommen hast.“<br/>„Dieses minderwertige Wesen. Ich musste ihren Geist töten, sie wehrte sich zu sehr.“<br/>„Damit weiß ich alles was ich wissen wollte“ Harry zielte mit seinem Stab auf Molly, aber im nächsten Moment entschied er sich um und nahm den Elderstab:<br/>„Avada Kedavra!“<br/>Der unverzeihliche Fluch schoss unaufhaltsam auf Molly zu, doch bevor er sie traf, sprang plötzlich Arthur vor sie und wurde statt ihr getroffen... sackte tot zu Boden.<br/>„So einfach geht das nicht“ lachte Molly dreckig und Harry wurde schnell bewusst, dass der Stab Arthur befohlen hatte sich zu opfern:<br/>„Wirst du jetzt wütend?“<br/>„Nein, wieso sollte ich?“ Harry zeigte eine unbewegte Miene, etwas was Molly, beziehungsweise den Stab, irritierte.<br/>„Wieso wirst du nicht wütend“ zischelte Molly fast schon erschrocken:<br/>„Du hast gerade einen deiner Freunde getötet.“<br/>„Es herrscht Kampf, da sterben nun mal Menschen. Und so sehr waren wir auch nicht befreundet“ Harry log natürlich, aber alles was der Stab gerade in seinen Gedanken fand, war eine Erinnerung daran wie Daisy sich übergab und Harry das aufputzen musste:<br/>„Also, entweder kommst du jetzt freiwillig mit...“<br/>Der Stab lenkte seinen Körper darauf, auf die zu zielen, welche sich gerade mit den restlichen Weasleys abmühten. Wobei die Zwillinge schon gelähmt und gefesselt am Boden lagen, Molly zielte auf Severus.<br/>Nun zauberte Harry stumm, er bewegte einfach den Elderstab kurz und ein Fluch raste auf den Arm zu, trennte ihn vom Körper ab.<br/>Der Arm, samt dem Stab, fiel zu Boden, aber nur einen Moment später hatte Molly den Stab, mit der anderen Hand aufgehoben... und legte einen Schutzzauber auf sich.<br/>„Das war nur ein Fehler“ zischelte sie, der restliche Teil ihres Armes blutete nicht einmal mehr... sie war schon lange tot und der Stab hielt nur das Nötigste ihres Körpers am Leben:<br/>„Er wird nicht erneut passieren.“<br/>„Du hast noch einen gemacht“ nickte Harry ruhig.<br/>„Welchen? Du kannst mich nicht besiegen“ Molly wurde nun lauter:<br/>„Nicht einmal mit dem Elderstab.“<br/>„Nein“ Harry holte seinen eigenen Stab hervor:<br/>„Und das du geglaubt hast, ich würde nur ihn benutzen, war dein größter Fehler. Avada Kedavra.“ Wieder schoss der Fluch auf Molly zu, sie riss die Augen auf, wollte wohl einen der anderen Weasleys rufen, aber die waren mittlerweile alle nicht mehr fähig sich zu regen.<br/>Das Avada traf sie direkt auf der Brust, durch den Schutzzauber, aber es geschah nichts... sie war wirklich schon tot und irgendwie hatte Harry auch damit gerechnet.<br/>„Ha ha ha“ lachte sie, Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue.<br/>„Tut mir leid, das war nur ein Test“ entschuldigte er sich:<br/>„Und noch etwas hast du nicht bedacht... ich kann mit meinem Stab ganz uneingeschränkt schwarze Magie anwenden. Er verzeiht mir das.“ Und schon rasten die finsteren Flüche im Sekundentakt auf Molly zu, ein paar konnte sie noch abwehren, aber dann wurde sie immer wieder getroffen.<br/>„Siehst du, ich habe in all den Jahren einiges gelernt“ Harry kam zaubernd immer näher:<br/>„Und ich wusste schon vor einiger Zeit, dass ich Tom nicht auf konventionellem Weg besiegen kann. Hast du vergessen mit was ich ihn tötete? Mit schwarzer Magie. Ich habe mich nicht umsonst nächtelang in die verbotene Abteilung geschlichen, ich war nicht umsonst heimlich im Ministerium und habe dort Bücher gestohlen. Ich musste es vor allen verbergen, die ich mochte, vor Hermine, vor Ron! Das ist der einzige, wirkliche Grund wieso ich nicht über die Schlacht spreche und wieso ich mit Tom alleine war, als er starb. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich alles anwende was ich mir selbst beibringen muss. Du wirst vernichtet, endgültig, so wie ich es schon vor Monaten habe tun müssen.“<br/>„Du kannst nicht ohne mich leben...“<br/>„Das hat Tom auch gesagt, in seinen letzten Sekunden. Und weißt du was, er hat sich geirrt. Ich bin keine Marionette, ich habe mich nie von irgendwem beherrschen lassen, nicht von irgendwelchen Zauberstäben, nicht von der schwarzen Magie und auch nicht von meinen Freunden. Das ist es was mich in all den Jahren stark gemacht hat, stark genug für all die Kämpfe“ tiefschwarze, brodelnde  Tentakel wuchsen aus dem Boden und umhüllten Mollys Körper fast vollständig, packten den Arm und rissen ihn einfach ab.<br/>Der Stab fiel erneut zu Boden, der Arm zuckte, versuchte sich zu regen, aber diesmal kam niemand um ihn aufzuheben. Molly wurde vollständig eingewickelt und in den Boden gezogen.... Harry schwitzte stark und atmete schwer, dann ging er zum Stab und verwandelte den abgetrennten Arm in Asche.<br/>„Nie wieder will ich das tun“ murmelte er leise, im selben Moment fingen die Weasleys an zu schreien, vor Schmerzen, vor Angst... Sie wurden aus der Kontrolle entlassen, sie lebten und hatten wahrscheinlich schreckliches erfahren müssen. Aber wenigstens Bill, Charlie, Percy, die Zwillinge und Ron hatten noch eine Chance auf ein gutes Leben... ihre Eltern waren tot, auch Arthur, der gerade von Gabriel kurz untersucht wurde.<br/>Fast gleichzeitig erschien Fenrir mit der Lava bei ihnen, sah sich um und zeigte sich sofort erleichtert. Keiner der Freunde war tot, oder verletzt, Lucius wies nur ein paar Brandflecken auf seiner Weste vor... ansonsten lag da nur der Stab am Boden.<br/>„Machen wir es gleich hier, damit dieser Alptraum vorbei ist“ bestimmte Severus und ging hin, wollte den Stab aufheben, aber Harry hielt ihn auf.<br/>„Den packt mir keiner an“ erklärte er finster, seine Wangenknochen zuckten noch und seine grünen Augen wirkten fast schon stechend.<br/>Harry legte seine beiden Stäbe weg und hob dann den von Tom selbst hoch, Fenrir stellte ihm die Lava hin und der Held zögerte tatsächlich.<br/>„Aus irgendeinem Grund tut es mir leid“ seufzte er und warf dann Voldemorts Stab in die Lava:<br/>„Hoffentlich verzeiht er mir das.“<br/>Sie wussten nicht wen Harry meinte, aber sie waren auch froh, dass er es getan hatte. Die Lava zischelte, verwandelte sich dann in einen Strudel und wirbelte in einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit in dem Kessel herum.<br/>„Ich hoffe das ist normal“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, dann verpuffte es wirklich und nur noch Asche lag in dem Kessel:<br/>„Das ist nicht normal!“<br/>Die Asche bewegte sich und Harry schob alle zur Seite, eventuell geschah etwas gefährliches. Aber dann hörten sie es plötzlich fiepen und ein kleiner roter Schnabel schaute aus der Asche heraus...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilog</p><p>„Ich will nicht, dass Elisabeth sich irgendwelchen Bären alleine stellt“ Harry James Potter hatte seine Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, während drei Werwölfe, und ein ehemaliger Werwolfsjäger, vor ihm standen und sich seine Ansprache anhören mussten:<br/>
„Ihr werdet sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Ihr kennt sie, ihr wisst das der kleine Wolf manchmal mit ihr durchgeht und dann rennt sie am Ende noch allein in den Wald und will irgendwas erlegen... was in Kanada definitiv größer sein wird als sie.“<br/>
„Dad“ maulte die junge Werwölfin anklagend.<br/>
„Ich will dich nur an den armen Zentauren erinnern, den du im Januar erlegen wolltest... und da war noch nicht mal Vollmond.“<br/>
Sofort wurde Elisabeth knallrot und versuchte sich hinter Remus zu verstecken.<br/>
Das war nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung gewesen, und dann brachte der Zentaur sie auch noch höchstpersönlich nach Hogwarts zurück.<br/>
Mittlerweile wusste die magische Nation, dass Harry nicht nur eine McQuinn adoptiert hatte, sondern auch eine Werwölfin... und keiner hatte was dagegen. Erst recht nicht seit Lucius sich für sie aussprach, und Elisabeth nahm sogar den Nachnamen ihres „Dad“ an.<br/>
Lucius war nun schon seit einer Woche Zaubereiminister und als erstes änderte er das Gesetz, dass Werwölfe nicht nach Hogwarts durften. Entsprechend hatten sich auch schon einige Eltern, aus der Kolonie, für das kommende Schuljahr gemeldet.<br/>
Eventuell wurde dann Elisabeth' kleines Rudel etwas größer.<br/>
Harry kräuselte schmunzelnd die Lippen und schüttelte dann den Kopf, zog den Zauberstab und zielte damit auf den Koffer seiner Tochter.<br/>
Die Untersuchung, im Dezember, hatte ergeben, dass es schon aus war mit Elisabeth' Wachstum, sie würde nicht mehr größer werden, aber damit kam sie klar. Wieso sich über etwas grämen, was man sowieso nicht mehr ändern konnte? Und sie war ein Werwolf, damit sowieso schneller und stärker als ihre menschlichen Kameraden.<br/>
Und sie wusste sich nicht nur mit ihren körperlichen Stärken durchzusetzen.<br/>
„Du hast deine Zahnbürste vergessen“ stellte der Held fest und schickte sie hoch um das Objekt schnell zu holen:<br/>
„Ihr passt auf sie auf, wenn sie auch nur einen Kratzer hat...“<br/>
„Wir machen keinen Hotel-Ausflug“ brummte Fenrir ungemütlich:<br/>
„Ich habe zwei Zelte eingepackt, wir werden im Wald jagen und fischen... und dort auch...“<br/>
„Nur zwei Zelte“ Harry hob ernst eine Augenbraue.<br/>
„Sie kommt mit zu mir“ knurrte der älteste Werwolf.<br/>
„Das will ich auch hoffen“ nickte der junge Mann, Remus und Gabriel wurden gleichermaßen leicht rot, Elisabeth kehrte zurück und zauberte die Zahnbürste in ihren Koffer.<br/>
„Jetzt können wir zum Transport“ bestimmte Remus und zauberte das Gepäck klein:<br/>
„Harry ist bestimmt auch froh uns mal nicht an der Backe zu haben.“<br/>
„Ich hoffe nur Severus kann auch wirklich kochen“ seufzte der Held und verließ mit der Reisegruppe das Haus. Es war Sommer, die Ferien hatten eine Woche zuvor begonnen und Elisabeth beendete ihr erstes Jahr mit Bestnoten. Auch das war wichtiger als ein wenig größer zu sein, Harry wollte das sich seine Tochter mit guten Noten eine ebenso gute Zukunft vorbereitete.<br/>
Hermine zum Beispiel hatte nach ihrem, wirklich hervorragenden, Abschluss gleich eine Arbeit im Ministerium gefunden. Sie unterstand Lucius und konnte sich dort bestimmt schnell an seine Seite hocharbeiten, zumindest war dies ihr Ziel. Narcissa meldete sich manchmal eifersüchtig, wenn sie glaubte Hermine kam ihrem Mann etwas zu nahe, aber sie war ihr auch sehr dankbar für die Beinprothese. Man merkte fast gar nicht mehr, dass sie so eine trug und entsprechend war auch Narcissas seelischer Zustand wesentlich besser geworden.<br/>
„Er hat sich jahrelang selbst versorgt, und er ist nicht daran gestorben“ Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und zog dann den Zauberstab, sie mussten zur Transportstelle apparieren und von dort aus ging es dann direkt nach Kanada:<br/>
„Zur Not kannst du ja mit ihm öfters mal essen gehen... und treibt es nicht zu wild.“<br/>
„Das musst du gerade sagen“ schnappte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf:<br/>
„Ich will gar nicht wissen was bei dir und Gabriel dann im Zelt passiert. Zum Glück habe ich Elisabeth schon Schallschutzzauber beigebracht, damit kann sie dann wenigstens einigermaßen gut schlafen. Hast du deinen Trank dabei, Fenrir, sonst schläft sie am Ende noch vor dem Zelt.“<br/>
„Ich habe alles dabei“ brummte der alte Wolf, recht amüsiert.<br/>
Gabriel und Remus wurden gerade knallrot, sie wussten selbst, dass sie manchmal etwas lauter waren und allein auch deswegen bewohnten sie als Einzige den Keller des Hauses.<br/>
Fenrir, Elisabeth und Harry hatten ihre Zimmer im eigentlichen Haus bekommen, und manchmal war eben auch der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu Besuch. Derzeit zweifelte man noch ob Severus den Job genauso gut machen würde, wie Lucius. Aber Harry war sich sicher, spätestens wenn das neue Jahr begann, würden sich alle Zweifel schnell in Luft auflösen.<br/>
Fenrir hob Elisabeth auf seine Arme und zog den Zauberstab.<br/>
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg, sonst kriegen wir heute keinen Transport, nach Kanada, mehr“ forderte er und apparierte mit ihr weg, Gabriel und Remus seufzten leise auf, nickten Harry zu, und verschwanden dann ebenfalls.<br/>
„Endlich“ der junge Mann atmete tief durch und blinzelte dann kurz in die Sonne. Arthur Weasley bekam eine ordentliche Beerdigung, an der seine Söhne aber leider nicht teilnehmen konnten, Molly galt offiziell als verschollen und Harry war das ganz recht so. Das Ministerium musste nicht alles wissen, was damals am Fuchsbau geschah.<br/>
Charlie und Bill erholten sich relativ schnell und kehrten in ihre Berufe zurück, Percy und die Zwillinge aber befanden sich derzeit immer noch in St. Mungos. Harry erhielt eine Strafe, für das Aussprechen eines Avadas und das Töten von Arthur, aber sie war milde ausgefallen und er musste nur die Behandlung der restlichen Weasleys bezahlen. Etwas was er sogar recht gerne tat, denn eigentlich hatte er sich der Familie immer verbunden gefühlt. Und zuletzt kam ein Brief von Ron, der sich darin entschuldigte... Harry schrieb ihm noch nicht zurück, aber er würde es tun, wenn er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.<br/>
„Urlaub“ freute sich Harry und wandte sich dem Haus zu, sicher würde Severus bald, mit seinem Koffer, bei ihm eintreffen und dann gehörte ihnen das Haus alleine... fast.<br/>
Es gab ja auch noch Daisy und...<br/>
Ein Kreischen erklang und dann war kräftiges Flügelschlagen zu hören, einige Passanten in Hogsmeade sahen kurz neugierig nach Oben und konnten so beobachten wie ein großer, weiblicher Phönix auf Harry zuflog. Sie kannten die rot-goldene Dame schon, wussten zwar nicht woher der Held sie hatte, aber die Beiden gehörten einfach zusammen. Wenn sie dann gemeinsam einkaufen gingen, oder hungrig bei Madame Rosmerta einfielen, dann konnte man fast das Gefühl haben, sie waren irgendwie miteinander ganz eng verbunden. Sie verstanden sich förmlich blind und der Phönix liebte seinen Helden bedingungslos.<br/>
„Grace“ begrüßte Harry sie und sie setzte sich, mit blutigem Schnabel, auf seine Schulter:<br/>
„Hast du wieder ein Wildschwein erlegt?“<br/>
Sie nickte leicht.<br/>
„Und du hast natürlich den Zentauren die Hälfte überlassen“ ein ganzes Wildschwein schaffte sie nicht und sie durfte auch den Waldbewohnern ihre Beute nicht wegnehmen. Es gab eine Einigung, dass der Phönix immer einen Teil der Wildschweine abgab, dieses Fleisch direkt in das Zentaurendorf brachte. Kleinere Tiere durfte sie vollständig behalten, und die schaffte sie auch.<br/>
Sie nickte wieder und ließ sich dann von Harry in das Haus tragen.<br/>
Grace hatte ihr eigenes Reich auf dem Dachboden, aber eigentlich verbrachte sie lieber ihre Zeit mit Harry... und ja, sie war aus Toms Stab entstanden, etwas was nur die Freunde wussten und sonst niemand je erfahren durfte.<br/>
Und auch nur Harry kam auch mit ihr klar, deswegen wusste er auch noch nicht, was mit Grace geschah, wenn er irgendwann in sein Grab stieg.<br/>
Phönixe waren ja unsterblich...<br/>
Er rieb sich seufzend über die Stirn, woraufhin ihm Grace durch das Haar wuschelte. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen, er manchmal aber schon... aber er war es auch gewesen, der diese Verantwortung gerne übernommen hatte.<br/>
„Ich muss hier aufräumen, bevor Severus kommt“ Harry sah etwas unterm Sofa liegen und zauberte dann mit ernster Miene eine von Gabriels Shorts hervor:<br/>
„Eindeutig... Wann habe ich eigentlich entschieden mit Werwölfen und einem unordentlichen, ehemaligen Auror, zusammen wohnen zu wollen? Ich muss betrunken gewesen sein.“<br/>
Grace krächzte amüsiert auf und flog dann zu ihrer Stange, neben dem Kamin, wo auch Daisy ihre hatte. Sie verstanden sich sehr gut, kuschelten manchmal miteinander, und das obwohl Grace im Wald auch schon mal eine Eule erlegte.<br/>
Sie war nun mal kein „netter“ Phönix, wie es Fawkes zum Beispiel gewesen war, sie ging täglich auf die Jagd und hörte nur auf Harry.<br/>
Der Harry, der nun das Haus sauber zauberte, damit sich sein Verlobter auch wohl fühlte.<br/>
Und da klopfte es auch schon, Grace, die sich gerade die Federn putzte, sah auf und krächzte Severus dann begrüßend an.<br/>
Der küsste erstmal Harry sanft, und noch in der Tür, dann erst trat er ein und versorgte Grace mit dem Fleisch, welches er ihr als Geschenk mitbrachte.<br/>
Manchmal glaubte Harry, Severus und Lucius wollten Grace irgendwie milde stimmen, damit sie zum Beispiel sich die ehemaligen Spione nicht als Beute aussuchte. Aber das würde sie bestimmt nicht tun, denn das wäre etwa was Harry nicht wollte und sie tat selten etwas gegen seinen Willen.<br/>
Und wenn dann nur wenn es um Fleisch oder Streicheleinheiten ging, da zeigte sie sich dann derweil so fordernd, dass sie Harrys „Wünsche“ auch einfach mal ignorierte.<br/>
„Ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht“ verkündete Severus und gab dann auch Daisy etwas Fleisch, die gerade aus Harrys Zimmer kam, um ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen.<br/>
„Was denn“ fragte der junge Mann neugierig.<br/>
„Mein Bett und meinen Kleiderschrank“ nickte der Professor und ging dann langsam die Treppe hoch:<br/>
„Und ich hoffe du hast genügend Platz dafür in deinem Zimmer.“<br/>
„Ganz sicher“ staunte der Harry und folgte dann seinem Verlobten, um ihm bei seinem Einzug zu helfen.</p><p>Ende</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>